Dietro il Cielo
by Yunmoon
Summary: Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de la autora: **__Jamás me imagine que escribiría otra cosa que no fuera fanfics de Naruto, y que no se trataran de mi pareja favorita de ese mismo anime. Pero sobre todo nunca me imaginé que escribiría un fanfic de este género._

_Bueno, en vista que comencé a ver Katekyo Hitman Reborn y por accidente vi un doujinshi 1827 no pude evitarlo, esto es algo así como una enfermedad, cuando comienzas simplemente no puedes parar, jajaja._

_Esta idea surgió cierto días que tome una hoja de papel dispuesta a hacer mi tarea y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escribiendo esto, se me hizo divertido, porque ciertamente no se me ocurre que actitud tomaría Hibari si le sucediera algo como eso, ¿realmente huiría o mordería hasta la muerte a Tsuna? Sinceramente no lo sé, pero en mi opinión cuando un chico es hetero, entonces pienso que evitaría ver al otro, bueno, tal vez estoy mal, pero vaya, que no se mucho de este tema._

_Subir este fanfic también tiene que ver con lo que vi hace poco, casi todos los fanfic de este anime… ¡Son HaruXTodos! Y vaya que resulta un poco molesto cuando ya es con todos, digo, no es como si Haru realmente mostrara interés por todos, creo que ni si quiera conoce a Mukuro o ha estado tan relacionada con Hibari como para estar con él, pero tampoco lo juzgo, todos tenemos derecho a escribir la pareja que nos guste y además a mí sí que me agrada Haru._

_Así que este fic va para la __Gekokujou._

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 1**_

_**Disturbo**_

_**(*)**_

_**.

* * *

**_

Hibari Kyoya, 16 años, lo había hecho… de nuevo.

Preguntarse qué le pasaba era algo sin sentido, porque no lo sabía y pensar la respuesta era algo que incluso le molestaba. Comprender su propia mente era complicado, solo sabía que de alguna forma el alcohol que ingería perturba sus sentidos aunque lo consumiera en una dosis mínima y de alguna forma lo había estado ingiriendo, su cuerpo y sus sentidos buscaban la sustancia. Su subconsciente tomaba el control de él en ese momento de debilidad –aunque le costara decirlo, era debilidad- y sucedía, se acostaba con alguna chica.

Chasqueo la lengua cuando el segundo cuerpo en la superficie de la cama comenzó a hacerse notorio, su calor lo hizo molestar, odiaba que entraran a su espacio personal. Principalmente no comprendía por qué todas tenían que ser chicas que con solo verlas le daban ganas de golpearlas, de alguna forma su subconsciente lo castigaba, odiaba a la gente en general, pero esas que dejaban que alguien las tocara tan fácil era las que más detestaba.

¿Entonces por qué continuaba haciéndolo?

La respuesta no la sabía y ya no quería si quiera entenderla, de alguna forma encontraría la cura para que su cuerpo dejara de buscar el alcohol, estaba cansado y fastidiado de la situación que se iba repitiendo desde hace más de una semana, incluso ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que lo había hecho. Pese a todo eso sabía que de alguna forma se repetiría una y otra vez hasta que de alguna forma una palanca lo detuviera, no sabía de qué forma, pero sabía que encontraría esa palanca.

No estaba de humor si quiera para seguir divagando con lo mismo.

Pero de cierta forma se preguntaba si todo eso se trataba de la adolescencia y sus hormonas, no era anormal, era un hombre después de todo y con hormonas, no era algo que pudiera detener así como si nada, aunque si se lo proponía probablemente terminaría domando a su cuerpo, nada podía contra él, aunque le costara trabajo claro estaba.

Pero eso tampoco quitaba que estuviera molesto consigo mismo, era algo inaceptable, que él -siendo el presidente del comité de disciplina- hiciera ese tipo de cosas, debía de para ya, no deseaba que de alguna forma cometiera un error y alguna de ellas terminara con la espera de nueve meses.

Como todo buen chico independiente y presidente de disciplina se marchaba antes que ellas despertaran, si verlas dormir era simplemente inaceptable no iba a resistir verlas despiertas, probablemente las lastimaría, suspiro con enojo, eso sí, siempre dejaba el dinero para pagar el hotel y para que la chica no lo buscara en su vida, el dinero no era algo que le faltara ni que le importara.

Pero toda la situación particularmente le parecía un terrible, un hábito horrible, y el hecho de no poder detenerse era algo que ya lo estaba sobrepasando, había hecho todo para dejarlo, pero su cuerpo solo lo hacía, eran instintos primitivos que vivían dentro de él.

Cuando la cama crujió por el movimiento de su acompañante decidió que era tiempo de largarse, saco su billetera y saco veinte mil yenes y los dejo en la mesita que estaba en su lado. Debía de admitir algo, extrañamente esa vez se sentía mejor, sentía el cuerpo un tanto fatigado, pero el extraño sentimiento de que todo estaba bien era algo que le extrañaba un tanto. Por curiosidad –otra debilidad humana que detestaba- miro de reojo a su acompañante, si se sentía tan bien debía de ser por alguna razón.

Su acompañante, tenía un peculiar cabello castaño y una piel un tanto claro pero no como la suya, era incluso ligeramente bronceada, se veía pequeña y de una figura delicada, le parecía decepcionante que fueran todas las mujeres así, que se vieran tan frágiles, pero eso no era algo que el pudiera cambiar, en fin, ella probablemente tendría una linda ca…

Un momento.

A una velocidad asombrosa dio la vuelta a la cama y se acercó, las pupilas se le dilataron, el aliento se le corto y la sensación de que estaba enfermo y el estómago se le revolvía llego tan rápido como las ganas de devolver, pero no lo hizo. La piel un tanto bronceada, el cabello castaño despeinado en puntas y si abría los ojos se encontraría con esos característicos ojos sorprendentemente grandes y castaños chocolate.

Ahora si quería vomitar.

No podía ni quería creer lo que veía y probablemente no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto por él mismo.

Esa persona…

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

La piel de su rostro se volvió más pálida, por un momento comenzó a sentirse enfermo, lo que sea que hubiera pasado en ese lugar era algo que no quería pensar, pero lo sabía, las pruebas eran claras, él y Tsunayoshi desnudos, no había más que decir

Sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez se colocó los pantalones y enseguida la camisa, no le dio tiempo de acomodarse la ropa pero eso ya le daba igual, tomo el saco del comité disciplinario tomo las tonfas que estaban botadas debajo de la cama y se fue.

Hibari Kyouya, 16 años, había huido de un herbívoro después de acostarse con él.

Con un hombre.

Con Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Casi lo había olvidado.

Casi.

¿Por qué debía de ser un borracho anormal y recordar siempre lo que hacía cuando estaba alcoholizado?

Precisamente por eso.

Porque él no era una persona normal.

Debía de dejar de pensar en eso, probablemente el herbívoro ni si quiera se acordaba de lo sucedido o al menos que la persona con la que había estado había sido él. Sí, eso era lo más probable.

Hibari sabía todo lo que sucedía dentro de Namimori. Y sabía sobre ese peculiar apodo que tenía ese herbívoro, Dame-Tsuna. Después de todo si ese apodo era cierto no tenía ni que preocuparse. Sin más preocupaciones se acomodó en su silla mirando por la ventana. Solo iba a hacer lo que hacía todos los días, mordería hasta la muerte a unos cuantos herbívoros y se dedicaría a preservar la paz de Namimori, su territorio.

En el momento se reprendió mentalmente, desde el principio no debía ni siquiera que obligarse a recordar el incidente, que por cierto le recordaba lo horrible y escalofriante que era. Después de todo él era totalmente hetero y Sawada Tsunayoshi no valía la pena, no valía la pena partirse la cabeza por un herbívoro como ese, ese era un perdedor-herbívoro y Hibari no tenía el tiempo ni la cabeza para ese sujeto desesperante y sus amigos herbívoros.

Todos esos herbívoros le molestaban. Siempre querían reunirse y armar jaleo, incluso se habían atrevido a armar un juego en su escuela y destrozarla, eso lo había enojado bastante.

Dejo sus pensamientos aun lado cuando escucho que alguien golpeaba su puerta.

Afilo los ojos y acomodo las tonfas bajo el saco del consejo de disciplina. El pobre herbívoro que creyera que era un buen momento para molestarlo iba a sufrir las duras consecuencias de meterse con él en un día que ni siquiera el sol se atrevía a molestarlo.

Lo iba a morder hasta la muerte.

-Disculpa, Hibari-san-.

El pequeño castaño asomo la cabeza mientras entraba lentamente con una sonrisa nerviosa en su aniñada cara.

Oh, maldita sea, no podía ser verdad.

Ese herbívoro lo iba a acabar.

Claro, Hibari lo acabaría primero.

Pese a todo se mantuvo frió y lo miro.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿qué quieres?-.

-¡Ah! Hibari-san, lamento molestarte tan temprano…-.

Ciertamente era temprano y Hibari recordaba que había mordido a ese herbívoro varias veces por tomarse tan a la ligera la escuela.

-Ammm… Pero… ese día, en el hotel, dejaste más dinero, solo te traía el resto-.

No, no quería molestarse en preguntarlo porque mierda no se había quedado el resto del dinero, el maldito dinero que no le hacía la más mínima falta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un herbívoro tan molesto y perdedor? Sinceramente pensaba que Tsunayoshi no lo recordaría, incluso el aún no recordaba todo lo que realmente había sucedido antes de llegar a ese hotel.

Titubeante y temblando, Sawada Tsunayoshi se acercó y dejo el dinero sobre el escritorio donde él tenía apoyadas las manos, coloco el dinero rápidamente se separó lentamente y sonrió nerviosamente, tomo el dinero y miro que ahí habían más o menos once mil yenes.

-Pudiste quedártelo, Tsunayoshi-.

El herbívoro tembló y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, parecía un niño avergonzado y eso solo lo estaba enfadando más y más, le recordaba un poco lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación.

-No… No me pareció una buena idea. Después de todo, no te estaba dando un servicio, Hibari-san-.

Lo miro por varios minutos en los que Tsunayoshi se dedicó a esquivar la mirada clavando sus ojos chocolates en el escritorio.

-¿Eso es todo, Sawada Tsunayoshi?-.

Tsunayoshi apretó los labios ligeramente, le pareció verlo entrecerrar los ojos y mirar a su costado con algo parecido a determinación. Lo miro directamente con determinación, le pareció que un brillo lleno de voluntad cubría sus pupilas, como cuando de pronto se transformaba en ese carnívoro sorprendente.

Eso le pareció ligeramente divertido, si iban a apalear entonces que bien, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que no mordía hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro y si le daba diversión que mejor.

Sonrió de lado pero el herbívoro lo miro con algo parecido a la desesperación.

-No… no creo que eso deba molestarte… Después de todo solo deberías culparme a mí, tú estabas borracho, yo era el único que debía detenerte, Hibari-san… Lo siento mucho-.

Bien, eso lo había sorprendido, no dudo en mirarlo fríamente para que entendiera que su pequeño discurso lo había enojado mucho, realmente mucho.

-Vete, Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

El herbívoro bajo la cabeza y la alzo mientras una faceta nerviosa en su cara aniñada se manifestaba y sonreía con poca convicción.

-¡Lamento haberte molestado! Que tangas buen día, Hibari-san-.

Antes de irse pudo notar lo lento que caminaba, como si le doliera la espalda.

Apretó los dientes con rabia y aventó una tonfa al suelo.

Mierda.

**.**

* * *

_**(*)**__: Antes de terminar este capítulo, debo informarles que los títulos de los capítulos estarán escritos en italiano._

**DIETRO IL CIELO**: Detrás del cielo

_**Capitolo**_: Capitulo

_**Disturbo**_: Perturbación


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota de la autora: **__Cuando estaba escribiendo el segundo capítulo pensé… ¿Y qué pensó Tsuna sobre todo esto? Así que decidí que el segundo capítulo fuera sobre la versión de lo sucedido según Tsuna, creo que es una buena idea._

_Sobre Hibari, realmente el chico no es un ebrio, no me imagino a Hibari realmente borracho, aunque seguro sería divertido, solo me imagine que siendo un chico tan rudo, probablemente cuando consumiera solo un poco de alcohol se le subiría, creo que sería una buena debilidad para alguien como él… jajaja, en pocas palabras, Hibari no aguanta nada el alcohol, jajaja._

_Reitero en este capítulo lo que había dicho en el anterior, soy nueva en este género –que aún no sé si será solo shonen-ai o yaoi-, así que si hay algo que me falle sean libres de decírmelo para que vaya aprendiendo poco a poco, soy una autora feliz si todos son felices, jajaja._

_Este fic se une a la __Gekokujou._

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 2**_

_**Confusione**_

_**.

* * *

**_

**.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 14 años, estaba confundido.

Desde que tenía memoria había existido en su vida una sola luz que le había dejado salir adelante, su preciada e importante luz era esa hermosa chica de una sonrisa linda y una voz dulce, Kyoko Sasagawa era la chica más linda que conocía y había estado enamorado de ella y podía asegurar que continuaba. Incluso en su vida apareció Haru, que pese a que era un tanto enérgica, era una chica linda.

Pese a esas dos chicas que lo rodeaban, estaba confundido, no comprendía lo que pasaba.

Quería ignorarlo un poco, de verdad que deseaba hacerlo, pero no podía, todo estaba tan presente que la cabeza ya le dolía –las matemáticas eran más sencillas que lo que no lograba comprender- de seguir con el mismo pensamiento y todo se centraba en él.

Hibari.

Podía recordarlo todo, desde el principio hasta el final.

Lo había visto dos semanas atrás. Si Lambo y Bianchi no hubieran causado ese alboroto, entonces nada hubiera sucedido, pero no estaba seguro de haber deseado que eso no sucediera y eso era lo que causaba su confusión, ¿de verdad le hubiera gustado que eso pasara o no? No estaba seguro y sabía que de no haber visto a Hibari aquella vez probablemente le hubiera ahorrado la confusión que tenía ahora.

Había sido un día cotidiano y común para él, terminando la escuela había llegado a casa con la sola idea de descansar un largo rato. Lambo, como siempre, se auto proclamo como el mejor asesino de la familia Bovino –y en sí, en el mundo- y había dicho que mataría a Reborn, comenzó atacándolo con granadas, fallo enormemente, porque como siempre, a Reborn no le costó nada darle una golpiza que había dejado al pobre Lambo casi inconsciente, en un intento de calmarse Lambo había ocupado la bazooka de los diez años y sorpresa, Lambo adulto había aparecido con un plato de arroz en la mano.

Grave error.

Bianchi, que terminaba de ayudar a mamá a hacer la colada había visto a Lambo adulto, después de gritar "Romeo" había sacada su Poison Cooking y había comenzado la cacería del pobre Lambo. Reborn le había pateado afuera obligándolo a seguir a ambos chicos, suspirando con fastidio había seguido a Bianchi y Lambo lo más rápido que podía –conste que su velocidad había aumentado bastante-, había corrido hasta el centro de Namimori y todo había acabado gracias a que los cinco minutos de la bazooka habían terminado. Bianchi había visto a Lambo bebe y lo había tomado entre sus brazos –ya que el pobre se había quedado dormido- y lo había llevado de vuelta diciendo que era muy tarde para que un bebe estuviera fuera, y ciertamente ya era tarde, estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

Había terminado agotado y cansado, jadeando en busca de oxigeno se había sentado en una banca de un parque que estaba entre edificios que no supo reconocer muy bien. Se dispuso a descansar antes de volver a casa. El clima estaba tibio y eso le dio tanto calma que dejo que el tiempo pasara, cuando reacciono la oscuridad había cubierto el lugar provocando que las luces de la calle alumbraran todo, se levantó dispuesto a irse tenía hambre y no había terminado de cenar.

Pero lo que vio lo dejo anonadado. Y se sentó de nuevo volteando el rostro ocultándose entre las sombras.

Se puso pálido y comenzó a sudar frió y rezar porque no lo viera y lo lastimara.

Si, el que estaba sentado en una banca muy cerca de él era Hibari Kyouya.

Lo primero que pensó fue huir, le temía a Hibari más que a ninguno –era mentira, le temía más a Reborn, pero Hibari no se quedaba atrás-. Ese día –en sí, ninguno- no quería ser mordido hasta la muerte.

Hibari Kyouya era alguien que debía de temerse, y él lo sabía muy bien. Ya le había golpeado muchas veces y lo había mordido dos veces hasta la muerte y ambas habían sido tan horribles y dolorosas que ya casi las había olvidado, solo recordaba su cuerpo adolorido y una imposibilidad de mover sus extremidades. Cuando estaba a nada de huir noto algo que lo obligo a mirar de nuevo a Hibari.

Hibari miraba detenidamente al frente, sus ojos azul metal no se despegaban de ese sitio, siguiendo el recorrido de la mirada del chico había notado lo que miraba, miraba a una chica, una chica que se veía mayor, incluso mayor que Hibari, calculo dos o tres años mayor que Hibari, realmente no lo sabía con certeza y no apostaba a nada. La vio levantarse repentinamente y comenzar a acercarse a Hibari, le había querido decir que no lo hiciera a menos que quisiera ser mordida hasta la muerte.

Esa chica había llegado hasta Hibari y había extendido la mano al chico y asombrando al que se ocultaba, Hibari le había tomado la mano y se había levantado de su lugar, se había inclinado lentamente y la había besado. Tsuna se había congelado de tal forma que sentía que ni siquiera respiraba, hasta el punto que estaba pálido de la impresión. Casi al instante ella lo había rodeado con los brazos y Tsuna sentía que el estómago se le apretaba, estaba tan sorprendido que perdió la percepción del tiempo y no supo de él hasta que noto que Hibari ya no estaba.

Al día siguiente, cuando vio a Hibari en la mañana, lo vio como siempre, con su mirada borde y feroz y su seriedad patentada. Se veía un poco más molesto que de costumbre, pero fuera de eso parecía el Hibari de siempre.

No lograba entenderlo, realmente no podía.

Se suponía –y de hecho lo sabía- que en la Tierra y en el universo solo existían pocas cosas que realmente le importaban a Hibari.

El mismo.

Pelear.

Hibird.

El dinero.

Pero…

¿Las mujeres podían entrar en esa categoría de cosas importantes para Hibari?

No podía ser así.

Por mucho tiempo había creído –las pruebas indicaban eso- que ese tipo de cosas no era algo que le interesara a Hibari –se refería totalmente a las chicas-. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que el presidente del Comité de Disciplina, un chico tan borde y frió como él, hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Vulgarmente podría llamarle ligue, con algo de romanticismo podría llamarle seducción. Fuera como fuera, era algo que Tsuna se hubiera imaginado de cualquiera menos de Hibari, porque Hibari era… Hibari era Hibari.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no había sido capaz de dormir, había pensado toda la noche y se había preguntado qué pasaba por la cabeza de Hibari, no podía saber la respuesta, para él Hibari era un misterio y dudaba querer descubrirlo. Y toda la noche continuo sin lograr comprender como Hibari había permitido que alguien le tocara, ¡que le besara más bien!

¡No lo comprendía ni un poquito!

Para el día siguiente sin pensarlo y sin querer había vuelto al mismo sitio. Tenía la esperanza que eso solo hubiera ocurrido por esa única ocasión y que Hibari no estuviera ahí, porque, no iba a estar, ¿cierto? Pero Hibari estaba ahí. De nuevo miraba fijamente al frente, pero esta vez había una chica más pequeña, había logrado distinguir el uniforme del colegio de Haru, se imaginó entonces que no debía de tener más de quince años. Con lo que había visto el día anterior, que la chica de ayer era mayor, Tsuna pensó que esa no tendría oportunidad, se veía muy pequeña y tenía una cara muy aniñada.

¿Cuántas veces podía equivocarse Dame-Tsuna?

Muchas.

La chica se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y camino hacia Hibari, esta vez decidió no opinar nada, ya se había equivocado muchas veces.

Casi se le cae la quijada al suelo.

¿Acaso todas las chicas se estaban volviendo locas?

La chica no solo se había sentado a su lado, ¡le había tomado del brazo y le sonreía juguetonamente! Entonces Tsuna se puso pálido, muy pálido. Podía haber esperado que Hibari la golpeara pero en lugar de eso Hibari se había quedado quieto. ¿Desde cuándo Hibari compartía su espacio personal con otro ser viviente que no fuera Hibird? ¿Desde cuándo que Tsuna no estaba enterado?

Esa chica hablo por más de veinte minutos, Tsuna se había imaginado que ya nada pasaría, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y ellos parecían no hacer nada, suspiro aliviado, Hibari probablemente habría recuperado la cordura y su personalidad. Miro el cielo descubriendo que ya estaba muy oscuro y si llegaba muy tarde Reborn lo castigaría porque simplemente se le antojaría. Pero dejo de pensar en la posibilidad del castigo cuando noto lo siguiente. ¿Había algo más escalofriante que Reborn sonriendo? No, probablemente nada, pero lo que veía se comparaba, se comparaba realmente mucho. Hibari había sonreído de lado, Hibari había tomado un mechón de cabello rojo de esa chica, Hibari había besado ese mechón y Hibari había besado a esa chica.

Tsuna pensó que se habría vuelto loco y estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Tsuna sentía que todo era un sueño, más bien una pesadilla.

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No podía!

Estaba llegando a un punto donde sentía que la cabeza ya no le funcionaba nada, donde realmente creía que ya no tenía caso usarla si solo estaba viendo cosas que solo podrían ocurrir en una trastornada realidad.

Cuando ambos se levantaron tomados de la mano y comenzaron a alejarse Tsuna decidió no saber más, Hibari era realmente algo que no quería descubrir y que iba a comenzar a temer más y más, de verdad que ya no quería seguir tomándole importancia, ya no quería seguir pensando que la realidad se había vuelto así de extraña.

El siguiente día había visto a Hibari como siempre, pero sabía que no era el de siempre, no podía ser el de siempre luego de eso. En algún momento Hibari paso por su lado y logro ver algo extraño, una pequeña marca roja, parecido a un piquete de mosco, a un rasguño… o la marca de un beso.

Dios, ya no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando Hibari lo miro, sus vistas chocaron por unos pocos segundos y luego desvió la vista, temblando y preocupado por su vida se había ido y había comenzado con su rutinario día.

La rutina comenzó, todas las tardes, después de librarse del entrenamiento sin sentido y fuera de lo común de Reborn, iba a ese punto, encontraba a Hibari mirando a una chica, después de un par de palabras unos besos y algo más ambos se iban a quien sabe dónde, Tsuna comenzaba a sospechar donde era ese quien sabe dónde, pero no quería morir tan joven, así que nunca se le había pasado ni por un segundo por la cabeza seguir a Hibari, ni por broma lo haría.

Fue después de casi dos semanas, un sábado que todo sucedió… Ojala no hubiera sucedido…

Después de ir a sus lecciones de repaso e ir a comer sushi con Yamamoto y Gokudera se había escapado al centro de Namimori, era temprano y en el lugar había mucha gente, conociendo la personalidad de Hibari –odiaba las multitudes- se había ido al parque donde solían jugar I-pin y Lambo, pese a que sabía que tenía que hacer los deberes se había ido a recostar entre los arbustos y sin querer se había quedado dormido. Despertó cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, corrió al centro de Namimori esperando encontrar a Hibari, pero él ya no estaba, o al menos no lo veía por ninguna parte, probablemente ya se hubiera ido con su nueva conquista.

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en una banca, como fuera, no era como si realmente le importara. Soltó un grito de espanto cuando sintió que alguien le rodeaba el cuello por detrás y cuando estaba a punto de voltear escucho una voz que lo paralizo.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

¡Hibari!

Y eso no era todo…

¡Hibari rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos!

Tsuna sintió miedo, terror, miro una muerte temprana y un dolor agudo sin siquiera ser golpeado. Quería morir rápidamente y sin dolor. Se quedó callado, estaba callado, nervioso, temblaba y sudaba. Se sentía bastante patético. Más de lo normal.

-Hi-Hibari-san-.

-Sabía que vendrías hoy también, Tsunayoshi-.

Lo sabía, Hibari sabía que siempre lo veía, se sintió nervioso, extremadamente nervioso, de verdad que era un cobarde, no quería morir tan joven, prefería la bala de la última voluntad que morir permanentemente.

-Ah… sobre eso… ¡No era mi intención! Realmente lo lamento mucho, Hibari-san-.

-Has venido cada días y me has observado y no solo eso…-.

Paso un largo rato en el que Hibari no hablo, Tsuna se sintió más nervioso, casi sentía que sudaba por el nerviosismo.

-¿Hibari-san?-.

-Sabes algo, Sawada-.

Trago saliva, no quería molestarlo y ser mordido hasta la muerte.

-Te escucho, Hibari-san-.

Volteo un poco la cabeza para evitar más el nerviosismo, además que el aliento cálido de Hibari estaba comenzando a alterarlo, fue hasta ese momento que noto un olor.

Alcohol. Un ligero pero obvio olor a alcohol.

¡Hibari estaba borracho!

¡Todo tenía sentido ahora!

Con un poco de valor hablo lentamente.

-Hibari-san, tomar es muy dañino para la sa…-.

-Cállate, herbívoro-.

-Lo siento-.

Apenas y podía notar el olor a alcohol, pero Hibari estaba borracho y no sabía cómo tratar con las personas que se encontraban en ese estado, contando que no podía si quiera tratar con Hibari normal. No sabría si quiera como debía de pensar en esa situación en la cual tenía a un ebrio Hibari, quería desaparecer, ¡Como pudo no notarlo desde el principio!

-Tsunayochi-.

Pero se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso de que Hibari dijera ese nombre tan a la ligera.

-Hi-Hibari-san-.

-…-.

Sin entender su silencio, Tsuna volteo un poco más, todo se tornó un poco raro y quiso volver a su posición normal pero por miedo a moverse muy bruscamente no lo hizo de inmediato.

Entonces el mundo se acabó lentamente.

Entre los suaves y cálidos labios de Hibari.

Hibari tenía unos labios tan suaves, si, nunca se imaginó que serían tan suaves.

Un momento…

¡Hibari lo estaba besando!

Perdiendo la conciencia, con manos temblorosas se sujetó de la camisa blanca y trato de apartarlo, pero Hibari le tomo de los hombros y en algún momento Tsuna se vio obligado a ceder, se sentía hechizado por esos labios suaves y cálidos, ese encanto lo dejo con la imposibilidad de seguir resistiéndose.

Cuando Hibari por sin soltó sus labios él abrió los ojos, se sintió muy avergonzado cuando, gracias a la corta distancia, pudo ver su reflejo en los ojos metálicos de Hibari.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

-Hi-Hibari…san…-.

Luego todo tomo un rumbo confuso. En algún momento Hibari había comenzado a besarlo, una, dos, tres, diez, no supo cuántas veces fueron. Hibari tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar a un lado donde jamás lo había visto ir, con sus conquista siempre iba a otro lugar. En ese momento de confusión Tsuna se había visto entrando a una habitación y luego ser acorralado en una cómoda cama que olía a vainilla y sin contar que trataba de no emitir sonidos vergonzosos ante el tacto suave de Hibari.

-Hibari-san… ah…-.

Se tapó la boca con una mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pequeñas lágrimas de vergüenza y de un nuevo sentimiento se acumularon en sus ojos. Hibari era cuidadoso y él era inexperto, pero sentía que todo estaba bien de alguna forma, cada vez que Hibari lo tocaba se sentía muy bien.

-No… No… ¡Hibari-san no!-.

Suplico porque parara, sentía como Hibari besaba la piel de su estómago y subía lentamente hasta su pecho, pese a que se sentía de alguna forma bien, deseaba que se detuviera.

Trago saliva cuando Hibari beso su nariz, debía de ser irreal ser tratado como un cristal por alguien tan peligroso, debía de ser una broma. Pero era realmente cuidadoso. Apretó los labios cuando algo entro en él, no era "eso", pero dolía, apretó las piernas, no podía, sentía que la vergüenza volvía o más bien se hacía más presente.

-Duele, Hibari-san, duele-.

-Tranquilo, Tsunayoshi. Esto te ayudara a que no duela después-.

-¿Des-pués?-.

Y después había dolido. Había dolido demasiado, había gritado y llorado y jadeado, había dolido tanto que había apretado las sabanas bajo sus dedos. Pero cuando el dolor paso pensó que podía acostumbrarse a eso, a Hibari. Todo había terminado casi a las cuatro de la mañana. Había sido envuelto por Hibari en un abrazo protector, en un abrazo que podía casi considerarse cariñoso. Cuando Hibari le había soltado casi a las cinco y media había rodado en la cama con la intención de marcharse.

Pero al sentarse le había dolido tanto que se había acostado al instante, se mordido los labios tratando de evitar el grito de dolor u sorpresa. El dolor era tal que casi se puso a llorar.

Se había quedado dormido de nuevo y cuando había vuelto a despertarse en lugar de encontrar a Hibari había encontrado veinte mil yenes.

Había sido tan vergonzoso y humillante, sabía que un cuarto de hotel no le costaría más de seis mil yenes o un poco más, y sonrió irónicamente, si desde un principio él era quien había intentado evitar todo y ahora, y ahora Hibari trataba de tratar de pagarle como si fuera… como si fuera un vil prostituto.

Era tan irónico.

Pese a todo se quedó hasta tarde, exactamente a las cinco y media, hora en que el dolor había menguado y había logrado levantarse de la cama y caminar con un poco de dignidad, le había costado llegar a su casa, apenas y podía caminar.

Se había ganado un ligero regaño de su madre por no haber llegado el día anterior y una golpiza de Reborn por no terminar los deberes. Pero se alegraba que ese día fuera domingo, porque ya no podía continuar caminando, ya no podía siquiera levantarse, solo se envolvió en las sabanas y se quedó dormido sin cenar ese día.

El lunes, a sorpresa de él mismo y de Reborn se levantó temprano y se fue después de terminar su desayuno. Llego temprano a la escuela y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la recepción, lugar donde el comité de disciplina estaba, quería ver a Hibari y devolverle ese dinero que le había quitado la poca dignidad que le quedaba ese día.

Al salir de esa sala estaría tan decepcionado de todo que casi lloraría, pero no lo haría.

-Disculpa, Hibari-san-.

Hibari parecía heberse exaltado un poco, pero Tsuna decidió no tomar eso tan en cuenta.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. ¿Qué quieres?-.

Su voz fría y carente de emoción lo perturbo un poco, pero decidió no pensar en eso.

-¡Ah! Hibari-san, lamento molestarte tan temprano pero… ese día, en el hotel, dejaste más dinero, solo te traía el resto-.

Estaba nervioso, sobre el escritorio estaban las manos de Hibari y eso lo ponía nervioso. Dejo el dinero y se separó con cuidado y trato de sonreír, sabía que no lo había logrado, pero Hibari no ayudaba en nada y no sabía que más podía hacer.

-Pudiste quedártelo, Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna se había sonrojado. Eso era denigrante, que incluso en ese momento aún le siguiera diciendo eso, de verdad que había odiado eso, ese dinero extra era muy insinuante y denigrante, como si Hibari quisiera pagarle lo de ese día.

-No… No me pareció una buena idea. Después de todo, no te estaba dando un servicio, Hibari-san-.

Entonces Hibari le miro y cuando Tsuna vio su reflejo en esos ojos desvió la vista, no quería recordar lo de esa noche, pero lo estaba recordando y eso lo estaba avergonzando.

-¿Eso es todo, Sawada Tsunayoshi?-.

Si, quería decir mucho pero ciertamente estaba avergonzado. Pero sacando fuerza de su voluntad propia miro con determinación a Hibari, tenía que decírselo, tenía que hablar, no quería seguir callando y continuar con esa fría situación.

Pero las palabras equivocadas fueron las que salieron de su boca, y no pudo detenerse.

-No… no creo que eso deba molestarte… Después de todo solo deberías culparme a mí, tú estabas borracho, yo era el único que debía detenerte, Hibari-san… Lo siento mucho-.

Había escogido las palabras equivocadas y eso lo supo aún más cuando Hibari le miro fríamente, ciertamente no se asustó, sintió otra cosa mucho peor.

-Vete, Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

La decepción que recorrió su cuerpo lo mando a una depresión inmediata, pero no lo dejo salir. No pudo, aunque sentía un nudo que no lo dejaba respirar.

-¡Lamento haberte molestado! Que tangas buen día, Hibari-san-.

Cuando estuvo afuera apretó los labios.

¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa forma?

Hibari ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba o como se sentía. Pues bien, entonces él también olvidaría todo. También se haría el indiferente, no era justo que solo él se preocupara por lo de esa noche.

No era justo que sintiera el dolor tan presente recordándole lo que esa noche había sucedido.

No era justo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Ciertamente no es que Hibari lo ignore, solo que lo pensó tanto que al final decidió dejarlo así, ¿no les parece que Hibari fue un poco cobarde? Aunque siento que está un poco OCC creo que en los próximos capítulos estará mejor._

_Pobre Tsuna, después de todo lo que paso y Hibari de esa forma… que puedo decir._


	3. Confusione

_**Nota de la autora: **__Vaya, creo que este Hibari no esta tan fuera de su personalidad como había pensado._

_Primero que nada, creo que los dos capítulos pasados fueron más introductorios que nada, en este capítulo ya comienza el trama, me gusta la actitud de Mukuro en este capítulo, como casi no he visto como actúa Mukuro con Tsuna puede que esté un poco o muy OCC, ustedes me dirán si tengo que cambiar algo o si algo le falta._

_He visto todo el anime y el manga de Katekyo Hitman, pero en este fic no me adentrare al arco de sucesión, digamos que aquí solo se hablara hasta el arco del futuro. El arco de sucesión se ve aún muy incompleto como para meter algo de él, aunque me gusta el personaje de Enma, pero no voy a meterlo en este fic._

_Este fic se une a la __Gekokujou._

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 3**_

_**Confusione**_

_**.**_

* * *

Para Yamamoto había sido verdaderamente divertido.

Pero para Gokudera había sido extraño y estaba preocupado.

Después de todo, nunca habían vista a Tsuna con tantas imposibilidades de sentarse o caminar rápido, pareciera como si se hubiese lastimado la espalda y la cadera, Gokudera pensó que alguien lo habría lastimado y eso lo estaba matando, no iba a dejar pasar el hecho de que alguien se metiera con el Decimo.

-Decimo, ¿está bien?-.

Tsuna sonrió nerviosamente, y asintió.

-Cl-claro… Solo estoy un poco adolorido-.

Yamamoto sonrió pese a que todo sonaba sospechoso. No quería molestar a Tsuna, eso no era algo que Yamamoto hiciera, aunque eso le importaba no iba a meterse en las cosas de Tsuna.

-Jajaja… Parece como si te hubieran dado una patada en el trasero… jajaja-.

-No, nada de eso, estoy bien-.

Gokudera miro a Yamamoto con el ceño fruncido, era un idiota lleno de beisbol, ni siquiera podía darse cuenta que el Decimo de verdad parecía haberle pasado algo. Volvió la vista a Tsuna con una gentil sonrisa y un rostro preocupado.

-¿Seguro está bien, Decimo? Desde clases he notado que le cuesta sentarse-.

Es que dolía demasiado, aún le dolía, pero no era algo que quisiera decirles.

-¡Estoy bien!-.

Gokudera miro atentamente a Tsuna, pero si Tsuna decía que estaba bien entonces Gokudera le creería, si algo le afectaba a Tsuna se lo diría en algún momento.

-Oh… Si el Decimo lo dice, entonces es cierto-.

Yamamoto dejó de sonreír y miro a Tsuna. No le creía mucho, ciertamente Tsuna se veía menos convincente que de costumbre, pero realmente no quería meterse en ese problema, probablemente Tsuna quería pensar un poco.

-Ciaossu-.

Tsuna se levantó tan rápido que le dolió, pero miro a Reborn.

-¡Reborn! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy no vendrías-.

-Dame-Tsuna, yo puedo llegar a la hora que quiera-.

Reborn miro a Tsuna y luego soltó esas sonrisas que a Tsuna no le gustaban, porque esas sonrisas no predecían nada bueno.

-¿Todavía te duele?-.

-Un… poco-.

Ya habían pasado tres días. Tres horribles días. Por lo que sabía Hibari había golpeado a muchos y además ya no iba a ese lugar, Tsuna no había querido saber nada más, solo quería saber que Hibari estaría bien, tenía una naturaleza muy buena, o realmente era muy ingenuo y perdedor.

-Dame-Tsuna… ¿Aún no vas a decirme que te paso?-.

-¡Ya te dije que me caí!-.

-Lo sabré tarde o temprano, por las buenas o por las malas… Te sugiero comenzar a hablar-.

Tsuna frunció el ceño.

-Ya te dije la verdad-.

-Decimo, lo que dice Reborn-san es verdad…-.

-¡Ya dije que no!-.

Se puso nervioso, se había exaltado mucho, pero realmente no quería hablar o decir alago sobre eso.

-Decimo…-.

Le sonrió a Gokudera, no quería preocuparlo, pero tampoco quería seguir hablando del tema.

-Estoy bien Gokudera-kun. Déjalo ya Reborn, ya te dije que nada paso-.

-Jajaja. ¿Hay algo que te traiga aquí, bebe?-.

Yamamoto siempre tan bueno en romper atmosferas incomodas, Tsuna se sintió un poco aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que Gokudera dejaba de tomarlo tanto en cuenta.

-Muy intuitivo, Yamamoto. Así es, vamos a Italia-.

Tsuna se acercó a Reborn.

-¿Quiénes?-. Pregunto, ese vamos no solo iba para Reborn y Tsuna no veía nada bueno venir de eso.

-Nosotros-. Dijo Reborn y la pequeña sonrisa no paso desapercibida para Tsuna.

-Nosotros-. Quiso asegurar todo lo que le decía.

-Los guardianes-.

-¿Los guardianes?-. Eso le estaba empezando a gustar menos.

-Deja de repetir lo que digo, Dame-Tsuna-. Reborn le propino una patada en la cara.

-¡Itaiii! ¡Reborn!-.

-Todos vamos a ir a Italia-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Tenemos una reunión con el noveno y sus guardianes-.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que ir?-.

-¿Quién sabe?-.

-¡Reborn!-.

-Cállate, Tsuna-.

Gokudera decidió interferir.

-¿Para qué nos necesita el Noveno, Reborn-san?-.

-El noveno quiere hablar con los seis guardianes de la décima generación-.

-Jajaja… Suena divertido-.

_-"Yamamoto sigue pensando que todo es divertido"-_. Pensó Tsuna, realmente ya veía lo de Yamamoto como un caso perdido, Yamamoti seguía y probablemente seguiría pensando que todo era un juego.

-Hmm… Va a ser muy divertido, ¿cierto… Tsuna?-. Reborn miro con una sonrisa a Tsuna.

-¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí?-.

Y esa sonrisa apareció de nuevo en el Arcobaleno de tal forma que Tsuna quiso escapar antes que Reborn dijera algo tan absurdo que deseara nunca haberlo conocido.

-Tsuna, tu tarea es decirle a "todos" los guardianes sobre esta reunión-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Eres el jefe, Tsuna-.

-Pero…-.

-Nos vemos-.

-¡Reborn!-.

No podía. Decirle a Ryohei iba a ser sencillo, hasta cierto punto lo seria con Mukuro, pero no quería ver a Hibari, no quería fastidiarlo, mucho menos provocar que Hibari se molestara más.

Gokudera se ofreció a ayudarle, así que junto con Yamamoto se dirigieron a ver a Ryohei. A Tsuna no le quedaba más que ir a ver a Mukuro y Hibari, decidió evitar a Hibari primero e irse directamente con Mukuro. Fue entonces que Yamamoto volvió y al verlo preocupado se ofreció a decirle todo a Hibari, Tsuna no podía estar más feliz.

Pero eso preocupo mucho a Yamamoto, desde que habían vuelto del futuro, Tsuna y Hibari llevaban las cosas más tranquilas, se suponía que Tsuna ya no le tenía tanto miedo a Hibari, pese a que todo sonaba extraño decidió sonreír.

Yamamoto se dirigió a la recepción donde se encontraba el comité disciplinario.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hibari recordaba cada vez más y más, ciertamente ya no quería seguir viendo esos recuerdos, pero aparecían en su cabeza como si se trataran de flash.

Pero el solo le echaba la culpa al herbívoro, después de todo, él le había dicho que hiciera eso, ¿no?

Recordarlo todo le parecía algo enfermo y extremista, pero era cierto, podía recordar casi todo, los aromas y los sonidos estaban incluidos. Podía recordar los gritos de dolor cuando había tomado al herbívoro, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y nublados de algo que aún no podía reconocer y su rostro bañado en sudor. Si, podía casi recordarlo todo.

Tsunayoshi había sido lindo y tierno y eso le había gustado.

Pero eso no era algo que Hibari fuera a decir a aceptar, el seguía siendo totalmente hetero y eso no iba a cambiar.

Gracias a esa mala experiencia su mal hábito había terminado, por fin había parado de beber. Temía –y no precisamente mucho, pero si que era de su interés- que a la próxima se acostara con Yamamoto Takechi, peor aún, con Gokudera Hayato, la sola idea lo enojaba demasiado. Cuando termino sus rondas –que por cierto no había prestado mucha atención- llego a su sala de descanso, se quedo quieto en la entrada cuando noto que tenía un invasor, Yamamoto Takeshi estaba sentad en un sofá, acomodo sus tonfas y comenzó a entrar de forma amenazadora.

-Yamamoto Takeshi-.

Yamamoto se levanto de su sitio y e característica y molesta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Yo, Hibari-.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Vengo de parte de Tsuna-.

Hibari puso una mirada furiosa y carnívora.

-No me mires así. Solo traigo un mensaje-.

-Habla, herbívoro-.

-Jajaja. El bebe ha dicho que tenemos que ir a Italia a hablar con el Noveno-.

-No me interesa-.

-Se lo diré a Tsuna entonces-.

Yamamoto camino a la salida, pero Hibari extendió la mano izquierda bloqueándole con una tonfa, Yamamoto lo miro un poco sorprendido.

-¿Tsunayoshi ha dicho algo?-.

Más que sorprenderle la pregunta le sorprendió escuchar de labios de Hibari el nombre de Tsuna, el primer nombre de Tsuna sin pronunciar el apellido, no quiso decir nada al respecto y le tomo atención solo a la pregunta.

-¿Algo de que?-.

-Habla-.

-Pues… Nada, Tsuna esta nor… de hecho está adolorido, no puede sentarse bien, pero dice que se ha caído. Jajaja, es muy gracioso-. Entonces Yamamoto se puso serió. -¿Fuiste tu el que le lastimo, Hibari?-.

-¿Quién sabe?-.

-Parecías preocupado, pensé que tal vez tu le habías ocasionado ese dolor… ¿Fuiste tú?-.

-No lo sé-.

-En todo caso, creo que si no vienes Tsuna estará mejor-.

-…-.

-Como sea. Si algo sucede, ese algo se sabrá en algún momento. Nos vemos, Hibari-.

Yamamoto se encamino a la salida con su típica sonrisa.

Hibari lo sabía.

En cualquier momento se sabría.

-¿Dónde esta Tsunayoshi?-. Yamamoto se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo.

-¿Hmmmm…? Tsuna tenía que ir a kokuyo Land, pero me imagino que ha de estar en la azotea-.

Sin decir nada, Hibari dio media vuelta y paso a Yamamoto y salió del salón y cerró detrás de él. Yamamoto entonces supo que no se había equivocado y algo le había hecho Hibari a Tsuna.

-Suerte, Tsuna-.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tsuna tomo la malla de metal con sus pequeñas manos y entrelazo sus dedos. Suspiro y dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo quedando sentado y miro el suelo, se preguntaba si encontraría a Chrome en Kokuyo Land, o a Mukuro, espera encontrar a Chrome, ella era más fácil de tratar que Mukuro. Pero a la vez quería ver a Mukuro, el solía aconsejarlo siempre y además lo apoyaba en sus momentos de confusión.

-Mukuro… ayúdame…-.

Cerró los ojos y von la otra mano se sujeto de la maya, luego colocó las dos manos y apretó los dedos, gracias a Yamamoto había evitado esa platica con Hibari. El dolor era aún muy fuerte, pero pese a eso, el dolor era la muestra que Hibari lo había hecho.

Que Hibari había tenido sexo con él.

Se sonrojo, eso lo iba a seguir recordando por siempre, pero aunque no fuera por siempre lo iba a marcar por mucho tiempo.

Trago saliva, no podía pensar eso, no debía de pensar eso, debía de estar pensando en Kyoko, porque después de todo estaba enamorado de ella. Pero estaba tan confundido.

-Kyoko-chan…-.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

-¡Hiiiie!-.

Ese era Hibari, su voz.

Tsuna soltó la maya y se volteo, pero para sentir seguridad pego la espalda a la maya resbalo y quedo sentado en el suelo, sus manos se aferraron también a la maya. Hibari se acercó lentamente, saco una de sus tonfas y se coloco de concluyas frente a Tsuna, coloco peligrosamente la tonfa bajo el mentón de Tsuna.

-Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san-.

-¿Has dicho algo?-.

-¡No! ¡Yo no he dicho nada Hibari-san!-.

Tsuna sintió que la tonja le elevaba el mentón hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los de Hibari. Tsuna estaba asustado así que había cerrado sus ojos, lentamente abrió sus ojos y el hechizo volvió. Cuando su rostro se vio reflejado en los ojos de Hibari se sonrojo, trago saliva y el sonido se escucho tan fuerte que se puso más nervioso. Hibari se acerco un poco más y Tsuna se sintió extraño, ¿por qué era así? Entrecerró sus ojos, dolía un poco, mentira, realmente dolía mucho, el saber que Hibari lo odiaba tanto.

En sus grandes ojos se acumularon lágrimas, no quería sentirse así, no con Hibari. Estaba tan confundido, que en ese momento no sabía lo que hacía, solo sabía que Hibari estaba ahí y no importaba realmente nada más.

-¿Por qué, Hibari-san?-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Hibari-san…-.

Esta vez él lo hizo, Tsuna soltó la maya y entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de Hibari y sorprendiéndose a si mismo lo beso. Tsuna estaba realmente confundido, a quien debería de besar debía de ser a Kyoko, no Hibari.

-¡Ah!-.

Tuvo que separarse cuando sintió los dientes de Hibari en su labios, le había dolido demasiado, la sangre escurrió de su boca y cayo a su mano, le había mordido fuerte, cerró los ojos, pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, había sido una mordida realmente dolorosa.

-Hibari-san… Eso… dolió…-.

-Nunca dike que pudieras besarme, Tsunayoshi-.

-…-.

Hibari se puso de pie y desde esa altura miro a Tsuna que se encontraba aún en el suelo.

-Lo de ese día fue un error, Tsunayoshi. Soy hetero y pensar que estuve contigo me hace enojar. Si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte más te vale no decir nada, herbívoro. Y no intentes besarme de nuevo, Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

Hibari camino a la salida, en ningún momento miro a Tsuna.

Tsuna se sentía tan terriblemente patético y asustado, se quito la mano de la boca y vio las gotas que se habían acumulado. ¿Por qué debía de tratarlo de esa forma?

Sin pensarlo se levanto del suelo y hecho a correr, entro al edificio, en algún momento paso de Hibari pero no se preocupo y continuo con su camino. Sintió que alguien le hablaba pero lo dejo pasar, no quería que nadie le preguntara que le había pasado, tampoco que le vieran llorar, estaba tan decepcionado de si mismo, trago saliva. No debería ni siquiera molestarse por Hibari, él no lo haría, él jamás se preocupaba por él.

Debía de seguir enamorado de Kyoko como siempre.

En algún momento notó que estaba ya en Kokuyo Land. Dejo de correr y se dispuso a entrar. Debía de tener cuidado con esos dos, Ken y Chikusa, sabía que no lo veían en términos amistosos. Abrió lentamente la puerta que comunicaba a ese cuarto con ese único sofá donde solía sentarse Mukuro.

-¿Chorme? ¿Mukuro?-.

Entro un poco más.

-¿Chrome? ¿Mukuro?-.

-¿Jefe?-.

-¡Chrome! ¿Dónde esta Mukuro?-.

-Mukuro-sama salió con Chikusa y Ken… ¿Lo necesitaba para algo, jefe?-.

-Ammm… Si pero a ti también, Chrome-.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo, jefe?-.

-El Noveno pidió una reunión con los guardianes, quiere hablar con todos nosotros y tú y Mukuro son necesarios, ambos son guardianes-.

-Italia…-.

-Si, Italia-.

-No se si… Mukuro-sama quiera ir. A Mukuro-sama no le gusta Italia-.

-Si, pero…-.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿a que debemos esta visita?-.

Tsuna se congelo y volteo lentamente y pudo ver a Mukuro junto con esos dos chicos que lo miraron de forma amenazadora.

-¿¡Qué hace este Vongola aquí! ¿Podemos matarlo, Mukuro-sama?-.

-Tranquilizate, Ken-.

-¡Cállate, cuatro ojos!-.

-Entonces, ¿Tsunayoshi-kun?-.

Tsuna sentía que iba a perder la vida, le temblaron las rodillas, ni siquiera sentía que pudiera hablar. Mukuro le apuntaba con su arma los otros se veían con la intensión de atacar si Mukuro se los permitía.

-Mukuro-sama. El Jefe solo ha venido a decirnos que el Noveno Vongola hará una reunión con los guardianes. Nos necesita en Italia-.

-Ah, solo se trata de eso-. Mukuro bajo el arma y los otros dos supieron que ese día no iban a atacar al Decimo Vongola. –No estoy interesado en estar con esos mafiosos-.

-Lo sé pero…-.

-Pero iré-.

-¿Enserio?-.

Tsuna sintió que había sido demasiado fácil. Ken y Chikusa miraron a Mukuro. Iban a protestar hasta que notaron que Mukuro sonreía.

-Pero solo si accedes a una petición mía, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Tsuna le miro con desconfianza.

-¿De que se trata?-.

-Te acompañara a la salida, mientras te haré saber mi petición-.

-Mukuro-sama-. Chrome se acercó preocupada.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes Chrome. Chicos, vuelvo en un momento-.

Tsuna siguió a Mukuro después de decir un nos vemos general para que todos lo escucharan. Mukuro le espero a la mitad de las escaleras y luego comenzó a caminar junto a él, estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía lo que le pediría Mukuro, ni siquiera sabía si podría acceder a su petición. Fue entonces que Mukuro comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando el guardián de la nube decía "Voy a morderte hasta la muerte", pensé que lo decía… en figurativo, pero veo que realmente muerde-.

Automáticamente Tsuna se cubrió la herida que tenía en el labio.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, debo decirte que realmente iré a Italia por el favor que te debo, por liberarme. Pero ahora tu me debes un favor-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque si me haces ese favor, yo me mantendré callado y no le diré a nadie acerca de u sesión privada con Kyouya-kun-.

Tsuna lo miro.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Ese día, en el hotel, tu y Kyouya-kun hicieron muchas cosas divertidas-.

Mukuro sonrió cuando Tsuna puso una cara asustada, se puso tan pálido que por un momento se preocupo por el castaño. Entonces Tsuna se acercó a él y sujeto con ambas manos su playera.

-No puedes. Si Hibari-san se entera que alguien más sabe… ¡Va a odiarme! Por favor no le digas a nadie… Mukuro-.

Algo había sucedido que Mukuro había pasado por alto, Mukuro sujeto las manos de Tsuna y las alejo de su rpa, pero no lo soltó.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo, Tsunayoshi-kun?-. Tsuna bajo la cabeza.

-Fue… fue mi culpa. Yo… Hibari-san estaba tomado y entonces… sucedió. Yo, no sé que pensar. Yo estoy enamorado de Kyoyo-chan pero… pero Hibari-san…-.

-¿Por eso has llorado?-.

-Hibari-san dijo que lo de ese día fue un error. Que le daba asco pensar que se había acostado conmigo porque es hetero. Si alguien se entera, el probablemente me odie… o quiera morderme hasta la muerte-.

-Kyouya-kun es bastante malo… Mir que ni siquiera te pregunto como estabas. Parecías tan adolorido, Tsunayoshi-kun. ¿Ya estas mejor?-.

Tsuna se sorprendió por eso. Lo que hubiera querido que Hibari le dijera se lo decía Mukuro, asintió débilmente y notó que Mukuro todavía no le soltaba las manos.

-Mmmm… Mukuro-. Mukuro lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-El favor que te voy a pedir no es nada complicado, de hecho no implicada nada más que tu persona y puede que te convenga a ti también. Después de todo siempre te preguntas donde estoy, ¿no? Con esto tu siempre sabrás donde estoy-.

-De que… ¿De que se trata?-.

Mukuro sonrió.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tsuna ya no estaba tan seguro.

-Tsuna. ¿Ya hablaste con Mukuro?-.

-Si, Mukuro ha dicho que irá-.

-¿Y que hay con Hibari?-.

-Yamamoto me dijo que Hibari-san no esté interesado-.

-Hmmm… Es tu deber como jefe llevar a todos tus guardianes, Tsuna. Si Hibari no asiste a la reunión… Los jefes de más alto rango podrían verte como un traidor a Vongola-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque está reunión es importante. Te van a presentar a todos los lideres Vongola, todos los guardianes junto con los anillos deben estar presentes… Tsuna-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-.

-Lo olvide-.

-¡Reborn!-.

-Deja de ser tan ruidoso, Dame-Tsuna-.

El Arcobaleno se coloco el gorro del pijama y subió a su cama. Cuando Tsuna notó que Reborn se había quedado dormido suspiro. Se tapo completamente con las sabanas y se sumergio en la comodidad de su cama.

-Lo siento Reborn, pero no puedo contra Hibari-san-.

Reborn miro el techo. Eso era algo que ya sabía.


	4. Emozioni

_**Nota de la autora: **__Muchos de ustedes se han preguntado qué fue lo que Mukuro le pidió a Tsuna. Realmente no es nada del otro mundo, y puede que muchos ya lo hayan intuido pero por lo obvio piensen que no se trata de eso._

_Este capítulo –creo que de hecho todos- es uno de los que me costó más trabajo escribir. Para los que maldijeron a Hibari, en este capítulo veremos a un Hibari más consiente de Tsuna e incluso de Mukuro, me fascina causar celos en una persona tan fría y cerrada como Hibari._

_Nos enteraremos de cosas nuevas y sin duda continuara la trama, no sé qué tan bueno sea este capítulo, solo espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 4**_

_**Emozioni**_

_**.**_

* * *

Gokudera quería matar al bastardo que se había atrevido a herir a su querido Decimo, las ganas de matar aumentaban cada vez que veía a su querido Decimo, porque, lo vieras como lo vieras, la herida que tenía en la boca no podía ser otra cosa que una mordida, y en ese momento le daba igual si se trataba de una chica o un chico –lo que realmente no esperaba- solo sabía que lo quería matar. Quería asesinar al bastardo o bruja que había profanado la dulce y gentil boca de su querido Decimo y que además de profanarla lo había lastimado.

-Jajaja… ¿Quién te ha mordido, Tsuna?-.

-¿¡Quién fue el bastardo que lo hirió, Decimo!-.

-No… no fue nada de eso… Yo… un perro-… me siguió y choque con un poste… eso fue todo-.

-Jajaja, que divertido-.

-¡Cállate friki del beisbol! ¡Decimo, yo me encargare del bastardo que lo lastimo! ¡Solo dígame quien lo hizo!-.

_Enserio, no fue nada de eso-.

-Pero, la herida-.

-Gokudera-kun, todo está perfecto, no te preocupes. Lo digo ensero, chicos-.

Gokudera bajo la vista y luego miro a Tsuna con determinación.

-Decimo. Sé que aún no soy digno de su confianza pero… ¡Puede contar conmigo para todo lo que necesite! ¡Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo!-.

-Gokudera-kun-.

-Lo mismo digo, Tsuna-.

-Yamamoto-. Tsuna sonrió, no podía haber conseguido mejores amigos, los quería a los dos mucho, realmente los apreciaba. –Gracias, chicos-.

-Tsuna-kun-.

Tsuna volteo rápidamente y se encontró con la dulce y hermosa sonrisa de Kyoko, era tan bonita como siempre, se sonrojo como de costumbre, pero algo había cambiado y no quería admitir el que.

-Kyoko-chan-.

Kyoko sonrió más dulcemente hasta el punto que su sonrisa pareció iluminar a Tsuna, pero no fue como antes, en esa ocasión no sintió lo mismo de siempre, no sintió su corazón latir fuerte y su sangre caliente, fue un poco diferente, estaba mal, muy mal.

-Alguien te está buscando, Tsuna-kun-.

-¿Alguien?-.

Ella asintió y coloco un dedo en su barbilla, tratando de recordar el nombre de la persona.

-Sí… Dijo que se llamaba… Mmm… ¿Mukuro Rokudo?-.

_-"Hiiieee"-._

-¿¡Qué hace esa cabeza de piña aquí!-. Grito Gokudera totalmente exaltado.

Tsuna sabía que estaba mal, si Hibari encontraba a Mukuro se armaría una buena pelea, ellos dos siempre se peleaban y la única forma de pararlos era evitando que se encontraran, debía de detener cualquier tipo de contacto entre esos dos.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!-.

Sin permitir que lo detuvieran o le dijeran algo, Tsuna salió corriendo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, que aumentaba entre más tiempo se tardaba en encontrar a Mukuro. Un presentimiento le guió hacía la azotea y soltó un suspiro, cuando al abrirla puerta, encontró a Mukuro, no se había equivocado.

-Mukuro-.

-Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Jefe-.

Cuando escucho la voz de Chrome volteo el rostro, ni siquiera había notado a la chica, sonrió aunque realmente no quería hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Chrome?-.

La chica se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a acercarse, Tsuna noto en ese momento la bolsa que cargaba en sus manos, la aferraba con fuerza contra ella, la chica le extendió la bolsa y él la tomo un poco extrañado, no entendía el propósito de eso.

-Jefe… ¿Podría darle esto a Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan?-.

-Esto…-.

-¡Por favor!-.

-Pero… si es un agradecimiento, ¿no sería mejor que tú se los dieras personalmente?-.

-Si, pero yo… yo…-.

Cuando Chrome se sonrojo Tsuna sonrió, eso ya era un gran avance, Chrome siempre era tímida y le alegraba saber que al menos se llevaba bien con Kyoko y Haru.

-Está bien. No te preocupes, yo se los daré-.

-Gracias, jefe-.

Tan pronto dijo eso la chica camino a la salida, hizo un movimiento de cabeza de despedida y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, Tsuna se quedó quieto, realmente existían veces –como esa- en las cuales Chrome se comportaba raro.

-Espero que Hibari-san no le encuentre-.

Mukuro se acercó por atrás –aprovechando que el castaño se había volteado a mirar hacia la puerta de salida- rodeo a Tsuna con un brazo la cintura y le tomo el mentón alzándolo, Tsuna le miro desde su baja altura hasta la más alta de Mukuro, era lindo, pensó inconscientemente Mukuro, pero no se dio cuenta del pensamiento.

-Ya se ve mejor esa mordida-.

-Eso creo-.

-Chrome estaba preocupada por tu herida, al parecer como te vio mejor ahora ya no tuvo un propósito de seguir aquí-.

-Tu también deberías irte, si Hibari-san te encuentra no quiero imaginarme lo que pasara-.

-Sería divertido-.

-¡Mukuro!-.

Mukuro sonrió y soltó lentamente a Tsuna, Tsuna se volteó para dejar de torcer el cuello y con el ceño fruncido miro a Mukuo, el de ojos bicolor paro de reír y miro a Tsuna un poco serió.

-¿Has pensado sobre mi propuesta?-.

Tsuna dejo de fruncir el ceño y se tensó ligeramente, por supuesto que lo había pensado, y todos sus pensamientos le habían llevado a malas conclusiones.

-Si, lo he pensado-.

-¿Y que harás?-.

-Yo… aceptare… Pero tengo ciertos límites-.

-Escucho-.

-Numero uno: No puedo darte mi cuerpo-.

-Kfufufuf… Eso puede entenderse de muchas formas, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-¡Mukuro!-. Tsuna se sonrojo mientras inconscientemente se cubría el pecho, Mukuro sonrió al notar ese gesto un tanto femenino, pero decidió no decir más. –Número dos: No voy a lastimar a nadie-.

-Eso lo se, si quisiera lastimar a alguien lo haría yo mismo-.

-Y numero tres: No lastimes a mis amigos-.

Mukuro sonrió. –Así se hará, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-Si alguna de tus peticiones ocasiona algo de lo anterior simplemente no la seguiré… Restando eso… yo haré lo que me pidas hasta cuando tú lo desees, Mukuro-.

-Kfufufu… Eso suena bien, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Tsuna miro preocupado la puerta, Hibari todavía no aparecía, pero realmente presentía que en cualquier momento podría aparecer.

-Ya deberías irte, no quiero que Hibari-san…-.

-¿Tanta confianza le tienes al guardián de la nube?-.

-Hibari-san es violento y…-.

-Entonces debo creer que estás preocupado por mí, ¿no?-.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

Su honestidad lo sorprendió, no supo si creer que era ingenuo o estúpido. Dio un paso a Tsuna, pero Tsuna pareció no notar la cercanía.

-Yo… Conozco un poco a Hibari-san y sé que puede ser muy irracional y agresivo cuando se trata de Namimori. También confió en tu fuerza y en ti pero… ¡Yo estoy en contra de la violencia! No me gusta que peleen-.

Vamos, cuando Tsuna daba esos discursos conmovía a más de uno, y si Mukuro fuera un poco más honesto diría que Tsuna le removía un poco el corazón, pero Mukuro no era honesto. Coloco una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda del castaño, como respuesta Tsuna cerró el ojo izquierdo y con confusión miro a Mukuro.

-¿Mukuro?-.

.

* * *

.

Reborn bebió lentamente su expreso, miro la hora y al notar que eran las seis y diecisiete minutos bebió un poco más rápido y se levantó de la silla que se encontraba en su escondite, soltó una sonrisa, como preparándose y saltó.

-¡Ciassu!-.

Sonrió al notar que Hibari ya tenía preparadas sus tonfas, ciertamente ese chico era intrigante. Hibari bajo las tonfas y miro a Reborn.

-Ah, es el bebe-.

-Hola, Hibari. He escuchado que tienes intrusos-.

Hibari alzó ligeramente las tonfas.

-No he escuchado nada de eso, bebe-.

-Pues yo los vi hace poco…-.

-¿Dónde?-.

-No lo recuerdo-.

-Voy a morder a esos invasores-.

Hibari dio media vuelta y continúo con su camino, estaba dispuesto a encontrar a los invasores y morderlos hasta la muerte.

-¡Hey! Hibari-.

Hibari se detuvo y volteo la cabeza y le mostro su perfil a Reborn.

-También, escuche que el invasor ha decidido hacer a Tsuna parte de sus objetos-.

Hibari se volteó totalmente hasta quedar de frente con Reborn.

-Ya sabes, como Chrome Dokuro-.

-Mukuro Rokudo-.

Sin nada más, Hibari dio media vuelta, iba a encontrar a ese bastardo, ya le debía muchas y esta vez se iba a cobrar todas juntas.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna reía tan fuerte que había provocado que una sonrisa se le escapara a Mukuro, Tsuna rogaba e imploraba porque parara, el estómago le dolía y sentía que iba a reventar, pero Mukuro no parecía querer parar. Tsuna se revolvió en el suelo mientras trataba de escapar, Mukuro tuvo que voltearlo y seguir haciendo cosquillas en su estómago, se colocó a horcajadas sobre Tsuna y siguió con las cosquillas, Tsuna no podía más.

-¡Por favor para ya! ¡Ya no puedo!-.

-Pero… pareces disfrutarlo, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-¡No lo… jajajaja!-.

-Ves, pareces realmente feliz-.

Mukuro sonrió aún más pronunciado cuando sintió que un aura hostil se acercaba, se acercó más al rostro de Tsuna y metió sus manos debajo del saco y acaricio lentamente a Tsuna sobre la camisa, Tsuna bajo el sonido de su risa porque eso ya no le daba risa, sino sentía un extraño escalofrió.

-Mukuro…-.

Pronunció Tsuna, pero paro cuando escucho la puerta abrirse brutamente un tanto repentino. Agrando los ojos, cuando al voltear, se encontró con un aura hostil y furiosa que miraba a él y Mukuro como si quisiera matarlos. Probablemente eso era lo que quería. Tsuna jadeaba en busca de aire y las manos de Mukuro se escondían bajo su saco, aunque realmente aparentaban estar bajo su camisa, Mukuro había interpretado esa posición de la forma más sucia posible, y sintiéndose un tanto identificado con el chico ave supo que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Hasta ese momento Tsuna recordó que quería que Mukuro se fuera pronto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Hib…!-.

Mukuro le detuvo con un dedo y le sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre su pelvis, Tsuna sabía que debía de hacer ver que todo era un mal entendido, ¿entonces por qué no hablaba?

-Kyouya-kun, hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos-.

-Voy a morderte hasta la muerte-.

Mukuro sonrió de nuevo y Tsuna tuvo que salir de debajo de él para mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que Mukuro diría algo de esa mordida así que intervino antes que dijera algo que lo delatara con Hibari.

-¡Mukuro!-.

Hibari miro a Tsuna, afilo los ojos y acercándose precipitadamente tomo de la manga del saco a Tsuna y lo jalo hacía él y lo coloco detrás, Tsuna no pudo decir nada, porque Hibari lo había mirado tan profundamente que había logrado hechizarlo con sus ojos metálicos, ese poder que Hibari tenía en él comenzaba a desagradarle un poco,

-Pareces molesta, Kyouya-kun-.

-Como presidente del Comité de Disciplina no voy a permitir que molestes a los estudiantes durante los horarios escolares, prepárate-. Hibari preparo sus tonfas y sus ojos se oscurecieron provocando que el hechizo que había atrapado a Tsuna se rompiera.

-Kfufufu… He estado listo desde el principio-. El tridente apareció como si hubiera sido por magia y con él apunto directamente al rostro de Hibari.

Tsuna no sabía qué hacer, no quería ver pelear a Hibari y Mukuro, realmente no quería, pero cuando Hibari alisto las tonfas supo que ya no los podría parar. Casi estaba seguro que si no los detenía no lo harían hasta que uno de los dos cayera muerto.

-¡Hibari-san por favor no lo hagas!-.

Pero cuando se escuchó el primer golpe de metales supo que Hibari ya no lo escucharía. Solo le quedaba Mukuro para detener la pelea.

-¡Mukuro, por favor!-.

Mukuro lo miro por escasos dos segundos, pero regreso la mirada a Hibari para detener su golpe, Tsuna apretó los puños, todo era su culpa. Hibari se veía molesto pero Mukuro parecía divertido de la situación. Ya presentía que nada bueno pasaría.

-No piensas hacer nada, Tsuna-.

-¡Reborn!-.

-Eres un perdedor, Tsuna. Si ni siquiera puedes detener a tus propios guardianes… realmente eres un Dame-Tsuna-.

-¡Pero no me escuchan!-.

-¿Y? No eres el jefe precisamente porque te escuches, debes de saber dominar… incluso a tu propia familia-.

Tsuna volteo el rostro, el no quería ser un líder y no quería dominar a su familia, pero debía de pararlos tan pronto como pudiera, saco de su bolsillo las píldoras y se las tomo rápidamente, miro a los dos y sus llamas se encendieron un poco más.

-Reborn… Sigo sin querer ser el jefe de esta familia-.

Reborn sonrio. –Ya que pareces tener determinación, cuéntame que pasa con Hibari-.

-Nada importante, Hibari me odia y eso es todo-.

-Aunque estés en modo hiper seguirás negándote… como sea, detén a tus guardianes-.

Tsuna asintió, su propulso con la llama de los guantes y llego junto con los dos chicos, se coloco en medio y los miro a los dos.

-Es suficiente, si quieren pelear con alguien, ese alguien seré yo-.

Mukuro soltó una risita y desapareció como si desde un principio hubiera sido una ilusión. En cambio, Hibari soltó un "woo" y acomodo las tonfas, hacia mucho tiempo que quería golpear a ese herbívoro y extrañamente ahora lo deseaba aún más.

-Prepárate, herbívoro-.

Reborn saltó al hombro de Tsuna y miro a Hibari como quien protege a un objeto, Hibari miro a Reborn.

-Es suficiente. No querrás causar desorden en Namimori, oh si, ¿Hibari?-.

Hibari sonrió de lado, eso le había fastidiado. Bajo las tonfas y miro a Tsuna.

-Espera a la próxima oportunidad, Tsunayoshi-.

-Hibari, ¿iras a Italia?-.

Hibari se detuvo por un momento, volteo y miro a Reborn.

-¿Quién sabe?-.

Sin más se fue. Tsuna desactivo su modo hiper y lentamente se deslizo al suelo.

-Reborn-.

Reborn se bajó del hombro de Tsuna y quiso decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero extrañamente Tsuna le pareció raro.

-No dejes que Hibari-san vuelva a estar tan cerca… No puedo-.

-Hibari irá a Italia-.

-Pero Hibari-san dijo que…-.

-Hibari irá a Italia, estoy seguro-.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-.

-¿Quién sabe?-.

Reborn sonrió de lado y se encamino al interior del edificio. Tsuna se sentó, si ese día se hubiera quedado dormido más tiempo en el parque, si no le tuviera tanto miedo a Hibari, probablemente si hubiera hecho algo no se hubiera acostado con Hibari, pero había sido extremadamente idiota y se había dejado dominar.

Había sido tan idiota.

.

* * *

.

No, negó internamente, no estaba enojado, simplemente ese era su carácter, no tenía que ver con la visita de Mukuro Rokudo y con el hecho de haberlo encontrado sobre Tsunayoshi.

Nada tenía que ver con lo otro.

Extendió la mano y Hibird se colocó en su dedo.

-Hibari, Hibari-.

Canturreo el ave un rato y luego se encogió y acurruco, pero enseguida voló y se apoyó en su cabeza, en ese sitio se quedó dormido, Hibari cerró los ojos.

_._

_-Hi-Hibari-san…-._

_Tsuna se dobló cuando Hibari mordió su cuello y soltó un jadeo. Hibari mordió una vez más su cuello y desde ese sitio miro el rostro de Tsunayoshi, apretaba los ojos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, era lindo, definitivamente lo era._

_-Hibari-san… ¡Nh! ¡Ah!-._

_-Pareces disfrutarlo, Tsunayoshi-._

_-¡Hibari-san!-._

_Hibari le quito el saco y tuvo cuidado de no lastimarlo al quitarle la corbata se relamió los labios y sentado sobre Tsuna se agacho y con los dientes comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, sus manos se encargaron de desabrochar su cinturón y luego el botón de sus pantalones, ciertamente Tsuna era pequeño y de una estrecha figura, como el de una chica, pero a la vez no tenía comparación, Tsuna era suave y firme a la vez, tenía un aroma dulce y fresco al mismo tiempo, le gustaba._

_Y pese a que estaba borracho, era consciente de eso._

_-Hibari-san, ¡estas borracho! ¡No!-._

_-Tsunayoshi, eres lindo-._

_Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido, llevaba un buen rato pidiéndole que se detuviera, que no era consciente de lo que hacía, pero eso lo había dejado impactado y cerrando los ojos había soltado un nuevo jadeo al sentir la mano de Hibari dentro de su ropa interior, tocándolo._

_-¡Hibari-san!-._

_._

Hibari se sentó y Hibird voló alrededor y se poso sobre el tubo que sostenía una pesada cortina verde, Hibari cubrió su boca con una mano, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas.

-Yo…-.

-Hibari, Hibari-.

No lo quería creer, pero al parecer le había dicho que era lindo y luego… Tsunayoshi lo había tratado de detener, pero el se había negado a parar. Parte, gran parte de la culpa era solo suya, Tsunayoshi realmente había sido el único que había querido parar todo.

-No puede ser-.

-Hibari, Hibari-.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser, Kyouya?-.

Hibari alisto sus tonfas y sonrió de lado.

-Woo… Caballo-.

-Kyouya-.

Justo cuando necesitaba "descargar" tención, Hibari no pudo ver su visita más oportuna, era la primera vez que le alegraba tener a Dino frente a él.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna se estiro cuando acabo los deberes, se levanto de la mesita y salió de su cuarto para darse una ducha. Entro al baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se detuvo l segundo botón, la marca roja persistía, era ya menos notable, pero aún podía verlo.

-Hibari-san…-.

Negó efusivamente y se golpeo las mejillas.

-No, Kyoko-chan debe de ser, solo Kyoko-chan-.

_-"Tsunayoshi"-._

Cuando sintió escuchar su voz negó, no, el también era totalmente hetero, siempre lo había sido. Amaba a Kyoko desde que tenía memoria, ella era linda y amigable y siempre le sonreía y además Kyoko le decía que se esforzara y se preocupaba por el, solo Kyoko.

_-"Tu entrenamiento ha acabado, Tsunayoshi"-. Y Hibari había sonreído de lado y se había marchado._

Tsuna frunció el ceño.

¡Eso no era nada en comparación de Kyoko!

_-"Tsunayoshi preocúpate por ti, más te vale volver vivo"-._

¡Hibari era agresivo y cruel!

_-"Concéntrate en lo que haces, Tsunayoshi"-._

No importaba, no importaba nada de eso, Hibari era…

_-"¿De quien estas hablando?"-. Hibari le miro desde arriba para que supiera que él estaba ahí y que no había faltado a su palabra, Hibari había regresado al futuro con todos._

¡Hibari era…!

_-"Tsunayoshi, eres lindo…"-._

Eso…

Lo había hechizado al igual que su mirada.

-Kyoko-chan…-.

Se imagino a Kyoko, su sonrisa y a ella diciendo su nombre de esa manera dulce.

-Creo que yo…-.

La sonrisa y la imagen de Kyoko se disolvieron como si fuera agua y el rostro serio de Hibari apareció.

-Creo que yo…-.

Recordó su reflejo en sus ojos azul metálico y una sonrisa mítica y hechizante, mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

_-"Tsunayoshi"-._

-Me he enamorado de otra persona… Lo siento-.

Se deslizo en la pared y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, estaba tan avergonzado, no quería creerlo y ciertamente aún se negaba a aceptarlo… Pero cuando lo veía o cuando se imaginaba su imagen no podía evitar que su corazón latiera y que el nerviosismo lo invadiera, Hibari le gustaba… Y Kyoko había quedado en un segundo plano, porque no podía evitarlo, se había enamorado de Hibari, del agresivo, cruel, peleonero, elitista e inalcanzable Hibari.

Estaba destinado a la fatalidad.

Reborn, al otro lado de la puerta, se puso serió y la sombra de su sombrero oculto su mirada sería, no se lo esperaba, pero eso no significaba que nunca hubiera imaginado esa posibilidad.

Solo debía de afirmar su sospecha, aunque todo indicaba que no estaba equivocado. Tsuna se traía algo con Hibari y ese algo era justo lo que temía.


	5. En Italia

_**Nota de la autora: **__Creo que los confundí un poco en el capitulo anterior, Mukuro no le pidió a Tsuna que lo liberara, lo que Mukuro pide es que Tsuna lo obedezca en todo lo que quiera pero sin sobrepasar lo que Tsuna dijo, Mukuro sí que está en libertad, en dos capítulos más se hablara de cómo exactamente libero Tsuna a Mukuro, pero repito, Mukuro ya es libre._

_Este capitulo me gusta –creo que todos me gustan, pero este más- tiene muchas revelaciones y también un poco más sobre Tsuna y Hibari._

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 5**_

_**In Italia**_

_**.**_

* * *

Dino jadeo cansado y se sentó en su nuevo asiento, al menos temporal.

-He ganado, Kyouya-. Dino sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la espalda de Hibari, había sido la única forma de detenerlo, sometiéndolo.

-Quítate, caballo-.

Dino sonrió, ciertamente había sido difícil, pero Kyouya aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle, y aunque lo fuera su impulsividad le daba una gran desventaja, Dino había estado a punto de perder, pero Hibari lo había arruinado tratando de golpearlo y se había dejado el mismo al descubierto. Había decidido amarrar a Hibari con su látigo y se había sentado finalmente sobre él. Esa había sido la única forma de calmar a Hibari, o mantenerlo quieto.

-Uh… Dino-san, yo creo que lo mejor será que se quite de Kyouya-kun-. Romario observo el aura hostil y oscura de Hibari, se veía realmente molesto.

-Nah, está bien Romario. Reborn me dijo que iras a Italia, Kyouya-.

-Voy a morderte hasta la muerte cuando salga de esto, caballo-.

Dino sabía que lo haría, pero también sabía lo importante que era esa reunión para Tsuna, no tenía tiempo de jugar.

-Esa reunión es importante para Tsuna. Le presentaran a los líderes y más altos rangos de Vongola, sin contar que los representantes de las alianzas estarán ahí también. Cualquier cosa puede suceder, después de todo ese tipo de reuniones son extrañas, muchos enemigos de Vongola trataran de aprovechar la oportunidad y eliminar a Tsuna. Te necesitan en Italia, Tsuna te necesita-.

-Es no es de mi incumbencia-.

Dino suspiro, ¿por qué ese niño era tan testarudo?

-Kyouya, Tsuna estará en peligro todo el tiempo, los necesita a todos… Además de eso, no sé si sabrás, probablemente no, pero Tsuna tendrá su ceremonia de sucesión en ese viaje, es algo que creo que Reborn aún no le ha dicho a Tsuna-.

Hibari no dijo nada, solo se revolvió un poco tratando de liberarse de Hibari o al menos de quitarse a Dino.

-Tsuna ha hecho mucho por su familia… realmente me impresiona mucho-.

-Es un herbívoro-.

-Eso es cierto, por eso te necesita-.

-Es solo…-.

-Una persona muy importante para todos, eso te incluye, Kyouya-.

-No-.

Dino rodo los ojos, ese pensamiento cerrado e irracional era realmente desesperante. Tenía que pensar alguna forma de persuadir a Hibari de una forma correcta y que el guardián de la nube fuera sin resistencia. Se le ocurrió una idea.

-Si vas a Italia podrás pelear con enemigos fuertes, como Rokudo Mukuro…-.

Hibari se vio desinteresado y Dino saco su última carta.

-Incluso como Reborn-.

Dino sonrió de lado cuando los ojos de Hibari se encendieron con la flama de la batalla, lo había logrado.

-Wao…-.

-Bien, te voy a dejar ir-.

Dino deseo no haberlo liberado tan pronto, si Hibari no lo había mordido hasta la muerte en ese momento, si que lo había dejado inconsciente y sin intenciones de someter a Hibari de nuevo. Esa noche Dino no pudo dormir por el dolor de todo su cuerpo.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna miro detenidamente a Reborn, serió y casi impasible se encontraba, pero realmente por dentro estaba casi en un colapso mental.

-Nunca me hablaste de eso, Reborn-.

-No pensaba decírtelo tan pronto, Tsuna-.

-¿Entonces por qué ahora?-.

-Te lo estoy diciendo para prepararte para esa reunión y no estés sorprendido por nada, es importante que te enteres de eso por mi y ahora-.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?-.

-Por el momento nadie, más que tu, el noveno y yo-.

-Quien lo sabrá entonces-.

-Todos lo sabrán pronto, pero aún no es momento, yo me encargo de decirle a todos, pero de tus guardianes te encargaras solo tú-.

Tsuna miro de nuevo a Reborn, algo no le gustaba, de hecho, nada le gustaba. Realmente no quería, pero lo que decía Reborn era cierto. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Tsuna, ¿qué piensas hacer?-.

-Acepte frente al noveno hacerme líder de Vongola… Y se lo jure a Primo… No voy a retractarme, pero es muy pronto… no se si este bien quedarme en Italia ahora-.

Reborn sonrió de lado y se subió al hombro de Tsuna, decir que estaba orgulloso era muy pronto, pero si que lo estaba, esa vez Tsuna no había dicho que no podía o simplemente no, el castaño maduraba y eso llenaba de orgullo a Reborn. Tsuna soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasara con mi madre?-.

-Mamá será cuidada por Lal Mirch y Fuuta, y tengo entendido que pronto regresara a Japón tu padre… La vaca idiota e I-pin también estarán ahí-.

-¿Y Kyoko-chan y Haru?-.

-Ryohei cuidara de su hermana sin que se lo pidas, y le encargaremos especialmente a Yamamoto el cuidado de Haru-.

Tsuna dudo y por ello Reborn le golpeo.

-¡Reborn!-.

-Dame-Tsuna, debes de confiar en tus guardines-.

-¡Confió en ellos! Pero eso no evita que no este preocupado-.

-Hibari permanecerá en Namimori, ya debes de saber que él cuidara todo en Namimori, aunque el mismo no se de cuenta de que protege a los guardianes, él lo hará-.

Tsuna coloco los brazos sobre la barda de concreto y miro el cielo.

-Sí, Hibari-san es fuerte-.

-No solo eso. Hibari hará todo por ti, después de todo el es la nube de tu cielo y tú eres su cielo, en lo único que va a aferrarse será en ti-.

Tsuna soltó una risita baja y débil.

-Hibari-san me odia…-.

-Aún no me has dicho el porque-.

Tsuna enterró el rostro entre sus brazos y con una voz ahogada hablo.

-Hibari-san y yo nos acostamos-.

Reborn no dijo nada, esperaba que el propio Tsuna comenzara a explicarle las cosas, esa simple respuesta solo le provocaba querer saber todo.

-Hibari-san estaba… borracho. Pasaron cosas y al final llegamos a eso. No fui capaz de detener a Hibari-san. Entonces el me odia, porque le da asco saber que se acostó conmigo, con un hombre… Reborn… Creo que me enamore de Hibari-san… odio esto-.

Tsuna saco la cabeza de entre sus brazos y miro a Reborn con algo similar a la vergüenza.

-Ahora debes de pensar que soy un asco…-.

Reborn, sonrió de lado y miro a Tsuna, no, realmente no sentía nada de eso, con el tiempo Reborn había aprendido muchas cosas de la vida, Tsuna no le sorprendía, de hecho era algo que ya se esperaba. En el mundo existían chicos que atraían chicas, los perdedores y chicos como Tsuna, que raramente podían atraer mujeres, pero que proyectaban un aura que pedía protección, esa aura era la causante de esa reunión, ningún Vongola de alto nivel había creído que ese chico había recibido la bendición de Primo, no con esa aura que solo hacía ver a Tsuna débil.

-Nadie va a juzgarte y en caso que lo hicieran no tienen derecho. Tu serás el líder Vongola Decimo y si algo no te parece simplemente lo dices. Y si los que te juzgan son tus aliados, entonces compréndelo, ellos no son nada tuyo, no tienen si quiera el derecho de decir que son allegados tuyos, porque no lo serán-.

-Reborn…-.

-De cualquier forma, ve a clases, no tienes el derecho de faltar, Tsuna-.

-Lo sé, lo sé-.

Tsuna se estiro y camino a la salida. Reborn camino a paso más lento y se detuvo cuando vio a Hibird volar sobre el área, sonrió de lado y miro a la parte superior de la azotea. Continúo su camino y cerró la puerta al salir. Hibird bajo lentamente, y se coloco sobre el cabello negro de Hibird.

Él no había sido el culpable, todo había sido culpa de Tsunayoshi y él bebe, Hibari no había tenido la culpa de escuchar todo lo que esos dos habían discutido. Se sentó y Hibird voló de nuevo y se coloco en su rodilla, lo miro y luego se acurruco un poco.

-Hibari-.

Hibari miro al ave, cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo. No tenía tiempo que perder, después de todo debía de saberlo desde un principio, Tsunayoshi pertenecía a esa familia italiana, y sabía que tarde o temprano se iría, ¿entonces por qué sentía que estaba apunto de perder algo que le pertenecía? Se estiro despertando sus músculos y bajo del nivel superior, tenía que comenzar con sus rondas.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera no podía comprender que hacía en ese sito con ese idiota del beisbol, se sentó en una roca y observo a Yamamoto entrenar con la espada, ciertamente nunca lo veía interesado en entrenar, pero al verlo en ese momento se imaginaba que Yamamoto entrenaba muy seguido, era lo mínimo que debía de hacer para proteger al Decimo.

-¿¡Por qué me trajiste aquí!-.

-Jajaja… Gokudera, físicamente tienes una condición lamentable, así que voy a ayudarte con tu entrenamiento-.

-¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda!-.

-No te enojes Gokudera, solo quiero ayudar-.

-Ayuda a la mierda, imbécil-.

Repentinamente Yamamoto se puso un poco serió, guardo el arma en su estuche y se recargo en el árbol que estaba junto a Gokudera, Tsuna había estado realmente extraño y quería hablar de eso con Gokudera, la persona que afirmaba conocer a Tsuna más que nadie.

-Tsuna parece afligido por algo…-.

-Lo sé. ¿Crees que alguien lo haya herido?-.

-Siento que es así-.

Gokudera se levantó de la roca y se acercó a Yamamto y le tomo del cuello de la playera. -¿¡Lo sabías y no has hecho nada por el Decimo!-.

-Cálmate Gokudera. Es algo que intuí, puede que este en un error-.

Gokudera lo soltó lento. –Según tu patética intuición, ¿Quién hirió al Decimo?-.

-Hibari-.

Gokudera fijo su vista en Yamamto y luego dio media vuelta mientras sacaba un cigarro y unas bombas.

-Yo lo mato-.

Yamamoto lo tomo de los brazos, no iba a dejarlo hacer una estupidez como ir a enfrentar a Hibari. ¿A caso no le quedaba claro que el guardián de la nube era él más gruñón y peligroso de todos?

-Espera, es pura intuición. Además compréndelo Gokudera, hablamos de Hibari, no es el tipo de sujeto que puedas meterle dinamita por la boca, podría morderte hasta la muerte-.

Yamamoto sonrió ante lo último, esa frase tan característica del guardián de la nube le causaba gracia.

-¡No me importa quién sea! Mientras se trate de alguien que lastime al Decimo no me imparta quien sea, yo lo detendré y protegeré al Decimo-.

-Tanto te gusta Tsuna-.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

Yamamoto bajo la mirada y soltó totalmente a Gokudera. El peliplata volteo y miro a Yamamoto con determinación.

-El Decimo es realmente noble. Se preocupa por todos nosotros y además nos protege, es tan fuerte. Y aunque las cosas se vean imposibles el Decimo siempre hará algo para hacer que ese imposible se vuelva en algo posible. Yo realmente considero al Decimo como la persona más importante del mundo para mí-.

Yamamoto sonrió de lado.

-Admiración, ¿eso es lo que sientes por Tsuna?-.

-¿A qué viene ese interrogatorio? Por supuesto que yo admiro al Decimo, es la persona más fuerte que he conocido, y no lo digo solo por su fuerza-.

-Hahaha… Es verdad, Tsuna tiene un gran corazón-.

-Bien. Entonces… ¿Hibari?-.

Yamamoto soltó un suspiro y se recargo de nuevo en el árbol.

-Si me lo preguntas… no estoy del todo seguro. Pero he natodo que algo extraño está pasando, Tsuna ha estado raro con Hibari. Mukuro vino a Namimori pese a que sabía que Hibari está aquí y se metió en problemas solo para ver a Tsna y además de eso, Hibari se altera muy rápido, digo, Hibari se enoja y le da por golpear gente pero nunca se altera, sin duda algo pasa-.

Gokudera miro a Yamamoto, viéndolo de eso forma, probablemente sí que ocurría algo extraño. Como fuera, Gokudera dio media vuelta y se fue, tenía que prepararse para el viaje de mañana, iba a volver a Italia y sabía que los ataques hacia Tsuna era algo que no iba a faltar.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna trago saliva mientras sentía los cabellos de Mukuro en su oreja izquierda y la respiración de Chrome en su cuello. Esos dos se habían pasado. El avión aterrizó en Italia a las tres cuarenta. Un aura de tención se sentía en el aire y hasta podía respirarse, Chrome fue la primera en abrir los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de su asiento se acercó al otro y coloco su mano en el hombro de Mukuro.

-Mukuro-sama, hemos llegado-.

Mukuro se despertó al momento, abrió los ojos lento y se levantó.

-Buen día, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Tsuna asintió mientras se estiraba un poco, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y adolorido.

-Pareces nervioso, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Tsuna lo miro y sonrió de lado, claro que estaba nervioso, pero no solo eso, también estaba molesto. Mukuro no se había separado de él y hasta había tenido el descaro de tomarlo como almohada y Chrome, que siempre seguía a Mukuro, se sentó en el otro asiento y se durmió del otro lado. Gokudera se la había pasado peleando con Lambo y armando escándalo y peleas inútiles, I-pin y Yamamoto habían decidido no hacer escándalo y se habían dormido en todo el vuelo, de Royohei ya no quiso saber, solo sabía que todo estaba extremadamente ruidoso.

Y la sorpresita de Reborn, Kyoko, I-pin y Haru viajaban enfrente hablando de que lugares visitarían y donde comprarían cosas para Nana y Bianchi y Hibari junto con el pequeño Hibird solo se había aparecido en el aeropuerto y Reborn le había dicho que habían preparado un viaje privado para él, Hibari solo había visto a Reborn y a Tsuna y se había ido. No podía ser mejor. Ya no quería seguir preocupándose así que se había dormido y Mukuro había aprovechado para utilizarlo de cama.

-Estoy bien, Mukuro-.

-Eso es bueno, vamos-.

-Mukuro-sama, está bien que no le hayamos dicho a Ken y Chukusa que veníamos-.

-No te preocupes Nagi-.

-Entiendo-.

Tsuna se levantó de su lugar y sintió como era detenido del hombro, Chrome salió del avión y Tsuna volteo a mirar a Mukuro.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?-.

Tsuna se sintió nervioso y desvió la mirada.

-Todo ha ido bien… no ha pasado nada…-. Mukuro le lanzó una mirada y Tsuna desvió aún más la vista. -… Nada de nada-.

-Ya veo-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Creo que está demás preguntarme algo así a mí-.

-Pero…-.

-De verdad, déjalo-.

-Bien. Con que estés aquí me haces sentir que todo está bien-.

Mukuro no pudo decir más, Tsunayoshi era idiota y estúpido y de cierta forma eso le hizo sonreír, ambos salieron del avión y se dio cuenta que todos le esperaban a ellos dos, coloco la mano alrededor de los hombros de Tsuna y sonrió mientras se pegaba un poco a él.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Nada, solo me parece que esta es una buena forma de comenzar-.

Tsuna alzo una ceja sin comprender, como fuera. Mukuro sonrió era tan predecible que Hibari actuaría desinteresado cuando realmente por dentro se estaba consumiendo en celos. Lo pudo ver fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo y dar media vuelta caminando hacía la gran estructura que se veía a lo lejos. Un auto se estaciono frente a Hibari y este se detuvo. Tsuna sonrió mientras se soltaba del brazo de Mukuro y se acercó.

-Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-Abuel… Noveno-.

El Noveno sonrió y se acercó a Tsuna y le acarició el cabello, Tsuna sonrió mientras se dejaba mimar por el viejo, Reborn saltó al hombro de Tsuna.

-Reborn, ¿Cómo les ha ido en su viaje?-.

-Todo ha salido perfecto-.

-Me alegro, entren, traje dos autos especialmente para los guardianes de la niebla y de la nube-.

-Gracias, Noveno-.

Mukuro retrocedió un paso con el viejo hombre le miro, Timoteo sonrió de lado y se acercó, pero miro a ambos chicos, a Mukuro y Chrome, la chica estaba ligeramente asustada.

-Gracias por haber cuidado de Tsunayoshi-kun todo este tiempo, Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan-.

Ella asintió un poco sonrojada, Mukuro no dijo nada, solo se fue al primer auto que vio lejos se subió y esperando a Chrome miraba a Tsuna, con una mirada de "me las pagaras", cuando Chrome se subió Mukuro cerró la puerta, Timoteo sonrió.

-Va a ser complicado hacer que los nuestros confíen en él-.

Tsuna, que miraba el camino por el cual había partido el auto donde Mukuro se había subido volteo a mirar al Noveno y sonrió.

-Lo sé-.

El Noveno miro atentamente a Hibari, Hibari sin inmutarse le regreso la mirada, pero entonces noto algo que le obligó a desviar la mirada, el Noveno sonrió y guío a las chicas junto con Lambo e I-pin dentro de un auto, este se fue cuando el Noveno cerró la puerta. Reborn se acercó a Hibari mientras el Noveno guiaba a Tsuna y los otros tres guardianes a otro auto y se subía junto con ellos y se marchaban.

-Lo sentiste, ¿cierto?-.

-Ese viejo…-.

Reborn sonrió, se encamino al auto junto con Hibari y ambos subieron, la puerta se cerró y Reborn miro a Hibari.

-El Noveno cuenta con esa súper intuición que Tsuna también tiene, pero la súper intuición del Noveno es mucho mejor… ha visto un poco de ti, ¿por eso desviaste la mirada?-.

-Ese hombre es un carnívoro, aunque este disfrazado de borrego-.

-No será más bien que te estas ablandando, Hibari-.

-No-.

-Hmmm…-. Reborn sonrió. –Serías un buen maestro para Tsuna, él podría aprender a ser un carnívoro-.

-Tsunayoshi es un herbívoro-.

-Sí, pero no es tan blando como crees… un tiempo en Italia lo volverá todo un carnívoro, ¿no crees?-.

Hibari desvió la vista a la ventana, eso lo sabía. Hibird, que había estado en su hombro todo el tiempo abrió los ojos y se acurruco mejor junto a Hibari, proporcionándole calor.

-¿Quién sabe?-.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna se colocó la camisa negra que uno de los empleados le había dado. Se acomodó la camisa dentro de los pantalones blancos que ya llevaba y se ajustó el cinturón. No sabía cómo decirles a sus guardianes la verdad, era complicado para él decírselos. Se sentó en la cama y sintió que alguien abría la puerta, Reborn entro y se encamino a la cama y saltó a ella.

-¿Listo?-.

-Aún no termino de cambiarme-.

-Llamare a Gokudera para que te acomode la corbata-.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-.

-Hay algo que no te dije Tsuna-.

Tsuna se acomodó la corbata, se puso serió.

-¿Algo más? ¿Soy un vampiro, un hombre lobo? ¿Qué?-.

-El Noveno me pidió que te lo dijera… La ceremonia de sucesión será mañana-.

-¿¡QUÉ!-.

-Lo que has escuchado-.

Tsuna se levantó precipitadamente, ¿Cómo podía ser así de simple? Miro a Reborn con enojo, mucho más de lo común.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Esto es serió, ¡yo aún no quería esto! ¡Es muy pronto para mí! ¡Piensa un poco en mí Reborn!-.

-Estas sobre actuando. Estar en Italia como un miembro de Vongola… ¿Creíste que sería así de simple? Piénsalo Tsuna, no te iban a tener aquí solo por eso…-.

-Pero…-.

-Eso es lo que pidieron ellos, es la única forma. Timoteo trato de que los líderes fueran manos exigentes, pero ellos no confían en alguien tan joven, no creen que puedas ser buen líder, ni siquiera creen que seas un Vongola… Si no hubiera estado contigo todo este tiempo yo tampoco creería en ti-.

-Pero eso es mucho para mí…-.

-Creo que serás un buen líder-.

Tsuna miro a Reborn sorprendido, el Arcobaleno nunca le había dicho eso.

-Ya pasaste por muchas pruebas, y todo lo has hecho mejor de lo que pensaba. Pruebas seguirán para que tú te conviertas en un mejor líder, pero ahora esta es tu prueba… Vas a aceptar o no-.

Tsuna trago saliva.

-Antes de que contestes, debo decirte algo. Si tú te niegas Mukuro ya no será considerado un miembro importante de Vongola, volverá a Vendice-.

Tsuna miro el suelo, no podía aceptar eso, había sacado a Mukuro de Vendice porque no quería verlo sufrir, Mukuro era alguien importante en su familia, era su amigo.

Tsuna cerró los ojos… No podía decir que no, no cuando Mukuro era parte de ese trato.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera estaba furioso, ¿por qué esos dos problemáticos y buenos para nada guardianes estaban sentados a los lados de Tsuna? Como mano derecha debía de estar a su derecha, ese era su derecho. Pero Reborn había dicho: "Si no se hace de este modo ellos podrían causarle problemas a Tsuna". Gokudera no quería causarle problemas a Tsuna.

Gokudera había escuchado que todos los Vongola dudaban que Tsuna realmente tuviera la llama del cielo, así que Reborn le había dicho que permaneciera en modo híper, su llama había dejado impresionados a la mayoría y había escuchado a unos decir que realmente era parecida a la llama del primer jefe Vongola. Gokudera estaba totalmente emocionado de ver a Tsuna tan increíblemente genial por estar en modo hiper.

Debía decir que la forma de sentarlos no estaba del todo mal, Reborn se había sentado al lado izquierdo de Hibari, presentía que Hibari podía ponerse molesto en algún momento y Reborn se consideraba el único apropiado para mantenerlo calmado, y eso era de cierta forma cierto, y Yamamoto había sido sentado al lado de Chrome la que estaba alado derecho de Mukuro, la razón era sencilla, Yamamoto estaba entre Chrome y Lambo, con Yamamoto ahí podían mantener en calma al hiperactivo Lambo y a Mukuro, o al menos eso se pensaba.

Gokudera se puso derecho cuando por la puerta comenzaron a entrar los restantes miembros Vongola y los líderes de las alianzas.

Tsuna pudo distinguir entre los presentas a Dino, pero trato de no mirar a nadie en especifico, ya que entendía el hecho que le obligaran a estar en el modo hiper. Reborn se paró en la mesa y miro s todos son su característica sonrisa.

-Buenos días, caballeros-.

Todos inclinaron la cabeza en forma de respeto, Tsuna no dijo nada, sabía sobre esa fama que Reborn tenía en el mundo de la mafia.

-Buen día, Arcobaleno Reborn-.

Todos miraron la puerta cuando una segunda llama del cielo hizo presencia, por la puerta el Noveno y su generación de guardianes hizo entrada.

-Lamento la demora-.

Todos se levantaron incluso Tsuna lo hizo, todos excepto Mukuro y Hibari. Los lideres apretaron los dientes y miraron de forma amenazante a Tsuna, porque la mala actitud de los guardianes solo iba a perjudicar a Tsuna. Hibari lo sabía, así que los miro de forma hostil y eso obligo a unos a apartar la mirada de Tsuna.

-Tranquilos. Hibari-kun y Mukuro-kun están cansados del largo viaje que han tenido, yo les pedi a los guardianes del Decimo que no se levantaran-.

-Usted es muy benévolo, Noveno-. Hablo uno mirando aún a Tsuna.

-Tomemos asiento-.

Los guardianes del Noveno se sentaron alrededor de este y al final el Noveno se sentó, miro a Tsuna a los ojos y sonrió.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes en Italia?-.

Todos miraron a Tsuna, los líderes sonrieron al ver esa llama y los guantes sobre la mesa, pudieron ver como los guantes mantenían el número 10 en romano, era asombroso sentir el poder de la llama, un poder puro y limpio tan parecido al del propio Giotto. Era como estar frente al Primer jefe Vongola.

-Se siente como si hubiera estado aquí toda mi vida-.

El Noveno y Reborn sonrieron, Hibari bajo un poco la cabeza y apretó los dientes, Hibird se acurruco cerca de su rostro y le proporciona calor, quería que su amo dejara de sentirse tan molesto.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, Tsunayoshi-kun. Supongo que Reborn ya te lo ha dicho todo, ¿o me equivoco?-.

-En lo absoluto-. Tsuna miro directamente al Noveno a los ojos. –Reborn me ha contado todo-.

-Bien. Todos los lideres, me incluyo, llegamos a la conclusión de que es necesario que comiences a conocer Italia y tu familia, después de todo eres nuestro Decimo jefe Vongola, nosotros también queremos conocerte. Pero quiero aclarar algo, no estamos obligándote a nada-.

Todos voltearon a mirar a un líder cuando este comenzó a hablar.

-Si me disculpa, Noveno, todos nosotros vemos muy necesario esto. Todos los jefes Vongola han pasado por esto, y se han reconocido por la unidad que tienen con su familia y con sus guardianes. Después de todo, algo importante en la madia es la convivencia con la familia, nuestro Decimo Jefe Vongola no puede ser la excepción-.

Tsuna, que miraba directamente a los ojos al sujeto comenzó a hablar.

-Comprendo sus dudas. Yo mismo acepto que esta en lo correcto, así que esta es mi decisión. Yo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien ha aceptado ser el Decimo Jefe Vongola, he decidido quedarme en Italia en tiempo indefinido-.

La conmoción para los guardianes de la Decima generación fue muy fuerte. Todos miraron a Tsuna, exceptuando a Mukuro y Hibari. Yamamoto y Gokudera no podían creer que Tsuna hubiese aceptado eso, no podía ser posible que hubiera aceptado dejar Namimori, a su madre, a Kyoko y Haru y a ellos mismos.

Los guardianes de la novena generación miraron al Noveno. Sabían sobre esa fuerza que poseía Tsunayoshi Sawada, pero él aún era muy joven y entrar tan pronto a la familia era algo un poco irresponsable y sumamente peligroso, después de todo la familia Vongola no solo era la más imponente de Italia, también era una familia que siempre estaba en la mira de otras y sus enemigos eran tantos que hasta debía temerse de la sombra que les seguía todos los días.

Pese a todo eso había alguien dentro de la familia que creía en Tsuna, realmente creía en el y su poder. Dino se levantó de entre los presentes.

-Nos llena de orgullo escuchar eso. La familia Cavallone se sentirá honrada de servirlo, Decimo Vongola-.

Tsuna miro a Dino y una ligera sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

-Dino…-.

Hibari apretó más y más la mandíbula cuando los diferentes lideres comenzaron a decir "Lo apoyamos Decimo". Todos los lideres tenían sus dudas, porque con solo verlo podían decirlo, el Decimo Vongola era un niño, pero había algo que todos intuían, y era lo mismo que Reborn le había dicho a Hibari.

"_Un tiempo en Italia iba a volver a Tsunayoshi en todo un carnívoro"._

.

* * *

.

Cuando la junto hubo terminado todos los guardianes de la Decima generación se acercaron a Tsuna, incluso Hibari y eso fue porque Reborn le había dicho que iba a pasar algo divertido ahora. Se dirigieron a una sala que había sido preparada para ellos y una vez ahí Tsuna abrió las puertas, dentro se encontraba Kyoko y Haru, junto con ellas estaba Dino, Lal Mirch, Colonnello, Fong, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin y Squalo.

-Gracias por venir-.

Sonrió Tsuna aunque por dentro estaba totalmente nervioso, no pensó que Squalo realmente se apareciera.

-¡Será mejor que hables mocoso Vongola!-.

Tsuna asintió. Hibari estuvo tentado a irse, pero realmente quería escuchar lo que el herbívoro fuera a decir, aunque eso era algo que no iba a aceptar. Se alejo de todos y se fue a una orilla solitaria, no quería estar con toda esa manada.

-Antes de realizar a Italia, Reborn me lo dijo. Nadia de Vongola confiaba en mi como el Decimo. Así que como condición ellos impusieron que yo me quedara en Italia y aceptara mi cargo de forma correcta. Reborn no me lo dijo, pero pude intuir que si yo no aceptaba eso, entonces habría problemas internos en Vongola, aunque yo aceptara ser Decimo ellos seguirían sin creerme mientras yo no aceptara quedarme aquí. No quería que los esfuerzos de todos, del Noveno, del Primero, se fueran a la basura por mi culpa. Lo pensé mucho, pero siempre concluía en que no era del todo necesario irme de Namimori para ganarme su lealtad, pero al final me di cuenta que estaba equivocado. Desde Namimori solo sabría lo que Reborn, Basil, mi papá e incluso Fuuta me contaran. Es mi responsabilidad como Jefe saberlo todo directamente, además debo conocer a esta familia por mi mismo… es mi deber como Decime Jefe Vongola-.

Reborn no pudo sentirlo de otra forma, pero a cada palabra se le llenaba el pecho de orgullo, saltó al hombro de Dino.

-Tsuna me dijo sobre su decisión antes de venir a Italia. Así que la decisión de Tsuna está confirmada y no va a retractarse porque le dio su palabra al Noveno-. La mirada de Reborn fue a todos los presentes pero su vista quedo más tiempo cuando choco con la de Hibari.

-Pero Decimo. ¿Qué pasar con su madre, con los chicos? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?-.

-Tsuna también ya pensó en eso-. Rebron dejo de mirar a Hibari y volteo a mirar a Tsuna.

Tsuna miro a todos.

-Antes que nada, todos volveremos a Japón. Gokudera-kun, Chrome, Mukuro…-.

Los mencionados miraron a Tsuna.

-… Nosotros regresaremos a Italia-.

Gokudera se sorprendió al igual que Chrome.

-Bianchi me dijo que Gokudera-kun tendría un mejor entrenamiento en Italia, así que… Gokudera-kun, sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero… ¿Te molestaría estar conmigo en Italia?-.

-¡Por supuesto que no Decimo! ¡Yo siempre estaré con usted!-.

Tsuna sonrió. Miro a Mukuro y a Chrome.

-Pienso que… lo mejor sería mantener a los guardianes unidos, pero a la vez se que esto nos ayudara a crecer. Así que nos dividi de tal forma que nuestra fuerza se mantuviera en igualdad y estable. Tuve que escoger entre Mukuro y Yamamoto, pero me di cuenta que Yamamoto ya tiene una vida en Namimori, así que… Chrome, Mukuro, ¡por favor quédense a mi lado! Squalo-san dijo que sería buena idea que, como ilusionistas, entrenaran junto con Mammon… claro si ustedes…-.

Chrome miro a Mukuro.

-Mukuro-sama-.

-Entrenar con ese patético ilusionista que tiene sería una perdida de tiempo, pero… Sawada Tsunayoshi, solo por está vez cumpliré tus caprichos, iré-.

Chrome sonrió, porque ella se sentía bien junto con Tsuna, le daba confianza su presencia. –Jefe… ¡Estaremos con usted!-.

Tsuna sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la chica, esta vez volteo y se acercó a Kyoko y Haru, se hinco frente a ellas y les tomo la mano. Gokudera iba a protestar porque odiaba que su Decimo se hiciera menos ante las demás personas, pero Yamamoto lo detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro y le obligo a poner atención.

-Kyoko-chan, Haru. Por favor, continúen con sus vidas normalmente. Yo… lamento haberlas metido todo este tiempo en tantos problemas, de verdad lo siento. Si pudiera ser posible, yo deseo que continúen con una vida normal, como si ustedes no estuvieran nunca hubieran sabida nada de esto, por favor, vivan tranquilas, se los pido-.

-Tsuna-san…-.

-Tsuna-kun…-.

Haru se soltó de su agarra y se hinco frente a Tsuna.

-Tsuna-san, lo que nos pides es imposible, entendemos que estés preocupado, pero nosotras queremos seguir contigo, en tu mundo, nosotras sabemos que tu nos cuidaras-.

Kyoko también se soltó y se hinco frente al castaño-.

-Creo que es muy noble que nos quieras ver tranquilas y seguras, pero te queremos Tsuna-kun, no nos importa estar en unos cuantos problemas por estar a tu lado… por favor no nos dejas atrás-.

-Chicas-.

-¡Esfuérzate a partir de ahora, Tsuna-kun!-.

-¡Da lo mejor de ti!-.

-Gracias, chicas-.

Tsuna se levantó al igual que las otras dos, Bianchi les tomo de los hombros y les dijo que sería bueno que fueran por té para todos, ellas asintieron y Bianchi se las llevo. Tsuna miro a los restantes guardianes.

-Onii-san, yo creo que no querrás separarte de Kyoko-chan, sé que vas a protegerla, así que confió en ti para mantener segura a Kyoko-chan… Sobre tu entrenamiento, Colonello será tu tutor y Lal Mirch dijo que vigilara debes en cuando tu entrenamiento-.

-Entiendo, Sawada. Confía en mi, me volveré más fuerte y protegeré con mi vida a Kyoko… ¡Esa es una promesa extrema!-.

-Gracias… onii-san-.

Reborn se bajó del hombro de Dino y subió al hombro de Yamamoto.

-Sobre Lambo. El se quedara en casa de mamá. I-pin también ha decidido continuar con mamá. Fong acepto cuidar de ellos y seguir con el entrenamiento de I-pin. Fuuta se encargara de Lambo y Bianchi estará una temporada con nosotros, en Italia, y volverá a Japón para ayudar a Fuuta con el entrenamiento de Lambo-.

-Cuenta conmigo, Tsuna-nii-.

Tsuna sonrió, confiaba en todos, miro a Lambo jugar con la pequeña I-pin, los iba a extrañar tanto, pero la seguridad de Lambo y la pequeña I-pin era esencial para Tsuna, Italia solo le decía que Lambo no tendría una infancia normal, y que I-pin no iba a ser esa chica animada que había visto antes, eso sería totalmente malo para Tsuna.

Pero dejo ese pensamiento y volteo a mirar a Yamamoto y lo único que pudo hacer fue hacer una reverencia.

-Yamamoto, por favor perdóname por decidir todo esto por mi mismo-.

Yamamoto se puso nervioso y negó rápidamente.

-Cálmate Tsuna, está bien… comprendo todo-.

Tsuna se irguió y miro a Yamamoto a los ojos.

-Como dije, no quiero que pierdas esta vida que tiene en Namimori, al menos no de esta forma. Así que pensé que lo mejor para ti era continuar en este lugar, con tu padre-.

Yamamoto sonrió, ciertamente le hubiera molestado un poco dejar a su padre, pero tampoco quería ver partir a Tsuna y Gokudera sin él, pero no iba a decir nada, respetaba mucho las decisiones de Tsuna.

-Lal Mirch y Squalo están muy interesados en tu entrenamiento. Reborn, que piensa que tu puedes ser realmente un buen hitman me dijo que lo mejor era que tu entrenador fuera Lal Mirch, porque Squalo es un miembro activo de Varia y su presencia en Italia es importante para Xanxus-san. Sin embargo Squalo dijo que vendría seguido a Japón para contribuir con tu entrenamiento-.

Lal miro a Yamamoto con arrogancia.

-Espero estés listo, Yamamoto Takeshi-.

-¡VOOOIII! Voy a enseñarte el verdadero arte de la espada… macoso-.

-Hahaha… eso será divertido-.

Squalo grito un par de cosas más y luego salió de la alcoba. El momento llegó, Tsuna miro a Hibari, fue entonces que notó su fría mirada y su mandíbula apretada, tenía las manos blancas de lo tanto que apretaba los puños, trago saliva un poco y trato de no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Se que amas a Namimori Hibari-san, se que la amas más que a nada, así que no tuve jamás la intención de forzarte a dejar Namimori. También se que e gusta pelear y hacerte más fuerte. Por eso, Dino-san me dijo que seguirá siendo tu tutor… Yo realmente confió en tu fuerza por eso no puedo estar más aliviado que tu te quedes en Namimori. De esta forma, nuestra fuerza será equivalente. Por una parte, en Italia, Gokudera-kun, Chrome y Mukuro junto conmigo y Vongola. Por otra parte, en Namimori, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari-san y Dino-san y Cavallone… se que lo lograremos, nos seremos más fuertes-.

Reborn se subió al hombro de Tsuna y sonrió.

-Pero esto no va a ser por siempre, los guardianes que se quedaran en Japón tendrán que venir con nosotros a Italia. La fecha límite son seis años. Para ese momento una carta como esta…-.

Reborn saco de quien sabe donde un sobre con el sello Vongola, abrió la carta y en la parte superior brillaba una llama de la ultima voluntad del cielo.

-Una carta así les llegara, con el sello oficial Vongola y la llama de Tsuna. Esa carta indicara que es el momento de que los guardianes se reencuentren. La fecha puede variar, pero no puede pasar de los seis años. Todos deben volverse fuertes en ese tiempo, esta vida no tiene piedad, y todos estarán en constante peligro-.

Hibari sintió que ya había escuchado suficiente. Un ruido sordo llamo la atención de todos, Hibari había golpeado la pared y está se había agrietado por la fuerza que había usado en su tonfa. Tsuna suponía que eso pasaría, pero pensaba que Hibari se iría enseguida, en vez de ellos Hibari miro a Reborn y luego a Tsuna, una mirada tan fría que Tsuna sintió que tiritaba de frió.

-No estoy de acuerdo… Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

Hibari miro por ultima vez a Tsuna, dio media vuelta y se fue a un paso rápido con Hibird revoloteando a su alrededor. Tsuna solo lo miro partir, cerró los ojos cuando la puerta se cerró abruptamente.

-Ve por él-.

Tsuna volteo a ver a Reborn y suspiro.

-Entiendo, iré-.

.

* * *

.

Sabía donde comenzar la búsqueda de Hibari y cuando escucho a su pequeña ave cantar supo que estaba en lo correcto, se acercó el lugar y a la distancia miro a Hibird sobre la cabeza de Hibari y a este acostado sobre el césped. Lo había decidido desde el momento que salió de Japón, iba a dejar ese irracional y estúpido amor por Hibari, no iba a suceder nada, lo que había pasado era un desliz, no era que Hibari lo quisiera. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a Hibari.

-Hibari-san-.

Habari abrió los ojos.

-Vete, o te morderé hasta la muerte-.

-Hibari-san, tenemos que hablar-.

-Dije que te fueras, Tsunayoshi-.

Eso lo tomo con las defensas bajas, pero trato de ignorar el hecho de que Hibari solo le hubiera llamado por su nombre.

-Pero, Hibari-san…-.

-Vete-.

Tsuna suspiro lentamente y se acercó un poco más a Hibari-.

-Por favor, habla conmigo-.

-Ya te dije que te fueras-.

Hibari se sentó y lo miro directamente, Tsuna tuvo miedo.

Tsuna era llamado de muchas formas, cobarde y lo aceptaba, era realmente un cobarde, era llamado perdedor, y también lo era. Pero había algo que Tsuna había aprendido y eso era a tener valor en el momento adecuado y ese era el momento.

-Hibari-san, has dicho que no estas de acuerdo… ¿Por qué no lo estás?-.

Hibari se levanto del suelo, sacudió un poco su ropa mientras se acercaba a Tsuna, cuando estuvo a su altura saco una tonfa y lo miro.

-No voy a aceptar que me mande un cobarde. Mucho menos tu, Tsunayoshi-.

-Pero… ¡Vas a quedarte en Namimori! ¿¡No es eso lo que quieres!-.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?-.

Tsuna bajo la cabeza, cierto, era totalmente cierto. De Hibari no sabía nada, no conocía más que lo que todo estudiante de Namimori debía de saber. Pero al haber estado con Hibari había sentido cierto derecho, y eso era totalmente falso, Hibari no era nada de él y eso era algo que no olvidaría jamás.

Pero había algo que Tsuna sabía que nadie más iba a saber, y eso era que Hibari le odiaba y probablemente también le tenía asco.

-Hibari-san, si todo esto es por lo de esa vez. De verdad yo lo siento mucho, lo siento, lo siento, prometo que no te voy a molestar jamás pero… eres…-.

Tsuna sintió que era golpeado fuertemente por una tonfa en el rostro y con ello caía fuertemente al suelo, le había dolido el golpe y sentía que sangraba, pronto comenzó a sentir el sabor de la sangre por culpa de un labio roto, fue entonces que sintió una tonfa aplicando presión en su cuello y el peso de Hibari sobre él, quiso salir de la prisión a la que había sido sometido, pero Hibari no se lo permitió.

-Hibari-san…-.

-Ese día ya se me había olvidado… Pero lo recordé todo… Tsunayoshi…-.

Tsuna tembló, imposible, Hibari no podía haber recordado todo, si lo sabía entonces ahora si que Hibari lo odiaría, porque sabría que la culpa no había sido de él, Tsuna no había tenido la culpa de nada y eso solo provocaría enojo en Hibari, lo sabía.

-Habla con la verdad, Tsunayoshi. ¿Cuántas veces trataste de detenerme? ¿Dos, cinco… Diez?-.

-No lo sé-.

-Habla-.

-No me acuerdo… no recuerdo haberlo hecho-.

Hibari soltó una de sus tonfas y le tomo del mentón mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esta vez Tsuna sintió que esa mirada lo quemaba, su mirada metálica pareció arder con enojo y con sentimientos que Tsuna no supo definir.

-Yo si lo recuerdo… Fueron seis-.

No quería volver a recordarlo, pero lo hizo, recordó todo, recordó como le rogo a Hibari parar y como al final, cuando Hibari le había mirada con deseo y luego le había dicho lo lindo que era, había perdido ante Hibari y se había dejado llevar pese a todo, incluso había soportado el dolor, un dolor irracional e ilógico, pero había decidido tomar el riesgo de tener la primera vez con un hombre, con Hibari. Trago saliva y volteo el rostro.

-Lo siento… Hibari-san…-.

* * *

_Debo decirlo, este ha sido el capitulo más largo de mi vida, 18 hojas en Word, no me lo esperaba._

_Me esforcé en hacerlo entendible y claro, y un poco largo por el tiempo que tarde en subir y por el tiempo que tardare en subir el próximo._

_Lamento la actitud de Tsuna, a pesar que él no tuvo toda la culpa aún se disculpa con Hibari, realmente no me agrada del todo este Tsuna tan sumiso, pero no lo dejare así, Tsuna será más fuerte, y Hibari tendrá que soportar ver a su herbívoro favorito fuerte y que ya no lo necesita._


	6. Te amo pero adiós

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 6**_

_**Ti amo... ma addio**_

_**.**_

* * *

Si Gokudera se hubiera soltado de Yamamoto, hubiera golpeado a Hibari desde el momento que lo vio sobre Tsuna. Pero Yamamoto le había sostenido fuerte y Hibari se había reusado a levantarse de Tsuna por un largo rato en el cual nadie se atrevía a moverse. Reborn había decidido interferir en el momento que había notado que Tsuna tenía el labio partido y la mirada perdida, no era buena señal y eso no era bueno en ese momento, después de todo, la ceremonia de sucesión estaba cerca.

Gokudera se acercó a Tsuna y lo ayudo a levantarse, con un pañuelo que tomo de su bolsillo limpio la sangre que bajaba por la comisura de su labio y sonrió. Su prioridad era solo Tsuna y se tendría que aguantar las ganas de romperle los huesos a Hibari, así que miro a Tsuna.

-Vamos dentro, tiene que descansar, Decimo-.

-Gracias Gokudera-kun-.

Yamamoto sonrió a ambos mientras los veía irse, los vio alejarse y miro a su alrededor, solo estaban ahí Dino y Reborn, se acercó a Hibari, pero fue Reborn el que, colocándose en su hombro, miro a Hibari a la cara y comenzó a hablar.

-Parecía entretenida su conversación… ¿Por qué golpeaste a Tsuna?-.

-No es de tu incumbencia, bebe-.

Yamamoto sonrió.

-Tranquilízate pequeñín. Hibari, sé que algo esta pasando contigo y Tsuna… No debería de meterme pero, si algo malo va con Tsuna entonces no lo dudare y me meteré-.

-No se de que estas hablando, Yamamoto Takeshi-.

-Hahaha…-. De pronto Yamamoto se puso serió y miro a Hibari. –No voy a bromear de nuevo, Hibari-.

Dino miro a Hibari, Hibari miraba únicamente a Yamamoto y Yamamoto solo lo miraba a él, fue un largo rato en el cual ni Reborn se atrevió a hablar, era consciente que esos dos eran los guardianes más fuertes y era consciente que una lucha entre ellos no sería nada bueno para Tsuna ni Vongola, pero no se quiso meter.

Después de unos minutos todos se encaminaron a la mansión Vongola.

.

* * *

.

Probablemente no volvería a esa habitación en mucho tiempo, guardo su última pertenencia en la maleta y la cerró, observo la maleta y se sentó, Reborn le había dicho que se marchaban el lunes en la mañana, y ese día era domingo en la noche. Miro lo cama en donde Reborn dormía plácidamente, pero no le importo mucho. Tomo los guantes de la cama y las píldoras de la ultima voluntad y salió por la ventana. Miro hacia la calle y camino sin un rumbo fijo. Su madre se había encargado de darle de baja de Namimori media, desde el viernes el ya no pertenecía ahí. Recordó con una sonrisa que su madre le había dicho que cada día se parecía más a su padre y Tsuna presintió el porque, después de todo se iría por un largo tiempo con la escusa de que Gokudera lo había invitado a Italia.

Suspiro.

-Tsunayoshi-.

Alzo el rostro sorprendido y agrando los ojos cuando vio a Hibari frente a él, se sentía extraño, incluso tenía un poco de temor, así que lo miro de arriba abajo concentrándose en su atuendo, se le hizo raro verlo con uniforme a esa hora de la noche, pero luego recordó que a Hibari nunca lo había visto en otra cosa que no fuera el uniforme o el traje que había usado en el futuro y cuando había sido la ceremonia de sucesión… Recordó entonces ese día, Sawada Tsunayoshi era oficialmente el Decimo capo Vongola, pero lo importante no era eso, era Hibari, después de la ceremonia no lo había visto, incluso había pensado que no lo vería en el corto tiempo que le queda en Namimori y agradecía mucho que Hibari estuviera ahí, verlo era lo único que quería hacer, quería arreglar las cosas, quería saber que todo estaba bien.

-Hibari-san… ¿Qué…?-.

-Sube-.

Notó entonces que Hibari estaba recargado sobre su moto, lo miro.

-¿Subirme?-.

-Sí, sube-.

-Pero…-.

-No me hagas repetirlo, Tsunayoshi-.

Tragó saliva y asintió, Hibari se subió a la moto y le extendió la mano, la escena se le hizo vergonzosa, pero le acepto y tomo su mano, sentir el frió contacto de la piel de Hibari le lleno de escalofríos, cerró los ojos y los abrió cuando estuvo arriba de la moto, entonces, sonrojado se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de Hibari, trato de separarse pero no pudo.

-Hibari-san… Yo…-.

-Sujétate-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Sujétate fuerte-.

Sorprendido noto como Hibari aceleraba, trago saliva antes de rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Hibari, entonces la atmosfera se sintió lenta y tierna, Tsuna entrecerró los ojos e ignorando el fuerte viento recargo la mejilla en la espalda de Hibari, era como abrazarlo y se sentía tan bien. Por un momento se sintió realmente avergonzado, pero al segundo siguiente sintió que le agradaba esa postura, le agradaba mucho esa postura.

-¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Namimori-.

-Ya veo-.

No supo si estaba sorprendido porque Hibari le hubiera escuchado aún con el estridente sonido de la moto o porque Hibari le hubiera dicho que iría a Namimori. Se soltó un poco.

-¿Por qué…?-.

-No te sueltes, voy a acelerar-.

Obediente volvió a apretar su agarre, el tiempo fue relativo, porque al llegar a Namimori habían transcurrido diez minutos, pero Tsuna había sentido que no habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando el motor se detuvo al igual que el viento que golpeaba en su rostro. Deshizo su agarre y se bajo de la moto, Hibari lo hizo después.

Miro el exterior de Namimori media y el sentimiento de estar frente a algo que ya no le pertenecía le invadió entero. Namimori ya no era su colegio. Volteo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Esta bien que entre?-.

Sin decir nada Hibari se acercó a la reja y sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo abrió la reja y entro, Tsuna entro detrás de él, cauteloso miro todo a su alrededor, le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Hibari porque lo llevaba a Namimori, pero tenía miedo que al preguntarle Hibari le dijera algo que le doliera.

Camino por los pasillos de Namimori, sentía que poco a poco la imagen de ser ese patético chico iba cayendo, su antigua vida iba quedándose atrás justo como esos pasillos de Namimori. Nunca había sido bueno en la escuela y juraba que jamás lo sería, pero gracias a esa escuela había conocido a todas sus personas especiales, a Kyoko, Yamamoto, Ryohei, pero también fue todo gracias a Reborn, sin él no sabía si hubiera conocido a Gokudera o Lambo, incluso no sabía si Hibari hubiera aparecido del todo en su vida.

También debía de admitir que había alguien en su familia que le había costado más trabajo comprender y ayudar. Mukuro Rokudo había sido toda una proeza. Después de volver del futuro Tsuna había hablado con el Noveno, quería la liberación de Mukuro, pero ahí le dijeron que la salida de Mukuro era casi imposible, había pedido ayuda también a los Varia y Mammon había dicho que ayudaría. Xanxus se lo había cobrado caro, y cuando decía caro lo decía en serio, habían tenido tantos combates que al final Xanxus le había dicho que era un debilucho y ya no le divertía, y a Reborn le había hecho miles de favores para poderle pagar a Mammon.

Pero lo que contaba era que Mukuro estaba afuera. Mukuro era uno de sus guardianes más complicados y problemáticos, pero debía de admitirlo, era él que más le entendía y de cierta forma el que veía las cosas desde una perspectiva que Tsuna jamás hubiera imaginado.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió y hasta ese momento noto que estaba cantando en voz baja el himno de Namimori, miro a la derecha y la mirada de Hibari lo silencio, cerró la boca y se sonrojo apenado.

-¿Por… por qué me trajiste aquí?-.

-Te diste de baja de está escuela-.

-Así es-.

Hibari se acercó a Tsuna solo un paso pero aún una distancia considerable los separaba. Tsuna observo su torpe caminar y algo le dijo que Hibari no se sentía bien… un momento, ¿la calidez que Hibari desprendía era por alguna enfermedad? ¿Fiebre quizá?

-¿Estas bien Hibari-san?-.

No se acercó a Hibari, temía que lo golpeara, pero estaba preocupado, Hibari se veía enfermo.

-Ya no perteneces a Namimori… Ni a mí-.

Trago saliva.

-¿Hibari-san?-.

-¿Piensas volverte un carnívoro? No eres más que un conejo, Tsunayoshi-.

Hibari se quedo quieto y miro a Tsuna, se veía pequeño y débil, de ninguna manera iba a sobrevivir en Italia, no era más que una pequeña piedra para quien fuera.

-Cualquiera podría matarte…-.

Tsuna miro la mirada temblorosa y brillosa de Hibari, y comenzó a acercarse.

-Hibari-san estas enfermo, ¿cierto?-.

Lo cierto era que Hibari no se había aparecido en Namimori porque estaba enfermo, incluso en ese momento aún no se encontraba cien por ciento bien, pero admitir debilidad frente a un conejo como Tsunayoshi no era algo que fuera a hacer, se irguió y miro a los ojos a Tsuna, se acerco hasta quedar justo al frente y le tomo de la camisa, había algo que le había querido decir desde hace mucho y quería decírselo en ese momento y aclaraba algo, era totalmente consciente de lo que hacía.

-Los herbívoros como tu… solo pueden pertenecer a personas como yo… Probablemente me perteneces… Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

La noticia le pego tan fuerte a Tsuna que se quedo quieto, paralizado y sorprendido, incluso mientras sentía que Hibari se deslizaba sobre él y ambos caían al suelo. Hibari estaba inconsciente, y Tsuna estaba paralizado. Reaccionando al fin delicadamente se deslizo fuera del cuerpo de Hibari y toco su frente, estaba realmente caliente.

-Hibari-san tiene mucha fiebre-.

No supo como pero logro llevar a Hibari al cuarto de recepción y lo dejo sobre el sofá. Miro en todo el lugar y se acercó a un estante que estaba en el rincón a la izquierda, lo abrió y tomo el botiquín que encontró enseguida, se sorprendió por ver el botiquín tan bien surtido, se imagino que Hibari lo ocupaba muy seguido. Tsuna siempre había sentido que era irónico que el delincuente más temido de Namimori se encargara de poner el orden en el mismo lugar, pero ese tipo de cosas hacían a Hibari increíble.

Tomo la manta que cubría al sofá de enfrente y con ella cubrió a Hibari, le coloco una comprensa fría en la frente y se dispuso a salir a buscar agua, pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Hibari hablarle.

-Tsunayoshi…-.

-Hibari-san, ¿te sientes mejor?-.

-No necesito de tus cuidados… conejo…-.

Apretó los labios, que más daba, él se iría de Namimori y además no quería ser recordado por Hibari como un débil e inútil.

-Voy a traerte agua…-.

Esta vez no le iba a pedir permiso para cuidarlo, iba a cuidar a Hibari y punto. Hibari, mareado y con alucinaciones, creyó que lo que había escuchado había sido eso, una alucinación, así que se recostó de nuevo, no importaba lo que tuviera, con una pequeña siesta seguro estaría mejor. Cerró los ojos, pero pronto sintió sed, mucha sed. Abrió los ojos de una forma lenta cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y cuando observo al conejo acercarse sonrió de lado.

-¿Tienes sed, Hibari-san?-.

-¿Eres sordo? Te dije que…-.

-¡Y yo te digo que voy a cuidarte! Solo será por hoy, mañana y el día que viene no me veras más… así que déjame cuidarte por hoy… Hibari-san-.

Tsuna se sentó en el suelo y miro a Hibari y le extendió el vaso, Hibari lo tomo de mala gana y lo bebió todo de un sorbo. Hibari se recostó de nuevo pero esta vez le dio la espalda a Tsuna y se abrigo por si mismo, Tsuna sonrió de lado y supuso que su presencia ahí ya no era necesaria, cuando estaba por levantarse se quedo quieto cuando Hibari hablo.

-¿Cuándo vas a irte?-.

Quiso verle el rostro pero se conformo con el hecho de tener enfrente a Hibari.

-Mañana en la mañana… Reborn dijo que Dino vendría a buscarnos a las siete-.

-Llega temprano por una sola vez, Tsunayoshi-.

Le pareció inusual el hecho de tener una conversación casual con Hibari, pero sonrió.

-Haré lo posible-.

Pasaron largos minutos sin saber más, Tsuna pensó que Hibari dormía pero sabía que no era así o al menos lo presentía. Hibari estaba más despierto que nunca, pronto sintió que Tsuna se levantaba del suelo y volteo ligeramente, sintió como Tsuna le quitaba el paño y le colocaba uno nuevo. Tsuna coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

-Toma estas pastillas, te harán sentir mejor-.

Para ese momento Hibari se sentía tan mal que sin discutir tomo las pastillas que Tsuna le daba y se las tomo de un solo trago. Se recostó de nuevo y el medicamento provoco que lentamente comenzara a dormirse. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos fue alrededor de las tres de la mañana y eso lo supo porque lo primero que vio fue el reloj que colgaba en una pared, despertó al sentir que alguien le rodeaba con ambo brazos y fingió demencia mientras sentía el rostro de Tsunayoshi enterrado en su pecho.

-Voy a extrañarte tanto… Hibari-san…-.

Tsuna deshizo el agarre y sobrepasando el limite se acercó a Hibari y beso castamente sus labios, Hibari lo habría golpeado, pero se vio limitado, lo habría al menos amenazado o algo similar, pero no se le antojo, lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos, el contacto se perdió casi al instante pero Hibari ya estaba quedándose dormido.

-Me gustas… Hibari-san…-.

Antes de quedarse totalmente dormido, Hibari sintió una vez más el calor del cuerpo de Tsuna rodeando el suyo, su fragancia se combinada con el aire y probablemente ya se había impregnado a su ropa, el cuerpo pequeño y menudo de Tsuna se sintió más cerca que nunca, para ese momento ya estaba dormido.

.

* * *

.

-Llegas tarde, Dame-Tsuna-.

-¡Lo siento!-.

Tsuna corrió a toda prisa a su cuarto y tomo la maleta que se encontraba en la cama y bajo corriendo, torpemente logro bajar y al llegar a la planta baja se paro frente a su madre, Nana miro a Tsuna y sonrió melancólica, sentía que la próxima vez que viera a su pequeño ya no sería su pequeño "Tsu-kun", coloco las manos en sus hombros y luego lo rodeo y lo abrazo fuerte.

-Ten cuidado Tsu-kun, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Claro, mamá-.

Reborn no dijo nada, esa sería la ultima vez en la cual permitiría a Tsuna comportarse tan débil, en Italia aprendería a la mala y eso Reborn no lo iba a impedir. Así que con una sonrisa escucho a Nana cuando ella le pidió que se cuidara y que cuidara de Tsuna y Bianchi. Las despedidas fueron rápidas, incluso Lambo no lloró y Reborn se imagino que se trataba de que el chico no sabía que Tsuna no volvería. Dino hablo con Nana mientras Tsuna, Bianchi y Reborn entraban al auto una vez la conversación de Dino termino con la mamá de Tsuna subió al auto y comenzó a conducir rumbo al aeropuerto privado que tenía Vongola.

Dino había dicho: "¿Esta bien que no te despidas de tus guardianes?". Tsuna había sonreído pero no había dicho, Mukuro, que había llegado temprano, estaba sentado en un lugar apartado con Chrome recostada en su hombro, había saludado a Tsuna con una sonrisa y había ignorado a Gokudera cuando este había subido al avión.

El avión despego y Tsuna miro tanto como pudo, Namimori desde los aires se veía realmente pequeño, parecía un lugar tranquilo y con Hibari ahí seguro lo sería.

Oh si, casi lo olvidaba. Le diría para siempre adiós a su amor por Hibari, Reborn se lo había dicho, ser débil no era una opción nunca más.

Iba a ser doloroso y no sabía si iba a ser posible, pero debía de hacerlo, debía de dejar su amor por Hibari ahora.

El cielo no se había visto tan apartado de las nubes como ese día.

.

* * *

.

-Kyouya-san-.

Hibari abrió los ojos y se sentó en el sofá.

-Los chicos ya están llegando, ¿va a ir?-.

-No… encárgase de eso, Vicepresidente-.

-Entendido, Kyouya-san-.

-Una cosa más-.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

-Son las siete con cinco minutos-.

-… Bien-.

-Entonces me retiro-.

Hibari también salió y comenzó con su primera ronda, observo por la ventana entrar a Yamamoto Takeshi y Sasagawa Ryohei de una forma sombría y algo triste, regreso la vista al frente, eso no importaba más.

Tsunayoshi no iba a regresar y él no estaba interesado en eso, no más. El frió invernal se acercaba, de cierta forma sintió que ese navidad Namimori iba a estar demasiado calmado.

Pero ya no importaba más.

* * *

_Capitulo corto, pero eso fue especialmente el principio de la historia. Próximo capitulo: "Después de seis años", oh si, después de seis años transcurridos iniciara ese capitulo, veremos si realmente Tsuna se convirtió en un carnívoro y si realmente a Hibari no le importaba que Tsuna se haya ido._

_El hecho que me haya tardado en subir este capitulo fue porque me llego otra idea para un 1827 y no pude evitar no escribir un poco y el primer capitulo me encanto, el segundo me fascino y el tercero lo tengo en proceso, lo subiré junto con este y espero les guste._

_Siento que no va avanzando mucho esta relación, así que si hay algo que ustedes quisieran aconsejarme sería perfecto, aunque tengo ideas para que en el próximo capitulo haya un poco más de acercamiento con estos dos._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews y lamento no haber puesto la ceremonia de sucesión, se que algunos esperaban que pusiera esa parte, pero aunque trate no me llego nada bueno, lo siento. Pero aunque sea espero que les guste este capitulo._


	7. Travesuras

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 7**_

_**Travesuras.**_

_**.**_

* * *

No era que quisiera morir.

Pero cualquiera que lo viera fácilmente podría opinar lo contrarió, veían como ese cobarde apuntaba directo a la cabeza del Decimo Vongola y este no hacía nada por evitar que el disparo no lo tocara, es más, parecía esperar su muerte.

El hombre jalo el gatillo y la bala salió disparada a una gran velocidad, probablemente le atravesaría el cráneo y seguiría su recorrido. Pero la bala jamás lo toco y sorprendido se dio cuenta que el Decimo Vongola estaba a su espalda, se asusto y por su propia cobardía su única arma cayó al suelo. Grito por clemencia, pidió piedad y un poco de comprensión, pidió que le permitiera vivir un poco más, alego tener familia e hijos que le esperaban todas las noches.

Pero el Decimo Vongola no era idiota y tampoco misericordioso, sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de aquel sujeto.

-Buenas noches-.

.

* * *

.

Confiaba ciegamente en su jefe, por eso cuando lo vio no se preocupo por su estado, había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que habían herido a su querido Decimo. Al salir le coloco la capa y le abrocho el único botón. El Decimo sonrió con sinceridad y agradeció mientras se encaminaba al auto negro que estaba frente a él.

-Le daré el reporte de la misión hoy mismo, Decimo-.

-Lo estaré esperando, Hayato-.

Subió al auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, el auto arranco sin más y él se recargo del asiento. Observo por el rabillo del ojo al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, el característico sombrero negro y cinto naranja era su sello personal.

-¿Reporte?-.

-Nada, lo mismo de siempre, solo quisieron sentirse más grandes que todo Vongola… Lo derrote con facilidad-.

-Dino vino ayer por las cartas, se las he dado-.

Tsuna lo miro sin interés aparente, porque realmente no sabía que estaba hablando, volteo la mirada por la ventana y luego volvió la vista de una forma sorprendentemente rápida y se acerco a Reborn.

-¿Las cartas? ¿Hablas de las cartas donde les ordeno que vengan a Italia?-.

-Si, esas cartas-.

-¿Ya… ya paso la fecha? ¿Tan pronto?-.

-No seas imbécil, si ya pasaron más de cinco años y medio, dentro de una semana se cumplían los seis años…-.

-Oh… Ya veo-.

No dijo más, pero cuando el auto se detuvo se bajo sin decir nada, Reborn soltó un gruñido y no le quedo de otra más que estacionar el auto en un lugar "seguro" y lo siguió, lo detuvo del hombro.

-No hagas berrinches-.

-¿Quién esta haciendo un berrinche? Vete, voy a caminar-.

-¿Quieres que te maten?-.

-… Por supuesto que no-.

Ese prolongado silenció hizo enojar mucho a Reborn, le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo, ahí estaban siendo muy sospechosos. Lo aventó contra la pared de un callejón y lo encerró colocando sus brazos en la pared.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-.

-Lárgate, no quiero verte ahora-.

A Reborn le chocaba cuando Tsuna se ponía así, sus arrebatos eran todo un problema.

-Sube al auto, ya-.

-Vete al carajo, Reborn-.

Sus malas palabras solo salían cuando estaba furioso, Tsuna en si era muy tranquilo, pero cuando se enojaba su personalidad se volvía explosiva y vulgar. Reborn soltó un suspiro.

-Me iré al carajo, pero sube al auto-.

De repente Tsuna elevo los brazos y se acercó a Reborn.

-Cambie de opinión, mejor bésame-.

Reborn bajo los brazos y retrocedió aún con Tsuna sobre si.

-Ni hablar, prefiero a las chicas-.

-No pregunte tus preferencias, solo dijo que quería un beso-.

-No fastidies, solo sube al maldito auto-.

-No lo haré si no me besas… Vamos, hazlo-.

Reborn lo miro, solo lo había besado una vez y había sido un error, Tsuna estaba mal y él estaba borracho, solo había sido un beso porque estaba tan ebrio que enseguida se quedo dormido. Y se había prometido no hacerlo jamás.

-Basta, no me voy a meter contigo-.

-Vamos, Reborn, solo es un beso, no afecta a nadie-.

Se acercó más y Reborn se fastidio, se agacho y lo beso, un beso rápido y se separo.

-Listo, muévete-.

Tsuna soltó una risita y soltó a Reborn.

-Vale, lo hiciste-.

Frunció el ceño bastante molesto. Camino fuera del callejón, les miraban raro y eso él lo sabía, le tomo de la muñeca y camino más rápido, estaban llamando mucho la atención. Subieron al auto y Tsuna soltó una risita, esas que fastidiaban mucho a Reborn.

-¿Sabes, Reborn? Creo que es tiempo de una batalla, hace mucho que tu y yo no entrenamos juntos, ¿no crees?-.

-Tch… No, solo concéntrate en tu trabajo y no fastidies, Tsuna-.

-Es cierto, hoy tengo mucho papeleo… Me pregunto como se habrá juntado tanto…-.

Tsuna soltó una nueva risita, se veía más tranquilo y al parecer estaba mejor ahora, Reborn dejo escapar un suspiro, nunca había culpado a Tsuna de tener esos arranques, después de todo no era la culpa de Tsuna, el solo había sido una victima de la mafia y a veces se lamentaba mucho haber dejado a Tsuna solo.

Quedaba claro, era a veces.

.

* * *

.

Dino retrocedió dos pasos pero inmediatamente volvió a acercarse, tomo la tonfa con la mano pero un golpe fue la respuesta, sonrió por lo bajo y detuvo el ultimo movimiento con la tonfa, en algún momento sintió a Hibari comenzar a acercarse.

-Es suficiente Kyouya, vamos-.

El chico guardo las tonfas y sonrió de lado, cada día era más sencillo ganarle al Cavalone. Siguió al rubio hasta un auto y se subió, el otro se sentó a su lado y el auto comenzó a andar.

-El vuelo sale a las cuatro, Yamamoto dijo que vendría con nosotros-.

-…-.

-Se que no te interesa, pero te lo digo-.

-…-.

-En fin. Escuche de Reborn que Tsuna esta increíble, dijo que cada día que pasa Tsuna parece otro… La última vez que lo vi fue hace tres años y era igualito que cuando se fue de Japón, pero desde ese momento ya pasó tiempo y acepto que en esos tres años él pudo cambiar mucho-.

-…-.

Dino no dijo más, pero aceptaba que Tsuna podía haber cambiado mucho, él mismo lo había hecho, antes era tímido y casi no expresaba su sentir, no se preocupaba tampoco por lo que podía ocurrirle a la familia que su padre había construido, era mimado y muy egoísta, lo aceptaba. Pero la mafia lo había hecho cambiar, no solo se había vuelto más fuerte y había aprendido a apreciar a la familia, no solo eso.

También se le había enfriado la sangre al matar o dañar a alguien que no fuera de su importancia, su corazón no siempre fue puro, de hecho jamás lo fue, lo aceptaba bien, pero la mafia lo había hecho cambia mucho.

De cierta forma temía un poco más por Tsuna.

Tsuna no solo pertenecía a la mafia, pertenecía a la rama más peligrosa de todo la mafia en Italia, de la mafia más importante, Vongola era sumamente poderosa, muy poderosa, tenía mucho poder, pero a la vez era sumamente perseguida, por otros grupos mafiosos, por lideres mundiales, por políticos, Vongola nunca estaba quieta.

Solo esperaba que Tsuna no hubiera cambiado para mal, le agradaba como era su hermanito, lo apreciaba demasiado.

-Dino-san-.

Dino se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Romario, se levanto de su asiento y salió del vehículo, observo a Kyouya subir al avión privado.

-Parece un poco ansioso… Seguro se muere por ver a Tsuna-.

-Amm… Creo que, él puede terminar decepcionado, Tsunayoshi-san ya no es…-.

-Lo sé. Lamento mucho no habérselo dicho, pero se que años atrás Reborn se lo advirtió… que la mafia hace diferente a cualquier persona-.

-Seguro-.

Dino camino al avión, si, era seguro, Reborn le había dicho a Hibari la verdad.

"_Un tiempo en Italia volvería a Tsuna un carnívoro"._

.

* * *

.

Gokudera se sorprendió cuando escucho eso de Tsuna, un sonrojo por no sé que lo ataco, ¿Qué debía de decir? Apretó los labios pero Tsuna no pudo verlo porque miraba atentamente el reporte. Gokudera retrocedió un paso y Tsuna levanto la vista, se sorprendió cuando vio a su amigo con esa cara, parecía un poco sorprendido y nervioso.

-¿Estas bien, Hayato?-.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo-… ¡Iré a ver como están los otros miembros, me marcho!-.

Tsuna ladeo el rostro confuso.

-¿Se habrá sorprendido porque le dije que Hibari-san y Yamamoto venían mañana?-.

Soltó un suspiro y se recargo en la silla, él también estaba sorprendido.

-Oye, ¿Dino-san dijo a que hora llegaría mañana?-.

Reborn, que estaba recostado en un sofá de la oficina de Tsuna se levanto, sonrió por sus adentros, ni siquiera Gokudera había sido capaz de notarlo, pero Tsuna lo había sentido apenas había entrado.

-No dijo nada, pero prepárate, puedo que lleguen hoy mismo-.

-Hmm… Ya veo. ¿Leíste el reporte de Mukuro? Según Chrome tienen problemas ahora mismo, pero Mukuro se rehúsa a pedir ayuda, creo que iré a Venecia, por si pasa algo-.

-Como quieras-.

-De cualquier forma, creo que hoy solo tengo que hacer papeleo. Creo que me iré desde ahora para que pueda ver la llegada de Dino-san. Adiós-.

-Espera un momento-.

Tsuna se detuvo en la entrada y volteo a mirar a Reborn, este se puso de pie y se acerco a Tsuna, lo inspecciono con cuidado y luego le tomo del mentón con dos dedos.

-Si llegas con un rasguño te matare, ¿entiendes?-.

-Claro, muy claro-.

Tsuna se soltó y dio media vuelta y se detuvo en la entrada, no miro a Reborn.

-¿Puedo matar si es necesario, no?-.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Decimo Vongola-.

-Bien-.

Tsuna salió y Reborn se recargo del escritorio, soltó un suspiro y miro los papeles que tenía Tsuna, tomo uno de ellos y se dio cuenta que era un reporte de Varia, lo leyó un poco y se dio cuenta que solo eran facturas, suspiro al ver que Tsuna había aceptado todas, incluso las irracionales que le mandaba Xanxus.

-Tch… Si que eres idiota… no le debes un favor tan grande, era su deber guiarte…-.

Regreso los papeles al escritorio y miro por la ventana, pero lo aceptaba, parte de lo que le había sucedido a Tsuna era su culpa.

Aún pesaba mucho eso, demasiado para su gusto.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna golpeo al hombre y este cayó al suelo, procuro no matarlo y lo logro. Llegó al lugar que Chrome le había indicado y abrió la puerta despacio.

-¡No sea tímido, Decimo Vongola, pase por favor!-.

Analizo todo el lugar y sus ojos se fijaron en una esquina, ahí estaba Mukuro, no parecía lastimado, pero al parecer le habían dado algo, Mukuro temblaba, no podía ver su rostro, una droga o algo similar, era probable.

-No se preocupe por su guardián, no lo tocamos, solo le dimos una pequeña droga, podía traernos problemas-.

-Ya veo-.

Dijo con aparente calma y de hecho estaba muy calmado. Se sentó donde se lo indico el hombre, no lo reconocía, probablemente era nuevo en la mafia o probablemente era un nuevo líder de alguna familia inútil que se atrevía a meterse con Vongola. Tomo la copa de vino que le dieron y la tomo sin considerar el hecho que le hubieran metido alguna droga, sonrió al darse cuenta que si que tenía una droga, pero la conocía, la había utilizado varias veces en sus entrenamientos con Xanxus, así que conocía el efecto, su cuerpo no reacciono como se esperaba, es más, su cuerpo no reacciono en nada.

-¿Podría decirme que busca metiéndose en territorio Vongola?-.

Dijo de forma calmada, el hombre alzo una ceja, el Decimo Vongola estaba demasiado bien, imposible, dentro de esa copa había más droga que vino, sonrió de lado, el Decimo Vongola era realmente impresionante.

-He escuchado mucho sobre usted, Decimo Vongola. Solo quería tener el placer de conocerlo…-.

-Solo debía de mandar una invitación, no atacar a la gente o mis guardianes-.

-Cierto, cierto, pero este método ha sido igualmente divertido, ¿no?-.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, ahora si me permite, me llevare a mi guardián-.

El hombre alzo un arma y apunto directo a Tsuna, pero Tsuna no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, se levanto y miro al hombre a la cara.

-Si va a dispararme, hágalo-.

El hombre sonrió y bajo lentamente el arma, conocía algo de ese chico, y sin duda iba a utilizarlo.

-Bueno, además de conocerlo de frente… Deseaba ver que tan hermoso era el amante del señor…-.

El disparo resonó en todo el lugar y la cabeza del hombre cayó sobre el plato, Tsuna temblaba de pura rabia, pero se impacto mucho cuando vio en el costado de la cabeza del hombre un agujero y pronto la sangre comenzó a escurrir. Pronto reacciono, ese pequeño lapso de tiempo fue como volver a su primera misión real en Vongola, cuando Reborn, sin una pisca de remordimiento, había tomado a Leon y había disparado a un hombre frente a él, al instante Tsuna había temblado de miedo y luego había caído inconsciente por el shock.

Pero ese tiempo había pasado hace mucho. Y el disparo realmente no le impresionaba tanto.

Observo al culpable de que ese hombre callera muerto, Mukuro sonreía como si nada, Tsuna sonrió, era obvio que las drogas tampoco afectaban a Mukuro, Mukuro se levanto y soltó el arma. Los otros hombres que estaban a su alrededor al instante se asustaron, ver caer a su líder había sido un gran shock. Salieron corriendo al instante y Mukuro soltó su risita característica.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, mira que impresionarte por decirte una verdad-.

Tsuna soltó un chasquido con la lengua.

-Ya desearían que yo fuera el amante de ese hombre-.

-Cierto, cierto… Mejor vámonos, escuche que aquí dentro hay una bomba-.

-Chrome esta afuera ya, le dije que yo vendría por ti-.

-Bien, hora de irnos-.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y activo el modo hiper, Mukuro también activo su llama y caminaron al exterior. Mukuro miro de reojo, Tsunayoshi se veía bastante calmado, pero no parecía estarlo realmente.

-Ya basta de lamentarte, Tsunayoshi-kun. Sabes que eso ya paso-.

Tsuna reacciono sorprendiéndose y miro a Mukuro, había estado pensando tanto que por un momento olvido donde estaba y hasta con quien estaba, recordó entonces que Mukuro era de las pocas personas que lo conocían tan bien, Mukuro sabía leerlo incluso a veces mejor que Reborn, tenían un fuerte vinculo y Tsuna protegía ese vinculo que tenía con Mukuro, a pesar que a veces le fastidiara.

-Lo sé-.

-Y sabes que no permitiré que eso suceda de nuevo-.

Tsuna se sonrojo por la felicidad, amaba tanto cuando Mukuro decía cosas que lo hacían sentir protegido.

-Gracias, Mukuro-.

-No lo agradezcas tanto, sabes que aún busco obtener tu cuerpo, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-Lo sé, yo también me encargare de proteger este cuerpo, Mukuro-.

-Más te vale hacerlo-.

Cuando salieron Chrome se acercó a ambos, le sonrió a ambos y Mukuro la tomo, la cargo y corrieron, pronto el lugar exploto, pero ellos ya estaban muy lejos como para preocuparse por eso.

-Quiero un reporte de todo lo que paso ahí… Y no quiero que lo haga Chrome o Chikusa, y espero que no se lo pidas a Ken, así que has tu tarea, Mukuro-.

-Claro, claro-.

Chrome sonrió. Tsuna noto la sonrisa de la chica y le sonrió.

-Por cierto, buen trabajo, Chrome-.

-Gracias, Jefe-.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera estaba sorprendido, trago saliva.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Gokudera-.

Soltó el chico del beisbol, o esperaba que siguiera siendo el chico del beisbol.

-Ya-yamamoto… Hibari-.

-Gokudera, ¿esta Tsuna?-.

Pregunto Dino entrando a la casa a pesar que Gokudera estaba como estatua en la puerta.

-El… el Decimo salió a Venecia, debe de estar de regreso pronto-.

-¿No esta Tsuna? ¡Es una lastima, realmente deseaba verlo!-.

Gokudera se sorprendió cuando Yamamoto paso a su lado diciendo eso, estaba mucho más alto que antes, trago saliva, Hibari también paso a su lado, era un poco más alto, le pasaba por pocos centímetros.

-¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?-.

-¡Pequeñín!-.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Yamamoto… Hibari-.

-Reborn-.

-Oh, Dino también-.

-¿Por qué dejaste salir a Tsuna hoy?, te dije que llegábamos por esta hora-.

-Lo olvide-.

Dino soltó un suspiro. Reborn se acercó a los chicos y los miro fijamente.

-Veo que se han hecho fuertes-.

Yamamoto sonrió.

-Claro. Pero tú te ves tenebroso, pequeñín-.

-Acostúmbrate. Mañana llegan Ryohei y Lambo… ¿No?-.

Dino miro a Reborn.

-Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo Hana-san-.

-Oh… ¿También vendrán ellas?-.

-No, Haru esta en un viaje de su trabajo, Kyoko no sabe que estamos aquí y Hana-san esta muy ocupada ahora-.

-Ya veo-.

Reborn dio la vuelta y le indico a Gkudera que llevara a cada uno a su cuarto, Gokudera llamo a las doncellas del castillo Vongola y ellas guiaron a Yamamoto y a Dino, Hibari por su parte los ignoro y se fue por su propio camino. Gokudera se permitió respirar, era cierto lo que le había dicho Tsuna aquella vez hace más o menos medio año.

"_-Creo que cuando ellos vuelvan nos sentiremos inquietos… nuestras manos… ya han tocado la sangre y la irá de los adversarios del Vongola… es inquietante-."_

Realmente se sentía un poco incomodo.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna volvió tarde y Gokudera lo recibió, como siempre, le dijo que ellos ya estaban en Vongola y Tsuna sonrió y le dijo que lamentaba no haber estado, Gokudera le quito la capa y Tsuna se fue directo a su alcoba.

Algo dentro lo presiono un poco.

Encendió su llama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y cuando la abrió sintió que el aliento se le iba y la boca se le secaba, el sentimiento volvió y se sintió tan enojado.

Hibari dormía en su alcoba sin ser consciente que los sentimientos de amor de Tsuna habían vuelto tan pronto lo había visto.

Tsuna realmente estaba furioso, no podía creer que todavía amara a Hibari.

Realmente, estaba furioso.

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Se han fijado que los instintos de Hibari lo han guiado al lugar donde duerme Tsuna?_

_¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Jajaja._

_¿Parejas después de todo ese tiempo? Huy… se van a sorprender._

_Espero no les haya sorprendido el ligero R27 del principio, ¿Qué hay con ese beso? Pues no pienso contarlo aquí, -obviamente-._

_¿Creen que eso haya sido 6927? Pues un poco, me gusta esa pareja y alguien día hare un fic de ellos dos._

_Bueno, este capitulo me tarde muuucho en escribirlo, me ha costado bastante, porque no sabía como poner a Tsuna, y este Tsuna con diferente personalidad me ha gustado._


	8. Con el tiempo

**wDisclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 8**_

_**Nel corso del tempo**_

_**.**_

* * *

No existía una razón precisa para lo que estaba haciendo, solo deseaba hacerlo.

Se sonrojo al ver su preciosa cara, había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que había visto a Hibari, había esperado mucho para verlo, aunque no era como si realmente quisiera verlo.

Hibari seguía igual de atractivo, camino lentamente, si Hibari seguía siendo como en ese entonces había una probabilidad de que se despertara, no quería despertarlo, más que eso quería seguirlo admirando, pero también quería tocarlo, recordaba que su piel era fría, pero era suave, y sus labios eran también perfectos, amaba mucho las sensaciones que tenía cuando Hibari lo tocaba.

¿Se habría vuelto un pervertido en todo ese tiempo que no había visto a Hibari?

No lo sabía, solo sabía que deseaba tocarlo, cuando estuvo al costado de la cama comenzó a acercar la mano al rostro de Hibari, quería sentirlo, aunque fuera un momento.

Toc, Toc.

Hibari abrió los ojos y él dio la vuelta alejándose al instante, camino directo a la puerta y la abrió.

-Decimo, Dino-san y Reborn-san lo esperan en su oficina-.

-Voy ahora mismo-.

Salió junto con Gokudera sin si quiera prestar atención en que Hibari se estaba levantando de su cama, miro a Gokudera caminar a su lado.

-¿Ese era Hibari?-.

-Si, al parecer decidió tomar mi habitación-.

-¡Ese bastardo…!-.

-Realmente no me importa, tomare la segunda habitación, es más segura que la que tenía ahora, ¿no?-.

-Bueno… Si, es cierto-.

-Entonces no te preocupes por eso… Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Yamamoto? He querido verlo-.

-Él… esta tomando una siesta, al parecer tuvo un largo viaje de Japón hasta aquí-.

-Ya veo… ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta por su alcoba en un rato? Sería bueno que se hablaran, a pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron-.

-Entiendo…-.

-No, no. No es cosa de entender o no, quiero que lo hagas porque realmente sientes que quieres hablar con Yamamoto. Realmente, nunca te pregunte si estabas bien con la compañía de todos los guardianes-.

-Decimo…-.

-A mi, todos me agradan, Mukuro, Hibari-san, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo y tu, Hayato, todos me agradan-.

Sin más Tsuna entro a su oficina dejando a fuera a Gokudera, Gokudera miro el suelo, era difícil para él hablar con Yamamoto, la ultima vez que se habían visto Yamamoto había dicho algo que lo había perturbado, algo como "Me gustas", no le había respondido y Yamamoto nunca le había dicho que necesitara una respuesta.

¿Realmente todo estaba bien así?

.

* * *

.

Tsuna se encontró con la sorpresa que Lal Mirch también esta ahí, la chica lo miro y sonrió de lado.

-Sawada-.

-Lal, hace semanas que no sabía de ti-.

-Tenía trabajo-.

-Vale, entiendo-.

Tsuna se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio y miro a todos, noto que Dino lo inspeccionaba, le sonrió como solía hacerlo años atrás.

-¿Sucede algo, Dino-san?-.

-N-no, nada-.

-Entonces, ¿Reborn quieres comenzar?-.

El arcobaleno del sol se puso de pie.

-Mañana volverán los guardianes faltantes, Ryohei y Lambo. Como se tiene planeado habrá una prueba para los guardianes-.

-¿Prueba?-.

Pregunto Dino, no sabía nada de alguna prueba, Tsuna seguía impasible a pesar que el tampoco sabía nada sobre esa prueba.

-Después de seis años de separación no sabemos como van a actuar en conjunto los guardianes, actuaron por separado y tiene su forma de luchar, así que lo más conveniente es hacerles una prueba-.

Tsuna miro a Reborn, no sabía nada sobre una prueba, pero parecía sensato pensar que después de casi seis años los guardianes no se entenderían, pero sabía que pasaría si la prueba fallaba.

Sería el peor de los casos para Vongola y para él mismo.

-¿Cuándo se tiene planeando hacer esa prueba, Reborn?-.

-Pensando que los guardianes restantes volverán mañana entonces no hay que atrasarla más, sería al día siguiente, un día de descanso par Ryohei y Lambo bastara…-.

-Es comprensible-.

Dijo Tsuna mirando a Reborn, Dino notó que en ningún momento había dejado de mirarlo, eso era raro en Tsuna, hace tres años Tsuna seguía evitando la mirada del arcobaleno, pero ahora se veía tan acostumbrado y eso que Reborn aparentaba tener al menos veinte tres años.

-Lal, quiero que le digas a mi padre que ya tengo lo que buscaba-.

-Claro. Por cierto, Basil fue a una misión de reconocimiento, Mukuro nos hablo sobre la última misión que tuvieron así que Basil fue a investigar todo-.

-Eso me parece bien. Dino-san, ¿quieres comer algo conmigo?-.

Dino se sorprendió un poco de la facilidad que tenía Tsuna por cambiar el tema, paro Lal y Reborn parecían bastante despreocupados, Dino asintió y Tsuna se coloco de pie.

-Me parece genial, le diré a Hayato que nos lleve todo al jardín-.

Tsuna camino a la puerta y abrió para que Dino saliera, volteo y miro a Lal y a Reborn.

-Denme un momento y hablaremos de eso en privado-.

Dijo a los dos y estos asintieron. Tsuna salió del lugar Reborn se recostó en el sofá y Lal se sentó en una silla.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Es Dino, ¿por qué no contarle sobre eso?-.

-Tsuna se esta tomando su tiempo, no es como si le agradara decir que fue lo que paso-.

-Bueno… Lo comprendo pero, ¿este bien ocultar eso a sus guardianes? Una de las importantes reglas de una familia es que no existen secretos, especialmente entre el cielo y sus guardianes-.

-Eso es lo que yo tampoco comprendo… Pero él es el Decimo Vongola, debe saber lo que hace, ya no es más un niño, Lal Mirch-.

-Pensé que para ti él siempre sería un niño, Reborn-.

-Lo es, cuando es conveniente-.

-Tch… eres realmente perverso-.

.

* * *

.

-Oye, Dino-san, ¿Cómo han estado todos? No te he visto en casi tres años-.

-Todo esta bien, si es a lo que te refieres-.

-Si, eso me preocupaba…-.

Tsuna tomo el pastelillo y lo metió en su boca y comenzó a masticarlo, a Dino le pareció que Tsuna no estaba disfrutando su comida, ni su compañía.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste, Tsuna?-.

Tsuna pareció ligeramente sorprendido, pero rió ligero y negó lentamente.

-Dino-san, ¿Cuál es la peor vergüenza para un jefe mafioso? ¿Perder el honor frente a tu familia? ¿O perder el honor que solo un hombre puede poseer?-.

A Dino le tomo esa pregunta con la guardia baja, no supo que decir.

-Creo que… lo primero-.

-Ya veo-.

-¿Tsuna?-.

Tsuna lo miro, su mirada clara ahora parecía tan diferente a la que recordaba y además su cabello castaño se veía más claro, se pregunto si se trataba de la llama de la ultima voluntad, fuera lo que fuera, obviamente Tsuna había cambiado mucho esos tres años sin verlo.

-Para mi… es igual. Por eso esta bien si solo se lo digo a Dino-san…-.

-…-.

-Poco después que te fuiste… pasó…-.

Cada palabra dejaba más y más perturbado a Dino, cundo Tsuna termino Dino se levanto de una forma rápida y torpe, miro a Tsuna y apretó los dientes.

La impotencia que sintió en ese momento, fue tal que casi sintió ganas de llorar de lo molesto que estaba.

Era imposible que, después de haberlo visto tan bien pasara algo así, sintió que debía de decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios, Tsuna sonrió y le dijo que eso era algo que ya estaba en el pasado.

-Dino-san, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, tu lo dijiste y te creo-.

Dino sintió que todo caía de manera abrupta en su entendimiento, no podía aceptarlo de una forma tan simple, se sentó en la silla, soltó un fuerte suspiro de decepción de si mismo y miro a Tsuna.

-Dios… No digas eso, siento que quiero llorar-.

-Jajaja… ¡Dino-san es realmente amable!-.

Dino soltó un suspiro, miro a su hermanito sonreír y no creyó que realmente quisiera sonreír, le tomo la mano y la jalo hacia si mismo, lo estrecho de una manera fuerte, no sabía si para confortar a Tsuna o para que él mismo se diera cuenta que el chico realmente estaba bien, Tsuna le devolvió el abrazo y pensó, muy dentro de si, que tal vez no quería que Hibari se enterara nunca, pero si después de contarle eso, Hibari le abrazara así de fuerte, probablemente todo se sentiría mucho mejor.

-Dino-san…-.

.

* * *

.

Mukuro sintió una existencia realmente molesta y cuando vio al chico casi le causa una ulcera. Era cierto, los guardianes de Tsuna habían vuelto y una prueba clara era ese chico, Ave-kun, como le llamaba, que caminaba como si realmente esa fuera su casa. Chrome, con todo el sentido de la amabilidad sonrió.

-Hiba… ri-san…-.

El chico la había ignorado olímpicamente, Chrome se sintió nerviosa, pero no dijo más.

Pero Mukuro no era amable y no le importaba en lo más mínimo molestar a Ave-kun, es más, lo odiaba mucho y solo por eso se contradecía y quería molestarlo aún más. Ave-kun pareció sentir su presencia y dio media vuelta.

-Mukuro Rokudo-.

-Kyouya-kun, tiempo sin vernos-.

-M-Mukuro-sama… no…-.

-Es hora de morderte hasta la muerte, Mukuro Rokudo-.

-¿De verdad?-.

Chrome retrocedió un paso y salió corriendo, debía de decirle de inmediato a Tsuna que dos de sus guardianes estaban peleando.

.

* * *

.

-¿Entonces es así?-.

-Sospechamos que esta moviéndose por el norte de Japón, pero ahora que sabe que no hay guardianes en Japón probablemente haga un nuevo ataque frontal en Italia. Por lo que paso hace poco con Mukuro Rokudo creemos que eso solo fue una advertencia-.

Dino miro por la ventana.

-Puedo no haber sido una advertencia y ser un mensaje. Si lo piensas mejor, incluso ahora eso parece sensato-.

Tsuna miro a Dino, un mensaje.

-¿Qué clase de mensaje, Dino-san?-.

Dino volteo a mirarlo.

-Probablemente, que esta vez, no van a detenerse… Me alegra que ahora se hayan reunido todos los guardianes, vas a necesitar de ellos, Tsuna-.

Reborn miro a Dino, de hecho deberían de tomarlo más en cuenta, Dino era un líder mafioso y su familia no era pequeña, era un importante aliado de Vongola, así que sin duda su opinión era importante.

-Pero… Tsuna… Este ataque también podría significar que… él viene solo por ti. Para hacerte entender…-.

Lal se adelanto e interrumpió a Dino.

-Que él va a utilizar a tus guardianes para atraerte… ¿no?-.

Dino asintió, ese tipo de cosas era común en la mafia, utilizar a terceros para dañar a quien de verdad querían dañar, con Tsuna iba a ser de ese modo porque cada guardián significaba un pilar para el Decimo Vongola, tomar a esos pilares iba a destruirlo lentamente.

Eso era sucio, incluso para la mafia.

-En cualquier caso, si eso es lo que quieren deberán esforzarse mucho, una vez es creíble, dos veces… jamás caeré dos veces-.

Tsuna sonrió de lado, entonces Dino se dio cuenta que los ojos de Tsuna eran diferentes, eran maduros y menos grandes, eran más brillantes, pero el brillo de sus ojos no era él mismo de hace tiempo, no eran de admiración o de gentileza, era más bien de astucia y de otra cosa.

Esperaba que no fuera malicia oculta.

-¡Jefe!-.

Tsuna encendió la llama al escuchar el grito desesperado de Chrome y se levanto de la silla encaminándose a la puerta de salida, Dino y Lal Mirch se sorprendieron, ¿desde cuando Tsuna podía encender la llama sin necesidad de las capsulas de Basil? Había sido una llama instantánea, Dino se levanto rápidamente y siguió a Tsuna Lal hizo exactamente lo mismo, Reborn solo se recostó en el sofá y sonrió.

-No deberían de sorprenderse tanto… idiotas-.

.

* * *

.

-¡Jefe!-.

-¿Qué pasa Chrome?-.

-Mukuro y Hibari-san pelean-.

Tsuna dio la vuelta y fue hacía donde sentía las llamas, se coloco en un lugar prudente y observo a Mukuro y a Hibari pelear, los miro con desgano y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Qué debería hacer?-.

Se lo pensó mucho y al final opino que interferir no sería adecuado, ambos parecían muy metidos en su pelea, sin contar que estaban utilizando llamas muy fuertes, eso era todo un problema. Soltó un suspiro fuerte e invoco a Natsu, el pequeñín gruño y miro a Tsuna, Tsuna le susurro algo y el pequeñín asintió enseguida, se puso entre los dos y soltó un gruñido.

Hibari y Mukuro se detuvieron al instante y se taparon los oídos, pero fue tarde, ambos sintieron que la tranquilidad los inundaba y se derrumbaron en medio de la sala. Tsuna sonrió de lado y se hinco y acaricio al pequeño.

-Ben trabajo, Natsu-.

El pequeño gruño y Tsuna lo devolvió lo volvió a su anillo. Los miro a los dos, los "amigos-secuaces" de Mukuro lo llevaron a su alcoba, Yamamoto le ayudo a llevar a Hibari a su alcoba, y esa fue la primera vez que lo vio, Yamamoto comenzó a contarle sobre Namimori, sobre la escuela y como la habían pasado todos.

Incluso le dijo que Ryohei había comenzado a salir con Hana, la amiga de Kyoko.

-¿Entonces todos se la han pasado bien?-.

-¡Jajaja claro! ¡Aunque los hemos extrañado! A ti, a Gokudera, al pequeñín incluso a la pandilla de kokuyo-.

-¿De verdad? ¡Yo también los he extrañado a todos! Me alegra que estés aquí, Yamamoto-.

-Bueno, esto ha tenido muchos puntos buenos. He conocido mucho mejor a todos, incluso a Hibari-.

-Ya veo-.

Yamamoto sonrió y dejo a Hibari en la cama, ambos salieron del cuarto.

-Lamento que te haya robado el cuarto-.

-¿Hayato te lo dijo?-.

-Algo así… Han cambiado-.

-Ustedes también… Me alegro que se hayan hecho fuertes-.

-Tú también eres fuerte-.

-Gracias-.

Tsuna se detuvo en la sala y miro al interior, no parecía haber alguien por ahí, camino al interior y Yamamoto le siguió el paso.

-Pero no has crecido nada, sigues igual Tsuna-.

-Tu en cambio habéis crecido un montón… Supongo que de por si mi anatomía no me daba más que esta poca altura-.

-Seguro que si Haru te ve se enamora de nuevo de ti…-.

-¿Cómo están? Kyoko-chan y Haru-.

-Kyoko esta muy bien, se mudo a Tokio porque quería estudiar economía en la universidad Matsuhashi, Ryohei la ve muy seguido y ella nos visita también. Por su parte Haru entro a la universidad de Namimori, esta estudiando leyes, pero se dio de baja temporal este año ya que comenzó a investigar junto con Hibari, están saliendo-.

El impacto de las palabras fue tal que por un momento sintió que quería llorar, trago saliva y sonrió de lado.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Si, Haru ha ayudado mucho a Hibari, así que siento que esta bien que estén juntos, así al menos alguien hace entrar en razón a ese tipo-.

-Ya… veo… ¿Has hablado con Gokudera?-.

Yamamoto desvió la vista por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Tsuna.

-Un poco, siento que es raro verlo de nuevo y que él se siente igual, ¿extraño no crees?-.

-Bueno pues… Espero que eso pase pronto-.

-Si, espero lo mismo-.

-Yo tengo que comenzar con el trabajo, por favor, descansa Yamamoto-.

-Gracias-.

Yamamoto se levanto y se fue, Tsuna agacho la cabeza y miro sus rodillas, sintió algo húmedo en ellas y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, pero eso no le importo mucho, recargo los codos en las rodillas, recargo la frente en sus manos entrelazadas y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran, que más daba, ser débil no era un derecho que tuviera por ser el Decimo Vongola, pero era el derecho que tenía por ser Dame-Tsuna en ese momento.

El mismo que se había enamorado de Hibari Kyouya.

.

* * *

_Ummm… Triste, ¿Haru con Hibari? Lo lamento por Tsuna._

_Pero bueno, no se olviden que esto es un 1827, así que debe existir alguna explicación que probablemente ponga en el siguiente capitulo, probablemente._

_También quiero meter a Haru en esta historia, pero de hecho su participación va a ser divertida, y Kyoko también, aunque con ella todo va a ser un poco más serió, solo espérenlo._


	9. Fuerza

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 9**_

_**Forza**_

_**.**_

* * *

En ese lugar, frió y desolado solo podía existir una persona que le quedara bien el puesto de jefe, quien lo mirara diría que ese lugar solo podía ser para él, como si siempre se esperara que él fuera el líder de todo Vongola.

Pero Tsuna nunca había entendido porque ese lugar, tan grande y lleno de gente podía sentirse tan solo, ni siquiera Dino, Gokudera o el propio Reborn podían hacerle sentir en casa, no en ese lugar, no rodeado de esas personas. Pero se mantuvo firme, escuchando cada palabra pese a que a veces no entendía de qué iban las cosas. Sus ojos miraban a cada persona que hablaba, sabía que los intimidaban esos ojos cargados de interés y poca simpatía, su mirada quemaba, la llama se mantenía sobre su cabeza y pensó en lo ridículo que era utilizarla en una simple reunión de la familia Vongola.

Reborn lo había dicho la llama era lo mejor para mostrar su autoridad y le había ordenado utilizarla y pese a que ya no le obedecía como antes, en ciertas cosas estaba de acuerdo con el arcobleno, en ciertas y contadas cosas.

-Así que la intromisión de esos paracitos en Venecia nos tomaron con la guardia baja. Necesitamos mandar más unidades a ese punto, Decimo-.

Dijo alguien, que para él no era importante pero sabía que estaba a cargo de ese punto en Venecia y hablaba con pura cobardía, no necesitaban más unidades, solo necesitaban a un buen estratega, ese hombre no servía para nada, al menos no para liderar las unidades del centro de Venecia.

Pero Tsuna no iba a decirlo, no con palabras tan suaves.

-Si me disculpa, Decimo. Las unidades son perfectas, el problema es el líder a cargo de ese punto…-.

Tsuna sonrió, al menos ese hombre, que tampoco le parecía importante, se había dado cuenta de eso, sería bueno comprobar sus capacidades, le interesaba probar las nuevas mentes que habían ingresado a Vongola.

-Tiene mucha razón, ¿por qué no probamos que tal puede hacerlo usted? Hayato, encárgate de todo lo que sea necesario para que este hombre sea el líder a cargo de la seguridad del centro de Venecia-.

-Me encargare personalmente, Decimo-.

Tsuna sonrió a Hayato y luego miro al hombre que no aparentaba más de veinticinco.

-Esperare ansioso los resultados-.

Tsuna sonrió con astucia provocando que ambos hombres sintieran algo pesado. Los más viejos sabían que no debían de hablar en esos casos, porque el Decimo podía tomar la palabra y asignarte la tarea pesada, el centro de Venecia era uno de los lugares con más delincuencia, en donde la mafia solía conspirar muy seguido, todo Italia era inseguro para Vongola, pero Venecia era como un campo minado.

Todos sabían eso.

Tsuna se levanto de la silla, era obligatorio que todos se levantaran cuando el Decimo Vonogola lo hacía, pero la junta todavía no terminada.

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, encárgate de todo, Reborn-.

El hombre asintió y Tsuna salió de ahí, solo, porque Gokudera no podía tomarse la libertad de salir sin haber anotado todo lo que había pasado en esa junta.

Ya en la salida se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de si, apago la llama y se recargo con cansancio en la pared del baño, se deslizo hasta quedar sentado y soltó un suspiro. Era agobiante permanecer en ese lugar por tanto tiempo, se cansaba, se molestaba y también se irritaba, todo al mismo tiempo.

A veces quería volver a Japón, al principio lo pensaba muy seguido pero ahora lo hacía muy pocas veces, cuando recordaba su hogar se le pasaba por la mente su cuarto, despertar tarde y bajar corriendo, con una sonrisa su madre le esperaría en la cocina con el desayuno, los niños jugando y Reborn siendo alimentado por Bianchi, que Gokudera lo recogiera junto con Yamamoto, en la escuela ser molestado por el hermano de Kyoko para entrar en el club de boxeo, que Haru se apareciera para saludar y hablara de dulces con Kyoko.

Que Hibari los regañara por hacer mucho ruido, y al final solo lo golpeara a él.

Mirar a Hibari cuando sonreía con sarcasmo y cuando fruncía el ceño por molestia.

Ver a Hibari.

-No… no más Hibari-san… Ya basta-.

Se sintió culpable y se miro al espejo, su cabello se había aclarado por el continuo uso de las llamas, a simple vista se notaba a penas, pero personas como Reborn o Gokudera lo notaron al instante. Sus ojos ya casi no cambiaban después de estar en modo Hiper, ya eran así de experimentados con o sin la llama.

Su altura, apenas había crecido un poco, sus ciento cincuenta y siete centímetros ahora eran ciento setenta y dos, Gokudera medía como ciento ochenta y Yamamoto sabía que pasaba los ciento ochenta, era bajo y eso incomodaba a más de uno, su líder se veía bajo, débil, bastante lindo, era todo un inconveniente, muchos decían que era un chiste que su líder fuera comparado incluso con una mujer.

Pero no era su culpa, no tenía la culpa de parecerse más a su madre que a su padre.

Había trabajado duro para cambiar eso, pero sabía que aún le faltaba un largo camino.

Muchos le tenían respeto, muchos le hablaban con tanto respeto que se sentía orgulloso, pero muchos otros le trataban como un compañero, no como un líder, lo menospreciaban a sus espaldas y lo veían muerto en un par de años.

No tenían confianza en él o en sus decisiones, ni en su fuerza y mucho menos en su determinación, muchos lo veían como una molestia para Vongola, esperaban que el Noveno retomara el cargo y escogiera a otro para tomar su puesto.

Diablos, sabía todo eso y más.

Por eso había tomado mucha determinación con respecto a su decisión.

Hibari era una de las debilidades más grandes que tenía, quería ser un buen jefe para Vongola, quería hacerlo bien por primera vez en su vida, por Varia, por Xanxus, por Reborn y los arcobaleno, por Dino y todas las otras familias aliadas, por sus amigos, por los niños, por sus padres, por él mismo.

Debía dejar a Hibari.

Por todo eso Hibari era una molestia para su determinación.

Por todo eso le había prometido a Reborn que nunca más volvería a ver a Hibari como alguien especial.

Por todo eso había luchado por las ganas que tenía de abrazar a Hibari.

Por todo eso y mucho más Hibari no podía ser más que un simple guardián en su vida.

Hibari solo debía representar el papel de su familia, de su guardián, incluso el papel de amigos aún pegaba.

Pero no más.

Así que llorar porque Hibari saliera con Haru era una total perdida de tiempo, y lo sabía. Pero también había dolido como para hacerse el idiota.

Pero era un buen líder, así que debía de recuperar la compostura y volver a la mansión Vongola, hacer como que nunca había llorado y seguir con ese pensamiento hasta que se le olvidara.

Como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Que vida tan estúpida y melodramática llevaba… Hasta le hacía enojar.

.

* * *

.

-¿Una pelea?-.

Gokudera volteo a mirar al pelinegro, Yamamoto sonrió y asintió.

-¿Por qué no? Me gustaría medir mi fuerza con la tuya, Gokudera-.

Gokudera volteo.

-No puedo. Tengo que hacer algo que me ha encargado el Decimo, además, tengo prohibido pelear si el Decimo no me lo permite-.

Yamamoto amplio la sonrisa.

-¿Entonces debo pedirle permiso a Tsuna para pelear contigo?-.

Eso hizo enojar a Gokudera.

-Debería… ¿Decirle por favor?-.

Gokudera se enojo aún más.

-Entonces debo creer… ¿Qué eres el perro de Tsuna?-.

Gokudera estaba apunto de darse la vuelta y golpearlo, pero se estaba conteniendo.

-¡Es broma! ¿Pero de verdad debo decirle a Tsuna "que me permita patearte el culo"?-.

-¡YA CÁLLATE ESTUPIDO CEREBRO DE PELOTA! ¡Para romperte la cabeza no necesito pedir permiso!-.

Y la lucha comenzó, Yamamoto se alegro de poder hacer maldecir a Gokudera en tan poco tiempo, se sintió feliz por eso, pensaba que ya no había forma de sacar de sus casillas a Gokudera, pero seguía teniendo el poder de sacar esa parte del peliplata y eso lo reconforto bastante.

-No te contengas Gokudera, golpéame como has golpeado a Belphegor, ¡no tendré remordimientos yo tampoco!-.

Para cuando Gokudera comenzó a pelear enserió Tsuna ya había llegado a casa, se le hizo raro no ser recibido por su guardián, cuando Chrome lo vio le dijo donde se encontraba Gokudera y Tsuna se sorprendió el verlo pelear, pero sonrió por la sonrisa de Yamamoto y la furia que parecía tener Gokudera.

Sin duda Gokudera se estaba divirtiendo.

Dio la vuelta y Chrome lo siguió enseguida.

-¿No va a detenerlos, Jefe?-.

-No, ellos solo se divierten…-.

-Oh, ya veo…-.

Tsuna volteo a ver a Chrome y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Te gustará probar algún día? Es divertido pelear solo para entrenar. Puedes hacerlo conmigo si quieres-.

-¡Yo no podría! El Jefe es muy fuerte y…-.

-Sería solo entrenamiento, además Chrome también eres muy fuerte, no olvides que eres mi guardián de la niebla, al igual que Mukuro-.

-Pero… Mukuro-sama es más fuerte-.

-Puede que sea fuerte, pero tú igual lo eres-.

-Jefe…-.

-Bueno, creo que ya he gastado mi tiempo de descanso, hablaremos más tarde y lo del entrenamiento sigue en pie-.

Tsuna se fue y Chrome lo vio irse, se sentía cálida, estar con el Jefe se sentía muy bien, su corazón latía rápido, si el Jefe fuera su hermano o su madre o su hijo sería realmente feliz, ser parte del Jefe era algo que le entusiasmaba mucho.

Pero también se sentía muy bien estar al lado de Mukuro, también era cálido y reconfortante, ambos le gustaban mucho.

Era una hermosa sensación de protección el estar con ellos dos, como en Venecia, cuando volvieron se sentía muy bien estar sentada entre los dos, escuchar sus voces al platicar, sentir sus presencias, oler sus aromas, era como estar en una agradable familia, los quería a los dos demasiado.

-Jefe… Mukuro-sama…-.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna abrió su oficina, no había un Reborn acostado en su sofá y eso le hizo suspirar y dejar esa estabilidad que realmente no tenía en ese momento. Que Gokudera peleara por voluntad era extraño contando que Gokudera le temía a la pelea.

Y no lo culpaba.

Todavía recordaba su primera misión en Italia, Gokudera y él habían ido solos, los enemigos llegaron de todos lados y Gokudera no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a pelear para protegerlo. Él había quedado muy impresionado por la cantidad de enemigos –y sangre-, así que se había quedado estático, hasta que recibió un golpe fue capaz de reaccionar, se tomo dos píldoras y de inmediato entro en modo hiper, comenzó a ayudar a Gokudera y así su primera misión fue todo un éxito.

Probablemente todo hubiera estado bien, Gokudera se hacía fuerte de una manera impresionante, entreno solo y con ayuda de otros, incluso peleaba debes en cuando con Blephegor o con cualquier integrante de Varia, Gokudera se hacía demasiado fuerte en poco tiempo, mientras él a veces no podía entrenar por las obligaciones que tenía como Decimo Vongola.

Fue en la segunda misión que estuvieron juntos, casi dos años después que llegaron a Italia, que lastimo a Gokudera de la peor forma que pudo haberlo hecho.

Una misión lejos de Italia y cerca de Japón, Hong Kong, Gokudera estaba muy excitado porque hacia mucho que no estaban juntos en alguna misión. Tsuna también estaba feliz, porque le gustaba ver feliz a su familia y porque no tendría que hacer tanto trabajo por un tiempo.

Para Tsuna el trabajo se basaba en mucho papeleo, reuniones, misiones y mucho más, sin contar que tuvieron que enseñarle Italiano en menos de cuatro meses y si eso fuera poco también tuvo maestros espartanos que le enseñaba todo lo que no sabía hacer bien, desde las materias básicas, hasta las cosas que debía mostrar en público, etiqueta, modales, intelecto, todo eso tuvo que aprender y su profesor no era solo Reborn, era el propio Squalo y otros más hombres de Italia se encargaron de enseñarle –y traumarlo- tanto como fuera posible.

Para alguien que era considerado un inútil tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para lograr todo lo que era ahora.

Pero en esa misión no debía de preocuparse por nada de eso. Solo debía de estar con Gokudera y pelear juntos si ese era el caso.

La misión era bastante simple, entrar al territorio enemigo, tomar el anillo del líder y salir de ahí, no tenía que matarlo ni nada, solo debía de tomar el anillo.

Una misión sencilla para él que ya había sido obligado a ver morir y a matar.

Al principio fue bastante sencillo, pero mientras más se adentraron comenzaron a notar más seguridad, más hombres, así que una batalla fue inevitable. Gokudera estaba demasiado bien, así que le dijo que continuara sin él, Tsuna acepto, porque se había vuelto algo frívolo, y se marcho por el jefe, cuando llego al lugar indicado se entero que el líder no estaba así que el anillo tampoco, molesto volvió donde Gokudera para ayudarlo y se fueran de ese lugar peligroso.

En ese entonces aún debía de consumir las píldoras para entrar en modo Hiper, así que el modo Hiper había desaparecido y apenas iba a consumir las píldoras de nuevo. Se acercó a donde se supone que estaba Gokudera, sin defensas, totalmente distraído.

Y Gokudera no lo sintió y no tuvo la capacidad de detenerse.

Cuando Tsuna vio el ataque se quedo paralizado, no pudo moverse porque no sabía que estaba pasando realmente.

Gokudera lo golpeo de una forma tan feroz que Tsuna quedo inconsciente al acto.

Había lastimado a su querido y preciado Decimo, había herido a su amigo. Era una herida mortal en la clavícula que sangraba mucho, Gokudera se asusto y quedo en shock.

Gokudera quedo tan impresionado que se desmorono al instante, no tardo en nada en llegar los otros miembros de Vongola que habían viajado con ellos, cuando vieron a Gokudera frente a Tsuna se acercaron y se sorprendieron al ver la herida que tenía su líder.

Lo llevaron de inmediato al medico especialista de Vongola, la herida era realmente grande y Tsuna estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, moría.

Hombres que controlaban la llama del Sol se encargaron de su tratamiento y gracias a ello Tsuna vivió, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ninguno dijo que el golpe y su cercana muerte eran debido al guardián de la tormenta.

Una semana después Gokudera por fin pudo verlo, Tsuna estaba muy delgado y pálido, pero sonreía de una forma tan gentil que Gokudera no pudo evitar llorar, le pidió perdón y le dijo que lo matara. Tsuna no supo que decir, solo abrazo a Gokudera y le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien y él seguía vivo, incluso le dijo que no lo culpaba de nada. Poco a poco se recupero y Gokudera volvió a sus misiones.

Pero Tsuna se sintió realmente mal, había lastimado a Gokudera con eso, Gokudera había perdido la confianza de pelear y las manos le temblaban cuando debía de enfrentarse a un enemigo.

No sabía que hacer con su amigo.

Todo había sido un accidente y su culpa por haberse metido de esa forma en la batalla de Gokudera. Era su culpa y Gokudera sufría las consecuencias.

No fue un acto impulsivo su decisión ni nada de eso, medio año después de ese problema lo había pensado tanto y al final había encontrado una sola solución.

Una nueve misión con Gokudera fue la oportunidad perfecta para decirle todo, la tercera que tuvieron juntos, y el chico se veía bastante incomodo, Gokudera se veía temeroso y Tsuna sabía que lo que diría era la úica salvación de Gokudera.

Porque lo conocía demasiado bien.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Gokudera-kun-.

-¿Eh? ¡No se preocupe Decimo todo marchará de maravilla!-.

-No Gokudera-kun, no lo entiendes. No vas a hacerlo porque te lo ordeno. Lo he hablado con Reborn y he decidido que no quiero verte pelear nunca más, no si tienes falta de confianza en ti mismo. No te estoy diciendo que seas inútil o algo similar, pero se que no te gusta pelear, no te gusta lastimar a otras personas. Encárgate de todo lo interno a Vongola, se mi mano derecha y ayúdame dentro de Vongola, quiero que estés a mi lado sin temblar porque temes lastimarme, quiero que hagas todo eso hasta que tu mismo quieras luchar de nuevo, a mi lado-.

Gokudera se quedo callado.

-Entiéndelo Gokudera-kun, te quiero y quiero que tú seas feliz. No quiero que vivas asustado de lastimarme… ¿Me entiendes?-.

-Decimo… pero si no lucho entonces…-.

-No importa si luchas o no, solo quiero que estés feliz con lo que haces… sin miedo-.

-Gracias, Decimo-.

-¡Somos amigos así que eso es lo que hacen los amigos por los amigos!-.

Si, podía recordarlo, desde entonces Gokudera entrenaba solo, desde entonces Gokudera se encargaba de todo lo interno a Vongola, lo ayudaba con papeleo y además se encargaba de cuidarlo.

Se sentía realmente culpable de haberle quitado la confianza a Gokudera.

Y además de eso, tenía muchos otros pecados de los cuales se arrepentía aún ahora.

Italia se había encargado de mostrarle que el mundo era demasiado complicado y que para entenderlo y lograr vivir en el debía de volverse en algo más.

Debía de volverse un carnívoro.

Soltó una risita y se dio cuenta que ya había perdido mucho tiempo reviviendo historias que ya eran cosa pasada, observo el trabajo de ese día.

-Xanxus-san… siempre me haces trabajar demás-.

Sonrió mientras volvía con el papeleo.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera jadeaba en busca de aire recostado en el pasto, a su lado Yamamoto estaba igual, con heridas y raspones, Yamamoto reía debes en cuando y Gokudera no podía evitar mascullar maldiciones e improperios.

-¡Eso fue realmente divertido!-.

Gokudera se dio cuenta que el Sol ya estaba bastante bajo, entonces recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer y se levanto rápidamente.

-Tch… Ya me atrase… Me voy cerebro de beisbol. ¡Pero esto no se queda así, para la otra me pedirás clemencia!-.

Sin más se marcho, Yamamoto soltó una carcajada y observo a Gokudera irse.

-No has cambiado nada, Gokudera-.

Reborn, como un espía profesional y como alguien que se metía en donde no lo llamaban, observa la escena, era algo que se lo llevaba pensando desde hacer tiempo y ya se imaginaba que Yamamoto le quitaría el miedo a pelear a Gokudera, eso había estado demasiado bien para ser la primera batalla, Gokudera demostraba persistencia y mucha astucia, había podido resistir a cada ataque de Yamamoto, pero no estaba seguro si el guardián de la lluvia había estado peleando enserio o no.

-No luchaba enserio… Yamamoto Takeshi tiene mucha más fuerza, solo estaba probando a Gokudera Hayato-.

Reborn se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocado y que no era el único observando esa batalla, volteo a mirar a Hibari.

-Ya veo-.

-Gokudera Hayato tampoco luchaba enserio, parecía más un juego que una batalla. He perdido mi tiempo-.

Hibari bajo del árbol y camino a la entrada de la mansión Vongola, Reborn sonrió, si, Gokudera tampoco luchaba enserio, se contenía demasiado para no herir a Yamamoto, probablemente había decidido pelear, pero aún le temía a su fuerza.

Pero más que eso, le interesaba ver la fuerza del guardián de la nube.

Parecía como si se hubiera vuelto endemoniadamente fuerte, era mejor medir su fuerza que llevarse una sorpresa.

.

* * *

.

Más importante ahora era ver a ese herbívoro, Sawada Tsunayoshi lo tenía intrigado, no había sido capaz de notar su presencia en sus sueños, pero lo había visto después de abrir los ojos y por eso sabía que el chico había estado ahí. ¿Cuánta fuerza tendría ahora? ¿Cuándo habría crecido? ¿Cuánto habría cambiado? Podía sentir su presencia en todo la casa, pero sabía donde estaba, su presencia se hacía fuerte justo detrás de la puerta que estaba frente a él, examino la manija, se habría con llamas de Cielo, pero él había visto muchas de esas y sabía como abrirlas.

No le costo nada abrirla y entro.

-Reborn, no tengo tiem… Hibari-san-.

Tsuna sintió todas las alarmas de su cuerpo activas, cada una le decía que se calmara pero no demasiado, que no debía de mantener la guardia baja con él pero que debía aparentar calma, era cuestión de segundos para perder esa batalla, Hibari era un oponente fuerte incluso en batallas estúpidas como la que llevaba en su interior, la que llevaba con sus sentimientos y con el titulo de ser el Decimo Vongola.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

El impacto de escuchar su nombre en él fue grande, disimulo y lo hizo bien, pero su corazón latía rápido y fuerte, su corazón no paraba de pedirle que se alejara si no quería caer de nuevo, si no quería llorar como lo había hecho el día anterior.

-Hibari-san, ha pasado tiempo, ¿cómo es…?-.

-Si me preguntas como estoy te morderé hasta la muerte, Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

-Veo que estas muy bien, ¿necesitas algo?-.

Aunque realmente quiso decir: ¿Cómo entraste a mi oficina?

-Una pelea contigo-.

Directo y bruto, como siempre, así era Hibari, su guardián de la nube.

-Bueno… Creo que por ahora eso es imposible Hibari-san, estoy un poco atrasado de tiempo. Tengo todavía trabajo y debo ir a ver al Noveno y a los Varia sin contar que…-.

Hibari azoto la mano en su escritorio haciendo callar a Tsuna, Tsuna trago saliva y alzo el rostro, Hibari le tomo de la corbata y lo jalo hacia él, muy cerca, pensó Tsuna al ver con detalle sus ojos metálicos.

Hibari no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo igual de bruto que cuando vivían en Namimori, igual de impredecible como siempre.

Era como si esos días en los que Hibari se encargaba de molestarlo volvieran a él.

-¿Hibari…?-.

Pero como dijo, Hibari era totalmente impredecible.

El impacto fue tal que se desconecto al instante del mundo.

Suspiro, pero se trato de alejar.

Quiso sostenerlo, pero no le respondió.

Pero disfruto del contacto de los labios de Hibari sobre los suyos.

Pero lucho por separarse de aquel rudo beso.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Hibari se separo de él y lo soltó lentamente de la corbata, lentamente Tsuna quedo sentado en su silla y observo el caminar ligero de Hibari hacia la salida y luego escucho el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada. Comenzó a jadear en busca de aire, se sonrojo tanto que el calor le escapo por las orejas.

-¿Qué… qué rayos fue eso?-.

Se tapo la boca con la mano derecha y se sintió realmente avergonzado.

-No te vayas… así como si no hubieras hecho nada, bastardo-.

Era un verdadero bastardo.

.

* * *

.

Interesante, pensó Reborn, así que las cosas eran así.

Pues si todo iba como lo planeado entonces no debía de preocuparse mucho.

Hibari pronto caería y sería solo por él mismo y Tsuna lo haría junto con él.

Sonrió, no tenía que preocuparse tanto como pensaba.

-¿Reborn? Espera… ¿La sonrisa es porque tramas algo?-.

El arcobaleno miro de reojo a Dino, quien se había encargado de perturbar a su mente perversa por alguna extraña razón se irrito mucho.

-No molestes-.

Dijo simplemente mientras se separaba de la pared y comenzaba a caminar. Dino lo siguió.

-¿Sabes algo, verdad? ¿Y que hay con lo de Tsuna? Me fui porque sabía que tú lo protegerías… Pero sin embargo él…-.

-No es un bebe, debe protegerse por su cuenta… De todas maneras debía conocer el mundo en el que vive de una forma u otra-.

-¡No me…! ¡Eres imposible! ¿Tenías que mostrarle el mundo de esa forma?-.

Reborn se detuvo pero no dijo nada.

-¿A caso te cuesta tanto ser un poco amable con él? ¿No pudiste defenderlo ni un poco? ¿Eres tan maldito que esa fue tu mejor forma de enseñarle el mundo? ¿Acaso tu…?-.

-¿Y crees que no me siento culpable por él? ¿Crees que me importa tan poco que decidí dejarlo así, solo?-.

-¿Pues como voy a saberlo? ¡Solo se que lo que le paso a Tsuna fue tu culpa! ¡Tsuna sigue estando a tu cargo!-.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡El idiota se lanzo justo cuando el Noveno me asigno una misión! ¡No le dijo nada a nadie y cuando volví todo ya había pasado! ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un mentalista? ¡Como iba a saber yo que se iría a lanzar al enemigo como si fuera imbécil!-.

Estaban gritándose, pero no se podía evitar, Dino se había enojado mucho y Reborn estaba soltando todo lo que había reprimido por más de dos años y medio.

-Eres lo peor, Reborn-.

-No me mires como si fuera mi culpa, estuve todo el tiempo con él, lo protegí pero le enseñe lo que debía de saber, no se como mierda pensó que irse solo con el enemigo sería lo mejor-.

-Sabes perfectamente que tu misión con el noveno duraba menos, ese día cuando me fui hable contigo, me dijiste que estabas descansando y que regresarías pronto-.

Ese detalle se le había olvidado y tenía razón.

Su culpabilidad se basaba en eso.

Había podido regresar días antes y darse cuenta lo que planeaba Tsunayoshi, pero no había querido, había querido que Tsuna pensara solo, que pensara en ser un jefe sin tener a Reborn para asesorarlo todo el tiempo, pero eso le había costado algo.

Le había costado la integridad mental de Tsuna.

Sino hubiera sido por Xanxus entonces ahora no sabría como estaría Tsuna.

Se quito el sombrero y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, volvió a ponérselo y miro a Dino.

-¿Te pesa, verdad? Lo que le paso a Tsuna… ¿Te pesa mucho, cierto?-.

Reborn volteo el rostro.

-Desde ese día, ¿aceptas misiones lejos de Tsuna? ¿Te has separado de Tsuna? Lo siento Reborn, pero tu dolor no se compara con el que tiene él, estoy seguro que a Tsuna todavía le duele-.

-Lo sé… Realmente lo sé… Tch, todos mis discípulos son unos idiotas-.

Reborn dio la vuelta y se fue, Dino lo miro irse, realmente no se sentía culpable de decirlo todo eso a Reborn, se lo tenía merecido por dos razones: Por no proteger a Tsuna y por no demostrarle a Tsuna lo que sentía por él.

Porque aunque Reborn se hiciera el fuerte y poderoso era obvio.

Reborn tenía sentimientos por Tsuna que ni el propio arcobaleno entendía.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera entro a la oficina de Tsuna y lo vio dormido, se sorprendió, Tsuna no era de los que se dormían en mitad de su trabajo, llevaba una bandeja con té caliente y varios aperitivos para su jefe. Dejo la bandeja en una mesa junto a un sofá y observo a su jefe, sonrió, Tsuna seguía siendo tan lindo como hace tiempo, entonces observo una cicatriz que comenzaba por la base del cuello y se ocultaba en la ropa, apretó los dientes.

-¿Hayato?-.

-¡Decimo!-.

Tsuna levanto la cara de los papeles y se taño los ojos con el dorso de las manos y le sonrió a su guardián de la tormenta. Hayato le sonrió al instante.

-Le traigo unos aperitivos. ¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Si, solo que me siento un poco cansado. ¿Cómo te fue en tu batalla con Yamamoto?-.

-¿¡Nos vio!-.

-No te exaltes Hayato, me parece bien que luches con él, será un buen entrenamiento-.

-Pero…-.

-¿Tuviste miedo?-.

Gokudera lo miro directamente.

-Un poco-.

-¡No te preocupes, nunca lo lastimarías, confió en ti Hayato!-.

-Pero a usted…-.

Tsuna coloco su mano sobre la de Gokudera.

-No hablemos de cosas del pasado… ¿Vale? A mi no me gusta verte triste, me gusta tu sonrisa-.

Gokudera sonrió y coloco su otra mano sobre la de Tsuna, admiraba a Tsuna como líder y como persona, nunca había conocido a alguien tan fuerte como él, lo admiraba mucho, demasiado. Le estaba muy agradecido por haberle mostrado ese camino que llevaba ahora.

-Gracias, Decimo-.

Gokudera lo soltó y Tsuna quita su mano de la de él, Tsuna miro sus documentos y soltó un suspiro, Gokudera quería preguntar algo más antes de marcharse.

-¿Ya ha hablado con Hibari?-.

Tsuna se puso un poco nervioso, pero como buen actor que era no lo demostró.

-Un poco… Yamamoto me dijo que ahora esta saliendo con Haru-.

-¿¡Con esa loca! Imposible, no ese Hibari-.

Gokudera conocía mucho sobre Tsuna, entre esas cosas que sabía estaba el hecho de que su querido Decimo sentía cosas por el chico del ave. Cuando Gokudera lo supo se enojo mucho, no entendía como alguien tan puro como Tsuna podía enamorarse de alguien como Hibari, Hibari no se merecía el amor ni el reconocimiento del Decimo, de ninguna forma.

Pero Gokudera no sentía que tuviera el derecho de decir nada.

Pero en ese momento, en el que el Decimo le decía que Hibari salía con Haru quería negarlo, porque sabía que a Tsuna todavía le gustaba Hibari, pese a que odiaba a Hibari y prefería que se quedara con Haru no quería ver sufrir a Tsuna.

-Debe ser otra cosa, el idiota del beisbol seguro se equivoco-.

-No, se veía muy seguro… Pero me parece bien, Yamamoto ha dicho que Haru cuida a Hibari-san, eso me hace sentir tranquilo, que alguien cuide a Hibari-san es lo mejor-.

-Decimo…-.

Deseaba mucho decir palabras alentadoras, pero no las sentía, prefería que Hibari se quedara con Haru, así que con egoísmo prefirió callarse y dejar las cosas como estaban.

-¡Será mejor que me vaya! Usted tiene mucho trabajo y yo solo estoy estorbando, me voy-.

-Nos vemos a la hora de la comida-.

Tsuna sonrió, pero cuando Gokudera se fue puso una cara larga, Hibari salía con Haru y Hibari le había besado.

¿Qué significaba eso?

.

* * *

.

Tsuna estuvo esperando a Ryohei y a Lambo en la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no solo recibiría a esos dos, si no que también la novia de Ryohei estaba ahí.

Hana Kurokawa, alguien a quien se imagino que no volvería a ver.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Sawada-.

Tsuna sonrió. Hana lo miro, ese niño no se parecía en nada al Dame-Tsuna de hace tiempo, se veía totalmente diferente, ese hombre frente a él parecía otro.

-Si, ya ha pasado un tiempo Hana-san-.

-Has cambiado en extremo, Sawada-.

-Vongola, sin duda te ves diferente-.

-Lambo, Ryohei, ustedes también cambiaron mucho, Lambo habéis crecido un montón-.

-¿Dónde esta el cabeza de pulpo, Takeshi y Hibari?-.

-Hayato se encarga de unos asuntos, Yamamoto debe estar entrenando y no tengo idea donde esta Hibari-san-.

-Ese Hibari… ¿Tienes el mensaje?-.

Hana asintió.

-Tenemos un mensaje de Haru para Hibari, pero también quiere que lo sepas tú y Reborn-.

Tsuna asintió.

-Reborn no esta ahora aquí, pasemos todos a mi oficina y hablemos sobre el asunto-.

-Perdona, pero creo que será mejo que solo este Hana contigo, el mensaje es confidencial y Haru solo quiere que ustedes tres, Hibari, Reborn y tú lo sepan, ni Lambo ni yo sabemos de que va todo-.

Tsuna miro a Hana, que Haru le dijera algo a ella pero no a Ryohei o a Lambo era algo realmente extraño, miro a los dos.

-Vale, en un momento vendrán un par de doncellas que los llevaran a sus alcobas, vamos Hana-san-.

Tsuna camino en frente y Hana le siguió por atrás, el cabello de Tsuna, que recordaba era de un castaño fuerte, ahora era más claro, era más alto que ella cuando recordaba ser más alta que él y sus ojos, que solían ser grandes como los de su amiga Kyoko, ahora tenían el brillo de la madurez que sabía había ganado a base de batallas peligrosas y circunstancias poco agradables.

-Estas bastante alto, pero a la vez eres aún muy bajo, Sawada-.

-Supongo que mi anatomía no me ayuda tanto en la altura-.

-Vale, eso parece sensato-.

-¿Van a casarse?-.

Hana sonrió y se pregunto si habría visto el anillo de matrimonio que llevaba, acarició el anillo y sonrió.

-Sí, planeamos hacerlo a final de este año-.

-Felicidades-.

-Gracias-.

Tsuna encendió su llama sin reparar en la cara sorprendida de Hana, Hana hacía lo posible por no sorprenderse, pero era imposible, Tsuna abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

-Pasa-.

-Te has vuelto todo un caballero, gracias-.

-No es nada-.

Ella entro y Tsuna entro enseguida, cerró la puerta y le ofreció asiento en el sofá en el que Reborn se solía recostar, se sentó en el de una sola plaza que estaba enfrente de la chica.

-Probablemente Hayato sepa pronto que estas aquí y traiga algo-.

-¿Por qué no lo traen tus doncellas?-.

-No tiene permitido acercarse a esta área, es mía y por mi seguridad solo entra personal clasificado, mis guardianes y Reborn-.

-Vaya, que estés hablando conmigo tan naturalmente me pone los pelos de punta… ¿Eres realmente un jefe mafioso?-.

-Hana-san, preferiría que sepas lo que Ryohei te ha dicho. Es mejor para ambos dejar las cosas así-.

La chica miro a Tsuna, al parecer el chico aún no se daba cuenta que continuaba con esa extraña llama sobre la cabeza, según Ryohei eso se llamada modo Hiper de la ultima voluntad, Hana soltó un suspiro, era más complicado hablar con Tsuna a pesar que mostrara una mirada amable.

-Tienes razón, es mejor que te hable sobre lo que me dijo Haru-.

-Por favor-.

Hana pensó en como iba a empezar.

-Haru ha dicho que ha encontrado algo en las investigaciones que hizo en Turquía. Es sobre los anillos, después de volver del futuro habéis hecho una grieta y un extraño poder se poso en varios anillos cercanos a ese sitio, dijo que las cajas se vuelven más poderosas y los anillos se fusionan con ellas, al parecer una familia esta juntando todo ese poder y… están aliándose con el enemigo para atacarte. El poder de los arcobaleno es capaz de cerrar la grieta, pero eso no quita el hecho de que mucho poder ya ha escapado de ese lugar, fue lo que dijo ella-.

Tsuna miraba a Hana, imposible, ese poder no podía ser otro más que…

-Haru dijo que es el poder de la tierra-.

Tsuna se recargo en el sofá, imposible, realmente imposible. El poder de la tierra había sido despertado, se paso una mano por el cabello y miro a un punto en la pared de enfrente, si ese poder estaba en manos peligrosas…

¡Si estaba en las manos de ese hombre!

Se asusto, no lo negó, se asusto tanto que Hana se dio cuenta que sus ojos transmitían terror, se acercó a Tsuna.

-¿Sawada? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sawada?-.

-No… imposible…-.

Cuando el chiquillo comenzó a temblar Hana se levanto

-¿Sawada? Reacciona, vamos… ¡Tsunayoshi!-.

Tsuna salió de su estado de terror y se dio cuenta que Hana lo abrazaba, soltó un sonoro suspiro y Hana supo que ya podía dejar de abrazarlo, lo soltó lentamente y le observo el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-¿Desde cuando supo eso Haru?-.

-No lo sé, ella me pidió que se los dijera tan pronto como viniera a Italia, me parece que dijo algo sobre que aliados en Vongola ocultaron esa información, Haru sospecha que Basil sabía algo al respecto, pero supo que él chico había sido atacado en Turquía, cree que pudieron borrarle la memoria, esta preocupada pero no puede irse de Turquía porque teme que la atrapen y le quiten todo la información que logro recopilar-.

Recordó entonces que Basil había querido decirle algo, pero el chico no había encontrado las palabras adecuados y de momento a otro le dijo que ya lo había olvidado.

-Hana-san, esto no puedes decírselo a nadie más, ¿entiendes? Nadie debe saberlo-.

Hana notó que Tsuna realmente parecía preocupado.

-Haru dijo que probablemente no me dirías nada… pero intuyo que tu poder se basa en el cielo, ¿verdad?-.

-Algo así-.

-Tengo entendido que hay siete anillos, el de Ryohei es el Sol, el de Lambo es el trueno, Gokudera la tormenta, Yamamoto tiene la lluvia, esa chica tiene la niebla y Hibari tiene la nube, ¿el tuyo será el cielo?-.

-¿Ryohei te ha contado todo eso?-.

-Ryohei no quiere involucrarme mucho en esto, pero me ha contado cosas y como soy una chica demasiado lista yo misma intuí lo otro-.

-Eres muy inteligente Hana-san, me encantaría tenerte en mi equipo estratégico-.

-Gracias. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta eso, la tierra debería ser el enemigo natural del cielo, en el peor caso, en el más sensato sería su complemento, ¿verdad?-.

Tsuna se pregunto cuando sabría esa chica, pero supo que lo mejor era no preguntar, al menos por ahora.

-Sí, sería mi complemento-.

Hana sonrió y coloco su mano sobre la de Tsuna.

-No creo que debas preocuparte tanto. Voy a confesarte que nunca te creía capaz de hacer nada y me has demostrado que tienes una determinación impecable, así que sin duda podrás contra cualquier adversario, creo en ti-.

Eso lo alentó más de lo que se había imaginado, Hana lo soltó y se sentó enfrente de nuevo.

-Gracias Hana-san. ¿Haru dijo algo más?-.

-No pudo, corto la llamada porque era peligroso. Todo me lo ha dicho desde el celular y me pidió que lo destruyera después de la llamada, no conserve ni la tarjeta SIM, todo lo que te dije fue lo que recordé-.

-Estoy preocupado por Haru…-.

-Me pidió que no te preocuparas tanto, al parecer no desconfían de ella porque piensan que fue a hacer prácticas por sus estudios, nadie piensa que Haru haya ido por parte de la rama Vongola que pertenece a Hibari-.

Pero eso no le quitaba lo peligroso, lo mejor que podía hacer era él mismo comprobarlo, pero sabía que eso podía ser tonto, podría delatar a Haru con eso. Lo mejor era esperar noticias de la chica, esperaba que volviera con bien.

-Gracias Hana-san, lamento mucho que te estés arriesgando por darme ese mensaje, pero realmente te lo agradezco-.

-Vale que no es para tanto. Ahora quiero irme a descansar-.

-Claro te acompaño a tu cuarto-.

-Bien, vamos-.

Pero Tsuna estaba sumamente asustado, el poder de la Tierra en manos de esa persona era algo que no deseaba imaginarse, realmente estaba asustado.

Tenía ganas de ocultarse, tenía realmente mucho miedo.

-¿Le dirás tu todo a Hibari?-.

-Sí, quiero hablar con él un poco también… pero esperare hasta que vuelva Reborn-.

-Reborn… ¿Es el pequeñito del sombrero?-.

-Sí… aunque ahora él…-.

-Tsuna-.

Ahí estaba el pequeñito del sombrero, Hana volteo a verlo y cual fue su sorpresa. Reborn estaba junto con Gokudera y Hibari, Tsuna se sintió nervioso y supo que la razón era que el pequeñito del sombrero ahora era un hombre de veinticinco y no sabía como explicarlo.

-¿Bebe?-.

Pregunto Hana sin creérselo. Reborn la miro, pero no la reconoció, coloco la mano en el arma que solía tener en el costado y la miro, el sombrero perfilaba una sombra que hacía ver su mirada peligrosa.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-¡Hana-san…! ¡Por favor ve haya, ahora mismo le llamo a una doncella para que te acompañe…!-.

-¿Decimo… Hana?-.

-¿Gokudera Hayato?-.

-Hayato, por favor lleva a Hana-san a la alcoba que esta cerca a la habitación del Sol-.

-Claro, vamos, Hana-.

La chica siguió a Gokudera pero no despego la mirada de Reborn, luego se percato de Hibari y con un gesto lo saludo, Hibari le devolvió el gesto con una mirada y Hana se volteo a mirar a Gokudera.

-¿Quién era ella?-.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que Reborn había quitado la mano del arma y suspiro tranquilo, temía que el arcobaleno realmente le dispara a la chica.

-Es Hana Kurokawa, ¿no la recuerdas? A ella le gustaba Lambo adulto-.

-¿La amiga de Kyoko? Oh, la recuerdo. Creo haber escuchado que va a casarse con Ryohei-.

-Si, van a casarse… De cualquier forma, tenemos que hablar. Haru me ha mandado un mensaje desde Turquía con Hana-san-.

De repente Hibari comenzó a prestar atención a la charla.

-¿Haru en Turquía?-.

Pregunto Hibari y Tsuna sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho.

-Sí, me lo ha contado Hana-san-.

-Tch… Le dije que no se acercara a ese lugar sin mí… Esa herbívora idiota…-.

-Es mejor que continuemos esto en mi oficina, hay algo que deben saber-.

Tsuna camino a paso rápido a su oficina y la abrió, hasta ese momento noto que continuaba con la llama del modo Hiper, rápidamente la deshizo y miro a los dos, se sentó en la silla grande y los otros dos se sentaron frente a él.

-¿Qué fue lo que te conto Kurokawa Hana sobre Haru?-.

Pregunto Hibari.

-Al parecer nos ocultaron información sobre una grieta que se abrió por Turquía, la grieta esta abierta desde que volvimos del futuro…-.

Reborn lo miro como si eso no le importara.

-Reborn, ahí dentro estaba el poder de la Tierra-.

El arcobaleno se acomodo en la silla y lo miro impresionado.

-Imposible… ¿Ahí era donde estaba el poder de la Tierra…?-.

-Eso no es todo, la familia de él tiene ese poder… Piensan atacarnos-.

-¿Qué?-.

Tsuna miro de reojo a Hibari, pero volvió la vista a Reborn.

-Creo que el ataque en Venecia era solo una distracción, como Dino-san dijo, ellos viene con todo… Estoy seguro que me quiere de regreso-.

Reborn pudo ver el terror en sus ojos al igual que Hibari, pero en comparación de Reborn Hibari no sabía porque el castaño estaba casi temblando del miedo. Tsuna se compuso de inmediato y miro a Hibari.

-Haru está bien, ella le dijo a Hana-san que nadie sabe que pertenece a tu grupo en Vongola, así que Haru está bien-.

Hibari no respondió nada, Tsuna volvió a mirar a Reborn.

-También hay sospechas de traición dentro de Vongola, temo que nos hayan ocultado esta información-.

-Si es así solo nos queda casar a los intrusos-.

-Lo sé-.

El cuarto quedo momentáneamente en silencio, enseguida Tsuna recordó lo otro que tenía quedecirles.

-Según las investigaciones de Haru, podemos cerrar la grieta con los poderes de los arcobaleno. Tenemos localizados a cinco de los arcobaleno, solo desconocemos el paradero de Verde y Skull, aunque me imagino que Viper ha de saber donde esta Verde-.

-Yo me encargo de encontrar a Skull…-.

-Vale, nuestra prioridad es cerrar la grieta-.

-Espera-.

Tsuna y Reborn miraron a Hibari.

-Si es cierto que la grieta se cierra con los poderes de los arcobaleno… Es claro pensar que también necesitaran la llama del anillo del cielo-.

Tsuna ya había pensado eso, y no solo necesitarían la llama de su anillo del cielo, también necesitaría la llama de ese otro individuo.

-Y eso incluye la llama de ese otro, ¿Byakuran?-.

Tsuna sabía que eso era posible, al igual que Reborn.

-En conclusión no podemos depender solo de lo que Haru ha dicho, debemos mandar un grupo especializado a la zona e investigar como sería la forma más sencilla de cerrar esa grieta-.

-Pero si esperamos mucho tiempo ellos tomaran más poder de la Tierra, cada segundo cuenta Hibari-san-.

-En todo caso iré yo personalmente y mandare los resultados tan pronto como los consiga-.

-Hibari-san… Que más da, por favor, llévate a Hayato y a Mukuro, ellos son los mejores en ese tema-.

-No, muchos herbívoros estorbaran-.

-Bueno, solo llévate a Hayato, que él sea el mensajero también es bueno, es rápido para enviar mensajes urgentes-.

-… Bien, me lo llevare-.

-Iré yo también-.

Expuso Reborn, Hibari lo observo y no dijo nada.

-De acuerdo, en todo caso, es mejor que se vayan ahora mismo-.

Reborn y Hibari se levantaron y salieron de la oficina. Hibari se detuvo en la puerta, Reborn no detuvo su andar y se fue dejándolos solos, Hibari volvió y miro a Tsuna, lo miro a los ojos, Tsuna se puso un poco nervioso. Hibari lo jalo de la corbata y lo inspecciono.

-Será mejor que cuando vuelva sigas tal y como te veo… Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna trago saliva, esas palabras eran las mismas que le decía Reborn cada vez que él o el arcobaleno salían, cuando no estaban juntos en las misiones.

-O te morderé hasta la muerte-.

Soltándolo Hibari se fue, Tsuna se recostó en la silla y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Iba a ser difícil vivir con Hibari y fingir que no sentía nada por él.

.

* * *

_Lo siento muuucho. Pero no puedo escribir 1827 sin que se aclare todo sobre Hibari y Haru, les prometo que el próximo capitulo lo diré, tienen mi palabra._

_Pero escribí un poco más en este que en el otro, además ya vamos revelando cosas, como el porque Gokudera esta solo en la mansión Vongola y lo que siente Chrome por Tsuna y Mukuro, Haru se presento como una chica con mucha información y a Hana la puse realmente lista y astuta alguna vez por mi mente paso que si existiera otro guardián de la nube Hana sería la mejor opción, ¿por qué? No lo sé, solo pensé que sería genial._

_Sobre lo que dijo Dino, ¿realmente Reborn sentirá algo por Tsuna? No lo sé, pero a mi parecer si que hay algo, si es amor o solo cariño ya lo veremos._


	10. Usagi

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 10**_

_**Usagi**_

_**.**_

* * *

Si hubiera una forma de escapar de todo lo que vivía…

Probablemente no tomaría esa alternativa, fingir que Vongola no le concernía ni era su problema ya era demasiado tarde, Vongola era su problema y su responsabilidad, la seguridad de Italia, la seguridad de Namimori y hasta en una ocasión la seguridad del mundo estuvo en su mano, era demasiado tarde para salir del mundo en el que estaba.

De eso era lo único de lo que estaba cien por ciento seguro.

El que ocupara el cargo de líder de todo Vongola debía de ser alguien que tuviera un fuerte espíritu y determinación, la fuerza podía conseguirse, al igual que la inteligencia y el buen sentido común podía componerse, pero la determinación era única.

Eso convertía a Tsuna en el mejor para el puesto del Decimo Vongola.

Era lo que le había dicho el Noveno el día en el que tomo el cargo, en la ceremonia de sucesión que lo marco de por vida.

Gokudera le sonrió y le dijo que volvería pronto con la información y se fue, se recargo en la silla y pensó que probablemente debería de ir, pero Reborn se lo había dicho, no era seguro ir ahí si realmente existía tanto peligro.

Él mismo estaba un poco aterrado que ese sujeto estuviera involucrado.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera se acercó al auto y se detuvo cuando vio a Yamamoto, se acercó a él, la seguridad del Decimo estaba a su cargo, ya que él tenía que ir a ayudar en las investigaciones del poder de la Tierra que al parecer se había despertado por su culpa hace ya seis años, el punto ahora era que Yamamoto debía de cuidar a Tsuna si no quería terminar sin cabeza.

-La seguridad del Decimo esta bajo tu cuidado, Yamamoto-.

-No tengas cuidado, lo dejas en buenas manos-.

Gokudera asintió y recordó algo.

-Si el Decimo esta distraído será todo culpa tuya-.

-¿Ah? ¿Mi culpa?-.

-Por supuesto… No era necesario decirle que Haru y Hibari tenían una relación-.

-¿Qué? ¿Haru y Hibari tienen una relación?-.

Gokudera se enojo.

-¡Tu se lo dijiste al Decimo!-.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo yo dije eso?-.

-¡Tu… No juegues con lo que dices!-.

-Pero yo… Espera… Creo que me ha mal interpretado… Yo dije que Haru y Hibari salían, pero me refería a que salían juntos en viajes para sus investigaciones, Haru cuida de Hibari porque en dos ocasiones arruino la investigación y los delato como integrantes de Vongola… Creo que Tsuna se confundió un poco…-.

-¿Es verdad? ¿No salen?-.

-Por supuesto que no. A Haru le gusta Tsuna y Hibari es más seco que la arena-.

Gokudera no dijo nada… No era necesario que Tsuna lo supiera, era mejor que Tsuna creyera lo que había pensado y se casara con la chica que le habían impuesto los viejos de Vongola.

Pero eso no haría feliz a Tsuna.

En todo caso el se marchaba, a su regreso no le quedaría más que decirle la verdad, jamás le mentiría a su querido Decimo.

-Bien… supongo que fue un mal entendido-.

-Como pudieron creer que Haru salía con Hibari, si Haru sale de viaje con Hibari es porque él le da por pelear mucho y arruina la investigación, actúa precipitado y ha puesto en peligro al propio Kusakabe, Haru no podía permitir eso porque la información que estaban recopilando parecía importante para Vongola entonces decidió ir directamente ella…-.

-Vale, ya entendí… en todo caso el Decimo esta a tu cuidado… Me voy-.

-Cuídate, Gokudera-.

El chico se dio la vuelta y no dijo más, se subió al auto que estaba esperándolo y este avanzo. Yamamoto lo miro partir, pero se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho Gokudera.

-¿En que distrae eso a Tsuna?-.

No comprendió esa parte y sintió que no había mucho que comprender, probablemente lo que había tras de esas palabras no le concernía ni debía de importarle.

Era mejor dejar las cosas así.

.

* * *

.

El trabajo de Tsuna podía decirse era más difícil que ir a investigar Turquía, su trabajo era investigar su propia familia. Y la única persona de la que podía confiar era el sujeto que estaba frente a él, acosándolo con la mirada.

-Kufufufu… ¿Así que necesitas de mi?-.

-Es importante… sabes que no me gusta asignarte tareas tontas-.

-Investigar a la familia es algo sencillo, ¿realmente quieres hacerlo? Tendríamos que ir a donde más odias, o lo más obscuro y sucio de Vongola, ¿estas de acuerdo con eso?-.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo y quiero hacerlo-.

Mukuro se levanto del sofá.

-Bien, supongo que no tenemos mucho tiempo-.

-Nuestro tiempo termina cuando Hayato haya regresado con la información-.

Mukuro lo miro de reojo.

-Sabes que si lo que dijo es real, y él tiene el poder de la Tierra va a ser un rival difícil-.

-Ya veremos que hacer-.

Mukuro le tomo del brazo y Tsuna volteo a verlo.

-No van a lastimarme, no lo permitiré, porque soy el Decimo Vongola-.

Mukuro le apretó el brazo y Tsuna sintió que lo lastimaba, pero no dijo nada, se acerco a Mukuro y lo abrazo. Había una conexión entre ellos que era fuerte, no tenía que ver con el deseo de Mukuro de poseer su cuerpo para controlar la mafia, era algo diferente y angustiante, Mukuro le ayudaba en lo que podía, y al igual que Varia era una de las personas que hacía el trabajo más sucio por el bien de Vongola.

Mukuro conocía perfectamente la peste de la mafia al igual que Tsuna y su lazo se basaba en que ambos habían sufrido la misma desgracia, ambos habían sido sumergidos en inmundicia y luego fueron llamados propiedad de alguien.

La marca de Mukuro era el ojo que lo hacía entrar en diferentes mundos.

La marca de Tsuna se encontraba oculta entre sus ropas.

Su dignidad había sido arrancada al igual que Mukuro.

No eran tan diferentes como todo el mundo pensaba. Tsuna lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos se habían vuelto así después del suceso, se habían vuelto experimentados y el brillo que se encontraba Mukuro lo conocía bien, era pura malicia, aunque Tsuna no lo deseara dentro de si había un fuerte deseo de venganza, odio y repulsión. Tsuna no se consideraba tan puro como Gokudera lo creía, sus deseos de muerte eran grandes, su corazón se había vuelto obscuro y realmente no se sentía avergonzado por ello.

Era una parte de él que ya había aceptado hace mucho tiempo.

-Tenemos trabajo-.

Dijo Mukuro separándole de si, Tsuna soltó un suspiro.

-Te estoy ofreciendo un abrazo y dices que tenemos trabajo, por eso no logramos ser una pareja, todo es tu culpa-.

-Vale, para la otra te regreso el abrazo y de doy un beso, ahora muévete-.

-Lo has dicho tú, así que si no me das el beso pensare en atarte a mi cama y hacerte cosas indecentes-.

-El Decimo Vongola a sacado su lado "ero"-.

Tsuna soltó una risita y Mukuro sonrió con él. Era una conexión extraña de la cual Reborn no estaba orgulloso y mucho menos feliz, sabía eso pero no por ello dejaría esa conexión con Mukuro.

-Oye, Mukuro-.

-Hmm-.

Tsuna detuvo su caminata y volteo a verlo se acercó a él y coloco sus manos en sus mejillas, no supo el porque pero quería besar a Mukuro, Mukuro no se movió, no era la primera vez que Tsuna lo besaba y se imaginaba que no sería la ultima, Tsuna comenzó a cerrar los ojos miro al lado de la cabeza de Mukuro y abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras sus labios hacían contacto con los del peliazul, se separo rápidamente al darse cuenta que Yamamoto los había visto.

Pero Yamamoto huyo.

-¡Espera! ¡Yamamoto!-.

Tsuna coloco el brazo sobre sus ojos, los había visto, Yamamoto había visto justo cuando besaba a Mukuro.

-Kufufufu… Lo alcanzamos y le decimos que nos amamos o vamos a hacer el trabajo, tienes esas dos opciones-.

-¿Estas de broma? ¿De que amor hablas? Yamamoto nos vio… debo explicárselo-.

-¿Y que le dirás? ¿Qué a veces necesitas besar a alguien? Es un hábito raro tuyo, pero cada cuanto te da por besarme y no se si soy el único-.

-¡Por supuesto que eres al único que hago esto! Bu-bueno, una vez me dio por besar a Reborn, pero me da más por hacerlo contigo-.

-De todas maneras es algo que no te explicas ni a ti mismo… es mejor que lo dejes así por el momento-.

-Pero…-.

-Vamos-.

Tsuna miro a Mukuro, ese maldito hábito debía desparecer, no era bueno, Yamamoto los había visto y ahora no sabía como explicarlo, después de todo Mukuro tenía razón, eran cosas que ni el mismo lograba explicarse.

Pero decir eso era mentirse.

-Vamos-.

Conocía la razón, sabía porque Mukuro y nadie más. Decir la razón era algo que no quería aceptar aunque sabía que esa razón era cierta.

Mukuro se parecía a Hibari.

Mukuro era su única conexión a Hibari, a Mukuro lo podía tocar, a Mukuro le podía ordenar cosas que no sabía si podía hacerlo con Hibari. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, estaba utilizando cruelmente a Mukuro, sabía eso y también era consciente que estaba mal.

Pero con el tiempo se había vuelto egoísta, si había sido puro o no eso ya era cosa del pasado, había cambiado y lo había hecho para mal en vez de para bien, si que se había vuelto fuerte, incluso su resistencia mental era envidiable al igual que su resistencia a las drogas y la resistencia física no se quedaba atrás.

Pero su cambio no solo era eso, siempre que hablaba con alguien lo hacía con segundas intensiones, nunca mostraba su nueva personalidad frente a Gokudera, solo Mukuro y Reborn podían decir que Tsuna había cambiado de una forma profundo y nada buena.

Pero esa razón no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, jamás estaría orgulloso del nuevo Tsuna. Después de ese suceso todo eso había surgido en él.

Pero la realidad, era la realidad.

.

* * *

.

Yamamoto se quedo quieto, soltó un suspiro y miro por todo el pasillo.

Estaba realmente impactado, ¿Tsuna y Mukuro en una relación amorosa? Estaba tan impactado que no sabía que decir.

-¿Yamamoto-kun?-.

-¡Waa! ¡Chrome!-.

-Buenos días… Amm… ¿No has visto a Mukuro-sama o al jefe?-.

Se puso ligeramente nervioso.

-Los vi… estaban por la oficina de Tsuna-.

-Oh… seguramente saldrán de la mansión Vongola-.

Chrome se sintió un poquito incomoda.

-¿Sabes a donde van?-.

-Pues… Mukuro-sama no me dijo nada, así que me imagino que iban a las oficinas de la base externa a ver al padre del Jefe-.

-Ya veo… ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?-.

-¿Yo?-.

-¡Claro! ¿Quieres?-.

-Pero yo… No soy muy fuerte…-.

-Eso no es algo que importe, si no eres fuerte seguro eres hábil, después de todo eres la guardián de la niebla-.

-Mukuro-sama es…-.

-Pero te lo he pedido a ti… ¿Aceptas?-.

Se cohibió mucho y al final asintió con la cabeza, Yamamoto acarició su cabeza.

-No te pongas nerviosa, los entrenamientos sirven para que te vuelvas fuerte, yo te ayudare-.

Se sintió extrañamente relajada y sonrió mientras le decía que tenía que ir por su arma, Yamamoto se imagino que iría por ese tridente que solía llevar antes con mucha frecuencia pero ahora no la había visto con el.

Al igual que ahora no la veía tan seguido con Mukuro, por algún tiempo se imagino que ellos dos mantenían una relación amorosa, pero ahora sentía que nunca la habían compartido.

Mukuro se veía distante de todos menos de ella y del propio Tsuna. Seguramente en esos casi seis años habrían cambiado muchas cosas, no solo ese hecho.

-Entrenando como siempre, ¿no te cansas?-.

Se sorprendió un poco, no se había percatado de la presencia de Lambo y eso solo le provocaba darse cuenta que estaba con la guardia baja, era mejor que se concentrara.

-Lambo, tu deberías entrenar debes en cuando-.

-Entreno, pero no como un obsesionado, ¿frustrado de no haber podido sacar todo el poder de Bakadera?-.

-Si, es un poco frustrante-.

-Hmm… Si me dejas decirte algo, te diré que parecía asustado-.

-¿Asustado?-.

-Si, durante la batalla media su fuerza, sus golpes se dirigían a lugares donde no te lastimara. Con decirte eso ya deberías darte cuenta que evito todos tus puntos de vida, sin contar que no te pego con su verdadero poder, ha de tener un montón de autocontrol por alguna mala experiencia en el pasado-.

Yamamoto soltó un suspiro.

-Todos vivimos malas experiencias-.

-Claro, todos las vivimos. Pero todos los que viven en Italia seguro se las vieron negras. Yo viví en Italia y desde que era bebe me di cuenta que no es un buen lugar para aprender de la mafia, en ese entonces no lo comprendía, pero la mafia desde el interior da más miedo que en el exterior, que no estén locos o sean unos psicópatas ya es un gran avance-.

-Conoces mucho sobre eso-.

-Pues claro. Solo te deberías de dar cuenta de Reborn, de Lal Mirch, de Colonello y de esos locos de Varia. Cada uno formo una personalidad, unos más fuertes o más rudos y otros enloquecieron por poder o dinero, pero tienen algo en común, sus mentes son creadas para matar a otros. Si Gokudera no te hizo daño debe tener alguna razón-.

Yamamoto se dio cuenta que era verdad.

-Lambo… ¿Puedes intuir de que trata?-.

-Claro, tengo tres opciones. Primero, mato a alguien sin compasión y quedo en shock. Segundo, lo hirieron a muerte y se dio cuenta que la muerte en la mafia es escalofriante. Tercero, daño o mato a alguien importante usando todo su poder-.

Dañar a alguien importante…

-¿Crees que haya lastimado a Tsuna?-.

-Para serte sincero creo que eso es lo más acertado. Yo también quedaría impresionado si lastimara a Tsuna-.

-Pero…-.

-Detente, no entres en conclusiones que pueden ser errores. Lo que te dije son especulaciones mías, si son verdaderas o no es algo que yo no sé. Si quieres saber la verdad entonces pregúntale a alguien que haya vivido con él y pueda darte respuestas. Yo me voy a dar una vuelta por mi casa, hace mucho que no los veo-.

Yamamoto miro a lo largo del pasillo y cuando identifico a Chrome se dio cuenta que ella podría saberlo.

La cosa era saber si le diría algo o lo dejaría investigar con alguien más.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron tres días para saber sobre la ruptura en Turquía, en esos tres días Yamamoto había hablado con Chrome y ella le había contado toda la verdad. Tsuna le había dicho que el beso no significaba nada, no tenía una relación amorosa con Mukuro pero que no podía explicarle la razón de porque lo besaba.

En esos tres días Tsuna había logrado sacar a la luz la verdad, los grupos encargados en recopilar información y tener vigilada el área de Turquía parecían tener perdida de memoria, así que estaba tratando con un grupo ilusionista, le había dicho Mukuro, los ilusionistas podían hacer creer a sus victimas que lo que veían era un sueño y luego ocultar el recuerdo en el subconsciente, nadie podía entrar en el subconsciente y tomar los recuerdos que quería, Tsuna sabía que estaba frente a grandes problemas.

Cuando Gokudera volvió a la mansión Vongola fue inmediatamente con Tsuna.

-La grieta esta siendo sellada con éxito, hicimos una investigación, no necesitábamos más que una llama normal, así que entre Hibari, Reborn-san y agentes que encontramos en Turquía se comenzó a sellar la grieta, también, pude investigar que el poder de la tierra que se libero es mínimo, se libera en pequeñas cantidades y a lo largo de estos seis años solo extendió un veinte por ciento de su poder, se que ese veinte por ciento es peligroso, pero por suerte solo es un veinte por ciento-.

Tsuna sintió que algo dejaba de presionarle el corazón y soltó un suspiro.

-Cuando estaba por marcharme ellos estaban por cerrar la grieta, así que Reborn-san, Hibari y Haru volverán hoy por la noche-.

-Ya veo… ¿Reborn te dijo algo sobre una prueba?-.

-Cierto. Dijo que: cuando volvieran sin duda comenzarían con eso, viendo las dificultades es indispensable que se lleve a cabo lo antes posible… ¿De que prueba habla?-.

-Realmente no tengo idea, Reborn no me dijo nada-.

Gokudera soltó un carraspeo.

-¿Aquí no hubo ningún problema?-.

-Investigue con respecto a la traición… Los grupos encargados de esa área no saben nada, Mukuro me dijo que es probable que les hayan borrado la memoria a base de ilusiones, así que en conclusión, nadie nos ha traicionado-.

-¡Eso es en verdad una suerte!-.

Gokudera sonrió, pero recordó algo.

-Umm… Decimo… hay algo que le tengo que decir-.

-Te escucho-.

-Hable con Yamamoto sobre lo que me dijo… Yamamoto es un imbécil y no se supo explicar bien. Haru y Hibari no salen… bueno, no como pareja, el idiota trataba de decir que Hibari y Haru salían juntos a investigar sobre los anillos y cajas, solo a eso-.

Tsuna pestañeo, ya había olvidado eso, pero entonces se sonrojo.

¡Había olvidado incluso el beso y lo que le había dicho Hibari!

Entonces se toco el cuello, sabía que tenía un pequeño raspón y se debía a que había tenido que atender cosas importantes con Varia y Xanxus le había golpeado y le había dejado un moretón junto con un raspón, si Hibari cumplía su amenaza como Reborn entonces, ¿qué le haría?

-¿Decimo?-.

-Gracias por decírmelo Hayato… ¡Será bueno que empieces con lo que dejaste pendiente!-.

-Ah, tiene razón, me voy entonces-.

Gokudera salió de la oficina y sin esperar mucho Tsuna se levanto, se acercó al librero y recargo la cabeza en él con la llama encendida, un compartimiento se abrió y salió de ahí, camino por pasillos y paso por puertas hasta que llego a su primera habitación, se sentó en la cama y se recostó.

Había recordado algo que se supone había olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

Las palabras de Hibari en su último día en Namimori seguían grabadas en sus memorias, como olvidarlas si al principio las había soñado noche tras noche.

-Tu probablemente me perteneces… ¿qué rayos?-.

Las palabras, lo que hiso y lo que dijo volvieron a él tan rápido como el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

Esas cosas vergonzosas las había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, como había abrazado y besado a Hibari. Incluso que le había dicho que lo quería, eran cosas que había olvidado y ahora las recordaba como si se tratara de un tormento, porque, viera como viera eso debía de ser un tormento.

De entre las cosas que Hibari le había dicho había algo en lo que tenía razón, si hubiera permanecido como un conejo no hubiera sobrevivido. Por eso ahora era un carnívoro, un carnívoro que dudaba de si y se sonrojaba por recordar las palabras de amor que decía años atrás. Que falso, realmente no era un carnívoro como lo pensaba.

Porque algo dentro de él no quería que olvidara lo mucho que amaba a Hibari.

-Es ridículo… Es patético… Soy ridículo y patético… Y eso no ha cambiado-.

Lentamente se quedo dormido, cosa que no hacía hace mucho tiempo, quedarse dormido en la tarde era algo malo, era un jefe y lo que debía de hacer era trabajar, pero la fatiga mental lo había llevado a consumir cada gramo de energía en su cuerpo. El aroma de fresca menta y algo dulce ayudo a que se relaja al máximo y tuviera un profundo sueño.

En algún momento comenzó a despertarse, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, escucho pasos y se impresiono al darse cuenta que la personas que entraba no era alguien muy conocido para él, pero sabía que la llama que tenía era del elemento nube.

Oh, lo recordaba, se suponía que ahora esa habitación era de Hibari y que ya no le pertenecía.

Prefirió fingir seguir dormido, la demencia era mejor en esos casos. Lo escucho caminar hacia la cama y se recostó a su lado, su corazón latió fuerte, no podía fingir demencia si él estaba tan cerca, obligo a su corazón a calmarse y una vez logrado el propósito se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Hibari giro y sintió que su mano rosaba su cuerpo, ¿a caso estaba jugando con él? De cualquier manera se estaba pasando de la cuenta, estaba alterando su sistema de una forma tan rápida que Tsuna sintió que debía de apartarse si no quería sufrir un colapso mental.

-¿Eh? ¿Tsunayoshi?-.

Tsuna no dijo nada, fingir demencia era lo mejor, pero de algún modo sintió que Hibari no había notado su presencia, ¿podía ser eso posible? No lo sabía.

Hibari se sentó y coloco una mano en su cabello castaño.

-Ah… me había acostumbrado…-.

Soltó de repente y se recostó de nuevo sin quitar la mano de su cabello castaño y la bajo a su cuello. Recordó que tenía un moretón, y fue cuestión de segundos que Hibari lo notara. Prefirió fingir que ya estaba despertando, pero antes de darse cuenta Hibari le estaba besando la herida.

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo. Se sentó rápidamente, coloco una mano en la parte besada y grito con asombro y nerviosismo.

-¡Waaah!-.

Hibari lo miro desinteresado.

-¿Despiertas? Voy a dormir… Haru esta desesperada por verte-.

Pero él estaba muy nervioso como para responder.

-¿Tsunayoshi?-.

Se puso tan rojo que bajo la cabeza, estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Todo bien con la grieta?-.

Fue lo único que pudo decir, cuando hablaba de trabajo su voz cambiaba a una más normal.

-El proceso fue bastante sencillo, aunque escapo poder aún mientras la cerrábamos. ¿Qué harás con ese poder?-.

Tsuna elevo la mirada, se sentía mejor, el nerviosismo había desaparecido al igual que el sonrojo, siempre que se trataba de trabajo se calmaba demasiado rápido.

-No estoy seguro. Primero debo saber a donde fue-.

Hibari se sentó en el borde de la cama y Tsuna hizo lo mismo en el otro lado.

-¿Habéis hecho investigaciones con Haru desde que me fui?-.

-Ella se metió por su cuenta hace cuatro años… De alguna manera es buena recolectando información-.

-Ya veo… Debe ser bueno pasar tiempo juntos-.

-No-.

Tsuna sonrió, Hibari siempre era demasiado directo, aunque muy brusco en ciertas ocasiones.

-¿Sabe mucho de nosotros?-.

-De alguna manera, sabe mucho-.

Tsuna se levanto, esas chicas eran muy listas, Haru y Hana eran demasiado inteligentes, ¿sería la intuición femenina?

-Hana-san también sabe mucho del tema… Me pregunto si Kyoko-chan también-.

-Ella es demasiado buena para intentar pensar algo… No sabe porque te marchaste-.

Tsuna camino hasta quedar al lado de Hibari y se sentó.

-En el futuro… la Kyoko-chan de esa época parecía saber mucho del tema… Pero yo quiero evitar eso, con Haru y Hana-san ya es muy tarde, pero espero que Kyoko-chan siga ignorando el tema-.

Hibari no lo miro, solo recargo las manos en la cama y dejo caer su peso hacia atrás, las manos sostenían su peso, Tsuna lo miro.

-Tu forma de proteger a las personas te trajo problemas en esa época, ¿no? Si Sasagawa Kyoko quiere saber algo no va a descansar hasta saberlo-.

Tsuna volteo a mirar al frente.

-Realmente… eso es cierto…-.

-La cosa es que, tú aún eres muy lento-.

Tsuna sonrió de lado.

-Hibari-san, ¿realmente quieres tener una batalla conmigo?-.

-Sí-.

Tsuna se levanto.

-Eso es algo que no puedo cumplir por el momento, pero cuando pueda luchare contigo, Hibari-san-.

De repente Tsuna cayó hacía él, Hibari se levanto y lo tomo, volteo a mirar a la puerta, Reborn apuntaba su arma al chico y sonrió. De la puerta apareció Dino, tomo a Tsuna y se lo llevo corriendo, Reborn lo miro con ojos divertidos, el sombrero producía esa sombra que hacía su mirada letal y algo amenazante.

-Ven a la sala-.

Ese bebe aún lo sorprendía demasiado para su gusto.

.

* * *

.

Con todos en la sala, menos los desparecidos Dino y Tsuna, los guardianes miraban al ya-no-tan-pequeño arcobaleno del sol, Lambo tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que se desesperaba muy rápido con Reborn ahí, pero había escuchado de Yamamoto historias fantásticas de su yo de veinte años del futuro, con el futuro cambiado esperaba volverse en ese fantástico guardián del trueno del que hablaba Yamamoto.

Así que calma era lo que buscaba.

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer, Pequeñín?-.

Pregunto primero Yamamoto, la pregunta de todos en esas palabras fue suficiente, Mukuro era listo y podía intuir un poco las cosas, al igual que Lambo y Hibari.

-Como sabrán, hay problemas acercándose a Vongola, así que es necesario hacerles una prueba, a los guardianes-.

-¿De que trata la prueba?-.

Pregunto Gokudera.

-Es relativamente sencillo. Como Hibari se dio cuenta le he disparado una bala a Tsuna en la cabeza, fue esta-.

El arcobaleno mostro una bala amarilla, la bala tenía una cruz roja, a Gokudera se le hizo un poco conocida. Pero fue Hibari quien lo confirmo.

-Esa es la bala que ocuparon para hacer creer que Tsunayoshi había muerto en el futuro-.

Reborn asintió.

-Exacto, aunque esta bala es un poco diferente. Al contrarió de la otra, Tsuna despertara en unos momentos, esta bala es un pedido que le he hecho a Spanner y a Irie Shoichi. La bala tiene como objetivo controlar y matar a Tsuna, lo que Tsuna hará es tratar de matarlos-.

Gokudera se asombro.

-¿Qué es lo que trata de hacer, Reborn-san?-.

-Sencillo, su trabajo es quitarle a Dino la bala que sirve para detener el efecto de la bala que yo dispare a Tsuna, luego deberán quitarme la pistola que es capaz de disparar esa bala sin matar a Tsuna y su obstáculo mayor será que Tsuna no los mate-.

-¡Debe estar bromeando!-.

Inquirió Gokudera, Chrome estaba asustada, no quería lastimar al jefe.

-Por supuesto hay reglas. Si Dino se deja atrapar pierden, si hieren mucho a Tsuna pierden, si Tsuna queda inactivo pierden. Si uno de ustedes pierde todos los otros pierden-.

-¿Y que se supone que perdemos?-.

Pregunto Mukuro.

-El derecho de ser guardines de Tsuna. Tomaremos cartas sobre el asunto y buscaremos nuevos guardines. En tu caso Mukuro, volverás a Vendicare-.

Todos estaban impactados. Hibari no lo demostraba, Lambo miraba fijamente a Reborn, Ryohei apretaba los puños que había formado, Yamamoto miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, Gokudera miraba el suelo y Chrome miraba a Mukuro, Mukuro era el único que miraba a Reborn a los ojos. Todo había quedado en silencio.

-Den su mejor esfuerzo, chicos-.

Dijo Hana, que apareció por la puerta, detrás de ella apreció Haru, tenía el cabello largo como el de Hana, le llegaba a media espalda. Y se veía diferente, tenía un aura de frescura y de madurez que carecía cuando Tsuna se fue de Namimori, parecía diferente, pero Hibari bien sabía que la chica no había cambiado tanto.

-¿Dónde esta Tsuna-san?-.

Reborn miro a las chicas.

-Es mejor que no se metan en esto, es solo para los guardianes-.

Ambas chicas asintieron.

-Como aquí solo pueden participar los guardines, tampoco se permite la participación de Ken y Chikusa-.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, aunque a Ken no le faltaron las ganas.

-Bien, pues, el tiempo que le queda de vida a Tsuna son seis horas y media. Comienza la prueba-.

.

* * *

.

Dino sabía que debía de estar preparado, Hibari era muy fuerte al igual que Yamamoto, no sabía las capacidades de Gokudera, pero si lo dejaban con Lambo entonces había más probabilidades de que no le quitaran la bala. Bueno, todavía quedaba Ryohei que no luchaba nada mal sin contar al ilusionista del que estaba más preocupado, su pelea con ilusionistas era pobre y sentía que Mukuro podría vencerlo muy rápido.

Tsuna comenzó a despertarse y cuando abrió los ojos la llama del modo Hiper apareció, lo miro y le sonrió.

-Puedo sentir a Ryohei-.

Dijo y se fue. Dino se pregunto si era buena idea hacer que Tsuna luchara contra sus guardianes.

La ultima vez que lo había visto luchar Tsuna lo había sorprendido, su poder era demasiado, incluso Tsuna le había confesado que dolía liberar tanto poder, era un poder monstruoso.

Y desde ese día ya habían pasado tres años.

.

.

Ryohei miro a su costado donde estaba Lambo, lo primero que tenían que hacer era encontrar a Tsuna y distraerlo, Hibari y Gokudera atacarían a Dino y Mukuro con Chrome y Yamamoto irían por Reborn.

El plan era bastante sencillo, sintió las llamas del Cielo cerca y se detuvo, miro a Lambo.

-Él planea atacarnos… es mejor que tengamos cuidado-.

Dijo el bovino y Ryohei asintió, saco su anillo de animal y encendió la llama de su anillo del Sol.

-Podemos mantenerlo distraído con mi anillo y el tuyo-.

-Pero podríamos lastimarlo-.

-Pero esto es mejor que nada, mejor empecemos-.

Lambo no sentía que fuera buena idea pero asintió.

Tsuna los observo, planeaban sacar los animales de los anillos, no tenía problema con el de Ryohei, ya había tratado con muchos guardianes del Sol, su problema era Lambo, era del que menos conocía ya que en el tiempo de lucha Lambo era el que menos sabía de sus habilidades, no iba a menospreciar a ninguno de sus guardianes, con la sorprendente velocidad que tenía se coloco detrás de Lambo, Ryohei detuvo su patada mientras invocaba a su animal y Lambo hiso lo mismo con el suyo, con ambos animales afuera Tsuna observo al toro, con el nuevo poder que les había sido otorgado por la generación del primero el toro parecía tener mucha energía.

Casi podía sentir las cargas en los bellos de su cuerpo, era mucho poder.

Debía de dejar primero fuera de combate a Lambo y esquivar a Ryohei.

Aventó con las fuerzas de sus llamas a Ryohei y se acercó para pelar con todo su poder con Lambo, pero el bovino ya se lo esperaba y se coloco los cuernos, era aún pequeño pero sabía luchar lo mejor que le daba su poder. Creo una berrera aprovechando las nubes de tormenta que se formaban Tsuna se detuvo, Lambo era listo.

-Tormenta… Te has vuelto listo, Lambo-.

-Claro. Contando que en el futuro ya no viviré la mala experiencia de perderlos debo formar por mi cuenta una personalidad que me haga merecedor del anillo del trueno-.

Tsuna sonrió, quería detenerse pero algo le decía que debía eliminarlos a todos.

-Pero… Tú ya eres merecedor del anillo del trueno, Lambo-.

El niño se sorprendió, pero no bajo la guardia. Tsuna decidió que lo mejor era dejar fuera de combate a Lambo, no conocía mucho de sus habilidades, era mejor no llevarse sorpresitas.

-Mi yo del futuro estaba muy orgulloso de estar a tu lado, así que no quiero perder mi puesto como tu guardián-.

-Ya veo-.

La batalla comenzó, con Ryohei por un lado y Lambo por el otro y sus animales, Lambo tenía mucha fuerza y contando que utilizaba el poder de la tormenta se le hacía más difícil penetrar su campo de fuerza. Ryohei representaba un gran problema, después de varios puñetazos y patadas logro golpear a Ryohei en la nuca, dejándole inconsciente y con la ayuda de Natsu dejo durmiendo a los animales, miro a Lambo, era su turno.

-Lambo… Buenas noches-.

Y sonrió.

.

* * *

.

Hibari sintió la llama de Ryohei y Lambo apagarse, sabía que serían unos inútiles, pero habían servido para entretener un poco a Tsuna, miro al frente y sonrió, ahí estaba el caballo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-.

-Morderlo hasta la muerte-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño, que tio más idiota. Se detuvo y con ello detuvo a Hibari.

-Creo que no debemos herir a Dino-san-.

-El bebe no dijo nada-.

-Pero es obvio que no nos van a decir todo… Entiende, el propósito de la prueba es que trabajemos en equipo para conseguir lo que debemos conseguir, no más-.

Hibari lo miro enojado.

-Vamos a dejar a Dino-san K.O. sin que tengamos que herirlo, ¿bien?-.

-No te aseguro nada, Gokudera Hayato-.

-Tch… Idiota-.

Hibari no dijo nada pero ambos se acercaron a Dino, el Cavallone miro a los dos chicos.

-Vaya, así que su punto era distraer a Tsuna… no debe tardar en volver-.

-Nuestro punto es quitarte la bala y matarte-.

-Oh, suenas demasiado convencido, Kyouya-.

Dino miro a Hibari, Hibari solo podía derrotarlo y ahora contaba con Gokudera, bueno, si Gokudera era tan desesperado como en ese entonces había una probabilidad de victoria, podía ocurrir que Gokudera estorbara a Hibari.

La idea parecía bastante buena.

Hibari comenzó atacándolo y Dino solo se defendía, Gokudera por otro lado analizaba sus movimientos, había pasado un tiempo desde que peleaba, pero ya sabía que tenía que hacer, esperar el llamado de Hibari.

-Ahora-.

Dijo el chico apartándose y Dino se vio rodeado por extrañas paredes, paredes cubiertas de la llama de la tormenta. El chico tormenta invoco llamas de niebla y las paredes se volvieron amplias hasta crear un mundo diferente para Dino. La llama de la niebla había sido parte de sus últimas invenciones, podía cambiar fácilmente cualquier llama por la de la niebla, la única llama que se había visto imposibilitado de usar había sido la llama del cielo.

-Ya esta-.

Su sistema C.A.I. había sido perfeccionado en llamas niebla desde que había entrenado con Chrome, Mammon de Varia y el propio Mukuro. Sus llamas de tormenta combinadas con las llamas de niebla hacían ilusiones potentes, por esa la ilusión duraba poco. Para ello ocupaba las llamas de nube, para hacer el ataque de ilusiones aún más poderoso. Hibari se adentro al pequeño campo creado por Gokudera y tomo la bala y salió, le indico con la mirada que hiciera lo que quisiera hacer.

-Mi trabajo termino-.

Gokudera soltó un suspiro, Hibari seguía siendo un creído, creo una llama de lluvia y la coloco en su arma, miro a Dino.

-No te va a doler mucho… Dino-san-.

Disparo.

.

* * *

.

Yamamoto aceptaba que Mukuro era bueno luchando, Chrome había sido dejada de lado y entre ellos dos luchaban contra Reborn, pero Reborn era muy fuerte y no se dejaba atrapar hiciera como hiciera. Yamamoto se canso un poco de todo eso y curioso noto que comenzaba a llover. El mejor campo de batalla para él se presentaba. Reborn noto lo mismo, la lluvia comenzó lenta pero pronto se convirtió en una tormenta con rayos incluidos, rayos, el mejor campo para los guardines del Cielo.

Pero Reborn sonrió cuando alguien llego y se interpuso entre Yamamoto y él.

-Yamamoto… Pareces esconder una gran llama que desea ser liberada… ¿Por qué no la pruebas conmigo?-.

Yamamoto se sorprendió, la manera en la que había llegado Tsuna había sido sorprendente, sin contar que su llama era fuerte, muy fuerte.

Mukuro se dio cuenta que Tsuna tenía una llama demasiado seria, iba a ser una pelea complicada.

-Tsuna, habéis llegado muy pronto…-.

-Tuve que dejar fuera de combate a Ryohei, Lambo me dejo sorprendido, se ha vuelto buen estratega-.

-Si, es un chico demasiado listo-.

-Dejémonos de charla y comencemos con la acción-.

Pronto se dio cuenta que ya estaba dentro de una ilusión de Mukuro y además Chrome le estaba ayudando, sonrió, cerró los ojos y aunque la ilusión podía verse a través de sus parpados era más débil. Ahora el punto era tener cuidado con Yamamoto, se había dado cuenta que era muy bueno ocultando su llama, pero era su guardián y lo conocía muy bien.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió dos llamas más acercándose, la de Gokudera y la de Hibari y pronto dos llamas más se sintieron, así que todos se habían reunido. Escucho la voz de Gokudera y supo que debía de encargarse primero de él.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de distraer al Decimo. Hibari y Yamamoto vayan por Reborn… Mukuro es mejor que los ayudes Chrome puede hacer sola la ilusión para el…-.

-¡Cuidado!-.

Grito Chrome y Gokudera apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar el golpe. Tsuna no le dio tiempo y le dio una patada en el arma quitándosela junto con dos anillos que tenían la forma de cráneos y su propio anillo de la tormenta. Le dio una patada en la cabeza justo por la nuca y lo dejo inconsciente. Miro a su costado y se dio cuenta que Lambo estaba creando un fuerte campo eléctrico alrededor de la batalla de Hibari, Yamamoto y Mukuro contra Reborn. Su velocidad asombrosa le indico que debía parar ya que pronto Chrome cambio su ilusión, se vio envuelto en una selva, pronto el verde lo inundo y sin notarlo se dio cuenta que la ilusión le estaba ganando.

-Debo usar más llamas-.

Se dijo e incremente su poder, Yamamoto volteo, la llama de Tsuna se había vuelto más grande.

-¡No te distraigas!-.

Escucho el grito de Lambo y volteo y apenas fue capaz de esquivar la bala de Reborn.

Lambo también estaba dándose cuenta que el poder de Tsuna era muy grande.

-E-eso… es apenas un… poco de su poder… el Decimo es aún más fuerte-.

Lambo dejo la barrera alrededor de la batalla de los otros y decidió atacar.

-Vamos, Ryohei-.

Ambos se acercaron a Tsuna, y la batalla comenzó entre ellos, Gokudera tomo su anillo de la tormenta y se lo coloco en el dedo, encendió la llama y saco su arma Vongola, el arco. Apunto a donde estaba Reborn y dejo la flecha caer junto a Mukuro y lo miro.

-¡Convoca llamas de niebla, hagamos eso!-.

Mukuro cubrió la flecha con llamas de niebla y se acercó a Hibari.

-¿Tienes otra tonfa?-.

Hibari le arrojo la tonfa que llevaba y saco una caja del bolsillo de su saco, de ahí saco dos nuevas tonfas y continúo persiguiendo a Reborn. Mukuro tomo la tonfa y se la lanzo a Gokudera, el chico la tomo y se dio cuenta que aún tenía llamas de nube, sonrió, era mejor de lo que esperaba. Corrió hacía el Decimo y clavo la tonfa a su lado.

-¡Yamamoto dame una de tus espadas!-.

El chico algo confundido se la arrojo y logro esquivar apenas una bala de Reborn. Reborn cansado de la situación saco a Leon y Leon se volvió el arma que necesitaban. Reborn esta vez no esquivo el arma, la detuvo con su arma y le disparo, Yamamoto se dio cuenta que Reborn se estaba poniendo serió, Mukuro se acercó rápido.

-Cuando les de la señal salten-.

Yamamoto asintió y atrás Hibari lo escucho.

Gokudera arrojo el arma de Yamamoto en el suelo junto a Lambo y Lambo miro el arma que había quedado clavada y además tenía llamas de nube que Gokudera la había puesto.

-¡Dale con un rayo!-.

Gokudera expandió sus llamas de tormenta entre las armas formando un campo de tormenta, Lambo se dio cuenta que el chico quería hacer su poder más potente, la tormenta que lo destruye todo. Lambo sonrió y tomando un rayo lo hizo caer en el arma de Yamamoto, Tsuna que peleaba contra la ilusión se dio cuenta y saltó, Mukuro le indico a los otros que saltaran y Reborn no pudo hacerlo porque Mukuro le aventó el tridente provocando que solo pudiera evitar el arma.

Reborn recibió parte de la descarga pero fue capaz de saltar al final, Yamamto se acercó y aunque no tenía el habito de aprovecharse de los débiles tenía que quitarle el arma a Reborn, Tsuna apareció y le dio un puñetazo que mando a Yamamoto aún lado de Mukuro.

-No te permitiré que lo toques… Yamamoto-.

Reborn se dio el tiempo para recuperarse un poco, pero el poder había sido impresionante y no podía coordinar sus movimientos. Estaría bien mientras Tsuna lo estuviera protegiendo.

-Yo me encargo de él, quítenle el arma al bebe-.

Dijo Hibari comenzando una lucha con Tsuna, estaba excitado y no podía evitarlo, Tsuna se veía como un oponente prometedor.

Yamamoto se levanto y Mukuro lo retuvo, el puñetazo de Tsuna siempre tenía llamas adentro, tormenta, nube, niebla, sol, lluvia, trueno, la que fuera, sus puños eran letales.

-¿Todo bien?-.

-N-no… creo que tenía llamas de tormenta…-.

-Vale, yo me encargo a partir de ahora-.

Gokudera apareció frente a Reborn y le quito el arma, Hibari le arrojo la bala mientras evitaba un puño de Tsuna con su tonfa, Gokudera cargo el arma con la bala que les daría la victoria y apunto a Tsuna. Tsuna apareció frente a él y de una patada le quito el arma y la tomo en el aire.

Todos se quedaron quietos, Tsuna tenía el arma y faltaban menos de treinta minutos para que el tiempo terminara. Reborn se puso en pie.

-¿Acaso ya se dieron por vencidos?-.

Gokudera reacciono y negó frenéticamente, no, no se iba a dar por vencido, por eso le había dicho a Mukuro que cubriera el campo con llamas de niebla.

Mukuro soltó una risita.

-No, ustedes pierden-.

Le arrojo algo a Gokudera y este sonrió al darse cuenta que era el arma, a su alrededor todo volvió a la normalidad y Tsuna se dio cuenta que lo que sostenía era la tonfa de Hibari. Miro a Gokudera y noto que este le apuntaba, sonrió y bajo al suelo miro a Gokudera y este le disparo, la bala impacto en su frente y cayó al suelo.

Los guardianes habían ganado.

.

* * *

.

Podía sentir cada movimiento en su interior, y aunque no quería reaccionar lo hacía. Pronto sintió el metal contra su piel, el metal caliente quemaba su piel, grito pero él otro cubrió su boca y sonrió mientras le decía cosas que no lograba entender.

El metal contra su piel hizo una marca, pero él estaba luchando por soportar el dolor, el dolor fue tan intenso que pronto comenzó a quedar inconsciente, el otro le quito la mano de la boca y le sostuvo del mentón al ver que perdía la conciencia.

-Eres tan lindo… Usagi…-.

.

Se levanto tan rápido que se sintió mareado. Se sostuvo como pudo por miedo a caerse de la cama, tardo un rato en coordinar sus movimientos y una vez lo logro miro a su costado.

-¿Una pesadilla?-.

Dijo Reborn levantándose de la silla, Tsuna negó aunque sabía que mentía y se sentó en el costado de la cama.

-¿Ganaron?-.

-Claro, son tus guardines después de todo-.

-Lambo se ha vuelto muy bueno y Gokudera lo hizo muy bien… estoy sorprendo que sean tan buenos, me tienen intrigado, hicieron buen equipo-.

-Tú también me intrigas. ¿Desde cuando desarrollaste la habilidad de soportar las balas especiales?-.

-Desde que Xanxus-san me entrena-.

-Es un maldito mafioso… demasiado bueno para la mafia y un desgraciado para quien sea-.

-Xanxus-san es Xanxus-san-.

Reborn dio la vuelta y camino a la salida. Se detuvo en la puerta y se quedo quieto, volteo hasta mirar de frente a Tsuna.

-Los has ayudado al no luchar con ellos enserio… No hubieran tenido oportunidad si hubieras querido matarlos de verdad, sin duda fue un trabajo de equipo-.

Y se fue. Tsun soltó una risita y se recostó en la cama.

Pero quito la sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

-Usagi-.

El nombre, ese nombre le traía amargos recuerdos, toco algo en su costado y apretó los dientes, la marca estaba tan presente, tan reciente.

Se puso furioso, lágrimas de irá y de decepción se formaron en sus ojos y las derramo con enfado, estaba tan enojado, solo quería matarlo, quería quitarle la dignidad como él lo había hecho, iba a hacerlo pagar con lágrimas de dolor todo lo que él le había hecho.

-Usagi…-.

Odiaba ese nombre, lo detestaba.

-Eres un imbécil… un imbécil…-.

Usagi.

Así era como lo llamaba él.

.

* * *

_Cerca de rebelarse la verdad de Tsuna, me cansare y escribiré más de veinte hojas en Word para la otra._

_He comenzado a escribir veinte paginas en Word por capitulo, veinte hojas letra verdana 9 puntos, aunque déjenme decirles que no cuesta nada hacerlo, es realmente sencillo escribir todo eso, mientras tenga inspiración claro esta, puedo escribir un capitulo en menos de tres días, pero prefiero avanzar mucho y actualizar cada cinco o seis días por si me quedo sin imaginación al menos no me atrase en actualizar._

_Bueno, me enviaron un review sobre Enma, realmente lo he contemplado, pero Enma aún no tiene una participación estable en mi fic, lo contemplo pero no como un villano o como un seme, creo que será como un héroe, a mi me encanta la ingenuidad de Enma y que a pesar que sea ingenuo tiene algo que lo hace muy listo, por eso lo veo más como un héroe._

_Bueno, aquí creo que hubo un poco de 1827, aclarando que Haru y Hibari no salen juntos ya puedo poner un poco más de 1827._

_A, sobre porque Tsuna tiene el habito de besar a Mukuro espero aclararlo pronto, porque claro, eso también tiene un porque, aquí todo tiene explicación. Además espero que les haya gustado ese ligero 6927, aunque Tsun parezca dominante no lo es, Tsuna puede ser y parecer una persona dominante, pero sabe que su verdadera personalidad se revela cuando esta Hibari, aunque todavía no lo escribo, a Tsuna le gusta ser mimado por Hibari._

_Bueno, disfruten este capitulo._


	11. Secretos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 11**_

_**Segreti**_

_**.**_

* * *

Gokudera entro a su habitación y dejo una bandeja con comida, se sentó a su lado y le toco el rostro.

-Decimo, Decimo-.

Llamo suavemente tratando de despertarlo. Sonrió cuando Tsuna comenzó a abrir los ojos. El peliplata se levanto de la cama permitiendo que su jefe se sentara en la cama. Despeinado y revelando su marca, Tsuna miro a Gokudera, cuando Gokudera pudo ver la marca apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Claro… Gracias por el desayuno-.

Gokudera tomo la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa y la acerco a Tsuna, era lógico pensar que Gokudera era casi como una doncella, porque servir a Tsuna en todo sentido era lo que hacía todo el día, pero lo raro era que lo disfrutaba y eso era algo de lo que Reborn se burlaba. Gokudera se sentó a su lado y Tsuna miro la bandeja con comida, sin apetito, así era siempre en la mañana. Tsuna suspiro, tomo un panecillo y le dio una mordida, miro a Gokudera y prefirió comenzar decirle lo que pensaba hacer hoy.

-Hoy vamos a hablar acerca de la familia Gesso. Mi familia no tiene secretos conmigo, así que yo tampoco los tendré con ellos, voy a contarles todo-.

Gokudera miro a Tsuna, impasible pero sus ojos verdes se mostraban totalmente perturbados. Formo puños con las manos y los apretó. Todavía no podía evitar sentirse culpable, si hubiera estado ahí junto con Tsuna como debía de ser, si no se hubiera ido habría podido saber que Tsuna tenía un plan suicida, plan que le había causado ese gran dolor. Se acercó a Tsuna y le tomo las manos.

-Yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo, Decimo-.

Tsuna sonrió.

-Gracias, Hayato-.

Que le dijera Hayato era algo que le encantaba, pero en su momento fue algo que le recordaba que había hecho algo estúpido al irse y dejar solo a su querido Decimo, sin Reborn, sin Dino, totalmente solo, nadie pudo decirle que pensara lo que estaba haciendo, la decisión de su querido Decimo era noble, pero le había causado tanto dolor, había sido un plan sin sentido, ahora que lo pensaba no entendía porque había decidido algo tan a la ligera. Pero no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar o platicar como algo casual.

Tsuna comenzó a decirle Hayato después de que le contara todo, casi dos meses después de no verse. El que le dijera Hayato había sido como un tormento, recordándole lo incompetente que había sido.

-Me voy, por favor termine todo, las doncellas vendrán a recoger esto más tarde-.

-Claro, trabaja duro y no te sobre esfuerces-.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo-.

Dijo con una sonrisa y salió de la alcoba.

Jamás volvería a dejar solo a su querido Decimo, jamás.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Tsuna se coloco la ropa sintió que alguien aparecía en la puerta de su alcoba, su segunda alcoba, un poco más pequeña que la otra, pero con más pasadizos secretos y vigilancia. Nadie que no tuviera su permiso podía entrar, eso incluía al chico que lo miraba impasible desde la entrada, no volteo a mirarlo porque podía mirarlo a través del espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía enfrente, de alguna forma ya se imaginaba que pronto vería su cara, por eso le había permitido el paso, había despejado su barrera de llamas de Cielo para que las llamas de Nube tuvieran libre acceso.

-¿Ocurre algo Hibari-san?-.

Probablemente le diría algo de Haru, no la había visto ayer y ese día no sabía si podría verla, se iría volando tan rápido como le fuera posible a la mansión Varia, tenía sus entrenamientos semanales con Xanxus y ya iba algo tarde.

-Quiero pelear contigo-.

Y ahí estaba la misma frase, pero Tsuna no quería, más bien, sentía que no podría hacerlo. Sentía que no iba a luchar enserio con él y que su guardián se enojara era una posibilidad alta, los sentimientos eran un fuerte lazo del que no podía escapar y por Hibari sentía muchas cosas que le evitaban verlo como en enemigo, incluso como alguien con quien luchar por un simple entrenamiento.

Decirle la verdad sería lo mejor, pero entonces Reborn le mataría.

Pero ahora no estaba Reborn.

-Pasa, Hibari-san-.

Y siendo egoísta como lo era ahora quería decirle todo. Que más daba, le faltaba vergüenza y le sobraba confianza.

Hibari entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Tsuna abrió la ventana y dejo que él aire entrara y refrescara la instancia.

-¿Hace buen día no?-.

-No vine a hablar del tiempo-.

Sonrió, era pedirle mucho el que quisiera hablar con él, Hibari solo hablaba con los golpes y al parecer eso no había cambiado, sus contestaciones solían ser cosas directas o bruscas, siempre era salvaje incluso con las palabras. En algún momento creyó que eso podría haber cambiado.

Pero al parecer eso no había pasado.

-Si yo no peleara enserio, ¿te enojarías?-.

-Sí-.

Contesto sin tener un poco de tacto y Tsuna supo que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Prefería que estuviera molesto a que lo odiara por no tomarlo en serio.

-Entonces no puedo luchar jamás contigo, Hibari-san-.

Hibari le miro irritado y saco una tonfa de Dios sabe donde, se acercó al castaño con un aura de lucha pero Tsuna no se movió, no iba a pelear con él porque sería como burlarse de Hibari y eso era algo que nunca se permitiría, odiaría a la persona que se burlara de su guardián y eso lo incluía a él mismo. Si no podía pelear enserio, entonces prefería no hacerlo.

-Lo siento Hibari-san, pero yo no puedo luchar enserio contigo. Me gustas aún y eso evita que quiera luchar contigo-.

Hibari se detuvo. Tsuna pensó que se le aventaría encima y de hecho prefería que lo golpeara y soltara todo su enfado, pero Hibari bajo la tonfa y lo miro de una forma profunda que le causo un escalofría en la columna vertebral.

-Eso a mi no me impide querer golpearte-.

Y dando media vuelta salió de la habitación. Tsuna se recargo en la pared a lado de la ventana, se deslizo en ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Qué Hibari sentía algo por él? Se sintió feliz y luego culpable por sentirse feliz, pero aunque creyera que era amor no podía asegurarlo, Hibari no había hablado con claridad.

Tal vez Hibari sentía algo por él, no era seguro y de hecho casi aseguraba que se trataba de su retorcida mente.

Pero quería creer que Hibari había querido decir eso.

.

* * *

.

Xanxus miro la carta que le había llegado. No quería verla porque no le apetecía saber lo que ese bebe arcobaleno del Sol quería decirle, pero a la vez sentía un algo que le decía que tenía que ver esa carta, chasqueando la lengua con enfado y antipatía tomo la carta y abrió el sobre rasgando el papel pero eso no hizo que se volviera difícil de leer.

Leyó cada letra y chasqueo de nuevo la lengua, aventó la hoja al aire y le disparo con su pistola, sus balas eran llamas del cielo. La carta se quemo y sus cenizas cayeron frente a él.

Sonrió de lado, ¿qué dejara de entrenar a Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Ni de broma, a ese pedazo de basura aún le faltaba mucho que aprender.

.

* * *

.

A Tsuna no le extraño ser recibido por disparos y explosiones, se cubrió con los antebrazos y se coloco los guantes y encendió su llama mientras salía volando. Xanxus se dispuso a ser más rudo que nunca y en dos disparos lanzo dos drogas diferentes, si las drogas se mesclaban bien Tsunayoshi caería en un coma dentro de diez minutos, pero como lo supuso el líder de varia, el chico evito la droga más peligrosa y se acercó a la nube que contenía la droga más ligera.

Ese pedazo de basura era bueno, después de todo era su aprendiz. Miro a Squalo y le indico que dispara, mientras tanto Xanxus disparo dos veces e invoco a su león blanco. Tsuna invoco a su pequeño Natsu y le indico que detuviera las balas de Xanxus con su rugido y evito la bala especial de Squalo. De repente sintió que entraba en una ilusión, una bala impacto en su cráneo y supo que era una bala de muerte, apretó los dientes y le indico a Natsu que lo purificara. Natsu se acercó y encendió sus llamas y estas aliviaron a Tsuna y la bala especial fue obligada de salir del cuerpo del castaño.

En algún momento ya tenía a Xanxus encima y a la ilusión también. Medio drogado, con un poco del efecto de la bala especial y agotado era obvio que Tsuna iba a perder.

Pero Xanxus sabía que lo obvio se volvió improbable cuando se trataba de ese mocoso. Tsuna sonrió de lado, tomo a Natsu y lo volvió un arma e impacto contra las armas de Xanxus quitándoselas. Xanxus chasqueo la lengua y sonrió.

Nunca dejaría de entrenar a ese niño, porque le excitaba mucho pelear con él y aún más que eso, le excitaba cuan fuerte se volvía día tras día.

Y ese arcobaleno del Sol podía joderse.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna volvió a casa y fue recibido por una patada y un arma apuntando en su frente, si, era la cálida bienvenida de Reborn.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Vas a decirles todo? Gokudera me lo dijo-.

-Ese es el plan… Pero esto…-.

Señalo el arma que le apuntaba.

-Esto no estaba dentro del plan-.

-¿Verdad? Es tu castigo por seguir entrenando con Xanxus-.

-Pero me gusta entrenar con Xanxus-san, hoy quiso inducirme al coma, pero todo termino bien-.

Reborn acercó el cañón aún más a su frente.

-Si no te mata él te matare yo. Entrena con Hibari si te quieres volver fuerte-.

-No, no entrenare con Hibari-san y ya se lo he dicho a él-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Tú lo sabes y si te lo digo tal vez quieras matarme-.

-Borra esos sentimientos, o puedes morir enserio-.

-No se borraran porque tú lo digas, pero trato de ignorarlos… De todas formas no peleare contra Hibari-san jamás-.

Reborn retiro el arma y permitió que el castaño se levantara, el chico se sacudió la ropa y miro de reojo a Reborn, no entendía porque insistía tanto en que dejara de pelear con Xanxus.

-Hoy, la familia Gesso hiso un nuevo movimiento, no están utilizando poderes de la tierra… por ahora-.

Tsuna se quedo quieto, sin hablar, sin moverse y casi sin respirar. Comenzó a temblar.

-¿Movimiento?-.

-Están penetrando por la parte este de Italia, presiento que están usando la ruta que solían ocupar los vendedores de droga. Al parecer están filtrando su poder de la Tierra… Sea lo que sea que quería, viene con la intensión de obtenerlo-.

Tsuna trago saliva. Ciertamente estaba aterrorizado.

-Y-yo… Me fui… me fui y lo deje… no permití que me mantuviera encerrado más… Escape y él… me busca…-.

Reborn sabía de su temor. Sin aguantarlo más –porque ya había esperado tres años- abrazó a Tsuna. Lo estrecho y el pequeño cuerpo del castaño se sintió más pequeño entre sus brazos, Tsuna estaba tan asustado que no noto que el arcobaleno lo abrazaba. Reborn susurro palabras que para Tsuna fueron indescifrares, y luego el arcobaleno le pidió perdón una y otra vez. En algún momento Reborn reacciono y lo soltó precipitadamente, Tsuna ya había reaccionado y lo miraba totalmente sorprendido, se miraron a los ojos y Reborn chasqueo la lengua mientras daba media vuelta, pero no avanzo.

-¿Reborn?-.

-Mueve el trasero, hay algo que tienes que decirle a tus guardianes para que entiendan porque la familia Gesso nos caza-.

-Reborn tu…-.

-No hablemos jamás de esto-.

Declaro secamente, pero Tsuna estaba impactado, ¿qué no hablaran de eso nunca? Bueno, si se ponía a pensar, el arcobaleno del Sol era conocido como el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo de la mafia, su fría personalidad también era conocida. Tsuna supuso que no quería que su reputación fuera manchada con el acto que acababa de hacer.

Pero quería una explicación, que Reborn lo abrazara así era extraño, Reborn jamás le había abrazado y había pensado que nunca en su vida lo haría.

-Reborn…-.

-Nunca. Hablaremos. De. Esto-.

Dijo mientras veía a Tsuna, Tsuna lo miro sin miedo, hace mucho que había perdido el miedo por ese bebe, ahora le tenía un respeto, pero no porque lo creyera superior a él, Tsuna veía a Reborn como un igual y le tenía respeto porque lo había entrenado todo ese tiempo. Reborn comenzó a caminar sin mirar a Tsuna.

Y Tsuna decidió que preguntarle era igual de ridículo que pedirle a Xanxus una taza de té. Soltó un suspiro y camino hacía donde se dirigía Reborn, ya se imaginaba que su camino lo llevaría a la sala.

Todos estaban reunidos, Tsuna se pregunto su Hibari estaba ahí y lo vio en un rincón alimentando a su pequeño Hibird. Reborn se sentó aún lado de Yamamoto, por seguridad miro a su alrededor, sin Hana o Haru todo se veía tranquilo. Chrome admiraba algo en la ventana mientras abría su boca o formaba sonrisas, Mukuro tenía los ojos cerrados, sentado al lado derecho de Chrome, la chica estaba entre Mukuro y Gokudera.

Ryohei hablaba con Lambo en una voz normal, sonrió, ese Ryohei se asemejaba mucho al que habían conocido en ese futuro, se veía tan confiable y Lambo parecía tan serió, realmente parecía esforzarse por ser como ese Lambo de veinticinco años.

Dino hablaba de algo con Lal Mirch, en ese momento Tsuna se pregunto donde se habrían metido esos dos, probablemente Reborn lo sabría y esperaba que ya les hubiera contado sobre los últimos sucesos.

Todos advirtieron su presencia y miraron a la entrada, él les sonrió con tranquilidad, se dio cuenta que llevaba la ropa después de su entrenamiento con Xanxus, probablemente tenía tierra y sangre, Gokudera se levanto pero Tsuna alzo una mano.

-Estoy bien, fue solo por mi entrenamiento con Xanxus-san… Me iré a cambiar, vuelvo enseguida-.

Gokudera asintió y él se marcho a paso rápido. No quería a Gokudera preguntando y pidiéndole explicaciones. Una parte de él odiaba dar explicaciones, era el jefe y no tenía porque darlas, pero luego recordaba que Gokudera solo se preocupaba.

Volvió en menos de diez minutos, pero esta vez no llevaba un saco o una corbata, solo vestía unos pantalones negros y una blusa gris claro, se sentó en la silla de enfrente y saco una corbata de su bolsillo, Chrome sonrió y se levanto dejando su tridente en manos de Mukuro, se acercó a Tsuna y tomo la corbata y comenzó a colocársela. Pocos sabían que esa niña tenía una extraña afición a preocuparse por el jefe como si fuera su madre. Chrome la termino de colocar la corbata y sonrió.

-El azul te pega-.

Dijo y volvió a su lugar. Tsuna le sonrió.

Yamamoto sintió una extraña armonía entre Chrome y Tsuna, probablemente existía un gran cariño entre ellos, ¿y si era amor? No lo sabía y decidió ignorar eso.

Reborn, harto del silencio miro a Tsuna. Y Tsuna entendió enseguida el mensaje que transmitía su mirada.

-Con la prueba de los guardines lista. Voy a explicarles los últimos acontecimientos-.

Hibari dejo de mirar a Hibird al escuchar la voz de Tsuna. Sus ojos metálicos viajaron por toda la sala y luego se centraron en el castaño.

-La familia Gesso es un enemigo de Vongola desde antes de que el Noveno fuero ascendido como líder de Vongola. Hoy en día no se meten tanto con nosotros y nosotros no nos metemos con ellos, con su actual líder parece que perdieron interés por Italia y comenzaron a decaer un poco. Mis investigadores dicen que su líder no es de los que les importe el poder o el territorio, solo le importa complacerse a si mismo-.

Dino frunció el ceño, Lal Mirch miraba a Reborn, él estaba inusualmente tranquilo pero a la vez parecía un poco desesperado.

-Al convertirme en líder de Vongola hubo un relevo en el mando y los guardines formaron parte de Vongola tomando cargos en los grupos especiales. Hayato fue entrenado para ser mi mano derecha y Mukuro para ser mi asesor en estrategias, Chrome decidió no tomar algún cargo en Vongola. Por decisión unánime la fuerza especial de Vongola, un grupo vigilante, fue asignada a Hibari-san-.

Hibari lo miro sin realmente tener interés en sus palabras.

-Yamamoto… Reborn decidió por su cuenta que entraras a la rama de Varia, un grupo de asesinos que se encargan de matar a sangre fría. Dino-san lo platico contigo antes, ¿cierto?-.

-Si, me dijo sobre eso-.

-Entraras en la rama principal como compañero de misiones de Squalo-san y Fran-kun, son con los que mejor trabajaras, te lo aseguro. Y te entregaran un grupo de Varia-.

La voz de Tsuna, que había cambiado con el tiempo, parecía armoniosa y a la vez confiable, parecía que hubieran entrado en una esfera de tranquilidad, Yamamoto se imagino que se trataba de la llama natural de Cielo que poseía Tsuna.

-Al darme cuenta de tus capacidades, Lambo, estarás en el escuadrón de estrategas, Mukuro será tu asesor mientras te acostumbras, si llegas a superarlo, Mukuro te dará el puesto de estratega principal. Después de todo Mukuro es mi compañero de misiones y esta con otro grupo externo de Vongola-.

Mukuro miro a Lambo y este sintió un escalofrió en la Columba vertebral.

-Ryohei fue asignado como líder de la defensa interna de Vongola, Ryohei te encargas de liderar grupos en Vongola y también estas en el grupo de espías con Chrome, ella te ayudara al principio, cuento con los dos-.

Ambos asintieron.

-Dejando eso en claro, todos tiene la libertad de trabajar en solitario en las misiones o de auto asignarse misiones que yo revise de ante mano. Los grupos a los que están a cargo también tienen un segundo líder por si alguno quiero tomarse un tiempo-.

Tsuna paro un segundo y miro a Reborn.

-Hablemos un poco de nuestra instancia en Italia, Reborn, Mukuro, Chrome, Hayato-.

Los cuatro miraron a Tsuna.

-Los arcobaleno rompieron su maldición al ya no ser necesarios. Reborn volvió a su forma verdadera, creo que tiene veinticinco años, ¿Reborn?-.

-Veinticuatro-.

Tsuna asintió.

-Hayato se entreno con Varia, así que no lo hagan enojar mucho, Belphegor le enseño mañas de asesino a sangre fría-.

-¡Decimo!-.

Yamamoto lo miro, así que estaba en lo correcto, Gokudera era realmente fuerte.

-Mukuro y Chrome han entrenado por su cuenta, hace más o menos cuatro años acogieron a un chico. Se llama Fran, él se volvió de Varia hace un par de meses, desconozco hasta donde llega el potencial de su poder, pero… Fran no es precisamente alguien normal… aún me pregunto porque Varia no lo ha matado… Supongo que se debe a que tiene once-.

Gokudera miro a Tsuna. Apretó los puños y abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar después que Tsuna termino.

-Yo no salgo de la mansión Vongola a menos que sea necesario. No lucho porque fue una orden del Decimo…-.

Tsuna lo miro con interés, preguntándose si diría todo o no.

-Después que herí al Decimo perdí mi confianza, por eso no peleo-.

Hibari miro por primera vez con interés, Yamamoto miro a Lambo y este miraba a Tsuna. Tsuna tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba impresionado de que Gokudera dijera la verdad, pero supuso que todo se trataba de lo que había dicho, no más secretos en la familia. Como la atmosfera se puso tensa Tsuna soltó un carraspeo.

-Hagamos una pausa y tomemos algo de té-.

-No somos ingleses-.

Soltó Mukuro son una sonrisa.

-Pero somos japoneses y nos encanta el té verde-.

Dijo él con una sonrisa y Yamamoto soltó una risa.

-¡Con sushi!-.

Dijo el chico y Gokudera lo miro con enfado pero se levanto.

-Voy a pedirlo, Decimo-.

-Claro-.

Paso alrededor de diez minutos para que volviera Gokudera con cuatro doncellas que empezaron a repartir el té y dejaron sushi en la mesa del centro, con una sonrisa Yamamoto se dispuso a comer. Ninguna se acercó a Hibari y Tsuna sonrió al ver que Dino se levantaba con una taza de té y se la daba al chico, Hibari tomo la taza, Tsuna se pregunto si ya se habría cansado de estar de pie, pero de hecho se veía muy tranquilo. Cuando la mayoría ya estaba tranquilo en su asiento Lambo miro a Tsuna y soltó lo siguiente.

-¿Esta bien que hablemos como si nada? ¿No tendremos personas espiándonos?-.

Gokudera soltó un bufido de arrogancia.

-Claro que no. Esta sala esta resguardada con llamas de tormenta y de cielo. Esas doncellas pudieran entrar aquí porque el Decimo se los autorizo, sin su permiso habrían muerto al instante-.

Por primera vez Hibari hablo.

-Existen especialistas capaz de penetrar en las barreras de llama-.

Gokudera le miro mal.

-Imposible, estas hablando de una llama pura-.

-Pura o no. El bebe y yo fuimos capaces de entrar a su oficina, la cual solo se puede abrir con llamas de cielo-.

Reborn soltó una risita que no fue desapercibida por nadie.

-Eso fue suerte. Él ya esta acostumbrado a mis intromisiones, así que su cerradura se volvió inestable para que yo pudiera entrar, si entraste fue porque pensó que se trataba de mi-.

Dino miro, sin poder creerlo, a Reborn, ¿esas palabras habían sido una demostración de celos? No, no eran celos, era un reproche a Tsuna por permitirle la entrada a Hibari a su oficina, por permitirle entrar a un lugar donde solo y solo el arcobaleno tenía permitida la entrada de esa forma. Se puso ansioso y lanzó una mirada de Hibari a Reborn, oh, parecían dos perros peleando por un pedazo de bistec, la mirada que se lanzaban esos dos era como para guardarla en una foto, pero sabía que tomar una foto en ese momento no sería nada bueno.

-Reborn, Hibari-san tiene razón. Existen especialistas que pueden entrar en las barreras incluso de llamas de cielo. Pero dentro de la mansión Vongola esta mi gente de más confianza, Reborn solo permitió el acceso a gente que él conocía y Gokudera los monitorea todo el día, tengo confianza en sus decisiones-.

La cosa se había puesto tensa otra vez. Soltó un suspiro, Reborn se estaba portando raro.

-Retomemos la conversación, chicos-.

Cuando todo pareció más tranquilo Tsuna volvió a tomar la conversación.

-Aclarando lo otro. Esta la familia Gesso. Cuando entramos a Vongola no teníamos interacciones con la familia Gesso, pero de pronto su líder empezó a penetrar la parte sur de Italia, tuvimos confrontaciones, aunque la familia Gesso se mostraba inactiva tienen fuertes aliados que están en contra de la familia Vongola. Mis primeras misiones con esa familia fue la eliminación en el sur y centro de Italia, hacer retroceder y eliminar parcial o totalmente-.

Aunque sonara duro, una de esas ocasiones fue la primera vez que vio a un niño matar a sangre fría y no se refería a él mismo, sino a Reborn. Reborn en ese entonces tenía un cuerpo de un niño de diez años como Fuuta y con esa apariencia tranquila había disparado a un hombre en la cabeza, frente a los ojos de Tsuna, el hombre ni siquiera grito, después del disparo no hubo nada, el disparo fue tan rápido que el hombre solo cayó al suelo, con la herida en la cabeza la sangre salió dejando un gran charco. Tsuna estaba tan impactado que no se había percatado que la sangre le había salpicado la ropa y parte del rostro, Reborn era aterrador cuando mataba con esa mirada.

Volvió en si y retomo su plática.

-A los casi tres años una carta me fue enviada. La familia Gesso quería tener una conversación conmigo acerca del territorio que estaba tomando, decían que se iban a retirar y querían tener una conversación. Acepte-.

Dino sintió que se la oprimía el corazón, Gokudera apretó los puños, Chorme miro de forma angustiada a Tsuna, Mukuro se mantuvo un tanto imperturbable y Reborn apretó la mandíbula, de verdad lo iba a decir todo y eso era algo que les oprimía, de cierta forma, el corazón.

-Acepte tener esa charla me sentí capaz incluso de combatirlo, en ese entonces, me sentía arrogante. Fui al lugar sin decirle nada a nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía que yo asistiría a esa cita. Cuando llegue al lugar indicado su líder me recibió…-.

.

_Las calles sucias de la parte baja de Italia era algo que le daba escalofríos. Tsuna miraba a su alrededor sin fijarse realmente en nada, ya no era un cobarde, pero la zona era horrible y era de noche, le daba escalofríos. Se quedo parado en medio de la calle, le habían dicho que esperara ahí y que ellos lo recibirían. Por si acaso mantuvo cerca de él sus píldoras y sus guantes, traía puesta una capa, Reborn le había dicho que esas capas absorbían llamas y lo protegían, esa fue la primera vez que utilizo una._

_Sintió una presencia y por precaución acerco más las píldoras._

_-¿Decimo Vongola?-._

_Tsuna miro entre la niebla y se pregunto si serían ilusiones, pero rechazo eso, no sentía la presencia de llamas de la niebla cerca. Miro al hombre, alto, de cabello rojizo ojos aguamarina, piel clara, se veía realmente joven, como Dino. De alguna forma sintió confianza y comenzó a bajar las manos y la guardia, aunque atrás de él habían otros dos hombres no le importo bajar sus defensas._

_Primer error._

_-Sí, ese soy yo-._

_El hombre se mostro gentil, estiro la mano en forma de saludo._

_-Mi nombre es Adelpho. Soy el líder de la familia Gesso-._

_Tsuna tomo su mano._

_-Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada, Decimo jefe de la familia Vongola-._

_El hombre dio un leve apretón a su mano, admiro su rostro y elevo su mano, acaricio con el pulgar el dorso antes de besarlo y le sonrió._

_-Claro que se quien es, Decimo Vongola-._

_Tsuna alzo la ceja, se pregunto si se trataba de amabilidad, pero besarle la mano a un hombre no le parecía sensato. A pesar de sus pensamientos sonrió y dio un paso atrás cuando él le soltó la mano, se sentía avergonzado._

_-Vamos a mi cuartel, hablaremos sobre mi propuesta-._

_Tsuna asintió._

_-Por favor, sígame-._

_Soltó el hombre y Tsuna lo siguió, entraron en un callejón obscuro y sucio, los olores eran apreciables, pero no era como si la mafia viviera en campos de flores. Se detuvieron frente a un edificio y él hombre abrió la puerta asiéndolo pasar, Tsuna paso primero y el hombre lo hizo después. El lugar era totalmente diferente al exterior, era cálido y confortable, con un exquisito gusto y una elegancia insensata, un lugar así en un lugar tan inmundo era algo casi inconcebible._

_-Siéntase cómodo, si desea quitarse la capa hágalo-._

_El hombre se quito el saco que llevaba mostrando su ropa informal, unos sencillos jeans claros y una camisa blanca. Tsuna se sintió avergonzado de llevar un traje blanco con la blusa negra, se quito la capa y olvido por completo que ahí dentro tenía sus píldoras._

_Segundo error._

_El hombre le ordeno pasar a lo que intuyo se trataba de un comedor y se sentó frente a él en la gran mesa, había vino y comida, todo se veía delicioso._

_-Por favor, no dude en comer, los negocios en la mesa no son mis favoritos, pero son reconfortantes-._

_Tsuna asintió y espero a que ese hombre comiera, el pelirrojo tomo la copa de vino blanco y la llevo a su boca, Tsuna no tomo vino y prefirió el agua, no toleraba el alcohol._

_Tercer error._

_El hombre comenzó a hablarle de lo disgustado que estaba que hubieran eliminado a sus escuadrones, dijo que retroceder era algo que no quería hacer porque solo deseaba mandarle un mensaje. Tsuna alego diciéndole que sus escuadrones estaban asesinando gente y la seguridad de Italia era algo con lo que no jugaría, el hombre se disculpo, diciéndole que no sabía que su gente estaba matando civiles._

_-Mis más sinceras disculpas, entiendo ahora el porque los ha matado, no tenía ni idea-._

_Pero lo escalofriante de todo era que no paraba de sonreír, le recordaba un poco a Byakuran. Ahora comprendía un poco la locura. El hombre detuvo su plática y miro su reloj de muñeca._

_-Oh, vaya, quince minutos… Creo que sería descortés no decirlo, buenas noches-._

_En ese momento sintió el cuerpo débil, ¿lo habían drogado? Probablemente y parecía ser una droga fuerte, en menos de cinco segundos todo se volvió negro y perdió la consciencia._

_Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió mareado y le pesaban los parpados, la cabeza le dolía demasiado y sentía que le explotaría en cualquier momento, estuvo aturdido alrededor de tres minutos y reacciono cuando sintió algo frió en el pecho._

_-¿Ya no estas aturdido?-._

_Asintió torpemente y trato de mover las manos para tocarse la frente, pero no pudo. Trato de mover los pies y también se vio imposibilitado, se dio cuenta que estaba atado, sin los zapatos, sin el saco y sin la corbata, con la camisa desabotonada, atado en una cama, con ese hombre a su costado con una sonrisa que lo saco de quicio._

_-¿Qué demonios?-._

_-Sh… No hables mal, que un chico tan lindo sea tan mal hablado me hace enfadar-._

_Oh Dios, ¿le había dicho chico lindo? Trago saliva y lo miro._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?-._

_Él pelirrojo sonrió y deslizo el hielo por su pecho hasta su ombligo, Tsuna sintió el deslizamiento y unos escalofríos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza._

_-Hmm… Pues cuando me mandaron un historial del Decimo Vongola me pareciste atractivo, así que me propuse a tenerte. Entrar a tu territorio era una manera de atraerte y mírate, bajaste cada una de tus defensas, te quitaste tu protección al poner un pie en mi guarida y preferiste el agua al vino, ¿Uh? Un error tras otro… Y ahora eres mío-._

_Tembló de nuevo con cada palabra._

_-Usted…-._

_-Sí, te puse una trampa y caíste en ella sin si quiera darte cuenta. Me pone feliz que no hayas puesto resistencia, me habría lamentado mucho haberte golpeado. Con la preciosa cara que tienes-._

_Le acarició el rostro y Tsuna se sintió enfermo._

_-¿Por qué?-._

_-¿No me escuchaste? Quería tenerte… Voy a hacerte mío, serás un lindo amante-._

_-¿D-de qué rayos est…?-._

_El golpe que recibió le volteo el rostro y su mejilla quedo roja, la sangre bajo por su labio y sus ojos se abrieron, lo había abofeteado, y lo había hecho fuerte, el líder de la familia Gesso le tomo de las mejillas y lo miro a los ojos._

_-Te dije que me hace enfadar que hables con esas palabras… Tu linda boca solo debe decir cosas bellas, mi amor-._

_Se asusto y tembló, el otro sonrió y bajo a su boca y lo beso, se negó a responderle y apretó los labios, el otro sonrió y le mordió un poco, al ver que eso no funcionaba apretó su mejilla herida y Tsuna soltó un gemido de dolor y el pelirrojo aprovecho para besarlo de una forma lasciva, arremetió con su lengua y succiono todo lo que pudo, se separo para respirar un poco y volvió a besarlo, cuando se separo le sonrió y lamio la saliva que bajaba por su mentón hasta su boca, Tsuna tenía una expresión preciosa que lo éxito de sobre manera, estaba tan lindo._

_-Sin duda, eres perfecto… Mejor que cualquier mujer, tan hermoso como nadie… Serás mío-._

_-B-Basta… Por favor…-._

_-No te preocupes, pronto me pedirás tú mismo que te posea… Por lo mientras estas sucio, necesitas un baño y un cambio de ropa, alguien te ayudara, cariño-._

_Su cuerpo no se movía a su voluntad, así que cuando las mujeres empezaron a desnudarlo en el cuarto de baño fue incapaz de detenerlas, su mente estaba casi bloqueada, ¿iba a ser tomado por un hombre? La sola idea le aterraba, miro a una chica._

_-Sáquenme de aquí, por favor, se los suplico-._

_Ellas le miraron alarmadas pero lo ignoraron, cuando terminaron de bañarlo lo vistieron con un kimono y se sintió ofendido al notar que era uno de chica, lo llevaron a la cama y por fin sintió que podía moverse. Ellas salieron de inmediato y el pelirrojo entro enseguida._

_-Oh Dios. Estas tan hermoso… No puedo esperar más-._

_Se acercó a él y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, aterrado retrocedió en la cama, no tenía fuerzas y su cuerpo no seguía sus órdenes, se sentía tan aterrado que comenzó a llorar._

_-No, por favor, no…-._

_El pelirrojo soltó una risita y acarició su rostro._

_-Tan hermoso… no seas tímido, di mi nombre, mi amor-._

_-N-no… No-._

_Lo beso sin pedir permiso y acarició sus piernas bajo la tela del kimono azul, trato de alejarlo, trato desesperadamente de alejarlo, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar. Sintió que abría el kimono por la parte del pecho y acariciaba sus pezones, oh no, de verdad iba a hacerlo, de verdad iba a tomarlo._

_-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor para!-._

_Pero él lo ignoraba._

_Fue cuestión de minutos cuando lo tomo por primera vez, una y otra vez. Cuando termino con él Tsuna estaba bloqueado, parecía muerto._

_-Demasiado bueno… Demasiado hermosos, sin duda el mejor amante que he tenido en mi vida… Llamarte Tsunayoshi sería un pecado. Eres mío ahora, debes tener… mi marca-._

_Pero Tsuna ya no escuchaba, se sentía adolorido, se sentía perdido, se sentía humillado, se sentía usado y despojado. Solo pudo llorar, de hecho ni siquiera noto que lloraba._

_Adelpho abandono la alcoba dejándolo solo. Cuando eso sucedió Tsuna se levanto con todo prisa de la cama y cuando dio dos pasos cayó de bruces al suelo, no solo le dolía el trasero, la cadera y la espalda, si no que estaba atado en el tobillo._

_Era como un esclavo, no, se corrigió, era un amante. Busco en la cómoda que estaba a un lado de la cama pero ahí solo había ropa, se dio cuenta que al lado había otra pero cuando se movió sintió todo el cuerpo adolorido, no podía si quiera levantarse del suelo, denigrado y humillado se subió a la cama, entonces quedo en shock cuando sintió que algo se deslizaba en el interior de sus muslos, no quería ver._

_Pero coloco una mano ahí y aterrado sintió algo pegajoso, elevo la mano y soltó un jadeo de terror, eso era semen, él se había corrido dentro._

_Lloro, con impotencia, con terror, con ira, había sido violado._

_Quería matarlo._

_Se quedo dormido hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la cama, fue despertado temprano por un delicioso olor, creyéndose en la mansión Vongola abrió los ojos lentamente._

_-Gokude…-._

_-Buenos días-._

_Saludo una dama mientras depositaba una bandeja en la cómoda, dos chicas lo pusieron de pie y lo llevaron al cuarto de baño, lo limpiaron totalmente y le colocaron de nuevo un kimono, este era rojo con amarillo, con ayuda de ellas –porque le dolía la cadera y el trasero- llego a la cama y ellas le ayudaron a comer. La comida tenía droga y lo supo cuando ya se la había comido._

_Quedo dormido casi al instante._

_Cuando despertó sintió algo pesado sobre él, estaba aturdido pero soltó un sonido extraño, algo le estaba pasando._

_Despertó cuando algo se adentro a él y soltó un jadeo de dolor._

_-Oh, despiertas… buenos días, mi amor-._

_Tsuna ni siquiera pudo luchar por liberarse, no podía moverse y ese hombre tenía las intensiones de tomarlo de nuevo, lloro con impotencia al darse cuando que no iba a poder hacer nada de nuevo._

_Cuando él lo penetro lloro, estaba pasando de nuevo._

_-No llores cariño. De hecho te tengo una sorpresa. Ya te tengo tu nuevo nombre, te llamaras Usagi. Quería ponerte un nombre italiano, pero eres japonés, así que preferí que tuvieras un nombre japonés, ¿no te gusta?-._

_Pero Tsuna no respondió, el detuvo sus movimientos y le miro de forma peligrosa._

_-¿No te gusta?-._

_Tsuna tuvo miedo y asintió._

_-M-me gusta…-._

_-Perfecto-._

_Y eso sucedió alrededor de cinco días. En el quinto toda su dignidad se perdió._

_Adelpho como siempre llego a las ocho y comenzó a manosearlo y decirle lo hermoso y lindo que era. Luego de que lo hicieron una vez él comenzó para hacerlo una segunda vez. Pero esta vez alguien más entro por la puerta y supo que era una doncella de la casa, ella dejo algo en el cuarto y se fue, sin mirar nada._

_Tsuna deseaba no responder, pero comenzaba a hacerlo, su cuerpo disfrutaba el placer y no podía evitar no soltar gemidos o apretar las sabanas. Adelpho lo penetro muy fuerte y de repente sintió algo quemarle la parte baja de la espalda._

_-¡Aaaaah…!-._

_Adelpho le cubrió la boca y Tsuna trato de quitarse la mano, sentía que se iba a asfixiar si no gritaba, la saliva comenzó a salir de su boca manchando la mano blanca del pelirrojo. Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, no podía soportar más el dolor, no podía, comenzó a sentirse débil y quedo inconsciente por el dolor._

_La marca había quedado en su piel. A la mañana siguiente alguien le estaba tratando la marca, era alguien que tenía llamas del Sol porque le herida ya no le dolía, él que le trataba la herida lo miro cuando noto que Tsuna ya estaba despertando._

_-La herida ya esta cerrada, la marca ha quedado perfecta. Si llegases a escapar de aquí solo una persona totalmente capacitada con la llama del Sol será capaz de hacer desaparecer la marca, yo mismo he hecho lo imposible para que la marca sea irreversible. Adiós-._

_Se toco la herida, se levanto y se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba ahí, la marca, era el escudo de la familia Gesso, era su propiedad, no solo le había cambiado el nombre si no que lo había marcado como su propiedad. No podía soportarlo más, ya no podía._

_Ese día el pelirrojo no llego y una doncella el día siguiente le dijo que se había marchado a la casa principal. Había enloquecido, ya no podía continuar en esas condiciones y realmente no le importo escapar y morir en el proceso, si moría que más daba, era mejor que ser violado por ese hombre de nuevo, cuando encontró sus cosas se coloco solo la camisa y la capa y se fue, mato a muchos durante su escape y realmente no le importo, solo deseaba irse de ahí._

_._

Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo e incluso Hibari estaban impresionados.

Yamamoto coloco los codos sobre las rodillas formo un puente con las manos y hundió la cara ahí. Ryohei se dejo caer al sofá, Lambo estaba tan impresionado que no se movía, Hibari apretaba tan fuerte la mandíbula que parecía querer romperse los dientes.

Gokudera apretó los dientes y Reborn sintió que quería reventar de irá. Dino miraba cualquier cosa menos a Tsuna y Lal Mirch solo fruncía el ceño.

De repente Hibari camino a la salida, Tsuna se levanto y lo detuvo.

-¿Hibari-san?-.

-Quítate-.

-Pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-.

-Voy a matarlo-.

Que no hubiera dicho morderlo hasta la muerte solo significaba que estaba realmente enojado, salió aventando fuera de su camino a Tsuna, sin esperar nada Tsuna salió detrás de él. Yamamoto miro a Gokudera.

-¿Qué rayos?-.

Gokudera aparto la vista.

Lambo reacciono y con el poco tacto que tenía hablo.

-¿Dónde mierda estabas metido Reborn? ¿Y tu cabeza-de-pulpo? ¿No se supone que tu lo cuidabas Dino? Y ustedes dos, doppelgängers, no se quedan atrás. ¿Dónde rayos estaban? Lo que la paso a Tsuna es todo culpa suya-.

-¡Tenemos que matar a ese tipo de una forma extremadamente dolorosa!-.

Yamamoto se había calmado y miraba al frente, donde había estado Tsuna, Gokudera decía una y otra vez que había sido su culpa, Dino decía cosas similares y Reborn no decía nada.

Lambo estaba tan indignado que se había ido hace mucho. Chrome estaba tan nerviosa que se había colocado muy cerca de Mukuro.

Todo estaba muy tenso.

Yamamoto se coloco de pie y se puso enfrente de Reborn.

-Iré por Lambo, a mi regreso espero una buena explicación-.

Yamamoto salió y todos se quedaron callados, tardo como quince minutos en volver con Lambo lo dejo de pie a su lado y miro a Reborn.

-Espero ansioso-.

Reborn elevo la vista y se puso de pie.

-Ninguno de nosotros estaba en la mansión Vongola. Gokudera fue de visita con su familia. Dino fue a Japón con Hibari. Mukuro y Chrome estaban de misión para nosotros y yo… estaba disfrutando de mi tiempo libre-.

Yamamoto tomo fuerte a Lambo de la muñeca, sabía que ese niño quería salir corriendo hacía Reborn y romperle un par de dientes.

-En si, ¿Tsuna decidió por su cuenta ir por el enemigo, solo?-.

-Así es-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque pensó que sorprenderme con algo bueno iba a ser lo mejor. Pero era muy ingenuo como para hacerlo bien y eso debía de haberlo sabido-.

Yamamoto golpeo a Reborn y este trastabillo hasta caer al sofá sentado. El sombrero había caído al suelo y tenía sangre en la comisura de la boca, todos quedaron impactados. De un momento a otro Yamamoto sonrió y coloco una mano sobre el cabello del asesino que, como los otros, también le miraba impactado.

-Perdona, pero tus palabras solo decían que querías ser golpeado. Probablemente te sientes muy culpable, pequeñín. Espero que no hayas esperado mucho tiempo por ese golpe-.

Reborn seguía viéndolo, se limpio la sangre del labio y no dijo nada. Sí, había esperado mucho por ese golpe y por fin él mismo había entendido que era lo que quería, quería que Tsuna lo golpeara y le exigiera saber porque no había estado ahí para protegerlo.

De alguna forma todo se había vuelto tranquilo.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna detuvo a Hibari en la entrada y lo sujeto fuerte con ambos brazos.

-Por favor, para ya-.

-Quítate, herbívoro-.

-No. Primero tienes que calmarte-.

Hibari se volteo y la mirada que le lanzo dejo perturbado al castaño.

-¿Cómo voy a calmarme si acabo de enterarme que alguien se atrevió a tocarte?-.

Parecía triste y desesperado, Tsuna lo abrazó y Hibari le devolvió el abrazo, sus brazos cálidos y fuertes lo envolvieron, Tsuna recargo la mejilla en su pecho, eso era lo que deseaba, que cuando le dijera todo a Hibari, este le abrazara. Alzo el rostro y le sonrió.

-Hubo algo que me hizo sentir mejor. Mi primera vez fue contigo Hibari-san y eso me ayudo como no tienes ideas. Si hubiera sido con él, hubiera sido muy triste y frustrante para mí. Pero no fue así, fuiste tú y eso me hace muy feliz-.

Sin esperarlo Hibari estrello sus labios en los suyos y Tsuna lo acepto gustoso, se besaron de una forma desesperada, Hibari no se detuvo con un simple roce y profundizo su beso tanto como pudo hasta tocarle el alma, Tsuna disfruto cada segundo y una vez que el beso termino Hibari coloco la frente en el hombro del castaño.

Por un momento Tsuna se perdió en el espacio y en el tiempo, abrazo a Hibari y disfruto de la fría piel que a la vez le daba calidez, era irónico pero esa era la verdad. Sintió que debía de decirle algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, quería que Hibari sintiera su corazón ligero.

-Pero todo eso ya paso. Yo ya deje que ese recuerdo pasara y ahora… todo esta bien… Hibari-san no debes de preocuparte nunca más-.

Hibari despego la frente de su hombro y Tsuna se sintió intimidado con su mirada metálica y se dio cuenta de que se había perdido de nuevo por la cercanía del chico que tenía enfrente. No quería que lo mirara, porque sentía que no podía contra su mirada, era débil contra él y lo aceptaba. Por eso Reborn le había dicho que no podía seguir con esos sentimientos, porque ser débil ya no era su derecho, como líder de Vongola ya no tenía derecho de ser débil.

Sabía que lo que sentía le traía problemas a Reborn más que a nadie. Se separo de Hibari, fuera como fuera no podía estar con él, porque se volvía débil, porque se volvía mimado, porque el sentimiento se volvía tan insoportable que, por alguna razón, también quiso terminar con todo el asunto de una buena vez, amar a alguien como Hibari no traía nada bueno, ni a Hibari, ni a él mismo.

Además, él ya estaba prometido.

-Hibari-san. Luchemos-.

Esa sería su única prueba, si podía luchar enserio con Hibari entonces podría luchar contra sus sentimientos.

Pensó que tal vez Hibari diría que no, y sonrió melancólico.

Pero contra todo pronóstico Hibari sonrió de lado saco una tonfa de entre sus ropas y miro a Tsuna con un aura asesina. Tsuna lo miro con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora, Hibari-san?-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-¡Porque acabo de tener una batalla con Xanxus-san! ¡He llegado a mi limite!-.

-Que patético, herbívoro-.

-¡No soy patético! ¡Soy solo un ser humano!-.

-Hibari tiene razón, Dame-Tsuna eres patético-.

-¡Reborn! ¿Ya todos están mejor?-.

Reborn se acomodo el sombrero.

-Claro, después de todo yo estaba ahí-.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos un poco, como si Reborn fuera a aclarar algo. Se acercó a Reborn. Se sintió un poco cansado pero enseguida saco ese pensamiento, tenía otras cosas que hacer. No podía darse el lujo de sentirse cansado.

-Tenemos que decirle lo otro a los guard…-.

Sorprendiendo a Reborn y a Hibari, Tsuna se desmayó, Reborn se acercó al instante y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, soltó un suspiro y lo cargo en su hombro.

-Por eso le dije que no fuera hoy a su entrenamiento con Xanxus-.

Reborn miro atrás de si cuando sintió otra presencia, se imagino que se trataba del peliplata, de Gokudera.

-Antes que empieces con el jaleo. Mejor háblales sobre la familia Gesso, Gokudera-.

-Pero el Decimo…-.

-Él esta bien, ve hablarles de lo que te he dicho. Hibari, si quieres realmente matar al líder de la familia Gesso te recomiendo que escuches lo que Gokudera va a decir, yo voy a llevar a Dame-Tsuna a su habitación-.

Sin esperar respuestas o algo más Reborn se fue de ahí.

.

* * *

.

Incluso si todo se trataba del amor, no era algo que realmente le importara. En la mafia lo más cercano a cadenas de amor era la relación entre la familia. Eso era lo más cercano a sentir amor. Descartar el sentimiento del amor era algo que había hecho incluso antes de ser un arcobaleno, no era insensible, solo que nunca había sentido lo que era el amor.

Por eso, entre más le daba vueltas a las palabras de Dino más creía que el tipo era idiota. Amar a un hombre no solo era estúpido –teniendo en cuenta que él realmente tenía muchas amantes- si no que era imposible, más si ese hombre era el estúpido que arrojaba a la cama con poca delicadeza.

Tsuna no era alguien para amar. Para empezar que Tsuna amara a alguien era justo lo que no quería, era el líder de una familia mafiosa, y no hablaba de un grupo menor como la familia Bovino, hablaba del grupo con más categoría en el mundo de la mafia. Nadie se metía con Vongola por miedo a despertar a la mañana siguiente nadando con los peces. El amor no era algo que fuera útil en el mundo de la mafia. Por todo eso Tsuna no tenía el derecho a amar, podía decirle que amaba a Hibari con cada célula de su cuerpo, pero eso no era algo que le importara, el amor estaba determinantemente prohibido para él y por ende las palabras de Dino no podían ser verdaderas, de ninguna forma podía y nunca se enamoraría de Tsuna.

El titulo de Decimo Vongola lo exigía y eso era algo que Tsuna lo sabía.

Le toco la frente y como lo supuso Tsuna estaba caliente, ya llamaría a alguien que lo atendiera, porque él no tenía ganas ni tiempo como para hacerlo, dio media vuelta y se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del saco.

Debía de estar bromeando.

-Espera… Reborn…-.

Volteo la cabeza lentamente y lo miro de una forma amenazante, pero Tsuna parecía lo suficientemente dormido como para no decir nada sobre el asunto.

-Realmente… Lo pensé mientras dormía…-.

Reborn se soltó de su agarre y dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-Que tu me abrazaras… probablemente significa que… aún te sientes culpable por todo… ¿Verdad?-.

Reborn no dijo nada, ya le había dicho que no iba a hablar del tema y se mantendría firme. Aunque Tsuna estuviera hablando por el delirio de la fiebre él no le respondería, porque no tenía la intensión de aclarar sus propios sentimientos.

-En cualquier caso… si se tratara de eso… es porque… tú me quieres-.

La sola mención del sentimiento de "querer" le hizo fruncir el ceño y dio un paso dispuesto a noquearlo para que dejara de decir estupideces. Seguiría firme pasara lo que pasara, nunca iba a aclarar sus sentimientos, prefería que todo siguiera así, con él mismo ignorando el tema, tener sentimientos era lo mismo que tener debilidades y él nunca tendría debilidades, era el mejor asesino a sueldo de la mafia y eso iba a continuar.

-Cuando la maldición se rompió y mientras te veía crecer no pude evitar pensar: "Ah, es realmente un hombre hermoso". No te enojes… solo me pareciste increíblemente apuesto, no te había imaginado así nunca-.

Tsuna sonrió de lado. Reborn se había sonrojado tanto que había ocultado su mirada. Y volteaba el rostro, por alguna razón había sentido que la mirada de Tsuna quemaba.

-Y luego pasaron todas esas cosas… Realmente llegue a pensar que si… no amara a Hibari-san probablemente te hubiera amado a ti… Sinceramente me gustas Reborn… Te quiero… mucho-.

Cuando Tsuna cerró los ojos Reborn no espero que los abriera, y Tsuna no lo hizo, Tsuna había llegado a su limite y había quedado inconsciente por la fiebre.

Y Reborn había llegado al límite con la tapadera de sus propios sentimientos, querer ser firme ya no era algo que pudiera hacer, porque era muy consciente de sus sentimientos, tan consciente que le dio un pequeño dolor en el pecho, amor o no amor eso era demasiado para él era algo que no quería aceptar nunca. Lentamente acerco su mano al rostro de Tsuna y le acaricio la mejilla, el dolor aumento tan drásticamente que sintió que realmente había llegado a su límite, en ese momento se permitió ser débil y pensar que probablemente estaba enamorado del estúpido que dormía, bien, pues que más daba. Estaba solo y nadie podría verlo ni escucharlo, que más daba.

-Me gustas-.

Soltó bajito mientras se agachaba y besaba a Tsuna en los labios.

.

* * *

.

Observo fijamente el espacio frente a él.

-¿Es aquí?-.

-Sí, este este lugar-.

Observo de nuevo, pero por lo que veía la grieta ya había sido cerrada.

-Ágamos los preparativos para abrir de nuevo la grieta-.

-Eso… Vamos a necesitar de cualquier llama del cielo, no es algo que podamos hacer solos-.

-Llamas de Cielo… solo un líder puede tenerla, ¿no?-.

-Sí, pero nosotros no tenemos contacto con ninguno… Bueno, solo él… Pero él aún no sabe de nuestra existencia así que nosotros no podemos contar con él…-.

El otro sonrió de lado y se levanto de su posición –de cuclillas frente al lugar donde había estado la grieta-.

-Bueno, podemos tomar la llama del que estuvo robándose nuestro poder-.

-¿Cómo? ¡No podemos! Deben de haberse vuelto…-.

-¡Pero que dices! ¡Si tú eres tan buena ellos no tendrán oportunidad contra ti! ¡Contra ninguno de nosotros!-.

-Pero…-.

Le sonrió a la chica que estaba frente a él.

-No te preocupes tanto. Después de todo pronto nosotros podremos presentarnos frente al líder Vongola y eso… es lo único que importa-.

.

* * *

_Quienes pensaron que nunca volvería a escribir R27 pues que equivocados estaban, porque para este capitulo estaba presagiado este momento._

_Realmente debo confesar que este capitulo es el inicio del 1827 y otra pareja que puede que no les guste mucho, a mi no me desagrada pero prefiero el 1827, pero la otra pareja será la encargada de provocar que Tsuna quiera volver a intentar salir con Hibari, pero a la vez que lo odie un poquito, lo lamento, pero Tsuna sentirá un poquito de rencor por Hibari y celos por otra persona._

_Lamento mucho haber puesto a Tsuna en ese situación, pero a mi parecer este suceso puede tomar muchos caminos interesantes... realmente me pone triste haberle hecho eso a Tsuna, pero realmente era necesario, me disculpo de antemano a todos los que haya ofendido con eso._

_Por cierto, tengo una duda, ¿mi fic sigue considerándose rating T? Realmente no lo se, pero si alguien me dice que sigue estando en el rating correcto les agradeceré mucho. Aunque sinceramente no se si seguirá considerandose ranting T, probablemente meta nuevas cosas y cambie rating, de cualquier forma necesito su ayuda, si alguien me puede responder esa duda estaré muy agradecida._

_Bueno, he decidido darles un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo, porque bueno, me tarde en subir esta actualización, es solo por si quieren, los que no quieren saber nada entonces no lean lo siguiente:_

-¿Hahi? ¿Yo con Hibari? ¡Jamás!-.

-Y-ya veo… Haru-.

-Pero si me preguntas si Hibari ha tenido relaciones, pues si, ni siquiera él se libra del amor, Tsuna-san-.

-Bueno sobre eso…-.

-Pero es un poco inesperado ya que yo siempre pensé que Hibari era… Pues solo te diré que sus gustos no son como los de un chico normal… Hibari salía con un hombre-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Pero yo no te puedo decir más! Ya he dicho mucho con decir un hombre-.

De repente, Tsuna sintió que odiaba mucho a Hibari.

_._

_¿Interesante? Pues si quieren saber todo, espero que lean mi próximo capitulo._

_Por cierto, me gustan todos los reviews que me llegan, leo todos y por supuesto que me gustan los review largos. Me gustaría contestarlos pero realmente soy muy floja y prefiero mejor ofrecerles un buen capitulo. Pronto comenzare a responder reviews aunque me canse, pero supongo que algunos esperan respuestas en el fic o de mi._


	12. Culpa a los celos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 12**_

_**Accusa **__**gelosia**_

_**.**_

* * *

No, la cosa no recaí en ese simple hecho mezquino.

No tenía nada que ver con eso.

La cosa era más profunda y… lo aceptaba, lo estaba perturbando demasiado.

No tenía que ver del todo con el hecho de que el bebe había besado a su propiedad, no, eso era lo de menos, no era algo que le llamara tanto la atención, una simple limpieza haría desaparecer cada lugar ensuciado por ese bebe del pequeño cuerpo del castaño.

Pero ese no era el problema. La espinita brotaba en el hecho que el bebe había dicho "me gustas". Me gustas… eran palabras demasiado profundas para su gusto, ni una sola vez él había podido pronunciar esas dos simples palabras. Pero el bebe, al que consideraba un oponente interesante y poderoso, lo había dicho y luego había besado ha Tsunayoshi.

Viera como lo viera, era una clara señal de alerta, el bebe era un oponente digno y una lucha por Tsunayoshi significaría sacar las mejores armas que tenía, si el bebe estaba dispuesto a luchar por Tsuna, entonces él también lo haría.

-¡Hibari! ¿Dónde esta Tsuna-san?-.

Molesto volteo lentamente y la miro con aura asesina, pero Miura no se sintió intimidada sonrió y le tomo la cara con las dos manos.

-¿Dónde. Esta. Tsuna. San?-.

-No lo se-.

La chica frunció el ceño, no había visto ni una sola vez, desde su llegada, a Tsuna y realmente deseaba verlo. Giro el rostro rápidamente y soltó a Hibari mientras corría hacia la izquierda.

-¡Tsuna-san!-.

La chica abrazó a Tsuna por el cuello y le beso la mejilla derecha, lo apretó en un abrazo y sonrió aún más. A Hibari la escena se le hizo repugnante, se cubrió la boca con la mano evitando vomitar por la escena dulzona que se mostraba frente a él. Miura era tan condenadamente molesta que sin duda no le gustaba estar cerca de ella, sinceramente esa chica solo servía para investigar.

-¡Tsuna-san! Estas tan alto y… ¡Tan guapo! ¡Tsuna-san!-.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, Haru-.

La chica se separo de Tsuna y lo miro a la cara sorprendida.

-Tu voz… suena tan genial… No como la de ese bastardo egoísta-.

Y la chica miro al que estaba atrás de ellos, a Hibari, y lo señalo con el dedo índice mientras lo miraba de una forma superior.

-¡Te hablo a ti, Hibari Kyouya!-.

Tsuna miro todo con sorpresa, no sabía que decir al respecto porque estaba bastante sorprendido. Haru volteo a verlo.

-¿Creerás, que aunque salió de Namimori él seguía usando el uniforme del comité de disciplina? Kusukabe-san y yo tuvimos que persuadirlo para que dejara de usarlo… ¡Era tan vergonzoso y nada lindo!-.

-Y-ya… veo…-.

Hibari se sintió tan enojado que no le quedo más que dar la vuelta y marcharse, esa niña estúpida y molesta lo sacaba de sus casillas muy rápido, era tan boba y molesta. Miro de reojo a Tsuna y notó que el chico se veía mejor que la noche pasada. Entonces recordó que Gokudera Hayato les había dicho que Tsunayoshi aún no les contaba el resto de la historia pero que no sabía si Tsuna diría lo otro. Realmente no sabía si quería escuchar de qué trataba lo otro.

Tsuna vio cuando Hibari se marchaba, trato de decir algo pero sintió que Haru le tomaba de nuevo del rostro.

-¡Vamos a comer al jardín! Takeshi dijo que los cocineros de Vongola hacían deliciosos pasteles, realmente deseo probarlos-.

Tsuna se dio cuenta de dos cosas, Miura ya no hablaba de ella misma en tercera persona y que su relación con Hibari era aún más profunda de lo que pensaba.

Después de todo, que Hibari dejara que alguien le dijera bastardo solo podía significar una cosa:

Haru y Hibari tenían una buena y estrecha relación que iba más haya de su entendimiento.

.

* * *

.

Takeshi miro el campo que tenía enfrente de él, cerró los ojos y lentamente se coloco en posición de batalla, respiro pausadamente tres veces y luego se movió, sus movimientos con la espada eran tan rápidos que cuando llego al otro lado ya había destruido todos sus obstáculos, sonrió y se limpio el sudor con la manga del traje, si no practicaba con el traje más seguido nunca podría acostumbrarse por completo a él.

Cosas del oficio que llevaba aprendiendo.

-Así que ya no dedicas tu tiempo libre al beisbol-.

Se sorprendió al escuchar precisamente su voz, había sentido a alguien cerca, pero nunca se imagino que ese alguien sería Gokudera.

-No lo he dejado, si eso te preguntas. El beisbol sigue siendo mi pasión-.

Gokudera se sentó en los escalones que estaban cerca y saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, se llevo uno a la boca y lo encendió con el encendedor que llevaba en la bolsa interna de su saco.

-Y por lo visto tú tampoco has dejado de fumar-.

-Mientras que al Decimo no le moleste seguiré haciéndolo-.

Yamamoto lanzó un suspiro y volteo a mirarlo.

-La razón por la que no volviste a Japón… fue por lo que le paso a Tsuna-.

Gokudera se puso demasiado incomodo y eso lo pudo notar Yamamoto, el peliplata tomo el cigarrillo y lo saco de su boca, lo tiro al suelo y lo piso con fuerza, Takeshi se dio cuenta que estaba por huir, no le quedo de otra que dejar caer su arma al suelo y salir corriendo para sujetar a Gokudera de la manga del saco.

-No huyas-.

-¡No estoy huyendo!-.

Se soltó de Yamamoto y dio la vuelta y lo miro de frente.

-¡Si, esa es la razón!-.

Takeshi no supo si sentirse bien por lo dicho o mal por obligarlo a decirlo.

Pero nadie sabía la verdad, solo ellos dos.

Lo cierto era, que Gokudera había viajado a Japón tres veces, tres veces había ido a verlo, una vez cada año, y justo el año en el que Yamamoto se declaro a Hayato, este no regreso, Yamamoto siempre pensó que había sido su culpa por decirle que lo quería, pero ahora sabía que solo estaba siendo muy arrogante al pensar eso, y que la verdad era mucho más dolorosa que un simple rechazo.

-Si yo… hubiera estado esa vez… ¡Nada de eso le hubiera pasado al Decimo! El Decimo siempre dice que no es culpa mía, pero la verdad es que yo no estaba a su lado por mi propio egoísmo, incluso le mentí y le dije que había ido a ver a mi familia… no merezco tanta comprensión del Decimo-.

Yamamoto estiro una mano para tocarlo, pero Gokudera le dio un manotazo.

-No lo hagas… si tú… si tú me quieres aún, no lo hagas… Yo solo puedo amar y venerar a una persona y yo ya he elegido al Decimo sobre todas esas personas… Así que no intentes ser más que mi amigo, no voy a darte más que ese puesto, Yamamoto-.

Sin decir una sola palabra más Gokudera se fue, Yamamoto lo vio irse y miro el suelo, la verdad era realmente dolorosa. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no sentía mucha confianza en si mismo, no creía poder competir con Tsuna y su tan tranquilizadora aura de cielo.

Miro el campo de entrenamiento y regreso a él para tomar su arma, miro la espada por largos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro, estaba agotado y solo llevaba una hora y media entrenando.

Realmente el amor era algo agotador para él.

.

* * *

.

-¡Waaa! ¡Realmente son deliciosos! ¡Estoy tan celosa de que tu los hayas probado todos estos años, Tsuna-san!-.

Tsuna sonrió de lado y tomo la taza de té y se la llevo a la boca, realmente no quería comer dulces porque Reborn se enojaría, pero a la vez deseaba comerlos, llevaba realmente mucho tiempo que no comía cosas dulces, tomo una pequeña tarta de limón y se la llevo a la boca… Realmente eran deliciosos, ese pequeño pastelillo sabía como el cielo.

Irónico, él, que tenía llamas de Cielo, dijera que esa tarta sabía a cielo era realmente irónico… Poco después se sintió idiota al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en esa clase de cosas cuando había un problema realmente grande en el exterior, un problema que involucraba a una de las personas que le habían causado un trauma.

-Nee… ¿Cómo habéis estado todo este tiempo, Tsuna-san?-.

Sintió que la pregunta le había tomado con la guardia, baja, miro a Haru al rostro y se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban, realmente esperaba que ella no lo viera con amor, Tsuna no se sentía capaz de amarla.

-Yo he estado muy bien, he tratado de manejar todo lo mejor que he podido… Pero por el momento… me siento bien-.

-¿Cómo va todo?-.

-¿Todo?-.

-Respecto a ti, estar en la mafia debe ser muy difícil… Debiste haber pasado momentos realmente difíciles… Quiero ser un pilar para ti, por favor confía en mi-.

Tsuna le miro con una sonrisa, sus buenas intensiones era algo que podía apreciar, pero realmente no creía poder utilizar a Haru para ser un pilar, su titulo, ser el Decimo Vongola, pesaba demasiado y era consciente que a penas y sus guardianes podían soportar el cargo de ser un pilar para el cielo, Gokudera apenas y lo había soportado esos seis años, no era que dudara de Haru, pero realmente no quería meterla en más problemas.

-Gracias-.

Haru sonrió y tomo otro pastelillo.

-¿Y como han estado todos?-.

Miura levanto la vista y sonrió soñadora.

-Todos hemos estado bien. Kyoko-chan y yo hemos sido amigas desde siempre, la verdad es que todos me daban un poco de desconfianza, pero comencé a hablarle a Takeshi y cuando supe que Hibari era uno de tus guardianes más valiosos quise ayudar en su investigación… así yo también podría serte útil-.

Ella sonrió y Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no puedo evitar preguntar.

-¿Hibari y tú se llevan muy bien, cierto?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Vuestra relación es…-.

-¿Hahi? ¿Yo con Hibari? ¡Jamás!-.

Tsuna se puso un poco nervioso por el golpe con el puño que ella había dado en la mesa mientras se levantaba de manera enérgica.

-Y-ya veo… Haru-.

La chica se sentó de nuevo y le sonrió con picardía.

-Pero si me preguntas si Hibari ha tenido relaciones, pues si, ni siquiera él se libra del amor, Tsuna-san-.

Tsuna se puso nervioso, realmente no deseaba saber con cuantas chicas había salido Hibari, era algo de lo que deseaba ser ignorante hasta el día en que muriera.

-Bueno sobre eso…-.

Miura lo ignoro y volvió a hablar.

-Pero es un poco inesperado ya que yo siempre pensé que Hibari era… Pues solo te diré que sus gustos no son como los de un chico normal… Hibari salía con un hombre-.

La sorpresa lo invadió tanto que no pudo evitar sorprenderse, como cuando aún no conocía lo despreciable que era el mundo de la mafia, como cuando era inconsciente de muchas cosas, como Dame-Tsuna se sorprendería.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Pero yo no te puedo decir más! Ya he dicho mucho con decir un hombre-.

De repente, Tsuna sintió que odiaba mucho a Hibari.

Se enojo tanto que si sus llamas fueran vistas cualquiera se daría cuenta que sus llamas contenían llamas de tormenta como las llamas de Xanxus. Pero solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, que eso, que Hibari hubiera salido con un hombre, era…

Eso era tan injusto.

Aún recordaba el dolor que había sentido cuando Hibari le había dicho que era hetero, no, cuando casi le había dicho que le daba asco, podía recordarlo perfectamente. Como lo había despreciado, incluso cuando lo había besado Hibari le había mordido, ahora que todo volvía a su cabeza realmente se sentía furioso, no podía tolerar el haber sido despreciado de esa forma con la excusa de "Soy hetero".

Pero pese a eso Hibari había salido con un hombre… Sentía que lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba, pero ahora podía fácilmente concluir que el problema no era que Hibari fuera hetero, el problema en si era él, el problema era el hecho de ser Sawada Tsunayoshi. Era injusto, realmente tenia fuertes sentimientos por Hibari pero Hibari no había podido aceptarlo.

Sentía tantos celos y odio por el hombre que había logrado estar con Hibari, realmente se sentía muy celoso.

-¿Tsuna-san?-.

Sonrió, pese a que sentía que iba a romper en furia, sonrió.

-Oh, vaya… eso era algo que no me esperaba, Haru-.

-Pero no le digas a Hibar que te lo he dicho… él puede ser realmente escalofriante cuando se lo propone…-.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada-.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, y Tsuna se llevo de nuevo la taza de té a la boca. Tsuna apretó los labios.

Ya lo había decidido, si Hibari podía amar a un hombre entonces… ¿Por qué no ser ese a quien Hibari amara? Tsuna realmente tenía sentimientos por Hibari, si aún era amor o no era algo que ya no podía decirlo con tanta seguridad como antes, sin duda lo descubriría en algún momento, pero que sentía algo por Hibari era verdad.

Iba a tomar a Hibari de regreso, iba a volverse amante de Hibari fuera como fuera, y ese otro hombre podría irse bien lejos, porque cuando Hibari estuviera con él, con Sawada Tsunayoshi, no pensaría en nadie más, de eso se aseguraría.

Como que era el Decimo Vongola.

.

* * *

.

Los ojos de Reborn se mantenían fijos en Lambo, y el pequeño no podía evitar no sentirse nervioso, tomo sus cosas de la sala y se levanto, Reborn le ponía de los nervios y sentía que solo quería divertirse un rato con él.

Lo cierto era que Reborn ni siquiera había notado a Lambo desde que había entrado, solo se había recostado en el sofá mientras continuaba tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos. Desde la noche pasada no veía a Tsuna y realmente no sabía si quería verlo, de repente escucho algo, y saliendo de sus pensamientos miro hacia su costado.

-… Reborn-.

No había entendido nada, pero de todas forma asintió con la cabeza y con el sombrero se oculto el rostro y cerró los ojos como si fuera a dormir.

-¿Me escuchaste?-.

Pregunto Lambo.

-No-.

Respondió el arcobaleno y aunque era sincero, Lambo dedujo que no tenía tacto, como siempre. Lambo frunció el ceño y repitió lo que había dicho.

-He dicho, que voy a salir con Tsuna, pero él dijo que te lo contara por si querías venir, Reborn-.

Reborn abrió los ojos lentamente.

-No me interesa estar con una vaca idiota y un bueno para nada-.

Dijo cortante. Lambo soltó un suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá que estaba a un lado de Reborn, era igual que antes, solo que el hecho de que ya no fuera un bebe lo hacía ver nada lindo, antes al menos sus palabras podrían juzgarse como divertidas, pero ahora, que era un adulto, solo podían juzgarse como ofensivas.

-Antes decir eso causaba buena impresión, ahora eres un adulto…-.

Soltó Lambo. Reborn soltó una risita y se sentó en el sofá, lo vio con un rostro un poco violento y Lambo se sintió un poco intimidado.

-¿Qué hay con ser adulto o no? Como me conoces es como soy, si ser un bebe disfrazaba mi crueldad entonces es su culpa por ser tan ingenuos…-.

Lambo se sintió un poco impactado por eso, desvió la vista, realmente Reborn siempre había sido cruel con él, Reborn nunca tenía sentimientos de intranquilidad a su lado. Pero en cambio ahora se daba cuenta de algo, Reborn tenía sentimientos por Tsuna, porque en el momento que había mencionado su nombre Reborn se había puesto atento a lo que decía.

-Supongo que… fue frustrante para ti-.

Dijo y Reborn le miro como si no entendiera lo que decía.

-Digo… perdona que no lo haya entendido hasta ahora… Pero es probable que te hayas sentido un poco frustrado con todo eso, ser un bebe y tener sentimientos tan profundos por alguien debió de haber sido realmente frus…-.

-¿Qué mierda dices, vaca estúpida?-.

Lambo tembló ante el sonido de su voz, se escuchaba realmente molesto, Lambo tragó saliva, probablemente lo mejor hubiera sido guardar todo eso para él y no decir nada respecto a sus sospechas. Reborn se levanto del sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia Lambo, Lambo retrocedió por instinto, algo en su interior le decía que dejar que lo tocara iba a ser su perdición, probablemente Reborn lo mataría.

-¿Lambo?-.

Reborn se detuvo y miro hacia la puerta de entrada, Tsuna asomaba la cabeza y los miraba ambos, sonrió cuando vio a Lambo detrás de Reborn.

-Es hora de irnos, Lambo-.

Era como si hubiera caído del cielo, pensó Lambo. Se acercó a Tsuna y se coloco detrás de él.

-Vámonos ya-.

Soltó rápido mientras lo jalaba del brazo. Tsuna lo miro un poco preocupado y luego miro a Reborn, frunció el ceño.

-¿Estáis molestando de nuevo a Lambo?-.

-No me importa una vaca estúpida-.

-Como sea… Vamos a ir al área de Hibari-san, ahí veré a Spanner-san, creo que tienen algo nuevo para mí-.

-Voy-.

Dijo Reborn aunque realmente no deseaba ir, Tsuna asintió y Lambo se coloco del lado contrarió de Reborn por miedo a morir a la joven edad de once años y medio.

Reborn se aseguro que esto no se trataba del hecho que, de cierta forma, Tsuna le gustaba y que irían a ver a la persona que Tsuna amaba, no, no se trataba sobre eso, todo se trataba de Vongola y nada más. Luego rió internamente, bien podía mentirle a todos a su alrededor, pero nunca se mentiría a si mismo, lo cierto era que no deseaba que Hibari continuara teniendo oportunidades con Tsuna.

.

* * *

.

Kusakabe termino la llamada y se dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraba Hibari, el chico dormitaba en el suelo, le dio pena –y miedo- despertarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, la información era realmente importante.

-Kyo-san-.

Hibari abrió los ojos y lo miro a los ojos.

-Lamento interrumpir su siesta-.

-¿Qué es?-.

-En realidad, es sobre la familia Gesso. Tuvieron un enfrentamiento frontal con alguien desconocido y su primera división fue destruida. Debería decir que me pone contento que hayan eliminado a la primera división, pero es preocupante saber que haya un enemigo más fuerte por ahí cazando a nuestro enemigo. ¿Qué debemos hacer?-.

Hibari miro el suelo, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de Tsuna contando su historia, y aunque ese herbívoro se hacía el fuerte sin duda tenía la cara de que quería temblar del terror por revivir todos esos momentos. Se levanto del suelo y se acomodo el yukata que llevaba puesto.

-Tsunayoshi venía hoy, debemos decírselo antes de hacer nada-.

-Entendido-.

Hibari camino a la salida, respiro hondo varias veces, primero una vez, luego dos y al final tres, fue a la sala de la base estilo oriental construida especialmente para él y se sentó en un cojín, miro al frente sin realmente ver algo.

Lo que realmente quería hacer era salir de ese lugar y morder hasta la muerte a ese tipo, no le importaba las consecuencias de esa acción, realmente era egoísta, realmente estaba muy enojado, pero el bebe tenía razón, no podía ir como si nada, sin planes, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en nada, sin pensar en la posibilidad de morir, y si de algo estaba seguro era que morir no entraba en sus planes.

Sus planes eran relativamente sencillos, iba a recuperar a ese herbívoro que le pertenecía, Sawada Tsunayoshi era suyo por dos razones. La primera era que su primer relación sexual había sido con ese chico y ese chico le había confesado que también él había sido el primero. La segunda razón era un poco más personal, había salido con alguien pensando que su realidad era que le gustaban los chicos, había salido con alguien que creyó podría gustarle de verdad, pero no había podido tener relaciones con ese otro, lo cierto era que habían surgido muchos problemas mientras intentaban tener relaciones intimas, sin duda había sido un fracaso total. Pero gracias a ese fracaso se había dado cuenta de la segunda razón, no importaba el género, no importaba que fuera un hombre, solo importaba que se trataba de él, ya fuera una mujer o un hombre daría lo mismo, pero lo cierto era que su cuerpo solo reaccionaba al placer cuando se trataba de Tsunayoshi.

Solo podía ser Tsunayoshi, nadie más podía lograr en él esa extrema excitación como lo había hecho ese pequeño castaño. Solo lo deseaba a él, solo deseaba tocarlo a él, solo tenía sentimientos por él. No sabía si era amor o simple deseo, pero solo quería a Tsunayoshi y de eso estaba total y complemente convencido.

-Kyo-san, ellos están aquí-.

La puerta corrediza se abrió para mostrar a la única persona que veía como adversario en su decisión de poseer a Tsunayoshi, el arcobaleno del Sol, Reborn. El ya-no-tan-pequeño lo miro en el segundo que entro y se coloco frente a Tsunayoshi como si fuera una defensa, Hibari entrecerró los ojos y Kusakabe fue el que les permitió sentarse.

Tsuna no entendía porque tenía que vestir un yukata, pero no le molestaba realmente, era un día caluroso y el yukata le había refrescado hasta las ideas, así que mantuvo la mirada fija en Hibari, notando lo bien que se veía con esa yukata azul fuerte, cuando noto que lo miraba de esa forma, una mirada lasciva, desvió la vista y se sonrojo, con el pensamiento que deseaba estar con Hibari se sentía avergonzado, pero no iba a dudar esta vez.

-¿Dónde esta Spanner-san?-.

Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar soltarlo. Pero cuando Hibari lo miro se dio cuenta que habían cosas más importantes que el hecho de saber donde estaba Spanner.

-La familia Gesso recibió un ataque frontal y eliminaron a su primera división-.

Lambo se puso feliz, pero enseguida recapacito y se dio cuenta que eso no era del todo bueno, la familia Gesso probablemente no era la numero uno de Italia, pero era de las familias más fuertes dentro de la mafia, que hubieran logrado eliminar a su primer división, se suponía que ahí estaban los más fuertes de su familia, solo implicaba que había un enemigo más fuerte.

¿Era un enemigo, cierto?

-¿Quién los ataco?-.

Pregunto Tsuna, y todos notaron que habían pensado lo mismo, que el hecho de que la familia Gesso estuviera desprotegida no era del todo adecuado, no cuando alguien estaba rondando por ahí y eliminando familias mafiosas.

-No se sabe-.

Tsuna frunció el ceño y se levanto.

-No hay tiempo que esperar, no podemos esperar a que ese alguien venga por nosotros, tendremos que ir por el líder de la familia Gesso y luego por su agresor, iniciaremos hoy. Reborn, iré yo mismo al territorio de la familia Gesso-.

Reborn se levanto al igual que los otros tres, Lambo, Hibari y Kusakabe.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-.

-Vamos a eliminar a la familia Gesso de Italia-.

Lambo se sorprendió, eso era demasiado, la familia Gesso tenía muchos aliados, Vongola se iba a hacer de muchos enemigos por esa decisión, que para él era algo precipitada.

-Se lo que estas pensando, Lambo. Pero creo que tendremos también muchos aliados, Gesso tiene enemigos como aliados-.

Le dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa y eso hizo sentir más tranquilo a Lambo.

-¿Piensas ir solo?-.

Preguntó Hibari, Tsuna lo miro de reojo y negó lentamente.

-No, yo sé que trabajar solo a veces es bueno, pero en este caso sin duda eso sería algo estúpido. He pensado que podríamos ir solo cinco, con eso sería suficiente-.

Reborn le miro detenidamente.

-¿Quiénes?-.

-Sin duda tu, Reborn, Hibari-san por supuesto, Mukuro, Yamamoto y yo-.

Lambo lo miro.

-¡Yo también puedo ayudar!-.

-Y claro que lo harás. De hecho es mejor que volvamos, quiero que esto se haga lo más pronto posible, no hay tiempo que perder-.

.

* * *

.

Cuando la reunión llego a su punto, cuando Tsuna ya había dado todos los pocos detalles que tenía comenzó a dar el cargo que tendría cada uno en esa misión.

-Siete de nosotros nos infiltraremos a la base de la familia Gesso. Pero solo cinco nos dedicaremos a atacarla-.

Tsuna se acercó a los planos que se mostraban en la pantalla, los planos se los había entregado Spanner cuando había llegado a la mansión Vongola. Gianini y Spanner por su cuenta hablaban de los transmisores que llevarían todos, era una misión arriesgada y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Así que el asaltó estará en manos de Hibari-san, Reborn, Mukuro, Yamamoto y yo-.

Todos lo miraron con atención.

-Lambo y Chrome entraran para desactivar la seguridad, el cuarto donde se encuentra la computadora de seguridad esta justo aquí. Puede que se encuentren a algunos guardias, pero confió en que podrán contra ellos-.

Mukuro sonrió.

-Kufufufu… Debes de tener mucha confianza en esa gallina. Solo con Nagi sería suficiente-.

Tsuna sonrió igual.

-Se lo que digo-.

-Como tu quieras, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Tsuna miro a Ryohei.

-Onii-san y Hayato… Tendrán que cubrir todo el campo desde el exterior, no permitirán la entrada de nadie y si son refuerzos los que quieren entrar… no duden en exterminarlos-.

Gokudera asintió al igual que Ryohei.

-Basil, que vendrá pronto, estará ayudando a Gianini-san y Spanner-san. Necesito que todos estén comunicando sus movimientos, si llegara a pasar algo quiero saberlo lo antes posible-.

Todos asintieron. Tsuna miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran las seis y cuarto y faltaba poco para que anocheciera, miro el plano detenidamente y luego volvió la mirada a Gianini.

-Carga uno de estos en los dispositivos de todos. Saldremos en media hora-.

Sin más salió de la sala dejando a los guardianes ahí, Reborn se levanto dispuesto a irse, pero una mano lo detuvo del hombro, volteo lentamente y miro a la cara a Yamamoto.

-¿Qué?-.

Yamamoto sonrió.

-Hay algo que deseo preguntar, pero Gokudera me dijo que solo podía preguntarlo a ti o Tsuna-.

-¿Qué es?-.

-¿Desde cuando entrena Tsuna con Varia?-.

Reborn miro de reojo a Mukuro, este solo se levanto y salió del lugar con Chrome detrás de él. Gokudera hizo lo mismo al segundo siguiente. En la sala solo quedaron Reborn, Hibari, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo, Gianini y Spanner, y entre todos ellos solo el primero y los últimos dos sabían desde cuando. Spanner se saco la paleta de la boca dispuesto a romper la atmosfera.

-Después de salir de la fortaleza de la familia Gesso Tsunayoshi no vino inmediatamente a Vongola, él se dirigió al castillo Varia y se entreno con ellos dos meses… Pero él no entreno con Varia, solo se entreno con Xanxus-.

Reborn miro a Spanner, el rubio volvió a meterse la paleta a la boca y continuo armando el comunicador, Reborn miro a todos y luego dio la vuelta.

-Es algo de lo que no estoy de acuerdo-.

Soltó antes de irse de ahí.

Yamamoto soltó una risita y volteo a ver a los que quedaban en esa habitación.

-Al parecer aún faltan muchas cosas por saber de ellos… ¿Verdad, Hibari?-.

Hibari se levanto de la silla y se fue de ahí, cuando paso aún lado de Yamamoto lo miro de reojo, luego soltó algo similar a un gruñido y se fue de ahí, Yamamoto soltó una nueva risita. Si Hibari supiera que al parecer sus sentimientos eran iguales a los de Tsuna probablemente dejaría de ser tan gruñón. Porque claro que él sabía que Hibari tenía algo con Tsuna y obviamente también sabía de su relación con ese chico en Japón, Yamamoto soltó otra risita y también salió de la habitación.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna recargo la cabeza en las rodillas de Chrome y ella le acarició suavemente el cabello.

-Jefe, ¿te sientes mejor?-.

-Gracias Chrome-.

Mukuro los miraba recargado en la puerta, se separo de ella y se sentó en el sofá que estaba más cerca a la cama de Tsuna.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?-.

-Voy a matarlo, esta vez voy a hacerlo-.

-Asegúrate de no temblar cuando lo veas-.

Tsuna soltó una suave risa, y se levanto de las piernas de Chrome, se sentó aún lado de Mukuro y recargo la cabeza en su hombro.

-No me trates como si fuera una persona débil de mente, Mukuro-.

Tsuna se levanto y se coloco frente a Mukuro, el castaño cerró los ojos, y los guardianes de la niebla se levantaron automáticamente. Tsuna coloco una mano sobre su cabeza y la llama de la última voluntad salió en su frente, abrió sus ojos y sus ojos acaramelados ahora eran brillantes ojos dorados, Chrome le coloco la capa. Una niebla apareció en la mano derecha de ambos guardianes y un tridente apareció y ambos lo tomaron, el de Nagi era más pequeño que el de Mukuro, la chica se quito el anillo Vongola y se lo dio a Mukuro, Mukuro se quito uno de sus anillos infierno y se lo dio a la chica.

-Suerte, Mukuro-sama, Jefe-.

Tsuna no dijo nada, solo salió de la alcoba con Mukuro detrás de él, Mukuro le detuvo.

-Ten en mente que en esta ocasión estarás en frente de todos tus guardianes, ¿vas a mostrarles lo frívolo que te has vuelto? ¿Vas a mostrarles todo de ti?-.

Tsuna sonrió de lado.

-No es como si fuera malo todo esto, Reborn dijo que los sentimientos no pertenecen a la mafia… si me he vuelto así es porque la mafia me lo ha pedido… Tu mismo careces de sentimientos, Mukuro-.

-Kufufufu… La diferencia es que yo lo hacía desde el principio y a ti te conocen tus guardianes por tus sentimientos "puros"-.

-Ellos son mis amigos, estoy seguro que comprenderán todo, incluso mi personalidad-.

Mukuro no dijo más y colocándose aún lado de Tsuna avanzo a la salida de la fortaleza Vongola.

.

* * *

.

Chrome desactivo la cámara de seguridad, Lambo avanzo hasta colocarse detrás de los guardias y con una pequeña descarga enviada ellos cayeron, no los mataba, solo los dejaba en shock el tiempo suficiente para desactivar toda la seguridad de la fortaleza Gesso. Lambo miro de reojo a la chica.

-¿Hacia donde ahora?-.

-Por la puerta de la izquierda, se supone que nos faltan tres habitaciones más-.

-Bien-.

Lambo abrió la puerta con la tarjeta que le había sacado a un guardia y entraron a la habitación, Lambo soltó un jadeo, estaban rodeados. Chrome inmediatamente los indujo en una ilusión y Lambo se coloco a su lado.

-Es un cuarto trampa… ya nos esperaban-.

Chrome lo miro.

-Tienes que desactivar la seguridad, si no te apresuras vendrán más, yo los detendré mientras-.

Lambo ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, salió por la puerta del otro extremo mientras esos guardias peleaban contra las ilusiones de Chrome. Cuando la puerta se abrió corrió al la siguiente y después a la otra y en esa habitación encontró el cuarto donde estaba la seguridad. Conecto un par de cables al dispositivo que Spanner le había dado, los códigos entraron en la gran computadora y la seguridad se desactivo, sonrió, lo había logrado.

-Felicidades, no muchos logran llegar tan lejos-.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, volteo y se encontró con un hombre de cabello rojo y unos ojos verdes… no, aguamarina.

Lambo sintió de nuevo el escalofrió, ese era el líder de la familia Gesso, el encargado de arruinar la pureza de Tsuna.

-Esa chica, la de las ilusiones, ¿es el guardián de la niebla del cual se desconoce si es Chrome Dokuro o Mukuro Rokudo?-.

-…-.

Lambo estaba bastante asustado, ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Eres un poco asustadizo, pequeño-.

Tenía una voz bastante dulce, le recordaba vagamente a Byakuran, solo que su voz era más gruesa que la de ese tipo.

-Chr-Chrome…-.

-Ella esta perfectamente bien, mis guardias aún no pueden salir de su pequeño juego ilusorio. Tengo una pregunta para ti, Lambo de la familia Bovino-.

Lambo retrocedió y sin que el otro lo notara activo el intercomunicador que estaba en la pulsera que llevaba, quería que todos escucharan lo que decía ese hombre.

-¿Usagi esta aquí también?-.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna se congelo al momento de escuchar eso, un escalofrió paso por toda su columna vertebral y la llama se apago en su cabeza, se tambaleo un poco pero Mukuro lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco hacia si mismo. Reborn, sintió que la sangre corría por su cuerpo de una forma violenta.

_-¿Usagi esta aquí también?-._

Habían escuchado todos, Lambo había abierto el canal global y todos escuchaban lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo.

_-¿Usagi?-._

_-Usagi es mi lindo amante, hace tiempo escapo de casa, pero he venido a recuperarlo-._

Tsuna tembló, miro a Mukuro y se abrazó a él, oh no, le tenía miedo, le tenía mucho miedo, Mukuro lo abrazo, estaba temblando demasiado.

Reborn los separo de inmediato y le soltó un puñetazo a la cara a Tsuna y este cayó al suelo, sus miradas se encontraron de inmediato.

-Deja de ser un cobarde, ese hombre es más débil que tu. No me jodas ahora. Esta mierda de misión fue tu idea-.

Tsuna se coloco una mano sobre los ojos.

_-No… ¡No hables de Tsuna así jam…!-._

Se escucho un golpe sordo, Tsuna abrió los ojos impactado.

_-Odio cuando se refieren a él por ese nombre, es Usagi, y es mío… Y tú ya no eres necesario-._

La comunicación se rompió y todos quedaron en silencio. Lambo había intentado defenderlo, la llama se activo de nuevo y se levanto del suelo.

-Vamos por él-.

Encendió la llama de sus guantes, volteo la cabeza a todos lados y se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados, todos ellos eran personas que ocupaban llamas, Mukuro sonrió de lado, Yamamoto blandió su arma, Hibari saco sus tonfas y Reborn tomo a León convertido y este se transformo en un arma.

-Ve por él Tsuna, Hibari te acompañara-.

Declaro Reborn, los chicos se miraron fijamente, y asintieron.

-No me gusta que me ordenen, pero esta vez lo haré-.

Tsuna y Hibari salieron de esa habitación dejando a los tres restantes atrás. Pronto una pelea entre los tres con todos esos guardias comenzó.

Nadie tuvo piedad en ese momento.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera estaba bastante impactado, se relamió los labios y se levanto.

-Esa vaca idiota…-.

Ryohei miro a Gokudera.

-Lambo, aprecia de manera extrema a Sawada, si lo hizo fue porque realmente lo respeta y lo estima-.

Gokudera miro a Ryohei.

-Todos queremos proteger a Tsuna-.

Ryohei sonrió.

-Por supuesto, es extremadamente imposible no protegerlo… es un buen amigo-.

-¡Gokudera-dono! ¡Sasagawa-dono!-.

Los chicos voltearon.

-¿Basil? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Es sobre Lambo. Su comunicación se perdió y la de Chrome-dono también. Gokdera-dono, es mejor que entre, la seguridad se activo en el momento que se corto la comunicación con Chrome-dono, lo necesitaran ahí dentro, yo me quedare aquí con Sasagawa-dono-.

Gokudera miro a Basil.

-Entiendo, déjamelo a mí-.

Ryohei coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Gokudera y le sonrió.

-No dudes en dar todo de ti, los errores nos sirven para aprender y para que no los repitamos de nuevo-.

Gokudera se quito la mano de encima y le sonrió de forma arrogante.

-Lo sé-.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna miraba al frente, donde su enemigo caía inconsciente, Hibari término con sus enemigos y los dejo caer al suelo, miro a Tsuna y se dio cuenta que faltaba un hombre que le apuntaba directamente, pero Tsuna no se movía. Se preguntó si no se habría dado cuenta de ello, el hombre jalo el gatillo y Hibari lanzo su tonfa al arma del hombre, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta Tsuna no estaba frente a ese hombre si no atrás de él. Y con un puñetazo lo dejo en el suelo, Tsuna miraba al hombre fijamente luego miro a Hibari.

-Mi intensión nunca fue lastimar a alguien… Pero la vida es más complicada de lo que pensaba… No puedo evitar hacer esto si yo… si yo realmente deseo protegerlos a todos-.

Hibari lo miro detenidamente. Tsuna era realmente una persona molesta, un herbívoro sin lugar a dudas y estar en Italia no lo había cambiado tanto, era igual de molesto, ingenuo y egoísta que siempre.

Era de los peores que podía conocer.

-Es cierto, la mafia no debería ser conocida por alguien como tu, Usagi-.

Tsuna no se movió, pero sabía a quien le pertenecía esa voz, la risa, el olor. Había estado con él cinco días, lo había conocido en la intimidad y hace tres años que no lo veía, pero sabía quien era. Lentamente volteo, Adelpho seguía siendo tan apuesto como siempre, con la misma sonrisa arrogante, con los mismos ojos deslumbrantes de ese extraño tono aguamarina, con esa sonrisa amable que ocultaba su verdadera personalidad dominante.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Usagi-.

-Adelpho-san… Ha pasado tiempo-.

El hombre miro al otro, a Hibari, sus ojos recorrieron a Hibari por todas partes y al final de su inspección sonrió de lado.

-Es una lastima, esta vez estas acompañado, además, tu acompañante parece ser más que un guardián de Vongola-.

Tsuna sonrió.

-No estas tan confundido. Pero no he venido a hablarte sobre mi vida personal… Estoy aquí para sacarte de Italia, Adelpho-san-.

-Claro, yo me iré cuanto antes. Pero en mis planes estas tu como mi acompañante-.

Adelpho levanto una mano y Hibari se coloco en modo de batalla y miro peligrosamente al pelirrojo, el líder de la familia Gesso soltó una risita.

-Si que eres rápido, pero a pesar que no te esperaba sin duda voy a sacarte de mi camino, Kyouya Hibari-.

Una nube surgió como de la nada, Tsuna rápidamente se acercó a Hibari, esa droga la conocía, era una droga paralizadora y tenía un efecto muy fuerte por como veía a Adelpho sonreír.

-¡Hibari-san no respires!-.

Pero Hibari ya había respirado eso y de un momento a otro cayó al suelo de rodillas. Tsuna no se preocupo por respirar la sustancia, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de drogas, Xanxus lo había entrenado para poder resistir ese tipo de cosas, el entrenamiento de Xanxus tenía un fin y era que lo que le había pasado hace tres años no volviera a pasarle una segunda vez.

-¿Recuerdas lo que tomaste aquella vez en el agua, Usagi? Este gas tiene el mismo fin. Pero ahora me han informado que te entrenas con Xanxus, de Varia, así que soy consciente que eso no te afectara ahora-.

-¿Estas bien Hibari-san?-.

Tsuna lo ignoro, solo le preocupaba la situación de Hibari.

-Déjame… Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna sintió que algo se dirigía a ellos, tomo a Hibari por el brazo y lo coloco sobre sus hombros y salto de ese lugar, miro a Adelpho pero de repente sintió algo en su brazo, era… ¿una aguja? Rápidamente la saco de su brazo.

-Esa aguja no es solo eso, tiene dentro de ella llamas de la tierra, neutralizaran tus llamas del cielo evitando que las uses, y una pequeña droga que evitara que tu cuerpo siga neutralizando las drogas, es como quitarte tus defensas, Usagi-.

Tsuna se sintió débil y cayó al suelo con Hibari sobre él, oh no, no de nuevo, se mordió los labios, sus imprudencias habían provocado todo eso, se había confiado demasiado. Miro a Hibari y alzo la mano acariciando la mejilla del chico mientras escuchaba los pasos de Adelpho acercándose a ellos.

-Perdón… no quería fallar frente a ti y mi arrogancia a provocado esto, realmente lo siento, Hibari-san-.

Hibari trato de tocarlo, pero sintió que su cuerpo de debilitaba un poco más, solo pudo acercar el rostro a la caricia que hacía Tsuna en su mejilla.

Adelpho jalo a Tsuna fuera del cuerpo de Hibari y abrazo al castaño, Tsuna reprimió las ganas de llorar y trato de alejarse, pero apenas y era capaz de mover las manos y los pies, ¿el poder de la tierra era realmente tan fuerte? Sentía que su poder se iba de su cuerpo.

-Había estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, te he extrañado tanto, Usagi-.

-Deja… a Tsunayoshi-.

Hibari se levanto, su cuerpo débil apenas y era capaz de mantenerlo de pie, pero no iba a perder a Tsuna, no de nuevo.

Adelpho se molesto, odiaba que llamaran a sus objetos con sus verdaderos nombres, después de todo él se había molestado en darle un nombre al Decimo Vongola y deseaba que todos los llamaran por ese nombre.

-Odio que lo llamen por ese nombre…-.

-Te guste o no ese es su nombre… y yo, te morderé hasta la muerte-.

Adelpho sonrió de lado, hablas con ese sujeto era inútil, ese niño no sabía nada más que utilizar la fuerza, bien Adelpho se encargaría de mostrarle la naturaleza humana para que dejara de ser tan tonto. Tomo el arma del bolsillo derecho de su saco y le apunto directamente a la cabeza.

-La ingenuidad no es una virtud, pensar que simplemente porque lo digas sucederá es algo ingenuo. Estoy harto de todo esto, simplemente te voy a borrar de este mundo, Kyouya Hibari-.

-¡Es-espera!-.

Tsuna coloco una mano sobre el arma, a pesar que apenas podía moverse, sabía de algo que volvía débil a ese hombre, Adelpho era realmente extraño y siempre trataba de complacerlo con tal de que le diera algo a cambió, si podía utilizar eso para salvar a Hibari entonces lo haría.

-Haré lo que quieras… pero no lo lastimes, por favor-.

El pelirrojo miro al castaño entre sus brazos y lentamente bajo el arma, sus ojos llorosos, su cara roja, no podía ignorar la petición de esa persona tan linda.

-Vámonos de aquí, Usagi-.

Hibari volvió a caer de rodillas, de ninguna manera, no iba a perderlo. El pelirrojo dejo a Tsuna recargado en una pared con la seguridad de que su cuerpo estaba tan débil que ni podía sostenerse en pie, se acercó a Hibari y le tomo del rostro.

-Antes de tomar a Usagi te conocí a ti y pensé que tú serías un buen amante. Eres lindo… no, eres hermoso-.

El rostro débil de Hibari se torno rojo, ese hombre le había inyectado algo extraño que comenzó a debilitarlo más y más, alzo su tonfa y trato de golpearlo pero Adelpho sostuvo la tonfa en el momento justo y le sonrió.

-Pero realmente cuando tienes la satisfacción del calor de Usagi no puedes evitar buscarlo más y más. ¿Tú conoces de eso, no? Después de todo, cuando tome a Usagi sabía que ya tenía experiencia con hombres, y viéndote aquí supongo que tú fuiste el primero en sentir su calor corporal. Seguro sientes que solo puedes desearlo a él-.

Hibari lo tomo del cuello con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-No permitiré que te lo lleves-.

-Deberías conocer tus límites, ya has perdido, Kyouya Hibari-.

Un disparo se escucho por toda la habitación, Adelpho aventó a Hibari y el mismo se impulso hacia atrás evitando el disparo. Tsuna volteo hacia donde se había escuchado el disparo, una persona sonriente atravesó la instancia corriendo hasta llegar frente a Tsuna, se hinco frente al castaño, le tomo la mano derecha y le beso la mejilla.

-¡Estaba ansiando tanto el día en el que pudiera conocerte, Sawada-san!-.

Tsuna alzo el rostro, no sabía quien era ni porque sabía su nombre y mucho menos porque estaba ansiando tanto el día en que se conocieran, pero sentía que esa persona no era un enemigo.

-Tu… ¿eliminaste la primera división de la familia Gesso?-.

-Si, lo hice yo. Toda esa división tenía de nuestro poder de la tierra, así que tuve que hacerlo, si tuvieran nuestro poder no sería algo bueno. Después de todo alguien se encargo de robar el poder del cielo años atrás y ahora los lideres de la mafia pueden utilizarlo, ¿no?-.

-Todo se debe a que son aptos para utilizarlo, no que lo hayan robado, niño-.

Dijo Adelpho acercándose a ellos, el chico sonriente se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, no me presente, Adelpho-san. Mi nombre es Enma Kozato, soy el líder de la familia Shimon, heredero de la voluntad de Shimon Cozart, nuestro elemento es la tierra y usted se ha encargado de tomar lo que no le pertenece y de dañar a la persona que voy a proteger con mi vida, su único alivio sería la muerte, Adelpho-san-.

Adelpho sonrió.

-¿Eres un guardián de Usagi?-.

-Soy su más fiel compañero de batalla, no soy un guardián, me gusta presumir de ser su amigo incluso después de la muerte-.

Enma miro a Tsuna y le dio la mano.

-Levántate, Sawada-san, tu aún no has terminado-.

Tsuna tomo su mano y sintió algo extraño, un fuerte lazo, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se estaba recuperando, probablemente Enma había absorbido las llamas de la tierra que le prohibían utilizar su llama del cielo, no lo sabía realmente, pero le sonrió de vuelta y se puso de pie, miro a Adelpho.

-Esta es mi última advertencia, abandona Italia, Adelpho-san-.

Dijo Tsuna, Adelpho sonrió pero antes que pudiera decir nada, el líder de la familia Gesso abrió los ojos por el impacto y cayó al suelo, detrás de él estaba Hibari y este alzaba una tonfa, probablemente le había pegado y lo había dejado inconsciente, Hibari miro desde su posición a Adelpho, se agacho a su altura y le clavo la aguja en el cuello, Tsuna se sorprendió un poco.

-No lo mate, solo es una medida de precaución por si intenta despertar y continuar utilizando sus llamas del cielo-.

Tsuna miro al pelirrojo de mirada cansada, a Enma.

-Humm… ¿Kozato-kun?-.

El pelirrojo volteo la mirada a Tsuna y lo abrazó fuerte.

-¡Realmente no lo puedo creer! ¡Eres tú, eres tú! ¡Sawada-san eres el mejor! Y no me llames por mi apellido, mi nombre esta bien… ¿Yo puedo decirte Tsunayoshi?-.

Lo soltó y le miro a los ojos, Tsuna sentía como si lo conociera desde siempre.

-Tsuna esta mejor, Enma-kun-.

-Vale, Tsuna-kun-.

El chico volvió a abrazar a Tsuna. Le miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara y Tsuna se comenzó a poner nervioso.

-Hum… Uh… ¿Enma-kun?-.

-Perdona, pero me pone feliz el verte, aunque siento como si te conociera de toda la vida… Me pone realmente feliz el verte-.

Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió pero su sonrisa no se dirigió a Enma, bueno, al principio si fue así, pero al instante siguiente enfoco su mirada detrás de Enma y se acercó al individuo que estaba caminando hacia ellos, abrazó a Hibari y lo beso en la boca de forma suave, casi dulce, Tsuna estaba feliz de que ambos estuvieran bien, estaba feliz de que Hibari le defendiera, el calor en su interior era demasiado fuerte, estaba feliz de que todo hubiera acabado.

-Hibari-san…-.

Hibari le sonrió y lo abrazo también.

-Deja de temblar, todo ha acabado-.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que temblaba y se aferro más a Hibari, cerró los ojos y sintió que toda la tensión se perdía.

-Gracias-.

.

* * *

.

Las cosas al final no terminaron del todo bien. Adelpho huyo de ahí, la base exploto dañando a Mukuro, a Lambo y a Gokudera. Nagi desapareció junto con Basil, pero afortunadamente dos días después estos volvieron intactos, habían sido dañados durante la explosión quedando inconscientes y habían sido acogidos por una familia de los alrededores que los había estado cuidando, por supuesto, esa familia fue muy bien pagada por cuidar de ellos dos, de eso se encargo personalmente Tsuna.

Y luego su descubrimiento. La familia Shimon propietarios del poder de la tierra y los "guardianes entre las sombras" de Vongola se presentaron por primera vez después de más de cientos de años en el anonimato. Su líder, Enma, pidió la ayuda de Tsuna para liberar sus anillos que se encontraban aún en la grieta, Tsuna los ayudo y los poderes de la tierra fueron devueltos a la familia Shimon. Pero poco después de tres días los Shimon se fueron, Enma había prometido volver, les faltaba un miembro al cual debían de buscar para darle su anillo y Tsuna comprendió su partida.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Después de dos semanas de haber sacado a la familia Gesso de Italia, Tsuna lamentaba que nada hubiera avanzado con Hibari, Hibari seguía como siempre y pocas veces lo veía, ni siquiera sabía aún quien era el amante que había tenido Hibari en su ausencia, y realmente quería saber quien había sido capaz de estar con Hibari, quien había sido capaz de conquistar a Hibari en su ausencia.

Si todo se debía a su ausencia, entonces no sabía que hacer, sabía que habían muchas cosas que desconocían el uno del otro, pero no quería que eso se volviera una barrera, realmente quería estar con Hibari otra vez.

Se sonrojo, una visión de su primera vez con Hibari volvió a su mente, los labios húmedos y dulces de Hibari sobre los suyos, su piel fría contra la suya, oh no, estaba comenzando a excitarse, pero no podía evitarlo, Hibari se había vuelto más hermoso que antes, incluso su aroma le gustaba, quería verlo.

-Has dejado de utilizar barreras… ¿Acaso todo tu temor ha terminado?-.

Tsuna levanto el rostro, no quería decirlo, pero estaba sorprendido, no había sentido entrar a Reborn. Por primera vez después de tres años no había sentido a Reborn. Noto que Reborn no traía puesto el sombrero, lo llevaba en su mano.

-Supongo que tengo un poco de confianza en esta casa-.

Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa en la cara, realmente esperaba que Hibari entrara por esa puerta, pero no era algo que fuera a decirle a Reborn.

Reborn se quedo quieto frente a la puerta, Tsuna dejo de mirarlo y continuo mirando sus informes, de repente sintió que Reborn se acercaba a su escritorio, no, Reborn no se acercaba a su escritorio, Reborn se acercaba a él, Reborn le tomo del brazo y tiro de Tsuna, Tsuna miro a Reborn y entonces Reborn soltó las palabras más pesadas que jamás le había dicho.

-Te amo-.

Tsuna miro a Reborn totalmente sorprendido, y cuando todo se había vuelto irreal paso lo más irreal de todo.

Reborn lo beso.

Sin poder rechazarlo, Tsuna se quedo quieto. No podía creerlo, no sabía que hacer. Cuando se separaron Tsuna miraba detenidamente su rostro.

-Se que te dije que no podías amar y que ahora yo te estoy diciendo que te amo, pero tenías razón, no es algo que puedas evitar y no se como lo has podido ignorar tu todo este tiempo-.

Tsuna estaba sorprendido, pero al no saber que hacer solo sonrió.

-Quiero que seas mío, Tsuna-.

Eso si que no se lo espero.

En algún momento Reborn lo soltó y salió de su oficina, Tsuna volvió a sentarse y a mirar al frente, no sabía que decirle, tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas. Amaba a Hibari, pero Reborn…

Sentía que si aceptaba a Reborn todo podría ir de maravilla. Absolutamente todo iría de maravilla. Reborn siempre había estado a su lado, Reborn le había enseñado desde el principio la verdad de a vida, incluso Reborn había confiado en él antes que nadie y sobre todo la barrera de la ausencia que tenía con Hibari no existía con Reborn.

Estaba realmente confundido.

Pero no podía evitar el continuo latir de su corazón después de la declaración de Reborn y tampoco lo podía evitar cuando Hibari lo llamaba por su nombre, oh si, estaba en serios aprietos.

.

* * *

_Looooo sieeeeenttooooo…_

_Lo sé, me tarde muuuucho en actualizar, pero todos ustedes que escriben deben haber sufrido esta experiencia –a mi ya me paso dos veces ¬/¬-. _

_Todo iba bien, yo estaba progresando con este capitulo, iba exactamente trece paginas y estaba realmente contenta. Y, oh sorpresa, la usb donde guardo mis documentos… ¡Desapareció! Realmente: No. Estaba. Preocupada. Por. Haberla. Perdido. ¡No me preocupaba eso! Estaba preocupada de que alguien encontrara la usb y leyera mis archivos, y de que supiera que eso era mío. Nadie de mi familia sabe que escribo esto, saben que estoy acostada todo el día con mi laptop pero no saben que es lo que hago. Entonces me puse nerviosa –histérica- y la estuve buscando día y noche. Y un día, mientras lavaba mis sudaderas –muchas como para lavarlas con toda la ropa-, oh sorpresa, mientras secaba las sudaderas la secadora de ropa hizo un "crack, crack, crack", dije: "Oh dios que deje ahí", y si, era mi usb, estaba tan feliz de encontrarla, así que apenas la tuve en mi poder –intacta por cierto, aunque limpia ahora- me puse a terminar este capitulo._

_Y aquí esta mi creación después de la desesperación de haber perdido mi tesoro –ahí guardo mis documentos y doujinshis de KHR, todos son shonen-ai-. Así que después de revisar mi escrito –procuro no tener muchas faltas de ortografía- estoy subiendo este capitulo, así que espero disfruten de este nuevo capitulo._

_Enjoy!_


	13. Luna

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 13**_

_**Luna**_

_**.**_

* * *

-Tranquilízate… ¿Kyouya?-.

Hibari alzo las tonfas y Dino supo que no se iba a detener, de nuevo. Tomo su látigo con fuerza, era tan difícil hablar con él sin llegar a los golpes.

Antes al menos trataba de contenerse pero ahora no lo hacía ni de broma. Romario miraba todo desde la distancia junto con Kusakabe y Haru, la chica miraba todo con una sonrisa tranquila mientras bebía de una taza de porcelana fina, era una porcelana exquisita, le recordaba la blanca piel de Hibari, del que había estado enamorado años atrás, hasta que supo del amor que el pelinegro sentía por Tsuna y todo el amor que había sentido por Hibari se volvió rivalidad para ver quien conseguía el amor de Tsuna, una apuesta implícita entre los dos.

-¿Habéis visto el informe que he traído, Kusakabe-san?-.

El hombre miro a Haru y asintió.

-Si, al parecer el duplicar anillos se esta volviendo un negocio en la zona roja de Tokio, algunas provincias menores también lo hacen-.

-Deberíamos volver pronto a Japón, además mi año de baja esta por terminar-.

Dijo Haru mientras miraba una tonfa volar.

-A Kyouya-kun también le queda poco para volver a la escuela, ¿al igual que a ti, Kusakabe-kun?-.

Pregunto el subordinado de Dino.

-Si, solo nos dimos un tiempo-.

Romario soltó un suspiro ante la respuesta de Kusakabe.

-Deberían disfrutar más su tiempo de estudiantes, no volverá a repetirse-.

Haru sonrió.

-Pero entonces no podría disfrutar de mi tiempo con mis amigos… además, Takeshi dijo que se iba a trasladar a una universidad aquí, al igual que Ryohei y Lambo-kun-.

-Kyo-san no ha pensado ni un momento en dejar Namimori-.

Dijo Kusakabe y Haru soltó una risita.

-Obviamente no va a dejar a su amada ciudad. Pero si deja a Tsuna-san yo lo tomare sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos-.

Kusakabe y Romario miraron a Haru, Romario coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le sonrió.

-El amor debe ser algo que se atesore mucho, tú eres realmente una buena jugadora en el amor-.

-Por supuesto, yo amo a Tsuna-san… Aunque creo que yo no seré la ganadora-.

Dijo con los ojos fijos en Hibari, tomo de nuevo su taza y la extendió al rubio que se acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, el rubio tomo la taza de té y bebió de ella.

-¡Estoy cansado!-.

Dino se sentó a su lado y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a ir a la mansión Vongola en un par de horas, ¿te quieres adelantar, Haru-chan?-.

-Claro-.

Haru se levanto de la silla y miro a Dino, se agacho a su altura y le beso la mejilla y susurro algo bajito que solo pudo ser escuchado por el rubio.

-¿Aún lo amas?-.

Se irguió y se fue de ahí, Romario miro a su líder sin entender que le había dicho Haru, Dino rió bajito y se levanto de la silla, miro a Hibari y extendió su látigo.

-¡Continuemos Kyouya!-.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera miro desde la distancia el entrenamiento de Yamamoto, el espadachín había mejorado demasiado con el tiempo, aunque le gustaría más verlo practicar beisbol y no supo porque razón. De pronto sus ojos chocaron con los de Yamamoto y se levanto de su asiento, junto a la ventana del segundo piso, y se alejo, su error, no debía de estarlo viendo como si fuera un acosador, además no quería que ese chico malinterpretara algo.

Se detuvo en el pasillo cuando vio frente a él al espadachín.

-Gokudera-.

Sin mirarlo paso a su lado sin decirle nada, pero Yamamoto lo detuvo del brazo.

-Protejamos a Tsuna juntos-.

Dijo, Gokudera abrió los ojos sorprendido y se soltó rápidamente de su agarre.

-¿Qué dices idiota?-.

Dijo de forma ruda y girando para mirar a Yamamoto, pero fue de nuevo su error, la sonrisa de Yamamoto le hechizo y le bajo las defensas por completo.

-He dicho, que protejamos a Tsuna juntos. Gokudera, realmente te quiero-.

El peliplata apretó los puños.

-¡Te dije que yo…!-.

Yamamoto lo jalo del brazo y Gokudera choco contra su pecho, asustado por la cercanía trato de alejarlo, pero no pudo.

-Aceptare que prefieras cuidar a Tsuna y estar a su lado… pero tu amor dámelo a mí, por favor-.

Gokudera tragó saliva, si que era persistente, pero no podía aceptar eso, Yamamoto ya le gustaba y sentía que si comenzaba a salir con él iba a perder el propósito que tenía, cuidar al Decimo con su propia vida.

-Si… si yo saliera contigo… estoy seguro que olvidare lo importante que es el Decimo para mi… lo siento no puedo… yo…-.

-Yo te haré recordar que Tsuna es la prioridad de nuestra vida, yo te recordaré que necesita de nosotros, yo haré que cumplas ese propósito…-.

Gokudera se rindió, ese idiota le estaba permitiendo estar con Tsuna en cuerpo y alma a cambió de que le entregara su corazón a él, Yamamoto era un idiota, el idiota más grande de todo el mundo. Y aceptaba que él era el egoísta más grande también, pedirle a Yamamoto que le permitiera estar al lado de Tsuna sobre él era un pedido demasiado egoísta.

De esa relación no iba a salir nada bueno.

-Pero… solo te daré una oportunidad-.

Dijo el peliplata bastante nervioso, Yamamoto lo abrazó fuertemente y le beso el pelo. Gokudera se sonrojo y se sintió muy avergonzado, tenía que alejarlo, alguien podría verlos.

-¡Suéltame estúpido!-.

-¡Eres lindo, Gokudera!-.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna se sentó en la sala junto con Hana y le sonrió mientras la chica comenzaba a contarle los detalles de su relación con Ryohei. Al parecer lo habían tenido difícil, Ryohei había tenido muchos problemas para hablarle debido a que le avergonzaba el hecho de que Hana fuera la amiga de su hermana menor. Tsuna soltó una risita cuando Hana le conto como le había propuesto matrimonio.

-Hana-san realmente ama mucho a onii-san-.

Hana soltó un suspiro.

-Claro, puede ser bastante enérgico como un niño, pero… simplemente me gusta así-.

-¿Kyoko-chan también sale con alguien?-.

Hana lo miro de reojo. Pero el chico no parecía afectado por preguntar eso, probablemente el enamoramiento que había tenido con su amiga había terminado, eso le produjo tristeza, pero sabía muy bien que eso era un poco obvio, Tsuna había cambiado demasiado, probablemente ya estaba enamorado de otra persona.

-Ahora esta enamora de alguien, pero no salen… al menos cuando me fui todavía no llegaban a tanto…-.

Tsuna sonrió. Le alegraba saber que Kyoko tenía una vida normal como estudiante, solo se sentía arrepentido de haberle quitado eso a sus guardianes y a las dos chicas que se encontraban a Italia, Hana y Haru.

-Realmente me gustaría que nadie se metiera en estos asuntos. Pero creo que contigo y con Haru ya no puedo hacer nada… pero sin duda yo las protegeré-.

Hana le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla de manera casi maternal, Tsuna se sorprendió y sintió melancolía en su interior.

-Esto es de parte de Nana-san, dijo que haría sentir bien a "Tsu-kun"-.

Tsuna sintió la calidez de su madre con esa caricia y tomo las manos de Hana, le sonrió de corazón, realmente le estaba agradecido de que le mandara el mensaje de su madre.

-Gracias, Hana-san-.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Tsuna soltó lentamente las manos de Hana, por la puerta entro Gokudera y lo miro.

-Decimo, tiene visitas… lo espera en su oficina-.

Tsuna se levanto del sofá y miro a Hana.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde, Hana-san-.

Tsuna se dirigió a su oficina dejando a Hana sola con Gokudera, Gokudera miro a la chica y dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando estaba apunto de pasar el umbral de la puerta escucho la voz de la chica.

-¿Quién ha venido a verlo? Claro, si se puede saber-.

Gokudera la miro sobre el hombro, desvió el rostro y volteo al frente, Hana se levanto del sofá.

-Sabes lo que somos. Así que obviamente no es de tu incumbencia-.

Gokudera salió de ahí y Hana volteo a ver el camino que había recorrido Tsuna, se imaginaba a que se refería, solo que era algo que no quería aceptar, que todas esas personas trabajaban en la mafia.

.

* * *

.

Encendió su llama en el momento que abrió la puerta, sus ojos miraron fijamente al hombre adentro, le indico que se sentara y este lo hizo, Tsuna se sentó frente a su escritorio, no acostumbraba a recibir visitas dentro de la mansión, pero ese hombre era un caso especial.

-Decimo Vongola-.

-Byakuran-.

El hombre miro la cadena que tenía en el pie derecho y se levanto de la silla, miro fijamente a Tsuna y luego soltó una risita.

-Siento muchos deseos dentro de ti, estás totalmente corrompido, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-De mí me encargo yo mismo-.

Tsuna estaba serio, mientras Byakuran sonreía con sorna y arrogancia. El de ojos lavanda se sentó de nuevo y coloco sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-He tomado las negociaciones que me ordenaste. El hecho que la materia siga siendo ilegal en el norte es simple, aparte de transmitir alimentos ellos transportan droga y armas para los grupos menos de la mafia, no es una amenaza pero son molestos como ratas. Y sobre lo otros, teníamos la razón, el líder de la familia Gesso, esta siendo auxiliado por otras familias. Y sobre la aguja que neutralizo tus llamas, Shou-chan dijo que todo se trata de un usuario de llamas de cielo, él fue el verdadero creador de ese neutralizador, y sin duda no se trata de Adelpho-.

Byakuran le sonreía, Tsuna se levanto y le tomo de la corbata con brutalidad.

-¿Qué más tienes, Byakuran?-.

-Tranquilo, esta sonrisa es natural-.

-Entonces, naturalmente yo te devolveré a tu celda-.

La mueca pacifica del rostro normalmente pacifico de Tsuna cambió a una sonrisa sádica y unos ojos letales, pero ni con la amenaza implicita Byakuran dejo de sonreír, diferente a lo que muchos imaginarían este comenzó a reír mientras se soltaba del torpe agarre de Tsuna.

Byakuran le miro de forma retadora, Tsuna lo supo, ese hombre no tenía la intención de decir nada. Bien, Tsuna se levanto de su asiento y tomo el teléfono, la sonrisita sádica continuaba distorsionando el rostro normalmente tranquilo de Tsuna, una faceta suya que utilizaba para hablar con los delincuentes y con Byakuran.

-Línea tres a cuatro, comunícamelo-.

Presiono el botón de altavoz y se sentó con una sonrisa victoriosa, Byakuran continuaba con su sonrisa juguetona.

_-¿Tsuna-san?-._

Byakuran se altero un poco, lo suficiente para que Tsuna se diera cuenta.

-Shouchi-kun, tengo un favor que pedirte. Necesito que vuelvas a Italia por un tiempo, hay cosas que requieren te tu atención, en la parte noroeste…-.

Byakuran cortó la llamada y se levanto.

-¿Qué pretendes?-.

-¿Darle una misión?-.

-Sabes perfectamente que en ese lado esta toda la plaga-.

-¿De veras? ¿Crees que lastimen a Shoichi-kun? Vaya~ Eso me da igual-.

Su tono cantarín termino molestando a Byakuran. El peliblanco volvió a sentarse, su sonrisita burlona había cambiado a una ligeramente nerviosa, Tsuna conocía a Byakuran y conocía su debilidad, Irie Shoichi y la utilizaría si era necesario.

-Al parecer están creando armas capaces de neutralizar los poderes de las llamas y evitando usarlas. Dicen que el creador de estas armas es un propietario de la llama del trueno y este es capaz de utilizar las restantes llamas, nube, niebla, tormenta, sol y lluvia, ha excepción de la llama del cielo. Pero la manipulación que ha utilizado es nueva, Verde incluso esta comenzando una investigación más profunda-.

Tsuna recargo la espalda a la silla y miro distraídamente la nada, sus ojos más claros de lo normal realmente no revelaban nada, pero Byakuran podía notar algo diferente.

-¿Estas comenzando a notar tu podrida personalidad?-.

Tsuna miro a Byakuran y le sonrió con una gentileza inexistente.

-Mi personalidad es podrida, pero tú y tu mundo perfecto es una locura, estas enfermo-.

Byakuran tomo distraídamente un lápiz que estaba sobre el escritorio y comenzó a juguetear con él mientras miraba por la ventana de la oficina de Tsuna.

-Claro. Mientras mi enfermedad destruye al mundo tu podrida personalidad provoca que todos crean que eres de los "buenos". Cambiaste, y eso pronto lo sabrán todos. El gentil, el venerado y el benévolo Decimo Vongola, es solo un mafioso más, que utiliza las debilidades de los otros para hacerse de más poder-.

Tsuna sintió como el lápiz rozaba su mejilla y se clavaba en un libro del estante que se encontraba detrás de él, soltó una risita que casi sonó como música, y luego coloco una mano sobre la de Byakuran.

-Te equivocas, mi fin no es volverme un mafioso, sino convertir Vongola en lo que Primo quería y en lo que el Noveno lucho por obtener, destruiré todo aquel que se meta en ese camino-.

Byakuran dejo la sonrisa y miro fijamente a Tsuna.

-Te entrenaste con Varia y obtuviste un nuevo hábito, ¿no? Después de que te violaran tu cuerpo comenzó a exigirte el contacto de otro cuerpo, y tu mismo sabías que ninguna mujer iba a lograr quitarte esa necesidad, tú solo requerías a alguien y ya sabías a quien querias y como te viste imposibilitado en obtener a esa persona utilizaste a otra como el sustituto del que realmente deseabas y utilizaste su debilidad hacia ti, ¿no?-.

Tsuna quito la mano de sobre la de Byakuran.

-¿Le has dicho a Rokudo Mukuro la verdad detrás de tocarlo y besarlo? ¿Le has contado que realmente su físico fue lo que te atrajo a él?-.

-¿De donde sacaste todo eso?-.

-Probablemente yo no tengo esa súper intuición con la que cuenta Vongola, pero soy sensible ante los deseos de las personas. Tus secretos me gritan al oído cada vez que me acerco a ti, desde que tu pureza y tu conciencia se pudrieron puedo escucharlo aún más. Tsunayoshi-kun, la pureza que te caracterizaba se fue desde el momento que aceptaste que existe un lado oscuro en tu corazón, pero a la vez esa pureza sigue dentro de ti, como si esperara que terminaras de aceptar que todos tenemos sentimientos ocultos, no eres el único-.

-No se si alguna vez existió realmente esa pureza en mí, solo quiero protegerlos a todos, a mis amigos, a mis padres, incluso a ti-.

Byakuran se levanto.

-Estas perdido en tus propios deseos, en tu egoísmo y en tu confusión. Probablemente nunca alcances a esa persona que deseas, a diferencia de ti, esa persona a la cual buscas hizo su propio mundo, esa persona realmente entiende lo que quiere y no se lamenta tanto como tú. Lamentablemente, llegaste al punto en que la suciedad de tus acciones te absorbe, perdiste-.

Tsuna observo a Byakuran, con un llamado por el teléfono varios guardias entraron y se llevaron a Byakuran, lo dejaría ir a donde deseara, Byakuran no merecía una celda solo por decirle sus verdades a la cara, realmente se había podrido y la suciedad que lo rodeaba lo absorbía, probablemente había perdido todo lo que tenía, pero eso era parte del sacrificio que había decidido tomar para protegerlos a todos.

Tomo el anillo y una luz se proyecto, miro al espíritu que surgía y le sonrió.

-Primo, creo que estoy perdiendo mi camino-.

Y sintió como la calidez de la determinación del espíritu le llegaba por todos los sentidos hasta el alma, debía de seguir peleando, era una promesa a Primo y al Noveno, una promesa que no deseaba romper.

.

* * *

.

No tenía la necesidad de entrar a ese lugar, tampoco tenía la necesidad de verlo, no cuando no podía realmente obtenerlo. Sintió una presencia que le provoco hostilidad, pero pronto la presencia desapareció y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintió un aleteo sobre su cabeza y bajo las defensas, Hibird daría una vuelta al área y volvería si veía peligro. Comenzó a sentirse adormilado y luego sintió un calor en el rostro, específicamente en la mejilla, abrió los ojos.

-Hibari-san-.

Fue lo que escucho mientras veía el rostro de Tsunayoshi a pocos centímetros de su rostro, Tsuna le sonrió mientras continuaba acariciándole el rostro. Luego termino la distancia entre los dos y beso a Hibari.

Hibari coloco una mano sobre la cintura del castaño y otra en su corbata jalándolo, abrió la boca cuando sintió la lengua de Tsuna en sus labios y profundizo ese beso antes que el herbívoro tratara de hacerlo. Se separo del castaño y paso a su cuello, mordiéndolo sobre la ropa mientras le jalaba el nudo de la corbata negra.

-Nh… Mh… Fuuuu… Hibari-san-.

Tsuna coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro mientras acercaba la boca a la oreja de este, Hibari solo le quito la corbata y le abrió el saco, le desfajo la camisa blanca y metió la mano recorriendo su estomago y paseando la mano sobre su ombligo. Tsuna sintió una sacudida y soltó un leve gemido.

-Hi-bari-san…-.

Diferente a lo que se había imaginado Hibari era algo delicado, aunque no muy tierno, no parecía desesperado, pero sin duda se veía experimentado.

Entonces lo recordó, Hibari había salido con un hombre y al parecer habían sido muy felices. Hibari le desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón y metió su mano dentro e su ropa interior, Tsuna ni siquiera había sido consciente de eso, lo sintió en el momento que sintió que lo tocaba.

-¡No! ¡Hibari-san! ¡Nh! Mh… Mhn… Ah… N-no…-.

Con las manos apretando el saco de Hibari y sintiendo las manos del pelinegro sobre su miembro Tsuna evitaba gemir muy fuerte, los recuerdos de la primera vez con Hibari volvieron a él, la excitación se volvió mayor, sin poderlo evitar mordió el saco de Hibari, ya no podía reprimir los sonidos, los gemidos salían casi por su cuenta.

-Tan lindo-.

Dijo Hibari en su oído, Tsuna cerró los ojos cuando sintió las frías manos de Hibari en sus pezones, probablemente lo harían, y realmente no le molestaba hacerlo, Hibari le gustaba demasiado.

-Hibari, Hibari. Llegando, llegando-.

Tsuna se exalto y alzó el rostro, Hibari saco las manos de dentro de la ropa del castaño y comenzó a acomodársela, Tsuna escucho pasos y fue en ese momento que salió de su adormilamiento, Hibari se levanto y le señalo con el dedo índice el árbol donde estaban recargados, Tsuna se recargo en la parte trasera, el árbol lo cubría, y escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas, jadeaba demasiado y estaba muy sonrojado, la realidad era que eestaba muy excitado, y sin duda también avergonzado.

-Hibari, ¿has visto al Decimo?-.

Oh no, era Gokudera, Tsuna apretó los ojos, no debía de verlo, Gokudera no debía de verlo, no en ese momento tan lamentable para él, probablemente lo peor de todo era que quería continuar con lo que estaba haciendo con Hibari, estaba realmente avergonzado de su comportamiento, pero esos eran sus verdaderos deseos, realmente amaba a Hibari.

-Hmp. Quien sabe-.

-Tch, si lo vez dile que lo busco-.

-No soy tu mandadero-.

-¡Solo vete al carajo!-.

Escucho los pasos de Gokudera alejarse y suspiro, pero sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de ese lugar, Hibari lo vio marcharse y se recargo del árbol, sonrió de lado, la piel del castaño seguía siendo tibia y suave, como la de un niño, Tsuna le gustaba.

-Herbívoro…-.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna llegó a su segunda alcoba, cerró la puerta con llamas de cielo, y se deslizo por la puerta, se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo en un lugar como ese? Gokudera pudo haberlos visto, cualquiera pudo haberlos visto.

Deslizo sus manos a su cinturón y lo desabrocho enseguida, se desabrocho el botón y metió las manos, la realidad era que estaba deseoso, Hibari era tan atractivo como siempre y su tacto era tan caliente, tan excitante.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

Se sobresalto, lo habían atrapado intentando aliviarse, sacando las manos de dentro de su pantalón y lentamente se intento levantar, obviamente no pudo, las piernas le temblaban, estaba demasiado excitado para su gusto.

-Mu-mukuro-.

-Kufufufu… Nunca te había visto en ese estado, te ves lindo-.

-¡Vete!-.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?-.

-N-no-.

Mukuro soltó una risita y se acercó, cuando estaba por tocar a Tsuna este le dio un manotazo.

-¡No me toques!-.

Mukuro se alejo un paso y miro a Tsuna desde arriba, puesto que Tsuna estaba en el suelo, se agacho a su altura.

-¿Quién te ha provocado una erección? ¿Quién te ha dejado en ese estado?-.

-Nadie-.

-¿Hibari Kyouya?-.

-No-.

-Entonces, yo lo terminare por esa otra persona-.

-No, no lo hagas… Yo… tienes razón, los mafiosos son de lo peor, tienes muchas razones para odiarnos, somos basura… yo te he estado utilizando…-.

-…-.

Tsuna no lo miraba al rostro, porque tenía vergüenza de mirarlo a la cara en ese estado y aún más de saber que lo de Byakuran le había dicho era cierto. La razón por la cual besaba y tocaba a Mukuro era solo eso, Mukuro se parecía a Hibari, cuando tocaba a Mukuro o lo besaba sentía que a quien besaba era a Hibari, ya no quería seguir haciendo lo mismo, realmente estaba arrepentido.

-Lo sé-.

Dijo Mukuro y Tsuna lo miro.

-Pero no es tu culpa. Después de que ese bastardo te acostumbro al contacto era obvio que esto ocurriría. Me buscaste a mi porque me parezco a Kyouya-kun, eso lo se muy bien. Pero no es culpa tuya, es culpa de ese bastardo, del bastardo que te violo-.

-Pero… yo… te uti-utilice… soy una basura-.

Mukuro le acarició la mejilla, no era realmente amor, pero entre Tsuna y Mukuro había un lazo, Mukuro había vivido lo mismo que Tsuna años atrás, había sido usado como experimento y como juguete, Mukuro lo comprendía y sentía un lazo con Tsuna. Tsuna comenzó a juntar lágrimas, lentamente descendió una.

-¿Por qué? Deberías odiarme… soy… lo peor… Yo cambie, me transforme en lo que odiaba… por favor ódiame…-.

-Yo no te amo, tampoco te quiero, para mi mala suerte no te odio. Pero hay algo en ti que me atrae. Esto no se va a volver amor, porque se que nunca amaría a alguien como tú. Tsunayoshi-kun, lo que nos une es algo diferente-.

Tsuna soltó una risita mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Mukuro.

-Realmente no lo entiendo… Pero me gusta este lazo, Mukuro-.

Tsuna permitió que Mukuro le abrazara y le besara la nariz, la calidez de Mukuro era algo que le gustaba, le hacía hacer lo que nadie más podía, le hacía llorar hasta sentirse mejor. Lentamente cerró los ojos hasta que se calmo, hasta que su cuerpo recupero el control y la temperatura bajo, y luego se quedo dormido entre los brazos de Mukuro. Lo cierto era que no se amaban, ni se querían y tampoco se apreciaban, simplemente se entendían, era un extraño lazo.

.

* * *

.

Reborn sintió la presencia de cierto carnívoro, simplemente continuo con su ocio, disparar contra las hojas de un árbol medio bajo, un árbol de duraznos. En algún momento decidió voltear y apuntar con su arma directamente al rostro del chico, pero este no se inmuto, es más, soltó un bostezo.

-Bebe-.

-Oh, eres tú, Hibari-.

Disimulo no haberlo notado y volteo de nuevo la mirada hacia el árbol con el que había estado jugando, disparo de nuevo y cuatro hojas cayeron, las cuatro estaban perforadas en medio Reborn sonrió.

-Tsunayoshi… Se volvió fuerte-.

Dijo Hibari pero Reborn no volteo, disparo de nuevo y esta vez cayó una sola hoja, era más fácil pegarle a diez hojas que a una sola así que Reborn sonrió satisfecho.

-… Y muy egoísta…-.

Reborn disparo de nuevo, dos hojas cayeron y él apretó los dientes, era cierto, Tsuna se había corrompido mucho en Italia y el hecho que se haya ensuciado tanto era su culpa, Reborn sabía que era su culpa que Tsuna se hubiera corrompido y ensuciado de esa forma.

-… No es un carnívoro, pero tampoco es un herbívoro, es como si él mismo supiera eso y le diera igual eso, no es la misma persona de antes-.

Reborn sonrió, eso era cierto, Tsuna sabía que se había vuelto impuro, incluso su forma de actuar era para asegurarse de recordar lo sucio que era ahora. A Reborn le molestaba su actitud, era también como recordarle a él la culpa que tenían de su nueva personalidad.

Reborn disparo de nuevo y una pluma cayó, así que había logrado quitarle la pluma a esa ave, el ave salió volando al instante, esa ave era Hibird, la pequeña ave voló en círculos hasta que se acercó a Hibari y se coloco en su hombro.

-… Bebe, quiero a Tsunayoshi-.

Reborn volteo y apunto con su arma a Hibari.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de él, Hibari?-.

-Voy a llevarme a Tsunayoshi a Namimori, con o sin su consentimiento-.

Reborn bajo el arma y Leon volvió a su forma de camaleón y escalo por la mano del hombre hasta su sombrero, la sombra que se perfilaba en los ojos de Reborn era peligrosa, pero Hibari tenía una mirada similar.

-Eso no se va a poder, Tsuna no pude irse de aquí-.

-Lo dije, sin su consentimiento o con el, además, no busco tu permiso-.

-Pues entonces te lo diré así. Tsuna no puede marcharse de aquí o lo matare, ¿entiendes?-.

-Inténtalo, bebe-.

Reborn sonrió de lado y se quito el sombrero, se peino los cabellos con la mano y volvió colocárselo.

-Bien, entiendo. Entonces, hagamos esto. Derrota a Dino, a Varia y a mi y entonces podrás llevártelo, yo mismo te lo entregare en el aeropuerto. Pero si fallas, es mejor que estés preparado, te vamos a utilizar como si fueras un perro-.

-Wao, no solo me llevaré a Tsunayoshi, sino peleare contigo, es un buen regalo-.

Y se miraron a los ojos, Reborn se veía realmente molesto pero Hibari tenía una sonrisa astuta, era una apuesta que involucraba a Tsuna y que ninguno quería perder.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna había escuchado de Chrome que ella estaba aquí. Al principio no quiso ir, mentirle era algo común, pero sintió que si lo hacía sería algo malo para él, así que se dirigió hacia su oficina. No se preocupo por ser visto por nadie, pero para su buena suerte nadie lo vio, abrió la puerta de su oficina y la vio sentada frente a la ventana, ella era guapa, como un ángel, pero Tsuna sabía que su belleza era letal, ella era peligrosa. Ella se levanto de la silla y miro a Tsuna, se acercó a él a paso lento, su cabello rubio rizado levemente, bailaba con la brisa que entraba por la ventana y sus ojos ligeramente dorados brillaban, se acercó a Tsuna y se coloco de puntitas cuando estuvo frente a él, le beso suavemente en los labios y se separo del castaño. Tsuna le sonreía.

-Tsunayoshi-.

-Luna-.

Ella sonrió suavemente y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Tsuna, Tsuna giro la silla y se hinco frente a ella, recostó la cabeza en sus rodillas y le abrazo la cintura, era su forma de disculparse por no poder aceptar casarse con ella, de cierta forma la despreciaba y por eso siempre que ella iba a verlo le pedía perdón.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Luna?-.

-Hay algo que debo decirte… Estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo-.

Tsuna se tenso un poco, separo la cabeza de las rodillas de ella y elevo el rostro, mirándola fijamente. Sin tacto y un poco sarcástico dijo.

-¿Aunque no este enamorado de ti?-.

Pero ella no era una chica normal, ella pertenecía a la mafia y la chica se limito a sonreír.

-En la mafia el amor no existe, Tsunayoshi-.

-Ah, es cierto, no existe-.

Recordó las incontables veces en las que Reborn le había dicho que el amor ya no era bienvenido en su nueva vida, los sentimientos no pertenecían a la mafia.

Pero Reborn le había dicho que lo amaba. No supo el porque, pero se sintió realmente deprimido, no quería rechazar a Reborn porque ciertamente había algo de él que le gusta demasiado no sabía si era capaz de verse a si mismo en una relación con Reborn.

¿O si?

Estaba realmente confundido.

-Estoy dispuesta a ser solo tu esposa por titulo. No me importaría que comenzaras una relación con la persona que ames, incluso puedes vivir con esa persona si lo quieres, solo ven a verme de vez en cuando-.

Indignado Tsuna hizo una expresión de asco, como si las palabras lo ofendieran, pero realmente esas palabras le ofendían, no podía creer que ella realmente creyera que simplemente la tendría ahí, como una mujer abandonada y humillada.

-Nunca engañaría a mi esposa, eso sería cruel de mi parte-.

-Por supuesto que yo también te engañaría-.

Luna le sonrió de lado. Tsuna sintió que la chica estaba realmente loca, engañar y ser engañado no era algo que quisiera compartir ni con ella, además, el matrimonio era algo diferente a una simple relación de novios, para Tsuna el matrimonio era algo importante.

-Pero realmente quiero ser yo la que tenga el honor de traer tu descendencia, Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna supuso a que se refería, pero se hizo el inocente y pregunto tontamente.

-¿Quieres ser madre?-.

Luna soltó una risita.

-No, solo quiero tener a tus hijos-.

-¿No es lo mismo?-.

-No estoy dispuesta a tener los hijos de cualquiera, solo deseo tener a los tuyos-.

Tsuna soltó una risita y le acarició el rostro.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esa clase de confesión-.

Luna bajo la cabeza, era su prometida y además tenía sentimientos por él, obviamente solo quería criar a los hijos de él, pero eso no era algo que fuera a decir, aunque lo que iba a decir también era algo cierto.

-Si hago eso pensare que mi vida tenía un sentido y que mi llama impura podrá progresar con la llama pura del Decimo Vongola-.

Tsuna se puso serió, se levanto hasta quedar de pie y Luna hizo lo mismo. Ella no quería decir nada porque conocía la naturaleza de ese niño, Tsunayoshi tenía una naturaleza protectora y egoísmo inconsciente, era algo que Luna no quería.

-¿Cómo esta tu llama?-.

-He hablado con él, dice que yo no debería usar ya llamas del Cielo o moriré-.

-No es necesario que tu…-.

Luna le tomo del rostro y le sonrió, pero Tsuna sentía la frialdad de sus manos y de sus ojos, ella probablemente ya no era capaz de sonreír de corazón y eso le lastimo demasiado.

-No lo entiendes. Mi llama es tan amarilla como una llama del Sol, es tan impura que casi podría confundirse con una llama del Sol… Sin embargo, sin pedirlo, tienes la llama más pura del Cielo que haya conocido. Ellos dicen que tu llama es idéntica a la de Giotto-sama mientras que la mía es totalmente impura-.

Tsuna tomo sus manos, no lo amaba, no podía casarse con ella, pero quería hacer algo por ella. No sabía que podría hacer, Luna no era nada para él, no podía hacer muchas cosas a menos que ella fuera su esposa, y eso no iba a suceder. No mientras amara a otra persona, casarse con Luna significaría lastimar y rechazar los sentimientos que tenía por Hibari y eso no iba a pasar.

Tsuna acarició cada anillo de la mano de Luna, siete anillos en total, cinco en una mano y dos en la otra, cinco anillos con diferentes piedras, cada una de un color del arcoíris, Luna era la única persona capaz de exponer siete llamas, pero en compensación su llama del cielo se aclaro hasta casi ser una llama del Sol, era lo que le había dicho el espíritu de Primo.

Alguien toco la puerta de su oficina y soltó lentamente las manos de Luna, dijo un simple pase y Reborn apareció por la puerta, con un ceño fruncido miro a la chica.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?-.

-Si, buenos días a ti también. Pues sucede que soy su prometida y el que no tiene nada que hacer aquí eres tú. ¿O acaso aún no has graduado a Tsunayoshi?-.

Reborn apretó los dientes, Tsuna coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Luna.

-Aunque Reborn no es mi tutor es una de mis personas importantes, no lo molestes, Luna-.

Luna lo miro con molestia y luego volvió a mirar a Reborn.

-Nadie te pidió que dijeras algo, Tsuna-.

Dijo Reborn, la tención entre esos dos era casi palpable, Tsuna no entendía porque Luna odiaba tanto a Reborn o porque Reborn detestaba tanto a Luna.

-Uhm…-.

-Ve a fuera, llego Kusakabe a hablarte sobre la misión que esta tomando Hibari-.

-¿Hibari-san se fue de misión?-.

Sin esperar respuesta Tsuna salió del lugar a paso rápido olvidando por completo la tensión existente en su oficina. Reborn volteo a ver a la chica y ella lo miro.

-¿Qué es?-.

Reborn la miro por largos minutos.

-Toma todo de Tsuna y cásate con él-.

Ella se sorprendió ante lo dicho y lo miro sin creerle, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y continúo con su inspección en el hombre frente a ella.

-¿Qué hay de tu amor?-.

Preguntó, Reborn la miro con detenimiento, lo que iba a decir era cierto, pero a la vez no era la verdadera razón.

-Eres la única persona que conozco que puede utilizar las seis llamas puras, aunque tu llama del cielo es pobre e inútil. Pero al combinarse con sangre Vongola es probable que el siguiente heredero pueda utilizar seis llamas puras y además su llama del Cielo también lo será-.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Tu amor por él es pobre-.

-Tú solo eres una arribista y una superficial-.

-Estás equivocado, yo también lo amo-.

Reborn y ella se miraron profundamente, pero Reborn lo supo, ella no mentía, ella también amaba a Tsuna. Luna tenía unos ojos dorados y estos brillaban de pura diversión, era astuta y poco sincera, pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos ella era sincera y directa. Reborn sabía que su personalidad dependía de la persona con la que estuviera, si eran desconocidos ella sería dulce, si era su hermano o Tsuna sería sofisticada, su era un enemigo sería ruda y si se trataba de Reborn ella lo atacaría con todo, sería venenosa y siempre tendría una lengua bípeda.

-¿Realmente estas dispuesto a entregármelo a mi?-.

Luna lo odiaba a Reborn, realmente lo odiaba, no existía personas a las que realmente despreciara, de hecho solo eran dos personas a las que odiaba, a Reborn y a Hibari Kyouya.

La razón por la cual Luna odiaba a Reborn era sencilla, no lo entendía. Cuando ella no entendía a alguien se le hacía imposible tratarlo bien. Para Luna, Reborn era alguien con intensiones ocultas, ya fuera estar enamorado de Tsuna o querer dinero y mujeres para ella eran intereses ocultos. Y lo que sin duda más odiaba era el hecho de que Reborn podía actuar amistoso con su prometido y enamorarlo, sabía de sobra que su prometido, Tsuna, era alguien que se enamoraba sin tomar en cuenta el sexo o la edad, y por eso Luna veía a Reborn como un rival, sabía de sobra que ese Reborn tenía sentimientos ocultos por su prometido.

Hibari Kyouya era otra historia, Hibari Kyouya había sido el encargado de quitarle la atención de su hermano, Hibari Kyouya era alguien que no le tenía consideración y además era un inepto e idiota, era alguien que no se merecía la atención de su hermano o ser guardián de la llama pura y hermosa de su prometido. Hibari Kyouya era simplemente algo que no debería de existir, lo odiaba mucho, no más que Reborn pero lo odiaba igual.

Después de un largo momento de silencio por fin Reborn hablo.

-Solo serás su esposa, él no te amara-.

-Pero nunca me engañara, aunque no me ame-.

Reborn solo sonrió de lado y camino a la salida del lugar Luna se puso de pie y lo detuvo a la mitad, la sonrisa de ese hombre le ponía los nervios de punta y le obligaba a sentirse angustiada a sentirse amenazada.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a ser su amante?-.

-Jamás-.

Dijo secamente Reborn, soltándose de ella y continuando con su camino.

Realmente, realmente que no lograba entenderlo, no podía, ese hombre era alguien que no podía comprender, le enojaba bastante ese hecho.

.

* * *

.

-Eso es peligroso… Pero se trata de Hibari-san, estará bien-.

Tsuna se levanto dispuesto a marcharse, Haru lo detuvo.

-Gokudera dijo que tenías visitas-.

Tsuna miro a Dino.

-Es cierto, ni siquiera Dino-san lo sabe… La traeré aquí-.

Cando Haru lo soltó él dio la vuelta, antes de moverse una mano se atravesó frente a su rostro y otra paso tras él, un abrazo y un beso en los labios fue lo que sintió después, no se sorprendió, pero se molesto un poco porque estaba frente a sus guardianes y las chicas, Haru y Hana, al menos no estaba Hibari ahí.

-¿Luna?-.

Dino se levanto de su sitio, la chica se separo de Tsuna y miro al Cavallone. Le sonrió y luego miro a todos, inspeccionaba cada rostro, viendo quienes serían un problema, pero realmente ahí nadie representaba un reto para ella.

-Hermano. ¿Dónde esta tu novio?-.

Dino se puso nervioso.

-¿Hermano? ¿Dino? ¿Qué pasa?-.

Pregunto Yamamoto con una sonrisa, evitando que la pregunta de la chica fuera obvia y esperando que a todos se les olvidara, al menos que se le olvidara a Tsuna. Se dio cuenta que había funcionado al ver la cara de Tsuna.

-Ella es Luna Cavallone, la hermana menor de Dino-san y mi prometida-.

-¡¿Qué?-.

Haru se levanto totalmente sorprendida, Luna solo mantuvo la sonrisa.

-No te exaltes tanto, niña. No somos prometidos porque lo queramos, soy la elegida por el consejo de los lideres Vongola para ser su esposa. Me consideran la esposa perfecta para Tsunayoshi y la candidata indicada para ser su soporte y por supuesto, darle hijos-.

Haru se sentó de nuevo bastante indignada, ser elegida por ser alguien perfecta, Haru no se creía capaz de pelear con eso. Tsuna miro con molestia a Luna, pero decidió no decir nada más, Dino se levanto de su lugar.

-¿Cuándo se decidió eso?-.

-Hace un año y medio-.

Dino miro a Tsuna. Tsuna soltó un suspiro, sería mejor aclarar un poco el asunto porque Dino se veía realmente indignado. Luna tomo asiento aún lado de Tsuna, pese a que Dino la prefería a su lado. Luna miro a Tsuna, sabía que diría cosas hirientes, pero todas ellas serían verdaderas.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-He intentado persuadirlos, pero ellos dicen que si no lo hago mi tiempo no disminuirá-.

-¿Tiempo?-.

-La razón por la que no los visite durante estos seis años es porque tengo prohibido pisar Japón por diez años. Si yo me casara con Luna ellos aceptarían que yo volviera a Japón-.

Yamamoto se sorprendió, eso si era algo que no se esperaba. Dino seguía igual de indignado que hace un momento.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Confiaron en mí todo Vongola, pero en ese entonces era un niño. Así que dijeron que si podía pasar diez años sin estar en Japón, ellos me darían todo el poder. En este momento solo la mitad de Vongola me pertenece, esa es la verdad-.

La sorpresa impacto a todos, Kusakabe incluso se levanto de su asiento, eso era algo que no se esperaba, nadie se lo esperaba. Dino miro a Reborn, nadie dentro de la mafia sabía que el Decimo Vongola solo dominaba la mitad de Vongola. La expresión de Reborn, que ya de por si se veía molesto, rápidamente se descompuso en un gesto lleno de irá. Pero Tsuna se veía tranquilo, muy tranquilo.

-¿Y la otra mitad?-.

Pregunto por fin Dino, Tsuna solo sonrió.

-La otra mitad es liderada por los altos miembros de Vongola. Lo cierto es que, si voy a Japón, perderé Vongola y mi oportunidad para lograr lo que Primo quería y lo que el Noveno anhelaba-.

Dino lo miro, era cierto lo que le había contado Lal Mirch, Tsuna realmente se había vuelto egoísta y eso era algo que el castaño probablemente no sabía. Dino miro a Luna y esta le sonrió. Luna miro a Tsuna, y recordó algo. Su hermano y ese muchacho, Hibari Kyouya, habían terminado su relación, y la razón era que Hibari era egoísta y altanero no estaba realmente enamorado de su hermano, sino de su prometido, de Tsunayoshi. Lo lamento un poco pero iba a jugar sucio, no quería que Hibari Kyouya le quitara a la única persona que amaba, Luna no lo iba a permitir.

-Hermano, ¿cómo va tu relación con tu novio, con Hibari Kyouya?-.

Las manos de Tsuna temblaron y miro a Dino. Todo se sumió en silencio, Yamamoto soltó un suspiro y desvió el rostro, si sus conjeturas eran ciertas, Tsuna estaba enamorado de Hibari y saber eso lo iba a lastimar mucho.

-¿Q-qué?-.

Dino miro a Tsuna.

-B-bueno… nosotros…-.

Dino recordó lo que le había dicho Hibari, Hibari no quería que Tsuna se enterara de lo que habían tenido.

-¿No lo sabías, Tsunayoshi? Mi hermano y tu guardián tuvieron una relación y la terminaron hace menos de dos meses… Realmente se veían bien juntos-.

Haru miro a Tsuna, y se dio cuenta que ella había perdido, la cara de impresión de Tsuna decía mucho, Tsuna estaba enamorado de Hibari. Haru sonrió de lado, pese a que sabía que Tsuna estaba enamorado de Hibari no lo iba a ayudar, además, que todo se descubriera ahora Hibari se lo tenía bien merecido, ese chico jugaba con las personas y se merecía que Tsuna supiera sobre su relación.

-¡Luna!-.

Grito Dino y miro a Tsuna, ahí todo el mundo sabía sobre su relación con Hibari, probablemente los únicos que desconocían sobre ello era Gokudera y Tsuna. De repente Tsuna sonrió, una sonrisa tan sincera que Reborn no se lo creyó, pero a la vez no sabía si dudar, era una sonrisa hermosa, Mukuro no sabía si estaba fingiendo o no, esa sonrisa era tan real que estaban confundidos.

-Eso no me lo esperaba… Pero creo que es una lastima que hayan terminado, Hibari-san y Dino-san se ven bien juntos-.

Reborn no supo que decir, solo se quedo cayado.

-¿Por qué no lo conquistas de nuevo Dino-san? Hibari-san probablemente aún sienta algo por ti. Ustedes dos, pueden ser realmente felices, tienen mi apoyo-.

Mukuro realmente termino creyendo en su acto.

Todos ahí, confundidos y un poco incrédulos, terminaron creyendo en la actuación de Tsuna.

.

* * *

.

Sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, el frió le recorría de pies a cabeza y sentía un extraño vértigo. Encendió sus llamas de última voluntad y salió volando, la misión en esta ocasión consistía en viajar al sur de Italia y tomar el poder de las cajas que aún poseían llamas de la tierra, era una misión peligrosa y que había decidido tomar por su cuenta. Tsuna voló tan rápido como pudo y se detuvo sobre el edificio, lo examino con la mirada y lentamente comenzó a descender hasta que estuvo sobre el techo del edificio.

-Siete cajas, probablemente tres más… y catorce anillos, tengo que mirar adecuadamente… y matar a las personas que estuvieron en contacto con las cajas y los anillos-.

Formo un puño con la mano izquierda y rompió el cristal de un gran ventanal de un golpe, el estruendo se escucho tan fuerte que probablemente las alarmas ya estarían sonando, pero realmente estaba molesto, no estaba prestando atención a nada.

Solo estaba muy enojado.

La relación de Dino y Hibari había sido fuerte, según Yamamoto habían empezado a salir dos años después de que Tsuna se había marchado. Yamamoto le había dicho que Dino realmente amaba a Hibari, y Tsuna sentía que probablemente Hibari también amaba a Dino.

Estaba tan enojado y triste. Triste y sumamente herido. Se sentía tan herido como si tuviera una bala en el trasero y en las costillas. Estaba tan lastimado que desde que había salido de ese lugar estaba llorando. Lloraba como no lo había hecho jamás, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho cuando era un perdedor. Se sorbió la nariz y con las lágrimas aún descendiendo por las mejillas se adentro al lugar.

Como lo predijo muchas personas llegaron. Y cuando lo vieron se detuvieron.

-¡Es el Decimo Vongola! ¡Avisen al capi…!-.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozando golpeo al sujeto con más fuerza de la necesaria, lo probable y lo más normal es que hubiera muerto, probablemente estaba muerto y eso a Tsuna no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Miro a los otros y sin esperar más comenzó a golpearlos.

Probablemente los estaba matando, no lo sabía. Cuando acabo con ellos camino al lugar donde se suponían estaban las cajas y los anillos. Ahí solo encontró seis anillos que destruyo con su llama y una caja la cual tiro al suelo y la destruyo y luego sus llamas consumieron los pedazos. Sintió algo en la pierna y se dio cuenta que era de esas agujas que le había hablado Byakuran, se la quito y la quemo con sus llamas, gracias a Byakuran se había preparado, las agujas ya no deberían afectarlo, ya no deberían de neutralizar sus llamas.

Camino fuera de la alcoba y miro el techo del lugar, había explosivos por todo el lugar. Pero no se preocupo, si explotaban la probabilidad de morir era tan baja como la probabilidad de que parara de llorar. Bajo a la segunda planta y se detuvo en la puerta que aparentaba tener llamas de tierra, la abrió de una patada y miro el interior. Ahí había dos sujetos, podía sentirlo. Sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de la espalda y le inyectaba algo en el cuello.

-Decimo Vongola, ya no eres bienvenido-.

Cayó al suelo hincado, pero ni siquiera por eso paro de llorar. De pronto comenzó a reír, su risa se volvió una carcajada y los otros que estaban ahí, Tsuna sintió a cuatro personas, lo vieron como si estuviera loco.

-¿Esta loco?-.

Tsuna siguió riendo y pronto su mirada psicópata pasó al rostro del hombre que estaba detrás de él.

-Esta casa explotara… ahora…-.

Y como Tsuna dijo, la casa exploto al instante.

.

* * *

.

Llegó a la mansión Vongola al día siguiente. Bajo del jet con un bostezo y Hibird se apoyó en su hombro. Pronto entro en la casa y se molesto de encontrar un gran disturbio. Había personas por todos lados, eso le hizo ponerse de mal humor, estaba rodeado de herbívoros y él odiaba las multitudes. Alguien coloco una mano sobre su hombro y fácilmente supo que se trataba de Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Ven Hibari-.

Hibari lo miro a la cara y aunque no quería obedecerlo lo siguió. Se dio cuenta que Yamamoto se dirigía a la oficina de Tsunayoshi.

-Estas personas están aquí por órdenes de Gokudera, los altos miembros de Vongola y la CEDEF-.

Hibari lo miro un poco interesado.

-Ayer… hubieron unas pequeñas complicaciones y… Es sobre Tsuna-.

Entraron a la oficina y ahí estaban todos, pronto se dio cuenta que faltaba Rokudo Mukuro, pero eso no era algo que le intersara. Estaba dispuesto a irse al verse de nuevo rodeado pero Reborn le disparo, la bala le rozo la mejilla y un rasguño se formo haciéndolo sangrar, Hibari volteo con las tonfas en alto.

-Tsuna esta perdido. Se auto asigno una misión, fue al territorio de la familia Gesso para tomar todos los anillos y cajas que contienen poder de la tierra. El lugar exploto media hora después de la llegada de Tsuna. Nuestro líder esta perdido… probablemente muerto-.

Cuando Reborn termino Basil entro a la oficina, se veía agitado.

-¡Encontraron a Sawada-dono! Mukuro lo encontró…-.

-¿Cómo esta?-.

Pregunto Gokudera.

-Esta realmente herido… Sawada-dono esta reamente delicado… Sasagawa-dono, lo necesitamos-.

Ryohei se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y siguió a Basil. Hibari los iba a seguir igual pero Dino lo retuvo. Lo jalo fuera de la oficina y se lo llevo a otro lugar.

-Suéltame-.

-Es mi culpa-.

-…-.

-Mi hermana le dijo a Tsuna sobre lo nuestro… es mi culpa que Tsuna este así… Lo siento Kyouya-.

Hibari levanto una tonfa y miro a Dino.

-Voy a morderte hasta la muerte-.

-Tranquilízate Kyouya…-.

-Esto no lo hago por lo que sucedió… esto es por mis decisiones egoístas y por la apuesta que hice con el bebe… tu eres mi primer objetivo, prepárate-.

_._

* * *

_Estoy realmente agotada… me tarde en actualizar y lo siento. Este fic me encanta, pero a la vez odio que existan tantos obstáculos._

_En capítulos anteriores había puesto que Tsuna estaba prometido, y pues aquí salió la prometida. Un personaje inventado por mi, me imagine a una chica rubia y ojos dorados, y luego pensar que era hermana de Dino me emociono, así que de esta forma nació Luna Cavallone, la hermana menor de Dino. Esta chica me gusta._

_Como verán, todos los que se imaginaron que Dino era pareja –ex pareja- de Hibari estaban en lo correcto, de hecho era obvio. A mi me gusta el D18, así que de esa forma me imagine la relación de Hibari, si, Hibari en esa relación era el uke._

_Dejando esto de lado, lo siento, aquí no hay 6927, Mukuro me gusta para Chrome en este fic. En fin._

_Este fic esta llegando a su fin, así que estoy pensando en escribir otra historio de KHR, he pensado seriamente y creo que mi próximo fic podría ser de nuevo un 1827 o un G27, estoy realmente dudando en que escribir, pero de hecho las dos ideas que tengo me encantan y creo que también les gustara a todos, no quiero subir las dos seguidas porque tengo dos historias suspendidas y también quiero empezar a escribir esas._

_Disfruten este capitulo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Me disculpo por la ortografía de este capitulo, realmente no me dio tiempo de revisar muy bien el capitulo, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude._

_ENJOY._


	14. Noticias malas y peores

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 14**_

**Cattive notizie****e****peggio**

_**.**_

* * *

Gokudera entró a su habitación y lo observo. Se veía tan herido, su mirada, su cuerpo y probablemente también sus sentimientos. No podía tocarlo, ni consolarlo, su Decimo ni siquiera estaba consciente. Soltó un suspiro sin poder hacer nada más y salió de ahí. Ryohei estaba afuera hablando de algo con Basil y Dino. Al parecer la explosión no había tenido que ver con las bombas que se encontraban en esa casa, la explosión había venido de algún lugar del exterior y la explosión del exterior había alcanzado las bombas del interior de la casa.

Tenían que encontrar al bastardo que había provocado la explosión, era obvio que esa persona sabía de la presencia del Decimo Vongola. El propósito de esa persona había sido matar a Tsuna.

Ryohei entro de nuevo en la habitación y se acercó a Tsuna. Le toco la frente, la temperatura había vuelto, con sus llamas de Sol trato de bajar la fiebre, aunque no la bajo por completo logro hacer algo. Miro las heridas de Tsuna.

No podía cerrarlas.

Las heridas eran normales, heridas profundas que cortaban piel y músculos. Pero dentro del cuerpo de Tsuna corría algo extraño, era como un parasito que no permitía la generación con llamas de Sol, si sus heridas se cerraban sería de forma natural y existían posibilidades de que el parasito volviera lenta la cicatrización y las heridas se infectaran. Tsuna debía de estar en una habitación limpia, sin contaminantes, solo los guardianes podían entrar a verlo y claro, Reborn. Tsuna no estaba delicado, pero las heridas podían llevarlo a un estado critico, Tsuna debía de estar bien cuidado.

Ryohei se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, afuera Reborn estaba apoyado en una pared, cuando Ryohei cerró la puerta se acercó al ex arcobaleno.

-Esta mejor, creo que las heridas comienzan a cerrarse por si solas, será lentamente, solo hay que mantenerlo dormido hasta que las heridas cierren-.

Reborn asintió, se separó de la pared y camino a la habitación, Leon paseo por su brazo hasta colocarse en su mano, Reborn deposito al animal al suelo y luego le sonrió levemente.

-Espera aquí-.

El animal se quedo quieto, Reborn miro a Ryohei y sin decir nada entro a la habitación, Ryohei no sabía como expresar su asombro, nunca, realmente nunca había visto a Reborn sin ese camaleón, era la primera vez que lo veía dejarlo. Miro al animal y se acercó, se agacho a la altura del pequeño animal y le pico, el animal no se movió ni un centímetro, era realmente obediente. Ryohei se irguió y miro la puerta de la habitación.

-Creo que esta preocupado-.

Sonrió de lado y se fue de ahí, para que dejara el camaleón ahí era seguro que el ex arcobaleno del sol estuviera muy preocupado, tan preocupado que temiera que Leon pudiera infectar las heridas de Tsuna. Eso significaba que Reborn realmente estaba preocupado por Tsuna.

-Tal vez es algo similar como la relación de Dino y Hibari-.

Le dio un escalofrió, se pregunto si tenía que ver con los anillos o con el hecho de pertenecer a Vongola, pero todos los guardianes expedían homo-hormonas, incluso Tsuna y de Reborn comenzaba a sospechar, era una suerte que el fuera hetero.

-Incluso Lambo… Es un alivio que yo sea recto como una regla-.

Soltó una risotada, pero luego se detuvo, realmente no era bonito pensar que estaba rodeado de homos, era una suerte que tuviera a su Hana-chan para que las homo-hormonas no le afectaran, quien sabe que le hubiera pasado si no se hubiera enamorado de su preciosa novia.

.

* * *

.

Reborn observo a Tsuna, los mejores médicos de Vongola lo estaban viendo y pese a eso Tsuna no había salido de su shock, habían tenido que dormirlo porque su cuerpo estaba perdiendo energía por el shock, el shock le había provocado entrar en modo híper, y el modo híper por primera vez había comenzado a consumir gran parte de su energía.

Era un idiota y parecía que no aprendía de sus errores. Al parecer el idiota seguía siendo simplemente "Dame-Tsuna" y obviamente no entendía que auto asignarse misiones sin decirle a nadie era peligroso, era un idiota.

Reborn se acercó con pasos furiosos y levanto la mano dispuesto a golpearlo en la cara, pero se detuvo, miro su mano y luego soltó un suspiro, estaba enojado pero no quería herirlo, realmente quería que despertara y gritarle un par de verdades, quería decirle que era un gran cabezota por pensar tan egoístamente.

Reborn se hinco frente a la cama y coloco una mano en elrostro de Tsuna con delicadeza, el cuerpo del castaño tenía quemaduras, cortes, raspones y quien sabe que más, pero su rostro se mantenía intacto, como si realmente no hubiera estado dentro de una explosión que había dejado a varios muertos y la mayoría irreconocibles, ese castaño tenía mucha suerte. Le apretó la mejilla y luego deslizo su mano hasta colocarla a un lado de la cabeza del castaño, su rostro mostraba una cara bastante sería pero de un momento a otro mostro una expresión patética.

-Despierta… perdedor… Hazte responsable de sentirme preocupado… estúpido-.

Su corazón se había detenido cuando Basil había dicho que estaba grave, no, que estaba moribundo, Ryohei había salvado la vida de Tsuna, con su poder de llama le había bajado la temperatura y había tratado de cerrar las heridas, aunque no había tenido éxito las llamas de sol habían limpiado el cuerpo de Tsuna y este había comenzado a respirar con más tranquilidad. Esos habían sido los momentos más difíciles para Reborn.

No sabía que ver a la persona amada herida causaba tanto dolor. Realmente no quería enamorarse de nuevo, al menos no de un perdedor como Dame-Tsuna.

-P-perdón… Re-born…-.

Levanto la cara y lo miro, Tsuna se veía tan lamentable y pese a eso aún sonreía, Reborn quería romperle la sonrisa a golpes. Pero solo pudo colocarse de pie, inclinarse a Tsuna y besarlo en los labios.

No lo beso rudamente como habría querido, pero si profundizo el beso lo suficiente como para sentir las débiles manos de Tsuna en sus brazos. Cuando se separaron Tsuna aún tenía una sonrisa en la cara, aunque en ningún momento le había correspondido Tsuna no le había separado, probablemente era su manera de decirle que era lo único que obtendría de él.

-Descubrí, que no puedo olvidar a Hibari-san… pero que no puedo perdonarlo… él se ha acostado con Dino-san cuando yo lo amaba como un bobo… Pero lo amo… Perdón Reborn, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… lo lamento…-.

Tsuna cerró los ojos mientras sus manos cedían y dejaban de agarrar a Reborn, este dejo las manos del castaño sobre la cama y luego se sentó en una silla cercana, miro a la cara al castaño, pero al parecer este se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

Bueno, eso había sido un poco extraño, no era como si fuera a morir, solo había sido rechazado, y aunque era la primera vez que lo rechazaban no iba a morir, aunque tenía que recordar que su primer rechazo había sido de su primer amor. Bueno, insistía, no es como si fuera a morir, además, tampoco era como si se fuera a rendir, y por supuesto que no podía permitir que Tsuna se fuera con Hibari. Pensándolo bien, Tsuna había dicho algo de que Dino y Hibari se habían acostado, era mejor que siguiera creyendo eso, pese a que Reborn sabía que eso no había sucedido, pero era mejor y más conveniente para él de esa forma. También era mejor que Tsuna ignorara que en ese momento Dino y Hibari estaban peleando en alguna parte de la mansión Vongola.

Sonrió de lado, Tsuna no tenía que enterarse que él y Hibari habían hecho una apuesta y que Hibari lo amaba a tal punto que estaba dispuesto a pelear con Dino, con Varia y con él con tal de llevarse al castaño a Namimori. Al menos Tsuna no se enteraría de eso por Reborn, sería como darle puntos a Hibari, sabía de sobra que esa muestra de amor cautivaría por completo al castaño.

Por otra parte realmente no pensaba dejar ganar a Hibari, si Hibari ganaba y se llevaba a Tsuna entonces a Reborn no le quedaría otra opción, eran órdenes de las personas que lo habían contratado, órdenes del Noveno y los altos miembros de Vongola. Si Tsuna pisaba Japón, Reborn tenía que matarlo, y Reborn nunca fallaba.

Incluso si se trataba de matar a Tsuna lo haría. Si eran órdenes del Noveno lo haría.

Aunque ahora dudaba un poco de eso.

.

* * *

.

Muchas veces se pregunto que era más excitante, el sexo o luchar, realmente no recordaba del todo como había sido tener relaciones con Tsunayoshi, pero sabía que realmente se había sentido bien, pero mientras no lo recordaba simplemente diría que la lucha le hacía entrar a un éxtasis bastante agradable, aunque la victoria también era agradable.

Se agacho a la altura del rubio y le quito el colgante que nunca le había visto antes.

-¿Esto te lo dio el bebe?-.

-S-sí…-.

Hibari sonrió de lado mientras miraba el colgante, era una simple pieza de metal que tenía el símbolo de un bronco, lo guardo en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar fuera del campo, el estado del rubio le tenía sin cuidado.

-¿Qué significa ese colgante?-.

Preguntó Dino una vez se puso de pie. Hibari se detuvo, pero no lo volteo a ver.

-Es algo que no es de tu incumbencia-.

Y sin más se marcho. Dino soltó un suspiro, no podía creer que realmente ese chico había sido su amante meses atrás, pero tampoco lo culpaba, al parecer Hibari sentía que había traicionado a Tsunayoshi y por eso lo trataba mal, debía de admitir que eso era realmente conmovedor, aunque siempre terminara lesionado por las agresiones de Hibari.

Se sacudió la ropa y miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca, tenía poco tiempo, tenía un trabajo en Hong Kong y no iba a poder quedarse más tiempo en Italia. De repente recordó algo, miro hacia la dirección que se había marchado Hibari y sonrió de lado, al menos tendría una pequeña venganza.

-Cuando te enteres que mi hermana es su prometida… no querré estar aquí-.

Esa sería su venganza, aunque también lamentaba que Hibari fuera a perder a Tsuna. Dino sabía que esta era una lucha perdida, ante la situación, que Tsuna tuviera solo la mitad de Vongola y no pudiera pisar Japón, no había otra elección, era un poco negativo, pero era preferible que Tsuna se casara con su hermana.

A veces ese tipo de decisiones eran mejores.

.

* * *

.

Vaya, realmente era algo inesperado, pero mientras más leía el informe se sentía un poco más intranquilo y desesperado. Tomo todas las hojas y las acomodo, continuo leyendo el documento mientras se levantaba del sofá y salía, caminando y con los ojos en el papel se dirigió a la oficina de su líder. Sin ceremonias abrió la puerta de un golpe y una vez adentro miro a su líder.

-¡Tenemos problemas!-.

-¿Basil?-.

Iemitsu lo miro bastante serió, últimamente habían muchos problemas, el más importante era en el único que no se podía meter, en la salud de su hijo.

-Se ha examinado el parasito que tiene Tsuna-dono. El parasito vive consumiendo sus llamas de Cielo, que Tsuna-dono haya entrado en Shock solo se debía a que el parasito había activado el modo híper. Si el parasito consume la energía suficiente probablemente mate a su contenedor-.

Iemitsu agrando los ojos, estaba sintiendo pánico.

-¿Averiguaste como sacar el parasito?-.

-No podemos, la única persona que podrá quitarle el parasito es la persona que lo creo-.

-¿Verde…?-.

-No, él dijo que no sabía nada sobre ese parasito, incluso ha comenzado a investigarlo, le dimos muestras del parasito y se ha encerrado en su laboratorio… Verde esta trabajando con Viper para encontrar una cura… pero ellos dijeron que si no le quitaban pronto el parasito…-.

El hombre entendió de inmediato las palabras. Recargo la espalda en la silla, debían de encontrar una cura pronto.

-También… tengo otra información…-.

-¿Más malas noticias?-.

Pregunto con una sonrisa cansada sin mirar a Basil, Basil se sintió también un poco mal de ser el que informara tan malas noticias.

-Nana-dono… ha desaparecido-.

Iemitsu se puso de pie y comenzó a andar fuera de la oficina, Basil lo siguió con la pila de documentos en las manos.

-La última vez que supimos de ella fue por Bianchi-dono. Bianchi-dono volvió a Italia hoy y nos informo que Nana-dono había desaparecido junto con I-pin, no sabemos que pudo haber pasado, realmente lamento todo esto-.

Basil le dio un par de documentos que Iemitsu tomo y comenzó a leer. Iemitsu salió de la mansión y entro a un auto que se encontraba en la entrada, Basil se quedo afuera y lo miro.

-Infórmame si hay cambios en la salud de mi hijo. Si todo sale bien y aún no encuentro a Nana dile todo-.

-Entendido-.

-Una cosa más, vigila a Luna Cavallone-.

-¿Eh? ¿Luna Cavallone? ¿La prometida de Tsuna-dono?-.

-Es alguien sospechoso… si miras los informes que tengo en el cajón derecho sabrás un poco más del asunto. Nos vemos-.

Sin más la puerta se cerró y el auto comenzó a andar, Basil camino a paso rápido dentro de la casa y se dirigió a la oficina de su líder, abrió el cajón indicado y saco el informe que en el folder se leía el nombre de la chica, y comenzó a revisarlo.

Ahí se decía que Luna Cavallone era la media hermana de Dino, la chica era hija de la amante del padre del rubio. Todos tenían diferentes modos de combate, Dinamitas, espadas, tonfas, puños, cuchillos y más, Luna Cavallone se había especializado en el combate con armas ninja. De las llamas de cielo la suya era una llama realmente impura, era amarilla como una llama de Sol, pero ella era capaz de utilizar las seis llamas restantes, y eran llamas puras.

Soltó un jadeo cuando leyó eso. Salió corriendo de la oficina de su líder y fue a la suya, tomo una carpeta entre varias y la abrió, comenzó a leer rápidamente y se detuvo en lo que buscaba.

-El creador de las agujas es un manipulador de la llama trueno o sol, también es capaz de utilizar llamas de niebla, de nube, de tormenta y de lluvia, a excepción de la llama de cielo… No puede ser… ¡Es ella la creadora del parasito!-.

Basil tomo ambas carpetas y se dirigió a la oficina de su líder, guardo la carpeta del perfil de la chica y se quedo con la otra. Tenía que informa inmediatamente que Luna Cavallone era la creadora del parasito y de las agujas neutralizadoras. Salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta al salir, se detuvo junto a ella y tomo fuertemente los documentos al ver a la persona frente a él.

-Disculpa, ¿se encuentra Iemitsu?-.

Basil sonrió.

-Ahora no esta ahora, ¿quiere dejar algún mensaje, Luna-dono?-.

Basil sentía que ella tenía que ver con la desaparición de Nana, probablemente una manera mantener a todos ocupados y de evitar que se descubriera su identidad. Luna se acercó un paso y Basil sujeto más fuerte los documentos.

-¿Puedo saber que es eso?-.

La chica señalo los documentos.

-Lo siento, es confidencial-.

Luna sonrió y dio un paso más, luego otro y otro, se detuvo cuando su nariz comenzó a rosar con la de Basil, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Basil y la otra sobre su estomago.

-¿Estas bien, pareces asustado, Basil-kun?-.

Se mofo con el "kun", siendo italiana le parecían graciosos esos honoríficos que utilizaban los japoneses que conocía. Basil sonrió mientras empujaba gentilmente a Luna y esta retrocedió un paso pero sin soltarlo.

-Para nada, solo me encuentro un poco cansado-.

Luna pareció ponerse preocupada.

-Deberías descansar bien, no sabes cuando pueda aparecer un enemigo frente a ti, si estas cansado este podría fácilmente derrotarte, Basil-.

Basil sabía que estaba hablando entre líneas, pero continúo sonriendo.

-Claro, lo tendré en mente… uhm… tengo que irme…-.

-¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos un poco más?-.

-Bueno… realmente no tengo tiempo y…-.

Sintió que algo se clavaba en su hombro, volteo la mirada y observo un jeringa, un liquido extraño le fue inyectado, lentamente perdió la fuerza en las rodillas y cayó sentado al suelo con el folder aún en las manos. Luna se agacho a su altura y le tomo del mentón.

-Este no es el parasito, no te preocupes-.

Luna tomo delicadamente de sus manos el folder y comenzó a leerlo, Basil no podía mover el cuerpo.

-Oh, así que ibas a decirles que fui yo… Pero estas equivocado, yo no quería lastimar a Tsunayoshi-.

-Pero tú creaste el parasito-.

Balbuceo, Luna dejo el folder en el suelo y se coloco de pie.

-Estas en lo cierto, yo cree ese parasito. Pero ellos se robaron mi creación, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto-.

Basil trato de levantarse, pero sus manos no resistían su peso.

-Mi propósito era matar a Reborn y a Kyouya y probablemente también a Iemitsu. Pero que Tsunayoshi este contaminado no es tan mala idea-.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito?-.

-Aunque te lo diga lo olvidaras, te he inyectado llamas de niebla formadas con mis pobres llamas de cielo, las llamas de niebla son las mismas que ocupe contigo antes, cuando te enteraste de la liberación de las llamas de la tierra, así que olvidaras todo otra vez-.

Basil agrando los ojos, ¿Quién era ella realmente?

-¿Eres un enemigo?-.

-No, esta es mi venganza. La mafia es horrible, yo no quería pertenecer a este mundo. Pero cuando mi madre murió por una lucha entre mafias, la familia Cavallone me adopto porque yo era la hija de su antiguo líder. Pero no quería pertenecer a su familia, los Gesso me dijeron que iban a ayudarme a alejarme de este mundo… Pero Tsunayoshi pertenece a este lugar y yo me he enamorado de él, también aprecio a mi hermano Dino, ya no quiero salir de este mundo porque quiero estar con ellos. Pero me desharé de todo aquel que yo quiera-.

-Tú…-.

-Tranquilo Basil, también tú me agradas mucho, tú tienes talentos para pertenecer a la mafia, pero eres diferente a todos esos mafiosos, eres noble y por eso me agradas, puedes sentirte seguro-.

-¿Vas a curar a Tsuna-dono?-.

-Lo haré, y luego le daré esto-.

Luna le mostro un frasco.

-Esto le hará olvidar todo, lo lamentare un tiempo, pero le ayudare a recordar lo necesario. Te prometo que tú serás el primero que recordara, claro, después de mí, luego sus padres, mi hermano, sus guardines, los arcobaleno y los lideres Vongola. Pero formare esos recuerdos como me convenga-.

-Eso no…-.

-Lo siento, esta plática ya ha llegado a su fin-.

Ella activo sus llamas de cielo y Basil cayó inconsciente.

-Duerme, Basil. Cuando despiertes todo estará bien-.

Luna dio la vuelta y camino a la salida, todo iba tal y como lo había planeado.

.

* * *

.

Entro a su alcoba y lo miro, se veía tan débil, como un herbívoro, Hibari se mantuvo lejos en todo momento, pasó alrededor de tres minutos cuando por fin decidió acercarse, Tsuna estaba fuera de riesgo, pero ese parasito estaba evitando que se curara. Hibari saco algo de su bolsillo y lo arrojo a la cama de Tsuna.

-Cuando te fuiste dejaste esto, no se que pretendías al hacerlo-.

En el estomago de Tsuna había algo brillante, un colgante, una amatista que colgaba de una cadena plateada que casi podría jurar era oro blanco.

El día que Tsuna se había marchado Hibari había estado toda la semana en Namimori, y justo al final de la semana encontró la cadena bajo el sofá, había un pequeño papel que decía: "Para Hibari-san", no decía de quien venía, pero Hibari podía intuir que el herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi era quien lo había dejado. Sin saber porque tenía eso lo había mantenido a su lado, era simple joyería que realmente no le llamaba la atención, pero tenía curiosidad de saber porque Tsunayoshi le había dejado tal piedra.

-No soy una mujer, no necesito joyería-.

Pero ahora Tsunayoshi no podía contestarle nada, porque estaba inconsciente, y si moría sería la culpa del propio castaño. Todo era culpa de su egoísmo.

-Eras un egoísta antes de irte y por lo visto lo sigues siendo… eres de los peores-.

Declaro mientras daba un paso a Tsuna, se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio a Tsuna abrir los ojos. El castaño vio que algo brillaba en su estomago y se sorprendió cuando encontró el collar con la amatista, el collar que le había dejado a Hibari antes de irse. Lentamente volteo el rostro hasta que vio a Hibari, le sonrió pese al dolor que sentía en el cuerpo.

-¿Me lo estas devolviendo?-.

Preguntó con la voz débil y baja, estiro la mano y tomo el colgante.

-¿Es linda, no?-.

-No soy una mujer-.

-Pero en ese entonces pensaba que a Hibari-san le quedaban bien este tipo de cosas. Eras realmente hermoso, incluso ahora-.

Hibari se sintió ligeramente ofendido, pero estaba más sorprendido de ver despierto a Tsunayoshi, pese a que sabía que le estaban administrando una buena cantidad de somníferos.

-¿Qué pretendías al dejarme joyería?-.

-Soy egoísta Hibari-san, pensé que si lo hacía tú siempre me tendrías presente, pensé que no me olvidarías y podrías enamorarte de mí…-.

Hibari sonrió de lado, eso había funcionado de cierta forma, pero suponía que Tsunayoshi estaba hablando entre líneas y le estaba reclamando de cierta forma, probablemente estaba dolido de saber que él y Dino habían tenido una relación, quería decirle que había sido una relación bastante superficial, al menos por su parte, ignoraba como se sentía Dino.

-Porque en ese entonces eras hetero… pensé que entenderías…-.

Oh, realmente ese herbívoro estaba dolido, aunque debía de admitir que ser homo o hetero no tenía nada que ver ahora. Ahora comprendía que solo importaba si la persona le gustaba o no, si le incomodaba o le parecía interesante. Tsunayoshi era la clase de herbívoro que la parecía interesante, que no le incomodaba y que le gustaba, era el único herbívoro que le llamaba tanto, por él único que había demostrado un verdadero interés, ciertamente lo quería para él, quería tener a Tsunayoshi a su lado.

-Estas muriendo-.

Dijo entonces, saliendo por la tangente de la incomoda platica que comenzaba a formarse, no era que la quisiera esquivar del todo, pero había algo más importante que el amor en ese momento y era la vida del herbívoro.

-Un parasito esta dentro de mi sistema, esta consumiendo mis llamas de cielo… siento como si me estuviera quemando, Hibari-san… duele-.

-¿Tienes una idea de como sucedió?-.

-Estaba distraído y no sentí cuando me inyectaron el parasito… se quien lo creo, así que necesito que salgas de aquí Hibari-san, esa persona vendrá pronto y puede que limpie mi sistema-.

-Me ha dicho el bebe que tienes una prometida-.

-Ah, si, Luna Cavallone. Es mí prometida por tiempo indeterminado… no la amo, supongo que lo sabes-.

-Amor o no amor, no es algo que me importe. Esa mujer no puede tomarte, porque ya te lo he dicho, herbívoros como tú solo pueden pertenecer a personas como yo-.

-Oh, es cierto, pertenezco a Hibari-san…-.

Tsuna se sentó en la cama y estiro el collar a Hibari.

-¿Podrías quedártelo?-.

De todas formas, no es como si Hibari pensará en devolvérselo. Tomo la cadena y la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. Tsuna soltó una risa débil.

-¿Por qué no te lo pones?-.

-No es tu problema-.

Tsuna supo que no le iba a decir nada. Hibari no pensaba decirle que desde que había terminado con Dino lo había dejado de usar, después de todo ese colgante era en parte culpable que el caballo hubiera tomado la decisión de terminar su fría relación, cuando el caballo se había enterado que el colgante, que Hibari nunca se quitaba y nunca dejaba a nadie tocar, se trataba de un regalo de Tsuna, se había molesto a tal grado que había intentado quitarle el colgante, Hibari le había golpeado con una tonfa evitando que Dino le quitara el collar y Dino había dicho después que terminar era lo mejor.

Sin duda había sido lo mejor, no amaba a Dino y este le pedía amor, el amor no era algo que Hibari pudiera ofrecer, no era lo suyo.

-Hibari-san… realmente lamento ser tan insistente… pero no quiero que escojas a Dino-san, quiero ser al que elijas. Pero a la vez no te entiendo, creo que te odio… por haber salido con Dino-san… perdón, se que soy egoísta-.

Hibari sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose, se dirigió al armario y abrió la puerta, Tsuna no podía creer que Hibari se supiera los caminos secretos de esa recamara, Hibari sonrió y paso su anillo frente a la entrada y una puerta se abrió y entro, Tsuna sonrió.

-Ve con cuidado-.

Hibari no respondió nada y la puerta secreta se cerró. Tsuna se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, sentía los efectos de los somníferos y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, oh no, se estaba quedando dormido. La puerta se abrió y sintió la presencia de cierta persona, de la encargada de crear el parasito, pero se estaba quedando dormido, no sabía si podría decir o hacer algo.

-Lo siento tanto Tsunayoshi-.

Escucho su voz, pero estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia, Luna podía abusar de su estado.

-Pero te limpiare el parasito, pronto estarás bien-.

Estaba comenzando a quedarse inconsciente, sabía que no debía de haberse despertado cuando estaba Hibari, pero realmente había querido verlo, dejo de pensar en eso, lo importante ahora era que estaba perdiendo energía y que Luna podía bien terminar con él.

-Lo siento, se que amas a otra persona… pero yo te amo-.

Eso le sorprendió, lentamente comenzó a recobrar la conciencia pero a la vez sentía que la perdía, oh no, ya no podía ni abrir los ojos, lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormido, al final solo pudo pensar en una cosa, que Hibari le salvara.

Luna sonrió, Tsuna ahora si que estaba dormido, realmente se había dado cuenta que el chico estaba despierto pero ahora fácilmente podía decir que estaba dormido. Lentamente saco de su manga una jeringa, de su bolso saco un frasco y comenzó a llenar la jeringa con el liquido.

-Esto te limpiara el sistema, es mi llama de cielo con un poco de llama de sol y algunos medicamentos, como es similar a una llama de Sol el parasito no la comerá y podrá regenerarte porque es realmente llamas de cielo. También incluí una mezcla que te hará olvidar todo, renacerás Tsunayoshi, serás feliz, yo te haré feliz, lo juro-.

Acercó la jeringa al suero que estaba conectado al brazo de Tsuna, en un principio había querido sacar a Tsuna de la mafia al igual que a su hermano, pero sabía que sería peligroso y que ya no podía confiar en la familia Gesso, no cuando sabía que su líder había abusado de su prometido, además, podía fácilmente decir que eso no haría feliz a ninguno de los dos, no era tan mala, no quería hacerlos infelices.

-Aunque se, que te no te voy a hacer tan feliz, Tsunayoshi-.

De repente se encontró dudando, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que debía de inyectar el liquido, pero no podía, tiro la inyección y comenzó a sollozar, no podía hacerlo, si lo hacía Tsuna sería infeliz, lo sabía perfectamente, lo amaba y no quería hacerlo infeliz. Saco otra jeringa de su bolso y un nuevo liquido, esta vez solo limpiaría su sistema, no podía hacerlo olvidar sin sentirse culpable, realmente no podía hacerlo. Pero luego de limpiarle el parasito se iría, la probabilidad que la descubrieran y la metieran en vendicare era grande, simplemente tenía que huir.

Cuando estaba por inyectarle el liquido la aguja le fue arrancada de las manos, miro a su costado y se encontró con la persona que menos imaginaba.

-Sin duda era obvio que tu eras la culpable, Cavollone Luna-.

Luna se sintió atrapada, trago grueso y luego sintió un sudor frió en el rostro, esa persona era peligrosa, era lo único que sabía.

-Yo… no…-.

Hibari saco un guante de látex de su bolsillo y se lo coloco, sin soltarle la muñeca tomo las dos jeringas y las examino.

-Tu también estas colaborando con el duplicado de anillos, ¿no es así?-.

-Te equivocas, yo no he ayudado en eso-.

Hibari le apretó la muñeca.

-Se encontró la misma sustancia, yo mismo la investigue. La sustancia había hecho olvidar a mis hombres todo lo que sabían, sin poderme informar nada. Se dijo que la persona encargada de crear la sustancia era alguien que podía manipular la llama del Sol y las restantes llamas, a excepción de la llama del cielo. Tu llama del cielo es tan impura que fácilmente puede confundirse con una del sol-.

-Estás equivocado, yo no les ayude a ellos-.

La familia Gesso le había traicionado, le había obligado a hacer tantas unidades de la sustancia como sus llamas habían podido y luego le habían dejado irse, dijeron que la iban a ayudar, pero Adelpho solo la buscaba para obtener a Tsunayoshi, no para dárselo.

-No pensé que fueran a ocuparlo de esa forma, yo no sabía nada-.

-Que Tsunayoshi este muriendo también es culpa tuya-.

-¡No es así! ¡Nunca hubiera permitido que lo dañaran!-.

-Los explosivos fueron creados por alguien con una llama de la tormenta, explosivos de tal calibre que solo tú o el herbívoro guardián hubieran podido crear-.

-¡Yo no cree los explosivos! También estaba sorprendida cuando me dijeron sobre la explosión, yo no lo hice-.

-Si Tsunayoshi muera te morderé hasta la muerte-.

-Entonces suéltame, tengo que limpiarlo del parasito antes que…-.

-Ugh…-.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Tsuna, de repente la maquina que estaba conectada Tsuna y medía su estado comenzó a emitir un fuerte sonido, Luna le arrebato una inyección y se acercó a Tsuna, pero cuando trato de tocarlo sintió como era repelida, trato de acercarse pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-No me puedo acercar… ¡No puedo hacerlo!-.

Hibari se dirigió a la puerta y cuando intento tocar la manija sintió que algo le quemaba y le oprimía el interior, soltó de inmediato la manija, intento hacerlo de nuevo y paso lo mismo. Luna miro la puerta y se sorprendió, miro todo el cuarto.

-Llamas… llamas de Cielo… casi parece tormenta… que pasa… yo… no comprendo-.

La chica miro a Tsuna y se asusto.

-Tsunayoshi… esta cubierto por llamas de cielo… no entiendo-.

Hibari no la estaba escuchando, solo estaba mirando el anillo de Tsuna, emitía un extraño brillo, se acercó a Tsuna y le tomo la mano, a diferencia de Luna él si pudo tocarlo, el anillo emitió un brillo más fuerte y frente a Hibari y Luna el espíritu de primo surgió. Hibari no soltó la mano de Tsuna, la mano que tenía el anillo del cielo.

Luna soltó un respingo, imposible, esa persona…

-Giotto…-.

Susurro y retrocedió impactada, no podía creer que frente a ella estuviera el primer líder de Vongola, Giotto, también conocido como Ieyatsu Sawada, indudablemente era cierto, su llama como su física era similar al de Tsunayoshi, eran parientes directos después de todo.

Giotto no observaba a ninguno de los dos, se acercó a Tsuna y coloco su manos sobre la que Hibari sostenía, era cálido para ser falso, pensó Hibari al sentir la mano casi transparente de ese sujeto sobre la suya. Giotto sonrió y se acercó al castaño.

-Te has sacrificado todo este tiempo… Eres un buen líder, y nadie más que yo sabrá lo realmente difícil que fue tomar esas decisiones, lo entiendo totalmente, yo también fui egoísta como tú. Decimo Vongola, es tiempo de ser recompensado, te ayudare a recuperar la determinación, el resto dependerá de tu propia fuerza-.

Giotto miro a los otros dos en la habitación, primero a Luna y luego a Hibari, cuando vio a Hibari le sonrió.

-No te lo preguntes más, Guardián de la nube. Esa piedra es solo un regalo que le he dado yo, le dije que se la diera a la persona que se la mereciera, supongo que para él tu lo eres todo. Ahora tú solo debes de confiar en él-.

Hibari saco el colgante de la bolsa de su pantalón y lo observo fijamente, la piedra brillaba más que hace un momento. Giotto cerró los ojos.

-Es bueno que no existan dudas en tu interior, él tampoco las tiene-.

Giotto lo miro fijamente, Hibari entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

-Luna Cavallone-.

La chica soltó un jadeo cuando escucho la voz de Giotto llamarla a ella.

-…-.

-A partir de ahora pelea con tu verdadera determinación, no hay necesidad de ser tan débil y utilizar tu poder de esa forma. Sin duda, tú eres la mejor mujer para ser su esposa-.

Luna sonrió, podría ser la mejor mujer, pero sin duda la mejor persona no era ella, de eso estaba segura, sonrió ante Giotto, porque al igual que ella al parecer ese espíritu también sabía que la mejor persona no era ella.

-Lo sé…-.

Sin más el espíritu de Giotto desapareció, las llamas de cielo que rodeaban a Tsuna y la habitación desaparecieron y el pulso de Tsuna se volvió regular. Luna se acercó a Tsuna y coloco una mano sobre su pecho y luego comenzó a proyectar llamas de sol, las heridas en esa región comenzaron a cicatrizar y luego a cerrarse, Luna sonrió.

-El parasito se ha ido…-.

Hibari quito la mano de la chica y la miro fijamente, mientras afuera se escuchaba el sonido de personas que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

-No me importa que tú seas su prometida, ni que seas la mejor mujer para él. Tsunayoshi es mío y tú sobras aquí-.

Las palabras impactaron a Luna como ninguna otra declaración. La chica se soltó de su agarre y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Tú… Estas de broma-.

Hibari sonrió arrogante y le mostro un collar a Luna.

-Este colgante se lo quite a tu hermano, cuando consiga otros siete Tsunayoshi volverá conmigo a Namimori y si te acercas a mi territorio te morderé hasta la muerte-.

-¡Imposible! Tsunayoshi no puede volver a Namimori o le quitaran la vida-.

Hibari la miro fijamente. Luna entonces supo que él no sabía nada.

-Cuando Tsunayoshi entro en los territorios de Italia como Decimo Vongola se hizo una junta mundial, miles de miembros de la mafia de todos lados viajaron a Italia para conocer al nuevo Decimo Vongola. Cuando se supo que el Decimo Vongola era un niño hubo disputas internas, más que cuando se volvió el Decimo Vongola. Los líderes dijeron que ese niño podía con su puesto, muchos otros líderes lo apoyaron y al final se decidió que Tsunayoshi lucharía con el arcobaleno Reborn para probar su fuerza. Y así se hizo, la lucha se hizo una semana después de la reunión, los lideras veían a la distancia la lucha entre el bebe más poderoso de la mafia y el Decimo Vongola-.

Luna había estado ahí, podía recordar la batalla, había sido letal, ambos habían quedado realmente heridos, y el final había sido sorprendente.

-La batalla termino en empate, Tsunayoshi había disparado un ataque frontal maravilloso y Reborn uno múltiple, no quedo duda en ninguno, Tsunayoshi era fuerte. Pero la verdad era otra. Cuando por fin todos aceptaron su fuerza y su rol como líder, los lideres Vongola tuvieron una reunión privado con él y Reborn-.

-…-.

-En esa reunión le objetaron las miles de razones que tenían para no confiar en él, al final se dijo que Tsunayoshi no tenía permitido tocar Japón en diez años, si en algún momento de esos diez años el tocaba Japón lo matarían y Reborn sería el encargado de acabar con su vida, por traicionar a Vongola… Si él se va de aquí morirá-.

Ahora Hibari comprendió porque Reborn le había dicho que mataría a Tsunayoshi, pero realmente no comprendía una cosa.

-El bebe…-.

El bebe amaba a Tsunayoshi, esa era la razón por la cual estaba evitando que se lo llevara, el bebe sabía que si realmente quería podría llevarse a Tsunayoshi de regreso. Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado molestas para su gusto. Con el Bebe de por medio y esa chica fastidiando sus planes de llevarse a Tsunayoshi se estaban atrasando.

Desde el principio nunca tuvo la intención de quedarse en Italia, pensaba llevarse a Tsunayoshi y que volvieran a vivir juntos, en su territorio donde podría fácilmente tomarlo como suyo.

Luna lo miraba a la distancia, entones varias persona entraron al cuarto y comenzaron a revisar a Tsunayoshi, pero Luna solo miraba a Hibari, el chico se había puesto pensativo y no solo eso, una sonrisita extraña había surgido en sus labios, Luna tenía un mal presentimiento, ese chico no era un aliado en si, no peleaba con Tsunayoshi, peleaba por sus propios fines sin que realmente le importara nadie más. Nadie más que Tsunayoshi.

Era imposible derrotar a alguien que basaba su determinación con ira y sus propios placeres, para Luna era imposible, solo alguien que tuviera una determinación similar, como su hermano, podrían derrotar a ese niño.

-Reborn-.

Soltó entre sorprendida y escéptica, una lucha donde ella ya no cabía, donde solo ese guardián y el ex arcobaleno del sol, el asesino a sueldo más fuerte del mundo de la mafia, lucharían.

-No puede ser…-.

Todo quedo tan claro cuando termino ese pensamiento, era tan obvio como no se pudo dar cuenta, Reborn la había utilizado, ese maldito hombre la quería utilizar para que ella sacara del camino a Hibari, la sangre le hervía como si tuviera fuego en el cuerpo, no iba a permitir que un mafioso lo utilizara, ese bebe se las iba a pagar.

Observo que Hibari comenzaba a salir, se dio media vuelta con la seguridad de que Tsunayoshi ya estaba bien, siguió a Hibari hasta que cruzó el pasillo y lo detuvo del brazo.

Hibari la miro, se veía molesto pero Luna tenía una idea.

-¿Ese mafioso del sol te prepuso algo, cierto?-.

-No es de tu…-.

Por primera vez en su vida Hibari fue brutalmente interrumpido.

-¡Ese mafioso de mierda me quería utilizar para eliminarte de su camino! ¿Entiendes? ¡Entonces por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia!-.

Esa chica era ruda, realmente no era un cordero como se lo imaginaba, sonrió de lado.

-Wao. Tienes agallas para gritarme-.

Luna sintió que estaba entrando en territorio peligroso, pero realmente se quería vengar de Reborn, ese maldito le había dicho que tomara a Tsunayoshi, pero lo que realmente quería era que ella ahuyentara al guardián de la nube y luego ese arcobaleno iría por Tsuna, sin duda jugaba sucio como todos los mafiosos. Luna ya sabía como vengarse, lograr que Hibari Kyouya se quedara con Tsunayoshi, se volvería aliada en la relación de Tsuna y Hibari, eso haría pagar a ese mafioso de pacotilla.

-Kyouya, Reborn quería que me casara con Tsunayoshi cueste lo que cueste. Sin duda sabía que yo trataría de eliminarte al ver en peligro mi relación con Tsunayoshi, y luego probablemente él actuaría quedándose con él. Puede que realmente no te importe que me meta, es más, puede que no te guste que lo haga, pero voy a meterme porque ese mafioso me ha utilizado… Voy a ayudarte aunque te de lo mismo-.

Hibari sonrió de lado, así que todo tenía que ver con el bebe.

-Has lo que quieras-.

Dijo Hibari soltándose y saliendo del lugar, bueno, al menos no había dicho que no se metiera. Luna sin duda iba a ayudar a Hibari y Reborn bien podía irse al carajo por tratar de utilizarla para sus propios fines.

Cerca de ahí el ex arcobaleno del sol sonrió de lado, tomo a Leon del suelo y camino al lado contrarió de donde estaba Luna, sus planes iban mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque realmente no era lo que hubiera preferido, pero era lo mejor.

Aunque aún quedaba el problema de que Tsuna podría morir por su bala.

.

* * *

.

Mukuro veía a la distancia la ventana de la habitación de Tsunayoshi, sin duda ya se esperaba que la culpable fuera esa mujer, aunque no se imaginaba que Hibari también lo supiera, pero lo que menos se esperaba era que el espíritu de Vongola Primo surgiera, eso si que había sido todo un espectáculo.

-Mukuro-sama-.

Mukuro se despego del tronco del árbol y volteo a ver a la chica, coloco una brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida de la fortaleza Vongola.

-Iremos a una nueva misión, esta vez solo tú y yo, Nagi-.

-¿Qué misión?-.

-Vamos a ir a matar a Adelpho de la familia Gesso-.

-¿Adelpho?-.

-Sí, a esa persona-.

Nagi sonrió, ese hombre merecía morir de manera dolorosa, después de todo había dañado a su querido Jefe.

-El jefe se merece vivir en un mundo donde él no exista-.

Dijo Nagi con una sonrisa. Mukuro soltó una risita.

-Si, eso es correcto-.

Nagi miro a Mukuro.

-Mukuro-sama, ¿amas al Jefe?-.

Mukuro bajo la vista para mirar a los ojos a la chica.

-Claro, lo amo-.

-¿Qué tipo de amor?-.

La chica siempre había sido curiosa, pero era la primera vez que le hacía preguntas de ese tipo sobre Tsuna, pero sonrió arrogante.

-El amor que se le tiene a un objeto preciado… como el amor que le siento a esta arma-.

Dijo mientras que en su mano derecha surgía su tan conocida tridente, Nagi miro esto un poco decepcionada, solo como un objeto, se lo esperaba.

-¿Para Mukuro-sama el amor de una pareja no existe?-.

Pregunta curiosa, pensó Mukuro mientras desvanecía el tridente, se quedo callado por largos minutos, Nagi en ningún momento lo interrumpió. Mukuro soltó una risita.

-Kufufufu… Probablemente no. Mi querida Nagi, estas más curiosa que de costumbre-.

Nagi se sonrojo un poco.

-Me gusta conocer cosas de Mukuro-sama… porque Mukuro-sama es una persona importante para mi…-.

-También tú eres importante para mi, Nagi-.

A Nagi le gustaba que Mukuro fuera sincero con ella, se sentía especial para el ilusionista, aunque cabía destacar que con Tsuna, Mukuro era mucho más sincero.

-Muku…-.

Su caminar tranquilo fue detenido por niebla, niebla obscura, más o menos de un gris pegando al negro. Mukuro hizo aparecer su tridente y Nagi hizo lo mismo, el anillo Vongola brillo en la mano de Mukuro. Frente a ellos aparecieron tres hombres o más bien tres seres, envueltos en vendas con capas negras y sombreros de copa, Chrome tembló del miedo mientras instintivamente se colocaba frente a Mukuro, pero este solo la aparta mientras apuntaba con su tridente a los seres frente a él.

-Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro, ambos han sido llamados a la prisión de Vendicare, cualquier objeción no será escuchada, no tienen ningún derecho en este momento-.

Una cadena salió de la nada tomando a Chrome, la chica soltó un jadeo mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cadena, pronto sus manos y piernas fueran también tomadas, cadenas comenzaron a enredar su cuerpo.

-¡Salga de aquí Mukuro-sama!-.

Mukuro no tuvo tiempo de pensar, las cadenas que aprisionaron su cuello fueron tan fuertes que le obligaron a entrar en un extraño sopor, poco después sintió que su cuerpo era envuelto por más cadenas.

Realmente no entendía que estaba pasando, no recordaba haber hecho nada malo para terminar envuelto de nuevo por las cadenas de los Vendice, ni siquiera recordaba que Nagi tuviera algo que ver con esa prisión.

No entendía nada.

.

* * *

.

Su despertar fue extraño, sintió que renacía, miro al frente y se estiro, salió de la cama, se sentía como nuevo, como si nunca hubiera estado bajo los efectos de un parasito que lo mataba. Todos habían salido de su habitación por órdenes de Gokudera y ahora solo ellos dos estaban en la habitación, Gokudera salió diciéndole que iría a avisar a Reborn.

Se miro al espejo de su segunda habitación y se sorprendió, su cabello se había aclarado más, era un castaño claro, más claro que el de Kyoko, soltó un suspiro, incluso sus ojos e habían vuelto un poco más dorados, algo le decía que todo eso se debía al abuso de las llamas, se quito la ropa de dormir y se adentro al baño con la ropa interior, se quito la prenda y se metió a la tina con agua caliente que Gokudera le había preparado.

Su baño acabo en veinte minutos, los siguientes quince minutos los utilizo para cambiarse y verse un poco arreglado. De repente sintió un mareo, el cuarto se sintió raro y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una ilusión de Mukuro, se le hizo extraño, en ningún momento había sentido que Mukuro estuviera cerca.

Se vio rodeado de agua, sabía que podía respirar, pero el agua era pesada, como si fuera aceite. Nado lentamente mirando lo que le rodeaba, solo era agua.

-¡Mukuro!-.

Diviso un punto luminoso a la distancia, nado hacia ese lugar. Cuando llego a su destino el objeto brillo con gran intensidad segando su visión por un segundo, cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada le sorprendió lo que vio.

-¡MUKURO!-.

Envuelto en cadenas en todo el cuerpo se encontraba Mukuro, agua a su alrededor, esa visión… Era la misma que le había mostrado Chrome, Chrome le había dicho que Mukuro sofría mucho en Vendicare y luego le había mostrado una visión similar a la que estaba viviendo. ¿Eso significaba que Mukuro estaba en Vendicare?

-No te preocupes… te salvare-.

La visión se rompió y se encontró a si mismo en el suelo de su habitación, se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a caminar a la salida de su alcoba, se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron Gokudera y Reborn.

-¡Mukuro y Chrome fueron llevados a Vendicare!-.

Soltó Gokudera mientras la cara de Tsuna se transformaba en una cara llena de preocupación e incredulidad.

-¿Chrome también?-.

-Los Vendice están solicitando una reunión contigo, te esperan mañana a las cuatro de la mañana-.

Tsuna mordió su labio inferior.

-No entiendo. ¡Mukuro y Chrome no han hecho nada!-.

Reborn también estaba sorprendido, tampoco comprendía porque los de Vendice habían decidido tomar a los guardianes de la niebla, ellos habían estado bajo un trato especial, pero no por eso ellos habían hecho algo, no que supiera él.

-No voy a permitir que los lastimen… Voy a sacarlos de ahí… incluso si he de dar mi vida por ellos-.

Dijo Tsuna, sin que lo notara había entrado en modo híper. Y sus llamas naranjas y brillantes daban la impresión de estar cargadas al máximo.

Tsuna estaba realmente enojado.

.

* * *

_Actualizando a las dos y diez minutos de la mañana._

_Casi llegando al final de este fic, realmente este cuando termine este fic me voy a sentir triste, me agrada todo lo que escribo y como me inspiro, pero si alargo mucho este fic lo hare tedioso, prefiero escribir nuevos fics interesantes._

_Como verán, en este capitulo ya adelanto muchas cosas, primera cosa, Hibari tiene uno de los collares que necesita para llevarse a Tsuna de Namimori, se recuerdan en el capitulo anterior se menciona que Reborn aposto con Hibari y le dijo que si podía vencer a Dino, a Varia –seis personas- y a él mismo podría llevar a Tsuna a Namimori._

_También vemos que Luna es mala, pero a la vez no lo es, digamos que simplemente no sabe lo que quiere, pero ahora que se entera que Reborn la estaba utilizando sabe que quiere que Hibari se quedo con Tsuna, si, Hibari se hizo de una nueva aliada._

_Ahora vamos con Reborn, al parecer nuestro querido mafioso ha planeado algo, porque como verán, en vez de sentirse descubierto sonríe al darse cuenta que Luna ya sabe que la utilizaba, así que sin duda este pequeño mafioso ya planeaba algo._

_Y ahora con la ultima cosa de este fic, Mukuro y Chrome fueron llevados a Vendicare –realmente no se si se llame así, pero según yo, los tipos raros se llaman "Vendice" y la prisión "Vendicare"-, la razón será informada el siguiente capitulo, con esta razón expuesta el fin del fic estara más cerca, pero sin duda les gustara._

_El fic podrá tener tres o cuatro capítulos más, y también incluiré un epilogo, un epilogo corto, pero se que a la mayoría les gusta leer un epilogo y a mi me gusta escribirlos. Por cierto, me disculpo por la ortografía, casi no he revisado mi ortografía y realmente puede ser mala._

_Agradezco a todas la personas que me enviaron reviews, les agradezco realmente, cuando los veo me dan ganas de actualizar más rápido._

_¡Disfruten de este fic!_


	15. Vendicare

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 15**_

**Vendicare**

_**.**_

* * *

Entrar a esa lugar era sencillo, solo había tenido que eliminar a los idiotas de la entrada y ya estaba adentro. Miro la fortaleza frente a sus ojos, iba a ser una noche larga si se la pasa admirando, pero tenía que hacer una estrategia para eliminar a todos de una sola vez, no quería volver esa noche sin los seis medallones de los Varia.

-Shishishishi~ ¿Hibari Kyouya? ¡Ranita, aquí esta el intruso!-.

Volteo rápidamente, miro al rubio y al de la gorra ridícula de rana, se veían débiles, en todo el sentido, más el niño de cabello verde, coloco una cara de aburrimiento, no entendía porque el bebe le había dicho que eliminara a esos debiluchos, preparo sus tonfas, mejor hacerlo rápido que seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esos herbívoros.

-¿Son integrantes principales del grupo de Varia?-.

-Bel-senpai, Kyouya-senpai no parece conocernos-.

-Shishishishi~ Después de todo es parte del grupo del débil Vongola Decimo… solo es un plebeyo-.

Sus palabras no lo molestaban, de hecho le parecían zumbidos molestos, Hibari bajo las tonfas, mejor pedirles los medallones antes de perder el tiempo, esos dos no parecían ser si quiera un entretenimiento.

-El bebe les entrego un medallón, dénmelo-.

-¿Medallón? ¿Hablas de esto?-.

Bel jalo la cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello mostrando un pedazo de metal que tenía estampado una corona, el de la cabeza de rana hizo lo mismo mostrando un pedazo de metal con la cara de una rana sonriente. Hibari agudizo la mirada, sin duda alguna, esos eran los medallones, eran similares al que le había quitado a Dino. Extendió la mano, quería terminar temprano y tomar una buena siesta.

-Vengo por ellos. No quiero perder el tiempo, así que entréguenlos-.

-Kyouya-senpai, Reborn-senpai dijo que no te los diéramos a menos que nos dejaras inconscientes, dijo que si te los dábamos nos alimentaríamos con los peces en la mañana… Yo tengo un pez dorado…-.

Hibari comenzó a ignorar su parloteo, ridículo, ese sujeto era ridículo, desde su forma de hablar esta su forma de vestir, iba a ser una noche aburrida seguramente. Bel detuvo el parloteo de su compañero colocando una mano en su boca, el peliverde paro de hablar, de hecho, si Hibari se fijaba bien, ese niño del cabello verde se veía bastante pequeño, como de unos once años, como de la edad de Lambo probablemente.

-Shishishi~ Ese arcobaleno me tiene sin cuidado, lo que me importa es saber quien rayos es el idiota que cree que puede derrotarnos… Hibari Kyouya, tu derrotaste a un Mosca de dos golpes, pero nosotros no somos esa maquina sin cerebro… Prepárate, no pasaras de aquí-.

Hibari sonrió y preparo sus tonfas. Realmente no se le apetecía luchar contra esos dos débiles, pero si no había remedio entonces mejor divertirse un rato.

-Bueno, un aperitivo antes del plato fuerte. Los morderé hasta la muerta-.

Hibari sonrió sádicamente, un calentamiento era lo mejor antes de comenzar con la verdadera batalla.

Pero Bel y Fran eran un equipo en sincronía, pese a todas las discusiones ellos dos tenían una armonía perfecta, iba a ser una pelea larga.

.

* * *

.

Lo miro a los ojos, sin pestañear, el otro cada vez se sonrojaba más y más, pero él otro no apartaba la mirada, dos segundos después el que se encontraba sonrojado volteo la mirada y alzo la mano en forma de rendición.

-Me rindo, me rindo. Takeshi, eres realmente bueno en esto-.

-Jajaja… Lambo, ¿por qué te sonrojas?-.

-A nadie le gusta ser observado con tanta seriedad y apropósito… tienes la mirada de un hitman, realmente me pone nervioso-.

-El pequeñín me dijo algo similar hace mucho tiempo-.

Lambo se acomodo en el sofá y Yamamoto se quedo frente a Lambo, de pie mirando aún lado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lambo se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que el espadachín tenía una sonrisa más o menos feliz, no esa sonrisa de diversión pura, era una sonrisa de felicidad, algo raro en ese chico que solo vivía a base de bromas, aunque ya no tanto como hace seis años.

-¿Qué te hace feliz, Takeshi?-.

Yamamoto volteo a ver a Lambo y le sonrió.

-Estoy saliendo con Gokudera-.

-¿QUÉ?-.

Lambo se levanto del sofá de un salto y miro a Yamamoto, increíble, y eso que no llevaban más de un mes en Italia.

-Genial, ¿no?-.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿No que Bakadera te odiaba?-.

-Es tímido, eso es todo-.

Lambo dudo que fuera tímido, para Lambo, Gokudera siempre había odiado a Yamamoto, enseguida se notaba que no aguantaba al beisbolista, no se tenía que ser listo para saber eso. Pero bueno, Yamamoto estaba enamorado, no le podía decir nada sobre eso.

-¿Y desde cuando salen?-.

-Desde ha…-.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y por ella entraron Gokudera y Tsuna, Gokudera vestía un buen traje obscuro y una blusa roja con corbata negra, Tsuna llevaba un traje blanco con una blusa negra y una corbata negra, Gokudera llevaba en las manos lo que parecía ser una capa, Tsuna miro a Yamamoto y a Lambo.

-Vayan a sus habitaciones y colóquense los trajes que les dejamos ahí, partimos a Vendicare hoy a las doce en punto-.

Había dicho con tanta firmeza que enseguida Yamamoto y Lambo se habían puesto un poco tensos, pero Yamamoto estaba más preocupado por saber como estaba Tsuna que acatar su orden.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Tsuna?-.

Pregunto Yamamoto, Gokudera coloco una mano en su brazo y lo jalo fuera de la habitación, Lambo los siguió al notar la mirada de Gokudera, era una mirada que decía "no lo molestes". Tsuna se quedo en la habitación mientras los tres salían a una velocidad media. Lambo volteo en el último momento y observo la mirada iracunda de Tsuna, mientras que con una mano el castaño golpeaba la pared y esta se cuarteaba hasta que un pedazo de concreto salía volando, se sorprendió pero no detuvo su paso, volteo a mirar a Gokudera en busca de respuestas.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-.

Pregunto Lambo inmediatamente.

-Los Vendice se han llevado a Mukuro y a Chrome a Vendicare-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Gokudera dudo en decirles, pero Tsuna dijo que no tenían porque ocultar nada, porque la razón por la cual sus guardines de la niebla habían sido enviados a Vendicare era inválida, además, que ya no habrían más secretos para la familia.

-¿Nos puedes decir o te lo han prohibido?-.

Dijo Lambo, suponiendo que Tsuna le había dicho a Gokudera que no debía de decir nada. Gokudera soltó a Yamamoto una vez llegaron al cuarto del espadachín, soltó un suspiro.

-Cuando Mukuro fue soltado de Vendicare, se dijo que sería el próximo guardián de la niebla. Sería una pieza importante en la mafia y la responsabilidad de sus actos recaerían en Vongola, en si, en el Decimo. Por eso, Mukuro fue dejado en libertad-.

Lambo asintió, comenzó a imaginarse la razón o al menos suponer algo, coloco una mano frente a Gokudera, deteniendo su charla y luego comenzó a horrorizarse, más bien, a sorprenderse al pensar en la posible razón de que esos dos fueran llevados a Vendicare.

-Espera, estas diciendo que los de Vendice lo soltaron porque él sería el **único** guardián de la niebla… pero…-.

Gokudera continuó con su charla.

-Cuando luchamos contra Varia por los anillos, se presento el guardián de la niebla como Chrome Dokuro…-.

Lambo lo cortó inmediatamente.

-Y en la ceremonia de sucesión se dijo que el guardián de la niebla eran Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro… ¡Ellos no aceptan que existan dos guardianes de la niebla!-.

Concluyó Lambo, Gokudera asintió ante su conclusión.

-Los Vendice dijeron que nunca han existido dos guardines en el mismo puesto, así que el Decimo tiene que decidir quien de los dos será su guardián de la niebla. Si el Decimo escoge a Chrome, Mukuro regresara a Vendicare sin permitirse volver a negociar su libertad, Mukuro no volverá a ver la luz del día-.

-¿Qué hay si escogen a Mukuro?-.

Preguntó Yamamoto.

-Mataran a Chrome… Si ella no es guardián de la niebla no es nada en la mafia, recuerden que Mukuro saco a Chrome del mundo normal, Chrome pasaría a ser una molestia en la mafia… un intruso. Y como intruso la mataran por todo lo que sabe sobre la mafia-.

Simplemente no se podía elegir a uno, cualquier opción llevaba a un resultado catastrófico, la muerte de Chrome no era algo de lo que sentirse feliz, no cuando esa chica había ayudado tanto, tanto que Tsuna casi la consideraba una hermana menor, y todos sabían que Vendicare era como estar en el infierno pero en la tierra, era como sufrir una muerte sin morir y Tsuna no permitiría que Mukuro volviera a sufrir eso.

-¿Qué piensa hacer Tsuna?-.

-No lo sé. El Decimo no me ha dicho nada, pero Reborn-san ya le dijo que no se alterara, los de Vendice pueden decidir algo peor y matarlos a los dos… o incluso…-.

El peliplata se quedo callado, realmente no quería imaginarse lo que podrían hacerle a su querido Decimo, Yamamoto coloco una mano en el cabello de Gokudera y le sonrió.

-Relájate, Tsuna pensara algo y los dos estarán bien. Tsuna también estará bien… No sientas miedo, Gokudera-.

Gokudera desvió la cara y se sonrojo, Lambo trago saliva, como decirlo, se sintió como el intruso en ese cuadro. Decidió irse de ahí y dejar a esos dos en su burbuja de amor, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y observo el traje, muy original, un traje negro con camisa verde. Comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba de su ropa y una vez se lo quito escucho algo que lo dejo de piedra.

-No estas tan mal, vaca estúpida-.

Sonrojado hasta las orejas, Lambo volteo a ver a Reborn, el ex arcobaleno era un idiota pervertido y además un pedofilo, ese Reborn tenía veinticuatro años, y él apenas tenía doce, le miro con el ceño fruncido mientras comenzaba a colocarse la camisa verde, Reborn sonrió con burla mientras bebía lo que parecía ser un expreso. Su mirada obscura se enfoco en la pared frente a Lambo.

-Tengo veintiuno, solo me gusta verle la cara a él-.

Lambo se sintió sorprendido, era como si le leyera la mente, pero al parecer eran cosas que Reborn podía interpretar con solo una mirada.

-¿Le mentiste a Tsuna?-.

Lambo término de abrocharse la camisa y miro a Reborn. De hecho la mejor parte de estar en Italia era que Reborn era muy entretenido, ese misterioso hombre llamaba la atención de la curiosidad infantil de Lambo, descifrar a Reborn era algo que sin duda a cualquier le gustaría hacer, Reborn era sin duda más complejo de lo que muchos pensaban y lo que sorprendía a Lambo era que parecía ser que Tsuna comprendía a Reborn mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que el propio Reborn.

-Por supuesto. No pretendía decirle que cuando la maldición se rompiera tendría la misma edad que el líder de Vongola-.

-¿D-de verdad? ¿Todos los arcobaleno tienen la misma edad?-.

-Sí, después de todo para romper la maldición necesitábamos la llama del líder de Vongola-.

Los ojos de Lambo seguían fijos en Reborn y los de Reborn seguían fijos en la pared. Había algo en Reborn que parecía un poco diferente, ya fuera el brillo de su mirada o la forma de enfocar la mirada, Lambo comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

-Tsuna me rechazo-.

Lambo se quedo estático ante la confesión del asesino.

-Dijo que amaba a Hibari… Es patético-.

Lo que Lambo no entendía era porque le contaba eso a él. Se bajo los pantalones y se coloco los del traje negro, Reborn seguía con la vista perdida en la pared, como si realmente no fuera consciente que Lambo estaba ahí. Lambo se abrocho los pantalones y se coloco el cinturón sacando la camisa verde, era una forma rebelde y más casual de usar el traje, desvió sus pensamientos del traje y los centro en Reborn, lo miro y se dio cuenta que Reborn seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Además, piensa que Dino y Hibari tuvieron sexo y se siente dolido…-.

Reborn se detuvo y Lambo frunció el ceño, quien le hubiera dicho esa mentira a Tsuna estaba mal, era cierto que Dino y Hibari habían tenido una relación "candente", pero extrañamente nunca habían tenido sexo, se imaginaba que todo se debía al propio Hibari, ya que Dino amaba a Hibari, aunque debía de aclarar que esa relación era confusa y compleja aún para él.

-Eso no es verdad. Dino y Hibari nunca hicieron eso-.

Dijo Lambo mientras se anudaba la corbata. Reborn bebió el ultimo trago de su expreso, abandono su taza en el mueble que estaba a su lado y miro a Lambo, le jalo la corbata quitándosela de las manos y del cuello y con un empujón hecho al chico a la cama, Reborn jugueteo con la corbata mientras miraba a Lambo, quien ahora estaba acostado en la cama.

-Y eso que importa, mientras él piense que así fue, no importa la verdad-.

Ante esa respuesta Lambo se sintió un poco molesto. Sabía que una de las razones del rompimiento de Hibari y Dino era que el guardián de la nube estaba enamorado de Tsuna y recordando los días que había vivido ahora con Tsuna podía casi asegurar que el castaño también estaba enamorado de Hibari.

-Claro que importa. Hibari también ama a Tsuna y si Tsuna ama a Hibari no entiendo que es…-.

Reborn saco un arma de quien sabe donde y apunto a Lambo en la frente, pero Lambo no se inmuto, pese que por dentro se moría del miedo.

-Y eso es algo que no nos incumbe más a nosotros-.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?-.

Más que miedo Lambo comenzó a sentirse curioso, no sabía como interpretar a Reborn, era tan voluble y misterioso, le costaba interpretar sus palabras, le costaba leer lo que había entre líneas, Reborn era un acertijo, no por nada era el mejor asesino a sueldo de Vongola, por no decir que probablemente las decisiones más importantes que Tsuna había tomado, antes las había consultado con Reborn.

Reborn soltó una risita y dejo de apuntarlo con el arma dejando respirar tranquilo a Lambo.

-Primero que nada, Luna Cavallone iba a servirme para darle celos a Hibari, pero sabía que eso no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo, es lista, era obvio que ella se daría cuenta tarde o temprano y solo por molestarme comenzaría a ayudar a Hibari a conquistar a Tsuna, una aliada que Hibari no aprovechara pese que es la mejor aliada que podría tener en mi contra-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Luego, sé que Luna Cavallone se unirá más a la mafia, ella será una aliada poderosa. Y lo mejor de todo es que no se daría cuenta de su alianza, es lista, pero aún es joven, le falta mucho por aprender-.

-…-.

-Es seguro que Hibari esta enfrentando a Varia ahora, es probable que intente realmente llevarse a Tsuna, pero él no sabe de las capacidades de Xanxus, no pasara de él. Él probablemente crea que yo no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero él es quien no conoce a Xanxus. Debo aceptar que Hibari es fuerte, realmente fuerte, pero aún le falta mucho para lograr ser como su yo del futuro, Hibari también es aún joven-.

-¿Hibari que…?-.

-Cuando Hibari pierda contra Xanxus yo habré ganado y también lo tendremos completamente como un miembro activo de Vongola, no podrá negarse, después de todo me dio su palabra y ese chico es tan orgulloso que no notara que todo fue planeado-.

Lambo agrando los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Tú…-.

Reborn le arrojo la corbata y guardo el arma mientras se alejaba dos pasos y miraba a los ojos a Lambo, pero Lambo estaba tan impresionado que no notaba la mirada que le dirigía Reborn, más que él amor, Reborn veía por la mafia, Reborn estaba utilizando los sentimientos de Luna Cavallone y Hibari a su favor para tenerlos cerca, en pocas palabras, para que fueran miembros activos de Vongola y su poder pudiera utilizarse a su máxima capacidad, los había manipulado de tal forma en que ninguno de los dos lo notaría.

-¡Tú solo quieres que Hibari y Luna estén totalmente dentro de la mafia! ¡Los quieres del lado de Vongola! ¡Los manipulaste!-.

Reborn sonrió sádicamente.

-Bingo-.

-¿Todo el tiempo eso fue lo que planeaste? No entiendo… ¿amas o no amas a Tsuna?-.

Reborn tomo la taza de café y comenzó a salir de la habitación de Lambo, un cuerno se enterró en la puerta haciéndolo parar, volteo para mirar a Lambo. El chico vaca lo miraba con una sonrisa crispada, Reborn sonrió de lado, la vaca parecía bastante estar enojada, le parecía divertido para ser sincero.

-Vale, no me digas eso. Mejor responde esto. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso a mi?-.

-No lo se-.

Dijo Reborn, y estaba siendo totalmente sincero, como nunca lo sería con nadie, nadie más que con Tsuna claro estaba.

Lambo soltó un suspiro, era difícil tratar de ser maduro, aunque se esforzara mucho Reborn le obligaba a actuar como idiota, pese a eso realmente quería llegar a ser igual de fuerte y sorprendente como lo fue su yo de veinte años en el futuro. En fin, ser maduro o no ya no importaba en ese momento, con Reborn como objetivo la madurez o el infantilismo no valían nada.

-Probablemente, porque llamas mi atención, vaca estúpida-.

Lambo lo miro sorprendido, si bien recordaba, en el pasado Reborn lo ignoraba, lo ignoraba, realmente lo hacía a tal extremo que ni siquiera lo miraba, ¿y ahora decía que llamaba su atención? Era estúpido que le dijera eso ahora.

-Eres estúpido-.

Se lo dijo sin si quiera pensarlo del todo, Reborn dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir ni hacerle nada después que Lambo le había dicho que era estúpido. Lambo tomo la corbata y luego miro la puerta fijamente.

Probablemente no quería seguir conociendo a Reborn, si, probablemente lo mejor sería no conocerlo. Ahora se imaginaba un poco los traumas que tendría Tsuna después de haber descifrado a Reborn.

.

* * *

.

Se lo imaginaba, sería sencillo. Solo entraría a Vendicare, tomaría a Chrome y a Mukuro y luego se marcharía, probablemente tendría que dejar Vongola por una temporada, o quizá para siempre, no importaba, con los dos guardianes de la niebla libres podrían valerse por si mismo, viajarían por el mundo. Él tenía dinero para mantenerse una buena vida, no solo a él mismo, también a los dos ilusionistas, o quizá…

-Si estas pensando en llevarte a Mukuro y a Chrome y luego huir como fugitivo te digo esto, estas alucinando-.

Tsuna volteo a mirar a Reborn, se acercó a él y lo miro con sorna, estaba demasiado estresado como para notar con quien estaba hablando, no le importaba que fuera Reborn o el propio noveno.

-¿Una mejor idea, chico listo?-.

La ironía en sus palabras realmente no molestaron a Reborn, no cuando los ojos de Tsuna estaban llenos de culpa, era tan molesto que siempre se echara la culpa de todo, incluso de porque las mariposas morían en invierno y porque los leones mataban a sus presas. Soltó un suspiro, Tsuna era como un niño en esos momentos, y ahora no podía simplemente golpearlo, no quería provocarle un daño.

-Por el momento cálmate, si te pones tenso los demás guardianes se pondrán igual-.

-No estoy… muy tenso… solo un poco-.

Bueno, al menos aceptaba que estaba tenso, Reborn coloco una mano sobre su hombro y lo obligo a sentarse frente al escritorio, Reborn coloco a Leon entre las manos de Tsuna y como si fuera magia, Tsuna se relajo, la sonrisita patentada de Leon era como un calmante natural.

-Analicemos la situación. No puedes escoger entre ninguno de los dos, porque si no eliges a uno muere. Entonces lo que debes hacer es elegirlos-.

-Pero ya lo hice, y ellos han hecho esto por mi decisión-.

-Piensa, ¿cómo podrías elegirlos a los dos sin que ellos lo nieguen?-.

-M-me… me estas mareando… si ya lo sabes dímelo-.

Reborn frunció el ceño, tenía que hacerlo pensar un poco más, ese bueno para nada no podía depender siempre de él, aunque debía de comprenderlo un poco, Tsuna debía de estar mareado por la enfermedad, casi siempre solía entender sus indirectas. Poco a poco Tsuna comenzó a sonreír.

-Oh, creo que te he entendido-.

Reborn sonrió de lado, al menos ya había captado.

-No pueden ser dos guardianes del Cielo de Vongola, pero… existen esos guardines-.

Reborn asintió, Tsuna era un chico listo después de todo.

-Gracias Reborn-.

Y le sonrió, Reborn sonrió de lado, se agacho y coloco sus labios sobre los de Tsuna, Tsuna lo aparto con sutileza, y con un sonrojo le devolvió a Leon.

-S-sabes… creo que, te dije algo cuando estaba infectado por el parasi… ¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde esta Luna?-.

Entonces un brillo de lucidez volvió a Reborn, era cierto, ella era quien había creado el parasito, y la había dejado libre.

-Llamare a Dino-.

-¡No! Quiero hablar con ella directamente. Debo decirle que su parasito a sido modificado y que solo puede alimentarse de las llamas del Cielo, aunque alguien más lo tenga no lo afectara a menos que sea alguien que utilice las llamas del Cielo-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

-No lo se, es lo que siento… Además, al parecer también Hibari-san y Mukuro lo saben. No quiero que la lastimen-.

Tsuna siempre era muy perspicaz, era algo que siempre sorprendía a Reborn, era obvio que en algún momento se iba a enamorar de él, pero no era como si realmente lo deseara, era un amor involuntario, algo que realmente no quería sentir. Lo que Reborn no sabía era que de esa forma funcionaba el amor.

-¿Por qué me amas, Reborn?-.

La pregunta repentina y el cambio de tema realmente no alteraron al ex arcobaleno, Reborn lo miro, no era como si fuera a decirle la verdad. Tsuna sonrió, si Reborn no comenzaba, entonces lo haría él.

-A mi me gusta… Tu cara-.

Se levanto de su lugar y se acercó a Reborn, le acaricio el rostro lentamente, hasta tocar sus labios y se detuvo.

-Me gustan tus labios, también tus ojos… incluso tu cabello me encanta. Tu personalidad era algo que no podía entender, pero ahora lo hago y me agrada… Reborn, nunca has visto por ti mismo, siempre ves por lo mejor para… siempre ves por mí-.

Reborn no dijo nada, lo que Tsuna decía era verdad, pero no se lo iba a decir, porque de eso él apenas y era consciente.

-Que supieras todo sobre Luna y no dijeras nada se debía a que a ti te gustaba la idea de que ella fuera parte de mi familia. ¿De verdad quieres que me case con ella?-.

-No quiero-.

Tsuna deslizo la mano hasta dejarla caer al aire, no pensaba que Reborn fuera a contestar eso, pero que lo hiciera solo terminaba de confirmar sus sospechas.

-No mentí cuando te dije que si Hibari-san no existiera te amaría a ti-.

-No me interesan tus sentimientos por él-.

-Solo te interesa mis sentimientos en si, ¿verdad?-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-.

El castaño miro el suelo con detenimiento y luego alzo el puño y dio un fuerte golpe a Reborn en la mejilla, Reborn se tambaleo un poco y luego miro a Tsuna, ni siquiera se molesto en devolverle el golpe, sabía porque lo recibía y ese golpe era el golpe del adiós y a la vez era el golpe que había esperado en recibir hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso fue, por irte a disfrutar del tiempo mientras yo me enfrentaba a la violación de ese hombre… Realmente, realmente te espere todo ese tiempo, pensé que llegarías a salvarme, realmente creí que serías mi súper héroe, en ese momento yo solo confiaba en ti, Reborn, en ese momento te amaba más que a Hibari-san, yo solo te esperaba a ti-.

Reborn ya ni siquiera lo miraba, esas palabras, aunque no eran precisamente esas, las había estado esperando, debía de aceptar algo, nunca había creído que Tsuna dijera que lo amaba, había creído que le diría que lo odiaba. Al menos ahora sabía lo mucho que había perdido por esas vacaciones, por decidir tomarse el tiempo en diversión, sin duda hubo muchas mujeres y alcohol, pero eso no era algo que le fuera a decir a Tsuna alguna vez, después de todo se imaginaba que tal vez ya lo sabía.

-Cuando salí de ahí, quería volver aquí, pero me sentía sucio. Yo quería verte y que me dijeras que todo iba a estar bien, pero a la vez tenía miedo, estaba asustado de que pudieras odiarme por haberme dejado tocar por alguien como él… Por es me fui con Varia, estaba avergonzado de mi mismo, de lo que pudieras decir de mi-.

-Eres un bueno para nada, eres un estúpido, eres idiota, eres… tan tonto-.

Tsuna no lloraba, ni sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, ciertamente hace poco eso aún le dolía, pero con el asunto resuelto, Adelpho lejos y Hibari cerca, eso ya no le lastimaba. Su dolor, como el amor por Reborn había terminado, lo que decía solo era para sentirse liberado de esos sentimientos que había decidido no contarle nunca a Reborn, pero sentía que ya había llegado el momento, Reborn y él ya habían llegado a su punto sin retorno.

-Reborn, a partir de mañana a las doce del medio día, te libero de tu deber. Como Decimo Vongola, daré la orden de terminar el contrato con el asesino a sueldo Reborn. Tu estancia en Vongola ya no será una obligación como asesino… pero… me gustaría que siguieras siendo mi asesor, más que mi tutor-.

Reborn sonrió de lado.

-Estoy enamorado de ti. Me dices que me amabas, pero ya no. Y luego me despides pero quieres que continúe siendo tu asesor-.

-Y una cosa más, ¿Qué le has contado a Luna? ¿Por qué Hibari-san esta de intruso en la mansión de los Varia?-.

Reborn soltó una risita.

-Los manipule un poco para que ambos estuvieran bajo tus servicios-.

Tsuna sonrió.

-No te cansas de causar problemas-.

-Era la primera vez que me enamoraba, así que quería que tuvieras a los mejores bajo tu mando-.

-Tienes una forma extraña de demostrar tu amor-.

Reborn miro la hora en el reloj de la pared, faltaban cinco minutos para que fueran las doce, tomo a Tsuna de los hombros y lo miro fijamente.

-A partir de ahora tus ojos solo pueden mostrar determinación, ¿lo entiendes?-.

-Lo entiendo-.

-Bien, te ayudare hasta donde me permitas-.

-No quiero que interfieras, de hecho, quiero que no digas nada. Déjame hacerlo por mi mismo-.

-Bien-.

Esto era el fin, lo notó Reborn, Tsuna no iba a amarlo, su oportunidad había pasado hace mucho, mientras él cobardemente huía del castaño. Bueno, de hecho, dolía menos que hace un momento, se sintió un poco patético, había sido rechazado el mismo día dos veces, bueno, la verdad ya no le daban ganas de seguir con lo mismo, con Tsuna no se podía llegar a nada, así que lo mejor era dejarlo como estaba.

Tsuna salió de su oficina, Hibari no llegaría, aunque de hecho no importaba tanto su presencia.

Hana estaba en la sala junto con Haru, les sonrió a las dos.

Pronto le pediría a Haru que se fuera y volviera a Japón, a Hana no podía echarla, pero no quería tenerlas a las dos a en la mansión Vongola, era arriesgado, así que prefería que Hana se quedara.

Muchas cosas iban a cambiar pronto, sabía por Dino que Haru, Kusakabe y Hibari debían volver pronto, las clases en Japón iniciarían y ellos no pensaban trasladarse a Italia a terminar sus estudios, en tanto Ryohei iba a quedarse en Italia con Hana, al igual que Lambo y Yamamoto. Había escuchado que Kyoko estaría pronto de visita, con su novio o algo así.

Incluso sabía que su madre e I-pin estaban desaparecidas al igual que Basil estaba inconsciente por algo como una bacteria hecha con llamas de niebla, se imaginaba que se trataba de Luna pero no quería seguir divagando en el tema por el momento, tenía mucho trabajo y eso era lo que importaba. Sin contar que debía de terminar su compromiso con Luna, no iban a dejarlo volver a Japón en cuatro años más, pero no podía casarse con Luna y eso era algo que ya había decidido.

Suspiro, todo cambiaría mañana.

-Es hora de irnos-.

Sin decir nada más salió de la sala con rumbo a la fortaleza de los Vendice. La prisión Vendicare.

.

* * *

.

Esa ranita era condenadamente divertida, probablemente le pondría una correa y se la llevaría a la mansión Vongola, la batalla con esa rana había sido dura, pero él odiaba a los ilusionistas y lo había vencido al final, había sido una batalla divertida. Coloco el cuerpo de la rana junto con el rubio y luego le arrancó el collar que llevaba, sonrió de lado, con esos ya tenía tres collares. Camino directo a la mansión y se detuvo a la mitad, había alguien cerca, preparo sus tonfas y saltó rápidamente al sentir algo similar a una descarga eléctrica dirigirse a él, miro al frente y agudizo su visión hasta que pudo ver al encargado de dicha descarga.

-Hibari Kyouya, impertinente mocoso. Te conviene marcharte ahora que el jefe aún esta durmiendo, si se despierta y te encuentra… no pasaras al otro día-.

Oh, una amenaza, Hibari se sobre excito, de un salto llego al lado del hombre y con una sonrisa se dio cuenta que llevaba un colgante con el símbolo de un rayo.

-Wao… Las amenazas de los herbívoros no se pueden tomar como tal, pero me han dado ganas de morderte hasta la muerte…-.

-Es una advertencia, guardián de la nube. Mi jefe aún esta durmiendo y…-.

-Cállate, tu voz me molesta. Te morderé hasta la muerte-.

-Yo, el guardián del rayo de Vari, Levi A Than, haré que pagues tu impertinencia-.

Hibari sonrió de lado divertido por la forma de presentarse, como si fuera un súper héroe, de pronto sintió algo extraño en su interior, pero fue momentáneo, de todas formas se dio el lujo de mirar el cielo nocturno mientras se lanzaba contra el hombre, y con su voz interna dijo un nombre.

Tsunayoshi.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna de repente se sintió mejor, con sus llamas renovadas se encontraba de camino a Vendicare, en autos negros con vidrios polarizados se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto con Reborn como el conductor, los asientos traseros se encontraban vacíos, ya que en el auto de atrás iban los cuatro guardianes.

Miro de reojo a Reborn.

-No te sientas nervioso-.

-No puedo evitarlo, ellos nunca me habían pedido alguna reunión… es intrigante… y da algo de miedo-.

-No saques tu patética faceta de bueno para nada-.

-Vale, lo entiendo… pero no evita que me sienta un poco raro. A veces es algo que no puedo evitar-.

-¿Qué hay con Hibari?-.

-Hibari-san no es requerido, de hecho ningún guardián es requerido… ellos me sugirieron que llevara a mis guardianes, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, para ser sincero-.

-Entonces debiste de haberlos dejado-.

-Pero a la vez siento que son necesarios… es… una sugerencia del espíritu de Primo-.

-¿Sigues hablando con la determinación dentro del anillo?-.

-No tanto como antes, pero aún la siento. Además, esa determinación es importante para mí-.

Reborn asintió.

-Pero el espíritu de Primo tiene limitaciones, ¿no?-.

-Pues él dijo que ya no podríamos hablarnos… ya que me ha enseñado todo lo que ha podido y además que ya he encontrado a… bueno, que ya estoy completo-.

Reborn comprendió totalmente lo que decía.

-Reborn… ¿Has tratado antes con los Vendice?-.

Ante la interrogativa Reborn no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro de "si lo sé, pero no te contare nada", ante eso Tsuna soltó un suspiro.

-¿Has tratado con ellos?-.

-Era un arcobaleno, ese era mi trabajo, Tsuna-.

Tsuna no dijo nada después de su explicación, miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran casi las tres de la mañana.

Escucho que alguien lo llamaba, y aunque al principio pensó que se trataba de Reborn al verlo noto que no era así, la voz era diferente, como un suspiro, como un alo, era extraño. Sonrió pese a eso, ese sonido le había hecho perder el nerviosismo, de alguna manera se sintió un poco mejor.

.

* * *

.

-Mu-mukuro-sama…-.

Lo llamo cuantas veces pudo, pero no podía escuchar su respuesta, él no contestaba y ella estaba comenzando a asustarse, atada totalmente se sentía desprotegida, pero sus órganos seguían ahí, eso significaba que de alguna manera Mukuro seguía presente. Trato de moverse y aunque el dolor no la restringía había algo que si lo hacía, eran como cadenas invisibles que le impedían incluso el tratar de moverse.

-Mukuro-sama…-.

Llamo de nuevo, con un poco de esperanza en que este contestara, pero no lo hizo.

De hecho ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí. Era consciente que algo habían hecho, pero no sabía el que habían hecho, bastante confundida aún por el no saber la razón sintió algo.

Una calidez que la envolvió y le provoco una sonrisa sincera.

-Jefe…-.

Podía sentir su aura tranquilizadora rodear todo el lugar, era como sentir el calor de una cama cómoda, una leche tibia y un cuento para dormir, todo eso con Tsuna acostado a tu lado contándote la historia. Cerró los ojos de forma tranquila, aunque estuviera encerrada y no supiera su destino sabía que estaría bien, el Jefe nunca les había fallado, el Jefe era la persona más agradable y cálida que había conocido.

Su jefe era como una parte del paraíso entregada para dar conforte y paz en las personas, a ella especialmente le entraba esperanza cuando lo veía y cuando lo sentía era como entrar en una capsula que la protegía.

Ni siquiera el dolor que punzaba en sus mejillas y piernas podía distraerla de la paz que sentía en ese momento.

-Jefe…-.

Suspiro por última vez, mientras sentía que todo estaría bien.

.

* * *

.

Su sorpresa al verla sonreír le provoco una sonrisa, elevo una mano para hacerse notar y sonrió aún más cuando esta le vio y comenzó a correr a su encuentro.

-¡Nana!-.

La mujer lo estrecho con sus menudos brazos y le dedico una sonrisa reluciente, de esas que te dejan con la sensación de bien estar y un placentero toque de paz.

-Ara, ara. No sabía que también estarías aquí-.

-Quería verte, te ves bien-.

Nana soltó una risita y miro a su alrededor, cuando encontró a la chica, I-pin, sonrió de nuevo.

-Nos invitaron a venir aquí, así que traje a I-pin-chan, pero cuando busque a Bianchi-chan ella ya no estaba-.

-¿Quién te ha invitado?-.

-¡Luna-chan!-.

Así que no estaba equivocado, Luna era la culpable.

-Ya veo-.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato? I-pin-chan también jugara-.

-Claro, vamos a divertirnos-.

-Pero~ ¡No puedes entrar al mar en traje!-.

Él miro su atuendo, vaya, que descuido, se había mostrado frente a Nana con un traje negro, aunque ella parecía ignorarlo sabía que en el fondo ese mujer se estaba formando ideas, Nana era dulce como pocas, pero era intuitiva como un Vongola, una mujer lista que parecía fiarse de todo mundo, pero la realidad era que Nana tenía un sexto sentido que le hacía confiar en las personas indicadas.

Como él o incluso Reborn.

-¡Cierto! Iré a cambiarme-.

-Claro~-.

Soltó un suspiro, al menos su mujer y esa chiquilla estaban bien, un problema menos.

.

* * *

.

Haru miro la maleta frente a su cama y luego miro a Kusakabe, no era que se sorprendiera, pero quería saber la razón de tan repentina decisión de Hibari.

-¿Por qué?-.

Preguntó mientras volteaba a mirar de frente a Kusakabe, el hombre soltó un suspiro, simplemente seguía ordenes, no era que quisiera echarla, después de todo Miura era como una integrante más en el loco grupo de su líder, pero las ordenes eran claras, debía de hacer volver a la chica a Japón, ella no iba a continuar más en esa fortaleza minada. De cierta forma Hibari estaba preocupado por la seguridad de la chica.

-Son órdenes de Kyo-san-.

-¿Por qué quiere que vuelva a hora a Japón? ¡Las clases aún no comienzan!-.

-Haru, Kyo-san no me dijo el porque, solo quiere que vuelvas-.

-¿Y que hay con ustedes? ¿Cuándo vuelven?-.

Era lo que no sabía, Kyouya había dicho que ella tenía que volver, pero no había dicho nada de que ellos fueran a volver.

-No lo sé-.

Dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-.

-No lo sé. Simplemente me dijo que tenías que volver-.

-¡De ninguna manera, no voy a irme así como as…!-.

-Es por tu seguridad, Tsunayoshi también quiere que yo vuelva, pero no me lo dice porque sabe que estoy con Ryohei-.

Kusakabe y Haru voltearon a ver a Hana, la chica mantenía una mirada seria mientras miraba la ventana, Haru se irguió hasta posar su mirada en la chica.

-¿Cómo dices?-.

-Es obvio que Tsunayoshi no nos quiere aquí. Por favor, date cuenta que en este lugar casi no hay sirvientes, no hay más que mafiosos trabajando las veinticuatro horas para Tsunayoshi. Él no esta involucrando a nadie que no pertenezca a su mundo-.

-¡Pero yo…!-.

-Hana-san tiene razón. Desde el comienzo yo sabía sobre esto y aunque Kyo-san no me pidió quedarme con él yo decidí hacerlo, me volví lo que soy porque confió en Kyo-san-.

-¡Pero yo también confió en ellos! ¡Hibari y Tsuna-san son…!-.

-No es lo mismo Miura. Tú estancia aquí es tu propia impertinencia, no creo que Hibari haya aceptado que estés aquí-.

La chica bajo la cabeza, era cierto que había insistido tanto hasta que Dino había interferido y le había asegurado a Hibari que él la cuidaría.

-Te lo diré así. Yo soy una carga en este lugar, pero Tsuna me protegerá porque soy la novia de Ryohei. Pero tú eres una molestia, es preferible para ellos que no estés en un lugar tan peligroso. Miura, en este momento hemos tenido suerte, pero no sabemos lo que nos espera más adelante-.

La chica hizo un mohín mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Pero quiero ayudar… no quiero irme-.

-¿Sabes por qué Kyoko no esta aquí?-.

Dijo Hana y Miura negó lentamente.

-Kyoko estaba enamorada de Tsuna, ¿lo sabías?-.

Miura se sorprendió ante la revelación y se levanto de la cama.

-Pero Kyoko vio las dificultades del futuro y se dio cuenta que si Tsuna no quería meterla por su cuenta a su mundo ella tampoco lo forzaría a hacerlo. Kyoko decidió vivir una vida normal para hacer la vida de Tsuna más sencilla, para agradecerle a Tsuna que la hubiera protegido, es una forma de agradecerle que le haya salvado la vida. Ella protege su vida no solo por ella, si no también por Tsuna-.

Ante eso Kusakabe se sorprendió, eso del amor era algo que siempre lo sorprendía, miro a Haru y noto que la chica se veía un poco afectada por el relato.

-Kyoko-chan… ¿amaba a Tsuna-san?-.

-Así era, pero… hay un momento en la vida de una persona que hay que tomar decisiones. Esto se lo dije a Kyoko quiero decírtelo a ti. No voy a forzarte a escoger algo que no quieres, pero piénsalo, hay decisiones que afectaran toda tu vida-.

Haru volvió a sentarse y miro a Kusakabe.

-¿Hibari estaba preocupado por mi?-.

Kusakabe asintió. Hana miro la expresión de la chica, al parecer ya tenía una decisión.

-Kyoko-chan decidió dejar ir a Tsuna-san, ¿verdad?-.

-No es como dejarlo ir, es como comenzar una vida sabiendo sobre él y deseando lo mejor para él, sin ir más haya de eso-.

-Es como desearle la felicidad sin ser parte en su vida… Kyoko-chan es realmente alguien sorprendente, es una chica fuerte-.

Hana asintió, aunque sabía que aunque la chica se alejara aún corría riesgos, después de todo era hermana de uno de los guardines de Tsuna y una chica importante en la vida del castaño.

-Yo… Lo lamento, pero quiero ser parte de su vida y… también quiero desearle lo mejor… ¿Puedo continuar trabajando en Japón para ustedes y volver debes en cuando?-.

Kusakabe sonrió, recordando las palabras de Hibari: "Si esa mujer quiere continuar perdiendo el tiempo, mejor que lo haga buscando información para nosotros, odio a los herbívoros débiles y que además solo holgazanean". Suponía que algo así iba a terminar sucediendo.

-Claro que puedes-.

-Bien, me iré mañana mismo a Japón…-.

-Ah, sobre eso. ¿Por qué no te vas en unos días más? Kyoko va a venir de visita, podrías volver con ella a Japón-.

Ante eso Haru y Kusakabe miraron sorprendidos a Hana, oh no, si no lo recordaban mal, Hibari no soportaba a Kyoko y era solo por una razón.

Kyoko representaba muchas cosas que Hibari odiaba. Siempre estaba en una manada, era débil y distraída y sobre todo, había sido objeto del amor de Tsuna.

Solo esperaban que ya no fuera así.

.

* * *

.

Las cuatro en punto en su reloj, en ese momento las puertas de Vendicare se abrieron, Tsuna entro, con Reborn a su lado y sus cuatro guardianes atrás. Las puertas se cerraron una vez todos estuvieron adentro sin esperar un solo momento, cadenas comenzaron a envolver los cuerpos de sus guardianes, Reborn y Tsuna no se inmutaron, sabían que algo así podría pasar, al menos eso era algo de lo que Tsuna les había advertido. Los guardianes aunque al principió se sorprendieron al siguiente momento solo enfocaron su mirada en Tsuna y a los Vendice que se presentaban frente a su Cielo.

-Decimo Vongola, ¿Dónde esta tu guardián de la nube?-.

-Él no pudo venir aquí-.

Los hombres miraron a Tsuna y este sintió como un frió recorría su espalda, vaya, estar frente a esos entes era peligroso y podía notarlo sin necesidad de contar con su súper intuición. Reborn por otra parte se mantenía en la posición de no intervenir.

-Bien. Tu decisión es lo único importante, Decimo Vongola-.

Tsuna dio un paso adelante y lentamente dijo.

-Mukuro es mi único guardián de la niebla-.

Ante lo dicho los otros guardines se sorprendieron, ¿qué pasaría con Chrome?

-Comprende…-.

-No he terminado. Rokudo Mukuro es mi único guardián de la niebla, pero Chrome Dokuro es mi guardián de la niebla y tutora de Fran y ambos pertenecen a la rama especial de asesinato de Vongola, Varia-.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Explícate-.

-Mammon, antes conocida como la arcobaleno del chupete índigo, Viper, dejo su puesto en el escuadro de Varia, comenzando a trabajar con Verde, ex arcobaleno del chupete verde. Al dejar el puesto vacío se asigno un nuevo miembro, Fran. Chrome Dokuro pasó a pertenecer al escuadrón Varia al ser la tutora oficial de Fran, su puesto es importante en mi familia y en Varia, ella sigue siendo una guardiana-.

La lógica de sus palabras sorprendió a Reborn, aunque lo pudo haber dicho mejor eso no había estado nada mal. Los de Vendice miraron intrigados al Decimo Vongola, no esperaban menos del líder más importante en la mafia de Italia, por no decir el jefe mafioso más importante a nivel internacional.

-Tus palabras distractoras son bastante convincentes, tomaremos eso como cierto. Pero aún así no lo dejaremos pasar tan a la deriva. Tenemos una condición para dejarlos libres, a ambos-.

Más condiciones, Tsuna se estaba cansando de eso.

-Queremos el collar que te ha dado Primo-.

Tsuna se sorprendió, ¿por qué el collar?

-¿El collar? ¿Por qué?-.

-No hablamos del collar sentimental que te ha entregado, queremos el collar de la piedra naranja-.

Reborn volteo a mirar a Tsuna, ¿de que collares hablaban?

Tsuna cerró la boca, se negó a hablar por lo que los Vendice continuaron.

-El ópalo de fuego que se te ha sido confiado por Primo Vongola te pertenecerá una vez que hayas decidido tu futuro, mientras eso no sucede debes devolverlo, esas fueron las ordenes de Primo Vongola-.

Tsuna los miro incrédulo, Primo no le había dicho nada de eso.

-El ópalo… Primo no me dijo nada de eso-.

-Es porque nos ha confiado la misión a nosotros. Tu indecisión podría llevar a la destrucción a Vongola y el ópalo de fuego sería lo único capaz de devolver a la vida lo que tú destruyas, Vongola solo renacerá con el ópalo de fuego-.

¿Indecisión? Tsuna no entendía lo que le estaban diciendo, no había ningu… No podía ser posible.

-¿Hablas sobre…?-.

Las cadenas pronto cubrieron el cuerpo de Tsuna y cuando menos lo notaron Tsuna y los Vendice ya habían desaparecido. Reborn no dijo nada ante eso, los guardianes pronto se vueron libres de su prisión.

-¿De qué estaban hablando, Reborn-san?-.

Preguntó inmediatamente Gokudera.

-El ópalo de fuego es confiado al líder de Vongola. Se piensa que es una piedra común, pero en el caso de Vongola significa renacimiento. Aunque es una piedra nueva para Europa, Vongola ya la utilizaba desde hace siglos… es casi como la piedra del inició de Vongola-.

-Entonces… Primo aún no considera al Decimo como alguien apto-.

-No creo que se refiera a eso-.

Dijo Reborn.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna se vio frente a Chrome, le acarició el rostro y le sonrió mientras comenzaba a quitarle las cadenas, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa y lentamente comenzó a moverse, cuando se vio liberada de su prisión se abrazo a Tsuna.

-Jefe… gracias-.

Tsuna le acarició la espalda y la alejo de él.

-Ve todo derecho por el pasillo, ahí encontraras a Reborn y a los otros, pronto volveré con Mukuro-.

-Entiendo-.

La chica se levanto con algo de esfuerzo y salió corriendo, Tsuna se levanto lentamente y sintió de nuevo ese aire frió por la espalda.

-Ya tienes a uno-.

Escucho la voz y lentamente dio la vuelta.

-Mi indecisión… ¿es sobre el querer dejar herederos en Vongola?-.

-Lo entiendes-.

Entonces Tsuna supo de qué iba todo. Él no quería tener hijos, no quería dejar un heredero, no quería que alguien que perteneciera a su sangre continuara con un grupo mafioso. Lo sabía, era como destruir Vongola, él era el último heredero de Vongola, él único capaz de traer descendientes de llamas del cielo y aunque sabía eso no quería tener hijos. Primeramente tenía que ver con eso, lo otro tenía que ver con que amaba a Hibari y no existía una forma biológica posible de traer un hijo entre dos hombres. Y no pensaba estar con una mujer solo para tener hijos, aunque el Noveno le había dicho que existían otras maneras él se negaba a tener hijos.

-Mientras dudes de eso debes devolvernos el ópalo de fuego-.

Tsuna miro el pasillo que conducía a un nuevo laberinto de pasillos y luego a la prisión de Mukuro.

-Todo esto, acerca de mis guardianes… ¿Fue solo para hacerme venir aquí y hablar sobre el querer tener hijos?-.

-No, de hecho es real que nunca han existido dos guardianes en el mismo puesto-.

Tsuna comenzó a caminar, una loca idea de escapar de eso le vino a la mente.

-No puedo tener hijos-.

Dijo simplemente.

-El no querer traicionar tus sentimientos con ese guardián no es algo preocupante-.

-Lo sé, se que podría simplemente tener hijos con métodos… Pero no tendré…-.

-No lo entiendes, Decimo Vongola. Primo no te lo ha dicho así que entonces puedes quedarte con el ópalo de fuego-.

Tsuna se extraño.

-No contestaremos nada más, puedes llevarte a tu guardián de la niebla. Comprendemos ahora que no estás indeciso, simplemente no sabes todo lo que debes de saber. Nosotros no contestaremos nada porque no se nos pidió contestarte nada. Averiguar la verdad solo es cosa tuya, Decimo Vongola-.

Y sin más desaparecieron, Tsuna miro sin entender el espacio vacío que habían dejado. Alejando los pensamientos se dirigió a donde sabía podría encontrar a Mukuro.

.

* * *

.

Cinco collares, no podía creer que ese idiota con el pavo real se hubiera metido como si fuera un loco y ahora estuviera en el suelo, había sido tan sencillo que parecía casi irreal. Ahora contaba con cuatro collares de esos Varia y el collar de Dino. Sonrió con sorna mientras ponía el primer pie dentro de la fortaleza. Su caminar fue detenido con brutalidad cuando sintió que algo le rozaba, dio un paso atrás lo suficientemente a tiempo como para evitar la espada.

Superbia Squalo, si no se equivocaba. Un rival que sin duda le traería un buen momento de distracción y diversión.

-Por un momento pensé que se trataba de Yamamoto Takeshi-.

Anunció el de cabello largo, haciendo enojar a Hibari.

-El cabello largo en un hombre es desagradable e inaceptable-.

Declaro mirando el cabello blanco largo de eso hombre, casi parecía una mujer, nunca permitiría que los estudiantes en Namimori, su ciudad, tuvieran el cabello tan largo y desagradable, le irritaba de sobre manera.

-¡QUE DICES MOCOSO DE MIERDA!-.

-No alces la voz, nadie te lo permitió-.

-¡VOOOOI! ¡NADIE ME ORDENA NADA!-.

-Has desobedecido muchas leyes, y aunque esto no es Namimori has desobedecido leyes que me hacen enojar, voy a morderte hasta la muerte-.

Hibari preparo sus tonfas y justo en ese momento se escucho algo similar a una bala, se hizo a un lado al igual que el engendro del cabello largo y miro hacia arriba.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

Un aura tan poderosa, a Hibari casi le brillaron los ojos, es hombre tenía un aura poderosa, era sin duda el plato fuerte que estaba esperando. Bajo las tonfas con una sonrisa en la cara, Squalo lo creyó un demente, por nada Yamamoto le había dicho que realmente era un demente.

-¿Quién es este pedazo de mierda? Basura-.

Squalo lanzo una maldición y luego miro a su jefe.

-Es Kyouya Hibari, el guardián del anillo de la nube de Vongola-.

-Solo es un pedazo de basura, mátalo-.

El siguiente golpe apenas y fue visto por Squalo, que no pudo reaccionar como lo hizo Xanxus, el golpe le había dado directo en la cabeza al de cabello largo, una tonfa cargada de llamas de nube que rápidamente encerraron su cuerpo en algo similar a una burbuja, al parecer no era una tonfa, si no el puercoespín de la nube. Xanxus había saltado a tiempo y miro con detenimiento a Hibari. Tenía unos ojos peligrosos y eso hasta Xanxus podía notarlo, no era rival para él, pero era de esa basura de la que causaba problemas, como Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari sonrió de lado.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte-.

Anunció mientras se ponía en pose de batalla, Xanxus lo vio desde las alturas, no era más que un pedazo de mierda con valentía, podía ser fuerte, pero sin duda aún le faltaba experiencia, como Sawada Tsunayoshi. Oh, algo le llego a la cabeza, si era como Tsunayoshi sabía como podría derrotarlo de una forma humillante. Sonrió de forma burlona y algo sádica, después de todo, el ex arcobaleno del chupete naranja le había dicho que podía jugar con él cuanto quisiera.

Lo único malo es que no podría matarlo.

.

* * *

_El final esta cerca…_

_En mi opinión solo quedan dos capítulos largos y un epilogo, o podría quedar solo un capitulo largo y un epilogo, de cualquier forma esto ya casi esta llegando a su final._

_Como les había dicho antes, estoy pensando en hacer un nuevo fic, he pensado mucho y no me decido por alguna de estas tres parejas: 1827, R27 (después de mucho pensarlo he decidido hacer un fic largo) y un 6927 (confieso que fue el que me costo más imaginármelo, me gusta pero no puedo imaginarme nada como una historia larga, pero al final me llego la musa de la imaginación y lo logre)._

_Así que si algún lector le gustaría decir que pareja le gustaría esta en toda confianza de mandarme un review y decirme cual es su favorita o cual les gustaría._

_Disfruten este capitulo._


	16. Con amor

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Advertencias:** Este capitulo es el penúltimo capitulo de este fic. Este penúltimo capitulo mostrara una situación mejor para Tsuna y Hibari (al comienzo puede no parecerlo, pronto todo mejora), así que les aviso que a continuación abra un poco de azúcar entre estos dos personajes (¡Por fin!), un poco de drama (aunque lo odio ¬¬) y 25 paginas de Word. Disfruten!

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 16**_

_**Con amore**_

_**.**_

* * *

Nunca había admirado la piedra como ahora lo hacía, el ópalo tenía un brillo singular que hacía entrar en tranquilidad a Tsuna. Pero en ese momento no admiraba la paz que sentía al verlo, estaba admirando el hecho de que no sabía porque Primo le había dado ese objeto.

Los vendice le habían dicho que la verdad era algo que tenía que averiguar por su cuenta, pero sencillamente no era algo que fuera tan sencillo, no cuando incluso los altos miembros de Vongola aún no confiaban en él, los únicos que podrían hablarle sobre el ópalo de fuego, pero la probabilidad que le dijeran algo sobre el tema era baja, ellos le escondían aún muchas cosas.

Y sobre tener o no tener hijos, realmente no deseaba tenerlos, él era consciente de su situación y del mundo en el cual se había involucrado, pero recordaba totalmente convencido que él no había querido ser un líder mafioso, ¿qué tal si su hijo tampoco lo deseaba? Tsuna quería que su hijo viviera una vida tranquila, un vida en la cual la mafia no interviniera, sinceramente quería que su hijo decidiera ser o no ser un mafioso. Pero conociendo a la mafia eso no era algo que su hijo pudiera elegir, como él, era seguro que su hijo se vería obligado a pertenecer a la mafia y Tsuna no quería eso.

No quería que alguien más viviera su misma experiencia, era algo atemorizante, y aunque quisieras y realmente desearas negarte no era algo elegible, la mafia no tenía muchas salidas, no quería que alguien más tuviera el mismo camino que él, un camino donde decidir ser o no ser mafioso no era una decisión, era algo que ya estaba decido y más que confirmado.

No podía hacerle lo mismo a alguien más, no era que odiara toda su vida, pero a veces se preguntaba que tal sería su vida sin la mafia, era algo que realmente se preguntaba, tal vez sería un mediocre, pero sería algo que él hubiera elegido por su cuenta y no una decisión que tomara alguien más por él.

-¿Ese es el collar del que hablaron?-.

Tsuna recordó entonces que estaba en un auto camino a la mansión Vongola, con Reborn como conductor, Mukuro y Chrome en la parte trasera y en el auto que les seguía estaban los otros guardianes. Guardo el collar en el bolsillo de su saco.

-Si, es ese-.

-¿Y el collar sentimental?-.

Sonrió de lado.

-Lo tiene Hibari-san-.

Reborn no comento nada y Tsuna se lo agradecía de cierta forma. Miro el cielo que ya comenzaba a colorearse en tonos azulosos obscuros, el amanecer estaba cerca y Tsuna se sentía por fin agotado, lentamente cerró los ojos y finalmente su agotamiento mental termino por dejarlo dormido, no había dormido bien en los últimos días y había estado en la cama hace unas horas con un parasito que absorbía su vida como si fuera una sanguijuela. Atrás Mukuro observaba por el espejo retrovisor a Tsuna y después de verlo por fin dormido se decidió a hablar.

-¿El ópalo de fuego? ¿El sagrado ópalo de la familia Vongola?-.

Pregunto con algo de burla, Reborn lo miro por un momento por el espejo retrovisor y luego volvió la vista en el camino.

-¿Cuánto sabes sobre eso?-.

Preguntó Reborn, Mukuro soltó una risita, a su lado, Chrome dormitaba, se veía cansada y algo lastimada, supuso que se debía a la forma en la que se había resistido al verlo apresado a él _de nuevo_. Después de todo, los de Vendice no solían lastimar a sus prisioneros, al menos no cuando la sentencia aún no era dictada. Olvidando el asunto retomo su plática con el hombre que conducía el vehículo en el que estaba.

-El ópalo fue entregado del primer Vongola al segundo, y después de eso, el ópalo desapareció, por un tiempo se creyó que la madre del Noveno Vongola, Daniela, la octava, poseía el ópalo, pero al nacimiento de Timoteo, el ópalo volvió a desaparecer… Creo que ese ópalo es más misterioso que el hecho de que Tsunayoshi-kun sea casi la imitación de Primo Vongola-.

Reborn sonrió de lado, Mukuro sabía más sobre el asunto y eso era obvio.

-¿Qué más sabes?-.

Pidió, sabía que eso era algo que le gustaba a Mukuro, ese hombre enfermo gustaba porque le rogaran, le gustaba sentirse importante.

-Tengo entendido, que la piedra en si fue introducida a Europa hasta el siglo diecinueve, pero desde hace siglos atrás esta piedra ya era conocida por los Vongola. Se dice que la piedra en si es llamada ópalo de fuego porque es similar a uno y su color hace creer que realmente es una piedra volcánica, pero me fio más a la segunda historia, esa que dice que fue creada a partir de las llamas de ultima voluntad de Primo Vongola, en conclusión, para mí eso no es un ópalo de fuego-.

Reborn miro de reojo a Tsuna, notando que el chico realmente dormía profundamente, miro de nuevo a Mukuro y luego volvió sus ojos al camino, ya estaban llegando a la fortaleza Vongola.

-Me sorprende que puedas obtener ese tipo de información-.

Mukuro supo que Reborn también sabía sobre eso, soltó una risita y con una mirada juguetona contesto el ataque del ex arcobaleno.

-No te sorprendas, ex arcobaleno del chupete naranja. Sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de información solo se consigue a través de fuentes cercanas a los Vendice-.

-En conclusión les robaste información-.

-Robar suena mal, Kufufufu~-.

Reborn se detuvo una vez llegaron a la primera puerta que adentraba a la mansión Vongola, habían cosas que tenía que hacer antes de hablar con Tsunayoshi.

.

* * *

.

Hibari se sostuvo el hombro herido y observo con molestia como el hombre caminaba a él. Recibió una patada en el estomago que lo hizo volar un par de metros hasta topar con una pared el golpe provoco su choque contra esta, después del impacto cayó de una forma seca al suelo, no podía mantenerse en pie, algo circulaba en su sistema, algo que le cortaba la fuerza.

Ese sujeto lo había drogado con algo.

-Pedazo de basura, tienes una resistencia nula a este tipo de drogas… y esto no es nada-.

Hibari comenzó a levantarse, pero Xanxus coloco un pie sobre su cabeza manteniéndolo en el suelo y lo miro con superioridad. En algún momento Xanxus se había confiado y esa basura le había golpeado en el rostro y en el plexo solar, pero Xanxus no era tan fácil de destruir y ni ese dolor infernal lo había detenido, era cierto, había jugado sucio, pero de eso trataba la mafia, la mafia no era amable si ese hombre de las tonfas lo creía, incluso Tsunayoshi ya lo entendía y había comprendido que ser egoísta era mejor en ciertas ocasiones.

-El guardián más poderoso de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya… no eres más que un pedazo de basura…-.

Ejerció más presión sobre la cabeza de Hibari, ya había terminado con él, lo pisoteaba como si fuera basura y él otro solo podía revolcarse en el sucio suelo mientras sentía su furia crecer, pero hiciera lo que hiciera ya había ganado, no había posibilidades para ese mocoso, la droga apenas estaba entrando en su segunda etapa y eran tres, cuando llegara a la tercera entendería porque ya no valía la pena continuar con esa batalla perdida.

Era una lastima que no pudiera matarlo.

-Pedazo de mierda, debo decirte que esperaba un poco de diversión… Pero eres débil como cualquier pedazo de basura… Incluso la basura es mejor que tú-.

Ridiculizarlo era algo que le había pedido el ex arcobaleno, pero esa petición realmente no era necesaria, a Xanxus le fascinaba insultar a las personas que perdían ante él.

-Basura-.

La basura, mejor conocido como Squalo, se acercó a Xanxus, el de cabello largo reía por lo bajo, ese golpe que tenía Xanxus en la mejilla parecía doler y al parecer le iba a doler más en la mañana, en fin, al parecer ese Kyouya no era tan débil, solo que le faltaba un poco de experiencia, sin duda podía llegar a ser más fuerte que Xanxus, claro, con un arduo entrenamiento lo lograría, aunque dudaba que con esa actitud cerrada lo lograra.

-Lleva esto a casa de Tsunayoshi, dile que no necesito cuidar de sus desperfectos-.

Retiro su pie de la cabeza de Hibari y dio la vuelta comenzando a irse, Hibari trato de levantarse, pero un dolor similar a una corriente de electricidad comenzó a recorrerlo y lastimarlo, sentía como el dolor aumentaba gradualmente y después de quince segundos quedo inconsciente.

Squalo se dio cuenta que la droga ya había entrado a su tercera fase, la fase en la cual dañaba los impulsos nerviosos hasta confundir al sistema, ahora el chico estaría en un sueño profundo. Se agacho a su altura y le quito el collar que colgaba de su cuello junto con los otros cinco, no sabía de que iba todo eso, pero Reborn, el hitman ex arcobaleno, le había dicho que Hibari necesitaba aprender mucho más y ahora comprendía que tan cierto era eso. El chico era fuerte y ciertamente ese chico pudo haberle vencido, a él, al emperador de la espada, pero era inexperto en peleas de ese calibre, en peleas sucias en todo el sentido de la palabra, el chico pese a su fuerza y astucia le hacía falta la experiencia. Era probable que no fuera cien por ciento consciente de lo que trataba la mafia, probablemente seguía creyendo que todo era tan fácil como la pelea por los anillos.

Una lastima que hubiera sido humillado de esa forma por su jefe, aunque se imaginaba que ahora seguro querría practicar mucho más, volverse más fuerte y volver para matar a su líder, a Xanxus.

Recordaba vagamente la primera pelea de Tsunayoshi con Xanxus, el chico había sido aplastado en su totalidad, además de humillado claro estaba.

Xanxus no era de esos de tener clemencia, era sádico hasta con el desayuno, pero gracias a Xanxus, Tsunayoshi tenía una resistencia casi inhumana, resistía muchos ataques de llamas, ataques físicos como psicológicos, también resistía drogas y hasta los climas más drásticos, Xanxus lo había entrenado hasta casi destrozarlo, pero a su recuperación Tsunayoshi se había vuelto otro, otro que era más astuto y más fuerte, era como si un mecanismo de extra supervivencia se hubiera activado en Tsunayoshi. Era probable que ese guardián adquiriera esa experiencia si continuaba con luchas como la que había tenido ahora con Xanxus, y eso sería conveniente.

Squalo tomo al chico y lo coloco sobre su hombro, le diría a Tsunayoshi que luchara con él una sola vez, probablemente con eso el chico entendería que necesitaba entrenar en un lugar mejor que Namimori, ese lugar era demasiado tranquilo como para tener un entrenamiento serió, quedarse en Italia era lo mejor para ese niño.

Seguramente se volvería fuerte y un excelente pilar para la rama principal de Vongola, además que Tsunayoshi necesitaba de ese tipo de paredes en la que sostenerse.

El recuerdo de la vez que encontró a Tsunayoshi medio desnudo en la entrada de la mansión Varia ataco a Squalo haciéndolo vagar en sus memorias. Tsuna había lleagado destrozado, y psicológicamente estaba herido, era casi como un perro callejero, actuaba agresivo y apenas y era consciente de su situación, aún le parecía increíble que se hubiera convertido en lo que era ahora, por un tiempo creyó que nunca se recuperaría de sus traumas, pero el chiquillo era realmente impredecible como sorprendente.

Aunque divagando más en el recuerdo, ahora se daba cuenta que si Xanxus no hubiera golpeado a Tsunayoshi la primera vez que lo vio este no hubiera reaccionado, haberle tenido lastima en primer momento no había sido lo mejor y Xanxus lo había demostrado cuando sin pedir permiso había golpeado al castaño hasta casi volarle los dientes, pero el chico había reaccionado con el golpe. Sonrió por lo bajo, esos habían sido "buenos tiempos".

Volviendo al tema del chico que tenía, ahora comprendía que había sido buena idea dañar a su ego, sin duda lo haría consciente de su situación.

Iba a ser consciente que aún era débil.

.

* * *

.

Suspiro una vez bajo del avión, miro el papel que había recibido hace dos días y sonrió, camino un poco desorientada hasta que se topo con alguien conocido, entonces agrando su sonrisa y camino más rápido hasta que rodeo a la chica.

-Hana-chan-.

-Kyoko, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?-.

-¡Me fue muy bien!-.

-¿No lo trajiste?-.

-No pudo venir, tenía prácticas extracurriculares… Pero dijo que para la próxima no faltaría-.

-Bien, vamos por tu equipaje, nos esperan en casa de Sawada-.

-¿Cómo esta Tsuna-kun?-.

-Veras, el ha cambiado un montón… Incluso ha crecido mucho… va a gustarte verlo, él también me ha preguntado por ti-.

-Espero que todo haya ido muy bien… que todos estén muy bien-.

-Sin cuidado Kyoko, todos están de maravilla-.

La castaña sonrió ante el comentario. A la distancia vio a alguien, enfoco la mirada y se dio cuenta que se trataban de personas conocidas.

-Esos son…-.

-Ah, cierto. Me han acompañado Kusakabe y Miura-.

-Ya veo-.

Kyoko sonrió de nuevo mientras caminaba en dirección a los otros dos. Pronto Kusakabe recibió una llamada, Hibari había regresado a la mansión con severas heridas y además de eso estaba inconsciente.

.

* * *

.

Reborn suspiro mientras observaba a Hibari postrado en la cama, sin lugar a dudas había peleado incluso con su cuerpo herido y drogado, pero la droga en la tercera fase si no era conocida por el cuerpo dañaba el sistema nervioso confundiendo a su contenedor y mandándolo a la inconsciencia instantánea. Tsuna estaba frente a Hibari, no entendía como Hibari había terminado en ese estado, le habían dicho que Hibari estaba en la mansión Varia, pero no sabía que iba a terminar en ese estado, ni siquiera sabía porque había terminado así.

-Reborn… ¿Qué ha pasado?-.

-Probablemente Xanxus lo derroto…-.

-¿Por qué Hibari-san estaba peleando contra Xanxus-san? Quiero la verdad ahora si, Reborn-.

Reborn inclino su sombrero y sonrió con sorna, le gustaría haber visto como Hibari era derrotado, pero al menos sabía que había sido derrotado de una forma humillante, borro la sonrisa de su rostro al ver el rostro lleno de preocupación de Tsuna.

-Hibari quería llevarte de regreso a Namimori, así que le hice una apuesta-.

-¿Quería llevarme de regreso a Japón? ¿Acaso no dije que…? Oh no… Hibari-san nunca estuvo cuando dije que no podía volver a Japón… ¿Qué clase de apuesta hiciste con Hibari-san?-.

-Le dije que si derrotaba a Dino, a los Varia y a mi, él podría llevarte a Japón-.

-Tú sabías que Hibari-san no podría contra Xanxus-san… lo has hecho apropósito-.

Reborn sonrió ante el comentario. Tsuna se dio cuenta que Hibari comenzaba a moverse, se acercó un poco más y le toco la frente, al parecer la fiebre con la que había llegado ya había bajado. Hibari abrió los ojos y Tsuna se aparto un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hibari-sa…?-.

-¡MOCOSO!-.

Tsuna se asusto y miro hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Squalo, sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se encaminaba a la salida, no quería que Hibari se molestara por la visita inesperada. Reborn y Hibari se quedaron solos en el cuarto, Hibari se sentó en la cama, sus ojos miraban al frente, solo quería morder hasta la muerte al bastardo que le había hecho eso.

-No estas en posición de pedir revancha, el resultado será el mismo, hoy, mañana y pasado mañana, Xanxus siempre va a vencerte, acéptalo Hibari, eres débil-.

-Cállate, bebe-.

-Te guste o no, esa es la verdad. No estas en posición de cuidar a Tsuna, no cuando tú ya eres más débil que él-.

Hibari miro a Reborn de manera hostil, Reborn sonrió ante eso, al parecer Hibari ya había aceptado eso. Poco después Tsuna entro por la puerta con una mirada algo molesta, su propio rostro mostraba que se encontraba molesto por algo, elevo el rostro y miro a Hibari detenidamente, y luego suspiro.

-Cuando te sientas mejor, pelea conmigo-.

El pedido sorprendió a Reborn quien miro a Hibari, el guardián de la nube sonrió con diversión ante el pedido, se levanto de la cama y miro a Tsuna.

-Wao… Me parece divertido, voy a morderte hasta la muerte-.

Tsuna miro a Hibari y aún con el disgusto en todo el rostro asintió con la cabeza.

-Terminemos con esto-.

.

* * *

.

-¿Dónde esta Kyo-san?-.

Yamamoto, que se encontraba caminando, se detuvo en el momento en que escucho que le llamaban, volteo y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Pues… Él esta mejor si eso estabas preguntándote-.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

-Oh bueno… ¡Kyoko!-.

-¡Tekeshi-kun!-.

Yamamoto se dirigió a la chica y le dio un corto abrazó, pero Kusakabe se estaba impacientando, que no le dijeran donde se encontraba su líder herido era algo que le molestaba. De la nada salió Ryohei con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta que Yamamoto ya no estaba solo y comenzó a hablar.

-Ya cure todas sus heridas, la droga ya no circula en su sistema, él podrá pelear sin desventajas contra Tsu…-.

Detuvo sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta que Yamamoto no estaba solo, y se sintió aún más nervioso cuando vio a Hana y Kyoko ahí, Yamamoto se cubrió el rostro con una mano, y eso que Tsuna les había pedido que nadie se enterara de su pelea contra Hibari.

-¿Cómo esta Kyo-san?-.

-Él… ¡Kyoko!-.

-¡Onii-chan!-.

Ryohei abrazo fuerte a su hermana mientras la cargaba y la hacía girar entre sus brazos, Kusakabe comenzó a molestarse más, esas evasivas lo estaban haciendo perder la paciencia y eso que él tenía mucha. De nuevo de la nada apareció Gokudera, este miraba unos documentos sin percatarse que frente a él había más personas que Yamamoto y Ryohei.

-Ya esta lista la zona de entrenamiento en la que se llevara el combate, el Decimo me dijo que…-.

Cuando elevo el rostro y vio que Yamamoto le pedía callar se dio cuenta que habían más personas. Sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué combate? ¿Dónde esta Kyo-san?-.

-Hibari esta… ¡Sasagawa!-.

-¡Gokudera-kun!-.

Gokudera se acercó a ella y estrecho su mano con ella, pero Kyoko le abrazó pasando su otra mano por su espalda, sin importarle mucho Gokudera acepto el abrazo. Kusakabe entonces supo que algo estaba pasando. Pero la pregunta de Kyoko fue la pregunta detonante.

-¿Dónde esta Reborn-kun, Chorme-chan y Mukuro-kun? ¿Y Tsuna-kun?-.

Los tres, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei se pusieron nerviosos. Tsuna había dicho que no quería que nadie más se enterara de la pelea que iba a tener con Hibari. Yamamoto por primera vez no supo que decir y Ryohei estaba tan nervioso que no supo que responder, su salvador fue el que menos se esperaban.

-Kyoko, ha pasado un tiempo-.

Kyoko volteo y sonrió con lo que vio.

-Reborn-kun… Realmente has crecido-.

La chica se acercó y abrazo a Reborn, el ex arcobaleno actúo con naturalidad y le devolvió el abrazo, la soltó y se alejo de ella. Todos estaban sorprendidos, no pensaron que Kyoko fuera a actuar con tanta naturalidad, de hecho no pensaron que fuera a reconocer a Reborn.

-Tsuna esta con Hibari ahora, están en medio de un entrenamiento, ¿quieres ver?-.

Haru abrió la boca cuando escucho que Tsuna estaba entrenando con Hibari, fue Hana la que supo que algo no andaba bien cuando notó que su novio se ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Kusakabe fue el único que estaba impresionado por el ofrecimiento del hombre.

-Reborn-san…-.

Gokudera rompió el silencio, pero Reborn lo ignoro, su mirada solo se enfocaba en la de Kyoko, solo le importaba saber la respuesta de la chica.

-Uhm… Claro-.

Dudo un poco Kyoko, Yamamoto coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Reborn.

-Pequeñín… creo que eso es…-.

-Vamos, Kyoko-.

Takeshi se sintió ignorado, y de hecho eso era exactamente lo que Reborn había hecho, ignorarlo. Reborn le ofreció la mano a Kyoko y la chica la acepto. Ryohei dudo un poco pero se decidió a hablar una vez Kyoko estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo.

-¿Eso esta bien?-.

-¡Por supuesto que no! El Decimo no quería que nadie viera eso-.

Yamamoto miro fijamente la espalda de Reborn.

-¿Qué estará planeando el pequeñín?-.

Haru sintió algo agrió, algo no andaba bien, Hana a la vez miro la escena y solo suspiro, los hombres podían ser tan tontos.

-Obviamente la esta probando… Quiere saber como reaccionara Kyoko al verlos pelear-.

-¿Cómo dices?-.

-Probablemente solo quiere que ella sea consciente de su posición. Que no debe intervenir. En pocas palabras… que ella solo puede mirar sin preguntar o actuar-.

Era una prueba bastante pesada, contando que Kyoko era la que menos sabía sobre el asunto.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna no se movía, no hablaba, su respirar ni siquiera se sentía. Dentro de su mente solo se escuchaban las palabras que Squalo le había dicho.

_Hibari Kyouya es débil y su voluntad es pobre, él no es el guardián fuerte del que te sentías orgulloso… y si eso no es suficiente para que comiencen un buen entrenamiento con él, déjame decirte que él morirá en menos de dos horas en una misión si sigue con ese débil poder._

Eso no era verdad, Hibari no podía ser débil y mucho menos tenía una voluntad pobre, no Hibari, no cuando Tsuna recordaba que Hibari era fuerte, era más fuerte que cualquiera, incluso más fuerte que él. Probablemente si comenzaban con una lucha normal Hibari demostraría todo su poder, pero Tsuna sabía que las peleas en la mafia no eran así, desde el principio Reborn se lo había advertido, ese mundo no era amable. No lo quiso aceptar, pero era la verdad, ese mundo no era amable, la mafia no era amable, a veces incluso sus aliados sufrían por su propio poder. Así que no podía pretender tener una lucha amable cuando eso no existía en su mundo.

Conociendo a Xanxus, seguro lo había humillado, a Xanxus le encantaba humillar a sus adversarios. Xanxus también lo había humillado con palabras y golpes, era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pensara, jugando sucio o no Xanxus era fuerte. Si le había ganado a Hibari seguro había recurrido a alguna trampa, no se podía vencer a Hibari tan fácil y eso nadie se lo podía negar.

-Es hora-.

Se dijo a si mismo, abrió los ojos y miro a Hibari, Hibari alisto sus tonfas y miro a Tsuna fijamente, sus miradas se mezclaron, su ardiente voluntad se hizo notar, Tsuna sabía qua la voluntad de Hibari era grande, Hibari tenía la más alta voluntad que nunca había visto.

En el momento en que sus llamas del cielo se hicieron ver la batalla comenzó.

Y las llamas de la nube cubrieron las tonfas de Hibari, la batalla iba a ser dura.

Tsuna comenzó midiendo la fuerza de su oponente, inspeccionando sus habilidades. Esquivo un golpe de la tonfa derecha y la pared de hierro, indestructible, que había sido golpeada por el arma, se hundió formando un agujero en el que fácilmente cabría Tsuna, su golpe derecho era fuerte, ahora quería saber que tal estaba el izquierdo. Cuando notó que por fin le lanzaba un golpe con la mano izquierda volvió a esquivarlo y sorprendido notó que el golpe también era fuerte, elevo el rostro, se dio cuenta que no podía medir la fuerza de su guardián de la nube, cada vez que golpeaba su fuerza se incrementaba, su guardián era más fuerte de lo que podía imaginarse. El tercer golpe con la tonfa izquierda decidió probarlo, con sus manos protegiendo su cuerpo decidió recibir el golpe y se sorprendió cuando sintió el gran poder de su llama, Hibari era fuerte, sin duda era poderoso.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Con una de sus manos sostuvo la tonfa, con su otra mano sostuvo la otra y con su pie derecho golpeo a Hibari en el estomago, soltó las tonfas del chico después de darle el golpe y Hibari voló varios metros, pero su guardián se detuvo a si mismo y cayo de una forma elegante frente a él. Tsuna sonrió, al parecer Hibari ya había visto venir ese movimiento. Rápidamente decidió comenzar él el ataque. Propulsándose con sus llamas, Tsuna se acerco a toda velocidad a Hibari, lo golpeo por el costado izquierdo, pero su patada fue detenida por una tonfa, con el otro pie le golpeo en la espalda, pero su guardián giro y detuvo su patada con una mano, le apretó el tobillo y Tsuna soltó un jadeo, pero golpeando con su otro pie el rostro de su guardián logro que lo soltara. Se miraron de frente, ojos dorados frente ojos azul metálico.

Tsuna recibió un ataque de la tonfa, pero sonrió de lado mientras salía volando un par de metros, se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro y miro a Hibari, lentamente levanto una caja, una caja de su guardián de la nube, era el mismo truco que le había hecho al Hibari del futuro, no podía creer que hubiera funcionado. Encendió su llama del cielo y se dispuso a abrir la caja, la caja se abrió y el puercoespín salió de ella, el animal miro a su alrededor y con una indicación de Tsuna formo un espiral y se dirigió al guardián de la nube. Hibari por su parte dejo caer sus tonfas, saco una caja y la abrió con la llama de su anillo, de la caja surgieron dos tonfas nuevas, estas se llenaron de llamas y de un solo golpe de estas el remolino se desvió, golpeo la pared y se detuvo, el puercoespín volvió a la caja, Tsuna sonrió dejando caer la caja y volviendo a atacar a Hibari.

Ahora comenzaría con la verdadera batalla y al parecer Hibari lo había sentido.

Los golpes constantes de Hibari fueron detenidos por sus manos y esquivados debes en cuando, Tsuna tomo una tonfa y lentamente comenzó a doblarla, Hibari soltó la tonfa al sentir el calor de la llama de Tsuna. Tsuna tomo la tonfa y la moldeó hasta volverla una esfera, la arrojó contra la pared y la pared de hierro se hundió, la fuerza con la que había sido arrojada era sorprendente para muchos, pero no para Hibari. Tsuna tomo a Hibari del rostro y con una mano tomo la otra tonfa, lo aventó al frente y doblo la otra tonfa a la mitad, aventándola. Invoco a Natsu y el pequeño se coloco en el hombro de Tsuna.

Pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, algo se dirigió a su rostro, hizo cambió de forma con Natsu y este se convirtió en la capa Vongola, el ataque con llamas de nube era poderoso y la capa apenas pudo absorberlo, incluso sentía el poder de la llama, era desbordante, era sorprendente, después que el ataque de nube paro hizo cambió de forma y Natsu se convino con su guante, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a una sorprendente velocidad a Hibari y le golpeo en el estomago, pero Hibari lo detuvo con sus dos manos, lastimándose, Tsuna no estaba pensando en eso en ese momento, así que continuando le dio una patada que fue esquivada al instante y luego Hibari le propino un golpe en la cara, Tsuna retrocedió pero no por eso se quedo quieto, volvió a la batalla con Natsu de nuevo en su hombro, esta vez el animal de Hibari fue invocado, el puercoespín comenzó a propagarse, pero Tsuna no se detuvo, Natsu saltó de su hombro y si rugido fue suficiente para para momentáneamente el poder de propagación del puercoespín.

Hibari tomo sus antiguas tonfas del suelo y las lleno de llamas de la nube, una pelea de puñetazos y patadas fue lo que comenzó. Natsu peleando contra el poder de propagación del puercoespín y Tsuna con Hibari en su propia batalla, no se tenían piedad, en algún momento Hibari comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y Tsuna ya tenía la mejilla hinchada al igual que el labio roto, no se estaban midiendo en lo más mínimo.

Hibari golpeo a Tsuna en el estomago y luego en la mandíbula, Tsuna solo retrocedió un paso y luego se dedico a esquivar los golpes de Hibari, eran fuertes y temía que le golpeara algún nervio que arruinara sus movimientos, le estaba golpeando muy fuerte. Natsu llegó a su lado y con su último cambió de forma, la pelea se vio en desventaja para Hibari.

Primero, Tsuna retuvo a Hibari un momento con un rugido de Natsu, segundo saltó al aire y se coloco en posición, tercero, Natsu hizo cambió de forma y Tsuna se acercó para golpearlo con el "Burning Axel".

Las llamas del cielo entraron al sistema de Hibari, aturdiendo cada sentido, de su boca comenzó a salir sangre y luego cayó de rodillas al suelo, Tsuna bajo al suelo mientras sus llamas comenzaban a extinguirse, pensando que ya había acabado. Pero diferente a lo que pensó, Hibari le tomo de los brazos, lo jalo hacia sí mismo y se vieron encerrados en una burbuja hecha por el puercoespín y enseguida recibió un golpe que le provoco volar un par de metros con un dolor en el costado, una costilla rota o tal vez dos, pensó Tsuna. Tsuna abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a su alrededor, Hibari se levanto despacio y lo miro.

-En este lugar no puedes encender tus llamas, solo puedes confiar en tu propia fuerza, Tsunayoshi-.

Sin tonfas y sin sus guantes, Tsuna y Hibari se miraron fijamente, Tsuna suspiro cuanto sintió el dolor presionar su abdomen, pero se coloco en pose de combate, Hibari hizo lo mismo, pero de quien sabe donde Tsuna saco un par de tonfas, le arrojo una a Hibari y comenzaron una batalla… inesperada.

Tonfa contra tonfa, miradas desafiantes, Tsuna supo que a Hibari ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, su llama iba a paralizar a Hibari pronto, si Hibari seguía peleando era solo por la determinación que tenía, su cuerpo ya debía de estar sintiendo que la llama lo invadía, pero Hibari era fuerte, era alguien con la 'ira' más sorprendente que Tsuna hubiera conocido. Tsuna se detuvo y miro a Hibari de forma determinada al ver como el chico comenzaba a derrumbarse.

-Término-.

Pero antes que Hibari cayera al suelo, golpeo a Tsuna tan fuerte que lo mando volando, con tal vez unas fracturas. Tsuna cayó lejos a la vez que Hibari se derrumbaba.

La batalla había terminado, con Tsuna como ganador.

.

* * *

.

Kyoko estaba… sorprendida… y asustada. Cuando la burbuja morada desapareció Tsuna estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando la nada, frente a él estaba Hibari, en el suelo, inconsciente. Reborn separo su mano del cristal y camino hacia la puerta, Gokudera ya estaba entrando el campo junto con Ryohei. Reborn volteo y le extendió la mano a Kyoko, la chica la tomo y sintió que era guiada, probablemente irían a ver a Tsuna y eso era lo que quería.

Gokudera llegó al lado de Tsuna y con preocupación le pregunto su estado, Tsuna le sonrió y le indico que fuera con Hibari, Ryohei comenzó a curar al guardián de la nube mientras esperaban que los médicos llegaran al lugar para atenderlo de forma correcta. Tsuna se levanto y observo a Hibari, Squalo tenía razón, Hibari no tenía experiencia, Squalo le había dicho que Xanxus lo había vencido muy rápido, probablemente había jugado sucio. Tsuna sabía la forma de luchar de los Varia, no era nada limpia, ni amable. Así era el mundo de la mafia, pensó con amargura.

-Tsuna-kun-.

Con sorpresa volteo a la entrada del lugar y observo a Kyoko, esta le miraba con preocupación, luego miro a Reborn, atrás de él estaban Hana, Lambo, Kusakabe y Haru. Pero sonrió, pese a que estaba molesto.

-Kyoko-chan, bienvenida-.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Claro, estoy bien-.

Mintió, lo cierto era que sentía una par de costillas rotas, el brazo derecho le dolía y sentía que no podía mover la pierna izquierda y eso lo estaba preocupando, por no contar que el último golpe aún lo tenía aturdido, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Kyoko se veía aún preocupada.

-¿Kyouya-kun como esta?-.

-Hibari-san va a estar bien-.

Miro a Hibari, eso esperaba, su lucha con Hibari no había sido un juego, ambos habían peleado enserio. Varios médicos llegaron y se llevaron a Hibari, insistieron a Tsuna para ayudarlo también pero él se negó, prefería pedirle ayuda a Reborn, Gokudera y a Reyohei, pero después, pese al dolor que sentía. Observo a Gokudera y lo llamo.

-Hayato, lleva a Kyoko-chan a mi oficina. Espérame ahí Kyoko-chan, voy a cambiarme la ropa-.

Camino de manera lastimera y todos se preguntaron si realmente estaba bien. Tsuna llegó a su habitación, no cerró la puerta porque había sentido que alguien le seguía, por la puerta entraron Reborn y Ryohei, el primero se quedo junto a la puerta, el segundo se acerco a Tsuna para comenzar a revisar sus heridas, luego de un par de arreglos por parte de Ryohei dejo a Tsuna lo suficientemente bien como para sentarse solo, decidió salir al ver la atmosfera tensa que se formaba entre Reborn y Tsuna, al parecer ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Después de que Ryohei saliera Reborn miro a Tsuna.

-¿Qué lograste comprobar con eso?-.

-Si todo continúa de esta forma… Hibari-san, Yamamoto y onii-san van a morir aquí… Oh Dios… y Lambo… no siquiera puedo pensar en él. Y Hana-san…-.

Dijo de tal forma que Reborn pudo incluso sentir su preocupación. Reborn sonrió con sorna.

-¿Tan mal esta? ¿Es tan débil?-.

-No, te equivocas. Hibari-san es realmente fuerte, si hubiera pelado conmigo hace dos años me hubiera vencido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Es tan fuerte que me sorprende que no me dejara inconsciente su último golpe… Es fuerte y no dudo que los demás también lo sean… Pero no tienen experiencia… no tienen nada de eso-.

Dijo mientras colocaba los codos sobre sus rodillas y escondía el rostro entre las manos, Reborn se acercó y se sentó a un lado de él.

-Pues enséñales, no tienes más que enseñarles. Misiones, entrenamientos, ellos necesitan eso-.

-Me equivoque, es la verdad, me equivoque al pensar que separados era lo mejor… hice algo estúpido-.

Reborn miro el suelo, realmente él no creía que esa separación fuera estúpida, pero sabía que esa separación había mantenido al margen a los otros guardianes. Cuando Tsuna había salido de Japón los otros guardianes habían perdido su cielo, eso era lo cierto y Reborn lo sabía, al igual que Tsuna.

-Probablemente-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si yo hubiera sabido eso… no me hubiera marchado, hubiera peleado contra todo Vongola con tal de que no me separaran de ellos… No lo hubiera permitido nunca-.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta. Y no comiences a lamentarte, sabes que me irrita-.

Tsuna soltó otro suspiro, separo la cabeza de las manos y miro el techo.

-Son tan fuertes… y con tan poca experiencia… Squalo dijo que… esta dispuesto a llevar a Hibari-san con él a sus misiones, al parecer su fuerza le gusto a Xanxus-san y están dispuestos a disciplinarlo… No se si Hibari-san acepte eso, pero yo preferiría que no lo hiciera, de Hibari-san quiero que él mismo se encargue, quiero que vea sus errores por su cuenta. Yo debo decirle que no vuelva a Japón, pero no sé si acepte dejar Namimori-.

-Lo acepto-.

Tsuna miro rápidamente hacía la puerta. Hibari se sostenía contra el umbral de la puerta mientras lo miraba con determinación, Tsuna se levantó rápidamente, lo que provoco que sus piernas fallaran y cayera al suelo, sin ayuda de nadie se levantó, se dirigió a Hibari y le tomo la mano con preocupación. Lastimados, mirándose mutuamente y con esas miradas serias a Reborn le pareció que se veían _patéticos_, sonrió de lado y se levantó de la cama, salió por la puerta del armario, esa pareja idiota le pareció realmente molesta. Mientras tanto Tsuna miraba a Hibari con arrepentimiento, no había querido herirlo, si hubiera sido por él no hubiera aceptado una pelea, Hibari era a quien menos quería dañar, era a quien más amaba después de todo.

-Hibari-san… no deberías levantarte-.

-Tú debes tener al menos tres costillas rotas así que tampoco deberías hacerlo-.

Tsuna lo miro primero con seriedad, luego su mirada pasó a ser una normal y al final fue una mirada divertida, soltó una risita mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Hibari.

-Lo acepto, esto duele como el infierno-.

Dijo al momento que soltaba la mano de Hibari y se tocaba el estomago, Hibari se separo de la pared y entro al cuarto, cerró la puerta detrás de si y miro a Tsuna fijamente. La mirada de Hibari provoco un escalofrió placentero en la columna del castaño, se sintió bien, se separo un poco del chico y bajo la cabeza, se sentía nervioso.

-Voy a quedarme aquí, así que espero estés preparado o te morderé hasta la muerte-.

Tsuna elevo la cara y miro a Hibari, ¿realmente se quedaría en Italia?

-Voy a quedarme en Italia. Desde el principio eso era lo que iba a hacer-.

-Pero… yo pensé… tú…-.

-Ponte feliz-.

Ordenó Hibari.

-Estoy feliz-.

Dijo rápidamente Tsuna, Hibari sonrió de lado y dio la vuelta, fue detenido por una de las manos de Tsuna. Tsuna había llegado a su límite, su contenedor había llegado a su límite con las palabras de Hibari y con las suyas, sus sentimientos estaban al tope, tenía que expresarlos o seguramente explotaría.

-Te amo, Hibari-san-.

No lo miraba a los ojos, pero estaba totalmente sonrojado y eso Hibari podía verlo, soltó un suspiro y volteo, tomo la mano de Tsuna y lo jalo, sus labios se unieron y aunque Tsuna no lo esperaba cerró los ojos, su tacto, sus labios suaves y calientes hicieron estremecer a Tsuna, suspiro, sus piernas temblaron y sintió que iba a desmayarse, se sujeto fuerte de la camisa de Hibari y él mismo profundizo más ese beso, y ese beso provoco que sus sentimientos que habían llegado hasta el tope se desbordaran, lo llenaran por completo y al final, cuando se separo de Hibari notó que estaba llorando, Hibari sonrió de lado y le limpio las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?-.

-Perdón… me siento tan feliz… Te amo Hibari-san, Dios, te amo tanto que siento que voy a morir… hace tanto quise decírtelo así…-.

-Tsunayoshi… lo siento-.

Tsuna lo miro sin entender a que venía esa disculpa.

-Hace tiempo, yo te dije que era hetero… comprendo lo que hice, te lastime. Y ahora que supiste sobre mi relación con el caballo, comprendo que te herí aún más. Pero yo lo siento, por eso-.

El corazón de Tsuna comenzó a bombardear más sangre, entre los brazos de Hibari escuchándolo disculparse se sintió en un sueño, eso no debía de ser real, un Hibari tan amable no podía ser real. Hibari le beso la frente, bajo a sus mejillas y luego deslizo la nariz por su cuello, Tsuna se sintió 'cálido' y pronto la calidez se volvió en deseo, deseaba sentir de nuevo el tacto de Hibari, que aunque ya casi no lo recordaba sabía que era el único que lo había hecho sentir feliz. Pero aún había algo que quería preguntarle, no se sentía tranquilo si no se lo preguntaba. Separo a Hibari de si mismo y lo miro a la cara.

-¿Amabas a Dino-san?-.

Hibari deslizo sus manos por su rostro y las coloco en sus hombros, Tsuna se sintió extraño pero no por eso dejo de mirarlo, Hibari sin más sonrió de una forma extraña, Tsuna sintió que se sonrojaba más, había pasado un tiempo desde que se sentía tan nervioso y débil.

-Lo más cercano al amor, es lo que siento por ti… Yo no me di cuenta, pero desde el principio, creo que ya te esperaba-.

Tsuna no podía creer que Hibari fuera tan cursi, incluso a él le dio pena escuchar eso, se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, le daba un poco de vergüenza ver a Hibari.

-Ese día, el día en que tuvimos sexo, yo te esperaba, te espere y luego tuve el valor para tomarte y luego para amarte, aunque al principio me odie por haber tomado aún hombre, luego me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, yo me sentía feliz de haberte tomado. No sé como empezó o como terminara, pero tú serás responsable de mis sentimientos, así que… entrégate a mi por las buenas o te morderé hasta la muerte, Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna sintió que algo pesado que había oprimido su cuello por tanto tiempo se despejaba, sintió que sus lágrimas salían, ¿desde cuando era tan débil? Quien sabe, realmente ya no recordaba desde cuando había llorado así, abrazó a Hibari tan fuerte que las manos le dolieron.

-¿Puedo decir que me amas?-.

-Puedes decirlo, si alguien me pregunta, diré que eso es la verdad-.

El recuerdo de cierta chica en su oficina le provoco parar el llanto, se alejo de Hibari y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas, lo miro con una sonrisa y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

-Kyoko-chan esta esperándome en mi oficina, voy a hablar con ella… ¿quieres venir?-.

-Antes de eso. ¿Dónde esta Cavallone Luna?-.

-Oh… Es cierto… Creo que Reborn ya…-.

La puerta se abrió con brutalidad, Luna entro con el ceño fruncido y soltó una bofetada a Tsuna, sus ojos llenos de ira sorprendieron al castaño, Tsuna no comprendió porque le había golpeado.

-¿L-Luna?-.

-¡ERES DE LO PEOR! Me has utilizado a mi y a ese guardián para que pertenezcamos a tu mafia… ¡Te detes…!-.

-Error, quien te ha utilizado, fui yo-.

Reborn se mostro con una sonrisa, a su lado Basil mostro una sonrisa cómplice.

-Lo sentimos Luna, pero la única que ha perdido aquí eres tú-.

La voz del padre de Tsuna provoco que el castaño mismo se sorprendiera de verlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había visto a su padre, Iemitsu le sonrió a su hijo pero enseguida volteo a ver a Luna, esta se encontraba un poco nerviosa, con Iemitsu nunca se sabía que pasaría.

-Luna Cavallone, si te niegas a pertenecer a la novena unidad de Vongola. Estarás presa en las prisiones Vongola por haber confabulado con otras familias y haber traicionado a los Vongola, y la familia Cavallone será expulsada como miembro de la alianza-.

Luna mira impresionada a Iemitsu, luego miro a Basil y luego a Reborn. Los odiaba con toda su alma, todos esos mafiosos eran pura basura, miro a Reborn quien le sonreía con malicia, apretó los dientes. Pero Tsuna intervino al instante, se coloco frente a Luna, como si fuera su escudo y le tomo de la cintura de forma protectora, miro a su padre con un poco de enojo.

-No voy a permitir que utilicen a Luna-.

-No vamos a discutir en esto, Decimo Vongola-.

En vez de decirle hijo o Tsuna recurrió a su titulo, cosa que no tomo por sorpresa a Tsuna pero sí a todos los demás. Tsuna soltó a Luna y la escondió totalmente detrás de su cuerpo.

-Exactamente, no voy a discutir con algo que ya he tomado una decisión. Luna Cavallone puede marcharse de este lugar si lo desea. Después de todo, solo es la hermana de un aliado, ella no tiene nada que ver con la mafia-.

Luna miro a Tsuna de forma sorprendida, jalo la ropa del castaño y le miro de forma afligida.

-¿A… a que te refieres?-.

Tsuna estaba serió y de forma seca soltó.

-Mi compromiso contigo ha terminado. Lo lamento, pero no pienso casarme con alguien a quien no amo… y que a tratado de herir a mi familia-.

Luna se alejo un paso de Tsuna, se sentía extraña, como si su corazón se hubiese roto con esa declaración. Miro el suelo de forma sorprendida, no sabía que decir. No sabía que hacer.

-Así que esta discusión ha finalizado-.

Reborn frunció el ceño y miro a Tsuna.

-¿De que estas hablando? No vamos a dejarla escapar solo por tu medio puesto-.

-No me molestaría recurrir a la fuerza para hacerte entender… para hacerlos entender-.

Basil comenzó a tensarse al ver a su jefe, Reborn estaba comenzando a enojarse muchísimo, Tsuna los miro sin miedo, sabía que no iba a poder ganar, no después de la batalla con Hibari, aunque estuviera en perfectas condiciones no creía poder vencer a Reborn y su padre juntos, pero lo intentaría. Su llama surgió por un momento hasta que sintió que era golpeado en las costillas, soltó un jadeo y se balanceo hasta que se fue hacía la derecha, Hibari lo sostuvo a tiempo, la culpable, Luna, miro a Reborn y a Iemitsu.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, Tsunayoshi. Yo acepto. Perteneceré a la novena unidad de Vongola-.

Tsuna miro a Luna y se separo de Hibari pero este lo sostuvo de la cintura, Tsuna volteo a ver a Hibari y pero este no lo miraba a él, si no a Luna.

-No interfieras, ella tomo su decisión. Es lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hace, no te necesita y lo ha dicho-.

Tsuna miro a Luna, ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió de lado.

-Son mis problemas, no te entrometas-.

Dijo, y salió de ahí. Iemitsu observo a su hijo y le sonrió.

-Sigue haciendo tu trabajo. Vas mejor de lo que imaginaba-.

Camino detrás de Luna, Basil sonrió, por un momento pensó que ahí realmente se libraría una batalla, pero estaba equivocado y eso le aliviaba, esperaba que nunca llegara el día en el que viera a su jefe y a su hijo pelear.

-Vendremos otro día, Sawada-dono-.

Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa. Se puso tensó cuando ahí solo quedaron Reborn, Hibari y él, soltó un suspiro y se separo de Hibari, Reborn le extendió la mano y Tsuna saco de la bolsa de su pantalón lo que supuso Reborn pedía. El ópalo de fuego en la mano de Reborn perdió un poco de brillo, era como si notara cuando estaba con su dueño.

-También quiero ver el otro-.

Tsuna miro a Hibari y este jalo una cadena de su cuello, al final de la cadena se encontraba colgando de forma elegante una amatista, Hibari se la quito y se la dio a Reborn, Reborn observo ambas y luego soltó un gruñido a la vez que miraba hacia la puerta.

-Entra de una vez-.

La puerta se abrió por quien sabe que vez en el día. Con una sonrisa burlona el peliazul entro al cuarto.

-Kufufufu~ creo que he sido descubierto-.

Sin prestarle atención Reborn continuo examinando las piedras, Tsuna le dirigió una sonrisa a Mukuro y Hibari se tenso, después de todo odiaba a los ilusionistas, principalmente a él. Mukuro se acercó a Reborn y le quito el colgante de la amatista, apretó la piedra con fuerza y una llama azul salió de su anillo rodeando la mano con la que apretaba la piedra, al abrir la mano, la dichosa 'amatista' se convirtió en una piedra blanca, Mukuro sonrió de lado.

-Justo como lo esperaba-.

La piedra rápidamente volvió a tomar el color morado y se la devolvió a Tsuna. Tsuna no sabía que había pasado con eso.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-.

Preguntó Reborn.

-Esa piedra no es una amatista, igualmente ese ópalo de fuego no es eso. Son piedras especiales-.

Tsuna le regreso el colgante a Hibari y este brillo volviéndose aún más morado y obteniendo un brillo diferente, especial. Algo ahí estaba raro y a Tsuna no le gustaba verse ignorante, ya no. Hibari igualmente no entendía que sucedía ahí. Reborn sabía un poco sobre el asunto, pero lo poco que sabía no podía decirlo, en cambió sabía que Mukuro sabía mucho del tema y a diferencia de él, Mukuro no había hecho un pacto con Vendicare, Mukuro podía contarlo todo. Mukuro sonrió de lado y miro el colgante de la piedra naranja que descansaba en las manos de Reborn.

-La piedra que le pertenece Kyouya-kun es una piedra totalmente cursi. Esta pintada según la especialidad de la persona que Tsunayoshi-kun ama, la piedra es morada dando alusión a la nube, y brilla cuando es dada a la persona amada y el amor es mutuo. ¿Romántico no?-.

Tsuna estaba sonrojado, Hibari sonrió de lado mientras se colocaba el colgante. Tsuna recordaba que el día que Primo le había dado el collar, este había tomado un color morado al instante, ¿desde cuando había estado enamorado de Hibari? No lo sabía. Reborn le dio el ópalo a Mukuro y este sonrió mientras lo sostenía en sus manos, de esa piedra sabía tanto que le daba un poco de ansias decirlo todo.

-Esta piedra, a diferencia de la otra, tiene muchas habilidades. Lo primero es que no es un ópalo de fuego. Esta piedra fue creada con llamas del primer Vongola, de Giotto, su color naranja se debe a que el elemento del cielo es naranja. Lo siguiente. Ese ópalo fue creado por Primo Vongola con la intención de continuar con el legado de su determinación. Se decía que Giotto deposito tantas llamas de cielo hasta casi terminar muerto, iba a servir para dársela al que siguiera sus ideales-.

-Pero el siguiente Vongola no…-.

Mukuro interrumpió a Tsuna colocándole un dedo en la boca.

-Shh~ Primo no deseaba tener hijos, esa fue la razón de la creación de esa piedra. El propósito de Primo nunca fue tener hijos, iba a dar esa piedra al siguiente líder, tuviera o no llamas del Cielo, a Primo solo le bastaba que ese siguiente tuviera determinación, si tenía determinación podría liberar el poder de la piedra naranja. Sería como si obtuviera los poderes de Primo gracias a esa piedra-.

-Entonces…-.

-Esa piedra 'se perdió' después de tener hijos, simplemente la piedra desapareció porque ya no era necesaria. Con descendencia Vongola la piedra era inútil. Ahora, se dice que Daniela, la octava al mando de Vongola, obtuvo la piedra. Y es cierto. Daniela no deseaba tener hijos, su propósito era dar esa piedra a un chico que ella vio apto, ese chico tendría los poderes de Primo Vongola y la llama de ella. Pero entonces Daniela se embarazo y la piedra volvió a desaparecer-.

Reborn ya no sabía más después de ese último comentario, así que puso más atención en las palabras de Mukuro.

-La piedra la obtuviste tú, supongo… que no deseas tener hijos, ¿cierto?-.

Tsuna bajo la vista, no los deseaba.

-En tú caso, tienes dos collares, por eso es que todo se ha vuelto más divertido-.

Reborn alzo la ceja con interés.

-Te diré. Vendice quería que les entregaras la piedra, porque supongo tú no quieres seguir con Vongola, eso no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, así que el trabajo de Vendice sería elegir al siguiente heredero, para eso necesita de la piedra naranja. En pocas palabras, no necesitan de tus hijos para dejar a alguien a cargo de Vongola-.

Tsuna alzo la vista y miro detenidamente a Mukuro, el peliazul le devolvió la piedra a Tsuna y este la miro con profunda curiosidad.

-Pero Vendice sabe algo divertido sobre esos dos collares. Aunque nunca se había visto el collar que tiene Kyouya-kun, se sabía que existía, puesto que Primo también creo eso y fue solo 'por si acaso'-.

Reborn miro el collar que colgaba en el cuello de Hibari y luego la piedra naranja que estaba en manos de Tsuna.

-Primo era taaaaan~ noble y taaaan~ precavido que seguro pensó: habrá un gay en la familia que no quiera tener herederos por el profundo amor que le tendrá a su pareja, entonces yo les daré la oportunidad de procrear. ¿Entiendes?-.

Un tic ataco el ojo izquierdo de Tsuna, quien miraba la piedra naranja y la piedra de Hibari alternativamente. No, quería decir que no entendía, pero obviamente que entendía todo.

-En pocas palabras, cuando la piedra naranja y la piedra que tiene Kyouya-kun se encuentran, los dos usuarios podrán tener hijos entre ellos… Bueno, la mamá vendría siendo el líder Vongola, por seguridad. Simplificando. ¡Puedes tener dentro tuyo un hijo de Kyouya-kun!-.

El tic se volvió más pronunciado, Tsuna comenzó a temblar y sentía que comenzaba a escurrirle espuma por la boca. Reborn se sintió un tanto… divertido por la situación.

-Kufufufu~ tienes tres opciones ahora. Tener un hijo con Luna-chan, dar esa piedra naranja a alguien que veas apto o tener un hijo con Kyouya-kun-.

Sí, en definitiva. Vongola era pura locura. Tsuna se desmayó en los brazos de Hibari, Reborn soltó un risita al igual que Mukuro, incluso Hibari sonreía. El único que no pareció tomar eso bien fue Tsuna. Hibari se mostro divertido mientras cargaba a Tsuna y lo devolvía a la cama, Reborn se puso serió al igual que Mukuro. Mukuro se recargo en una pared y Reborn en la puerta.

-Ahora que sabes eso, ¿qué harás?-.

Hibari miro a Reborn y elevo los hombros.

-No lo sé-.

Acepto, mientras se sentaba en la cama, estaba un poco cansado.

-Pues, puedes devolverlo a Luna, ella dará a Vongola un heredero con llamas de todos los elementos o puedes quedártelo. No voy a aceptar un líder sin sangre Vongola-.

Hibari miro a Tsuna.

-Esa decisión no es mía, bebe-.

Dijo con simpleza mientras se levantaba, no le gustaba estar en manadas, Reborn soltó un suspiro y detuvo a Hibari del hombro, coloco una mano sobre la piedra morada y miro a Hibari de forma desafiante.

-Solo te diré esto, si no haces una buena jugada… esa piedra se va a tornar de otro color-.

Hibari sonrió de lado.

-Sueña-.

Dijo para salir de la habitación, en el exterior se encontraba Chrome, quien veía de forma preocupada a Mukuro, el peliazul notó a la chica y le sonrió.

-Yo también me voy, disfruta de tu tiempo a solas con él-.

Reborn sonrió.

-Claro, tú también disfruta de tu pequeña y linda Nagi-.

Dijo con sarcasmo, a todo el mundo no le quedaba duda que entre los dos ilusionistas había algo más que un contrato, al menos a Reborn no le quedaba duda. Tsuna se removió un poco en la cama y Reborn se acercó y miro la piedra.

-Es sorprendente pensar que Primo pensó en todo esto… Supongo que es bueno predecir un poco las cosas-.

Dijo con simpleza mientras le pellizcaba la nariz a Tsuna, el castaño pareció molestarse pero no se despertó. Reborn le jalo la mejilla y luego soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama. Con molestia miro el collar, incluso podría tener hijos con él, era tan insoportable, debía aceptarlo, había perdido totalmente. Un toque en la puerta lo alerto y se levantó de la cama, Gokudera entro ligeramente preocupado y al notar que Tsuna dormía soltó un suspiro y luego miro a Reborn.

-Reborn-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra el Decimo?-.

-Está bien, solo… sufrió un shock nervioso-.

-Oh… ya veo. Entonces le diré a Sasagawa que el Decimo no podrá verla-.

-Sí, él ya ha tenido mucho por hoy, le daré el día libre, necesita dormir…-.

Gokudera se acercó a Tsuna y lo cubrió bien con las mantas, sonrió como si fuera su madre y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, pero solo dejo la puerta abierta para que alguien entrara. Reborn se sorprendió cuando vio a Nana entrar a la habitación con una sonrisa, le saludo como si supiera quien es y luego se acercó a su hijo, lo observo en silencio, Reborn ni siquiera se movió, se quedo totalmente quieto en su lugar.

-Tsu-kun…-.

Pronunció en un susurro Nana mientras le acariciaba las mejillas al castaño con tranquilidad, le beso la frente y luego se irguió, miro a Reborn y a Gokudera y les sonrió, Reborn se sintió algo cálido, Nana tenía unas sonrisas que daban gusto verlas, pero a la vez sintió que la estaba traicionando, después de todo Nana le había encargado a su hijo y Tsuna se había vuelto un mafioso sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

-Por favor, sigan cuidando a Tsu-kun, Gokudera-kun, Reborn-kun-.

Salió de la habitación tal y como entro y cerró la puerta. Reborn se lamentó un poco, le hubiera gustado que Tsuna viera su madre, ese momento le habría dado a Tsuna el calor que necesitaba, pero a la vez se alegraba que Tsuna no la hubiera visto, después de todo estaba en el momento más crítico de Vongola, no podía verse débil, por su propio bien. Gokudera soltó un suspiro.

-Fue lo mejor. Me voy, Reborn-san-.

Gokudera salió de la habitación, Reborn observo a Tsuna y sonrió de lado, se encamino a la salida de la habitación y apago la luz, Tsuna necesitaba dormir, llevaba mucho tiempo de no dormir bien, de aguantar la humillación de los altos miembros de Vongola, de aceptar que él aún lo maltratara, Tsuna necesitaba dormir… probablemente también unas vacaciones, bueno, eso no sabía si se lo podría dar.

-Por lo mientras, duerme bien… Tsunayoshi-.

Y salió de la habitación.

.

* * *

.

Kyoko no dijo nada cuando Gokudera le dijo que Tsuna no la vería hoy, porque estaba cansado y había colapsado hace unos momentos. Kyoko asintió restándole importancia. Se dirigió a la habitación que habitaría por los próximos dos días. Miro los alrededores por la ventana y le pareció que el lugar era hermoso. Suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba todo de forma alterna, la verdad era que estaba preocupada, sabía que la forma de vida de Tsuna era peligrosa, agotadora y probablemente también incomoda, pero Tsuna parecía comenzar a encajar bien en eso, le preocupaba que se hubiera vuelto una mala persona, que hubiera olvidado las sonrisas y la honestidad, esperaba que Tsuna fuera como antes, o al menos que no se hubiera vuelto un mafioso de verdad.

-Tsuna-kun…-.

Soltó en forma de suspiro, por la ventana le pareció ver a alguien conocido, sonrió de lado y se encamino a la salida, se sintió un poco perdida pero rápidamente encontró la salida de la mansión, corrió por unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la vereda donde había visto al otro caminar. Se encamino con un poco de cautela, no sabía a donde se dirigía, se detuvo cuando escucho un sonido, pero pronto vio a un ave posarse sobre una rama, el ave pareció inspeccionarle y después de un rato se acurruco y cerró sus ojitos negros. Sonrió conmovida y continuo con su camino, se detuvo cuando llegó a donde la otra persona había llegado. Le sonrió.

-Kyouya-kun… hola-.

Le sonrió y elevo la mano mientras la movía en forma de saludo, Hibari la miro y volvió su vista al frente. Kyoko dio un paso más hasta Hibari y se detuvo.

-Ahm… ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Hibari volvió a mirarla, pero enseguida comenzó a caminar, Kyoko camino siguiéndolo, no sabía a donde se dirigía pero quería hablar con Hibari.

-¡Kyouya-kun!-.

Hibari no se detuvo, diferente a lo pensado comenzó a caminar más rápido, Kyoko hizo lo mismo, lo bueno es que llevaba zapatillas de tacón bajo. Kyouya se detuvo y Kyoko choco contra su espalda al no notar que el chico se había detenido y cayó al suelo, Hibari no volteo a mirarla, solo miro al frente. El ruido de agua caer alerto a la chica y miro al frente, era una cascada. Se sorprendió un poco.

-Lo traeré aquí-.

Dijo, Kyoko no entendió, Hibari volteo a verla y le extendió la mano para que se levantara, Kyoko lo acepto con una sonrisa y se levantó, la amatista brillando en el pecho del otro llamo su atención y acerco la mano para tocarla, pero cuando notó que Hibari le miraba con frialdad se detuvo.

-Lo siento-.

Se excuso y retrocedió un paso, Kyoko lo miro fijamente, se veía feliz, muy feliz.

-¿Te ha pasado algo bueno?-.

Preguntó. Hibari retrocedió un paso más, y la miro mal, Kyoko se puso nerviosa, por alguna razón Hibari la odiaba y no sabía porque.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-.

Hablo finalmente Hibari, Kyoko sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras se pasaba mechones largos de cabello atrás de la oreja.

-Recibí… una llamada de Hana-chan, me dijo que estaría en Italia con mi onii-chan, así que yo le dije que también vendría… quería ver a Tsuna-kun… a Gokudera-kun también y a Chrome-chan y Mukuro-kun-.

Hibari asintió.

-¿Y que más?-.

-Pues… quería hablar con Tsuna-kun-.

-¿Por qué? ¿No pudiste solo hablarle por teléfono? ¿No se supone que vas a casarte?-.

Kyoko se sorprendió por el interrogatorio, Hibari nunca le había preguntado sobre su vida, nunca le había preguntado nada, a Hibari no le importaba su vida, de hecho no sabía que Hibari sabía sobre su boda. Sonrió de lado.

-Ahm… yo…-.

-Responde. Sasagawa Kyoko-.

Kyoko miro a Hibari y algo paso por su cabeza, la razón de que Hibari le preguntara todo eso. Pero según ella, Hibari tenía una relación con Dino.

-Kyouya-kun… ¿no se supone que estabas saliendo con Dino-kun?-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-.

Kyoko soltó una risita.

-Bueno, me has preguntado un montón de cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, al menos deberías de responderme eso para que yo te responda lo otro-.

-Ya no-.

Dijo con simpleza y Kyoko supo lo mucho que le costó a Hibari responder, sonrió de lado y se dispuso a contestar todo.

-Porque quiero invitarlo a mi boda… Hace un tiempo Tsuna-kun dijo que me amaba, yo nunca le respondí nada y… quiero hablar con él por esa razón. No le hable por teléfono, porque me parece de mal gusto hablar así algo tan importante. Y claro que voy a casarme-.

Aclaro cada cosa, Hibari desvió el rostro y a Kyoko le pareció tierno, oh Dios, era obvio que estaba celoso y se veía tan tierno al verse tan aliviado.

-Kyouya-kun, de pura casualidad… ¿A ti te gusta Tsuna-kun?-.

Hibari la miro serió y Kyoko se sonrojo cuando Hibari le contesto.

-Lo amo-.

Que lo dijera sin si quiera un poco de vergüenza causo que Kyoko se sintiera avergonzada. Soltó una risita, pero no despego la mirada de Hibari.

-Y-ya… ya veo… pues… suerte-.

Hibari sonrió sorprendiéndola.

-No necesito suerte. Tsunayoshi ya es mío-.

Dijo, haciendo que Kyoko volviera a sonrojarse y ahora se puso nerviosa, no entendía como alguien como Hibari podía hablar de eso y no sentir vergüenza, soltó otra risita y bajo la cabeza, no creía que tendría ese tipo de charlas con Hibari, ni que escucharía que Tsuna estuviera saliendo con Hibari.

-Entonces debo creer, ¿Qué Tsuna-kun te corresponde? ¿Yo debería preguntar eso?-.

-Puedes preguntarle a él sobre sus sentimientos, yo ya te he dicho los míos-.

Por primera vez Kyoko estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con él. Miro los árboles y elevo la cabeza, entre los huecos de las hojas pudo ver el cielo y sonrió cuando vio a una solitaria nube pasar con extrema lentitud. Miro a Hibari y le sonrió.

-Sabes, Kyouya-kun. Cuando Tsuna-kun dijo que me amaba, realmente yo no le creía. Tsuna-kun no me conocía y en ese entonces yo era demasiado despistada. Tuvo que pasar el tiempo para que me diera cuenta que Tsuna-kun a mi también me gustaba, pero para ese entonces, supe todo. Me dio un poco de miedo, me quise alejar de él, pero luego me di cuenta que mi vida sin Tsuna-kun sería intranquila, me sentiría insegura. No pude dejarlo. Así que me prepuse a aceptarlo. ¿Pero sabes? Creo que para ese entonces Tsuna-kun ya amaba a otra persona, lo sentí y me di cuenta que era mi tiempo para alejarme de él. Así que cuando Tsuna-kun se marcho a Italia fue mi momento de comenzar un nuevo amor, porque lo amaba yo debía de dejarlo ir, sin que se preocupara por mí-.

Hibari la miraba con atención.

-Creo que… la persona a la que Tsuna-kun amaba en ese entonces era a ti, ¿cierto?-.

Hibari no respondió, no quería sonar arrogante, además que no sabía si Tsuna lo amaba desde ese entonces o no.

-Así que te pido que no te pongas celoso. Yo no he venido a conquistar a Tsuna-kun o algo así. Solo quiero saber de él, es mi amigo antes que nada-.

Hibari la miro y luego comenzó a caminar, se detuvo y volteo la cabeza para mirar a Kyoko, ella estaba quieta.

-¿No vienes?-.

Kyoko sonrió y asintió.

-Claro-.

.

* * *

.

Yamamoto miro el techo de su habitación y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y dijo simplemente 'pase', alguien entro y supo de quien se trataba con solo escucharlo.

-Hey, ¿Dónde esta Tsuna?-.

-Gokudera dijo que dormía. Hoy nadie va a molestarlo hasta que despierte-.

Lambo asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama de Yamamoto y luego se recostó a su lado haciendo sonreír a Yamamoto.

-Han pasado muchas cosas-.

Dijo Lambo, Yamamoto se alejo un poco para que Lambo se recostara bien, Lambo se acomodo y luego miro a Yamamoto mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza, Yamamoto se acomodo bien en la cama y asintió.

-Sí, supongo que todavía pasaran más cosas-.

-Tal vez mañana perdamos la vida-.

Dijo Lambo con una sonrisa de lado. Yamamoto coloco una mano sobre su pelo y comenzó a revolvérselo y luego le sonrió.

-Eres joven, no hables de la muerte cuando ni siquiera tienes quince-.

Lambo no dijo nada, de hecho cerró los ojos y soltó una risita.

-Escuche que Tsuna puede tener hijos. Bueno, solo hijos de Hibari-.

Yamamoto comenzó a reírse.

-¿De donde lo escuchaste?-.

-De Reborn-.

Yamamoto soltó una carcajada y quito la mano del cabello de Lambo, Lambo miro el techo.

-Eso es… raro-.

Dijo finalmente Yamamoto. Lambo asintió y se levanto de la cama, se estiro y soltó luego un bostezo.

-Creo que, voy a buscar a I-pin, escuche que había venido aquí, junto con mamá-.

-¿Nana-san esta aquí?-.

Yamamoto se sentó, Lambo asintió sin muchas ganas.

-Vaya, quiero ver a Nana-san-.

Lambo volteo un poco.

-Se ha ido. Mamá se ha ido a casa-.

Una extraña nostalgia los invadió, Yamamoto volvió a recostarse, y soltó un suspiro mientras se decepcionaba, le hubiera gustado ver a Nana, se sentó rápidamente y con su voz detuvo a Lambo antes que saliera de su cuarto.

-¿Nana-san vio a Tsuna?-.

Lambo asintió.

-Oh, bueno-.

Volvió a recostarse, Lambo salió de la habitación y suspiro. Se sentía melancólico sobre el hecho de que Tsuna no podía ver a su madre cuando quisiera. Supuso que no tenía muchas alternativas, después de todo ser del Decimo Vongola era un cargo que traía muchos problemas, el principal podría ser ese, que lo mejor era mantener a sus seres queridos lejos si no quería verlos herdios.

-Bueno, al menos tienes a Hibari-.

Dijo en un susurro, camino por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola, lugar en el que estaría viviendo a partir de ahora.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la ventana, con las cortinas cerradas no supo si era de día o de noche. Luego miro el reloj que se encontraba en la cómoda que se encontraba a lado de su cama. Pero el reloj no estaba, se estiro un poco, había dormido bastante. Escucho la puerta abrirse y cuando vio de quien se trataba se sonrojo un poco. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Hibari-san…-.

No supo que más decir, ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien que sonriera.

-Has dormido por dieciocho horas, son las cuatro de la mañana-.

Se sorprendió, tenía mucho trabajo como para ponerse a dormir. Trato de levantarse pero Hibari lo detuvo.

-Entre Gokudera Hayato y yo hemos comenzado a revisar el papeleo. Tu asesor nos ha estado dirigiendo-.

-¿Asesor?-.

No recordaba tener un asesor.

-El bebe-.

-Oh, Reborn-.

Tsuna se relajo un poco, si Hibari se lo decía, suponía era verdad. Hibari se hinco frente a él, le acaricio el rostro provocando que la piel que tocaba se calentara, pero Tsuna en vez de ponerse nervioso se relajo. Sintió las manos de Hibari acariciarlo y luego como lo abrazaba, suavemente, de una forma dulce, se estremeció por el suave contacto, pero no por eso lo separo, incluso quiso acercarlo.

-Sigues siendo pequeño… también eres suave-.

Soltó una risita, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hibari y se pego un poco más a él, el calor de Hibari termino adormeciéndolo un poco. La oscuridad de la habitación provoco que la atmosfera se volviera un poco más acogedora, Hibari se levanto aún sosteniéndolo y le miro al rostro.

-No sabía que eras tan lindo-.

Eso si le provoco un sonrojo, ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Hibari, ¿cómo podía decir eso y no tener vergüenza? Bueno, si se trataba de Hibari tampoco era de sorprenderse mucho, Hibari siempre había sido de esa forma.

-A partir de ahora. Entrégate a mí, yo me entregare a ti-.

Tsuna sintió que su interior se calmaba. Egoísmo, era probablemente eso, lo aceptaba. Pero iba a estar con Hibari, ya murieran por eso, que más daba, solo quería estar con Hibari, ya había esperado seis años por él, ya no quería seguir esperando, no podía seguir haciéndolo.

-Cuídame, Hibari-san, por favor-.

Hibari lo apretó un poco más fuerte.

-Perdón, te hice esperar por mucho tiempo, lo siento-.

A Tsuna eso ya no le importaba, Hibari estaba a su lado, ya no podía pedir más. Ya lo tenía todo. Sus amigos, su familia, el amor de su vida.

A decir verdad, Hibari no era su primer amor, el primeo había sido Kyoko, su primer amor no había resultado, pero aunque Hibari no fuera su primer amor sentía que había sido mucho más difícil que el primero. Hibari era un chico, en el entonces que se había enamorado de Hibari este era totalmente heterosexual y no creía en el amor entre hombres, había sufrido un maltrato físico y Hibari había herido su orgullo en su totalidad. Hibari había sido difícil pero se sentía tan contento que su amor hubiera llegado hasta Hibari.

Se sentía tan feliz, era casi increíble que se sintiera tan feliz.

Casi no podía creerlo.

-Van a matarme pronto, seguramente… Soy muy feliz para ser real-.

Hibari no dijo nada, Tsuna se separo lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos, sonrió con picardía y aunque sentía vergüenza iba a decir lo que tenía en la cabeza.

-Yo… quisiera estar contigo… ahm… tener sexo contigo…-.

Hibari alzo una ceja al verlo dudar tanto. Tsuna comenzó a sonrojarse más al no saber que como reaccionaría Hibari. Pero era algo preocupante lo de los collares.

-Pero… no se que debería hacer… tú… bueno yo… Lo que dijo Mukuro… si yo… quedara…-.

Hibari sonrió de lado imaginándose lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico.

-Estas tratando de decirme, ¿que te preocupa quedar embarazado?-.

Tsuna se sonrojo en su totalidad y asintió con debilidad. Hibari lo soltó, de hecho no había pensado en eso, realmente ahora no le parecía oportuno tener hijos. Aunque tampoco le parecía mala idea.

-Será mejor preguntarle al bebe sobre eso-.

Tsuna negó frenéticamente.

-¡No!-.

Hibari lo miro a los ojos y Tsuna desvió la vista.

-Veras… pasaron cosas… Reborn esta enamorado de mi y no me gustaría que supiera esto-.

De pronto Hibari se puso tenso, coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Tsuna y la jalo hacia si mismo, Tsuna no entendió la reacción hasta que escucho lo que Hibari le dijo.

-El bebe es un rival digno. No voy a permitir que te toque de nuevo-.

Tsuna soltó una risita, oh vamos, Hibari no podía hablar en serio.

-Hablo en serio-.

Eso último hizo estremecer a Tsuna. Miro a Hibari y sonrió mientras tocaba su mejilla derecha, Hibari tomo esa mano y la acercó a sus labios y le beso la palma, Tsuna se estremeció, pero trago saliva tranquilizándose.

-Yo te amo a ti, aunque Reborn se me acerque no caeré. No importa quien sea… yo te amo solo a ti, Hibari-san. Solo a ti-.

Por primera vez no le dio vergüenza decirle, pero entonces Hibari se sonrojo y desvió la vista, Tsuna no entendió el comportamiento.

-¿Hibari-san?-.

-No puedo creer que no te de vergüenza decir eso-.

Tsuna no creyó lo que dijo, bueno, todo el rato Hibari había dicho cosas vergonzosas y ahora le venía con eso. Como fuera, si se trataba de Hibari iba a entenderlo.

Entonces la atmosfera se volvió cálida, Tsuna se separo de Hibari, se miraron a los ojos, el tiempo se detuvo y la atmosfera les hizo darse cuenta de sus condiciones. Solos, en una habitación oscura, a las cuatro de la mañana. Hora en que las actividades comenzaban, pero eso no podía importarles menos.

Acortaron toda la distancia. Sus bocas chocaron causándoles primero dolor. Pero eso no les importo nada. El contacto de sus labios causo un calor inmenso en sus cuerpos, Hibari abrazo a Tsuna rápidamente y Tsuna coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Un beso profundo, dulce, sin tiempo y sin medidas.

Algo similar a un beso sin preocupaciones.

Tsuna no supo cuanto tiempo beso a Hibari, cuando comenzaron a besarse despacio y cuando se sentó sobre el regazo de Hibari mientras le acariciaba sobre la ropa.

Lo ultimo que miro antes de quedarse dormido junto a Hibari fue que ya eran las seis de la mañana.

.

* * *

_Morí, hacia tanto tiempo que no escribía algo dulce entre estos dos chicos que morí mientras escribía esas escenas. De verdad, mi intensión era poner aunque sea un poco de lemon, pero no, tuve que poner la realidad, Tsuna estaría preocupado de quedar embarazado._

_El próximo capitulo será el ultimo de este fic, y cuando suba ese capitulo subiré el R27 que prometí. No olviden que subiré también un epilogo._

_Agradezco a todos los reviews, también a los lectores que aunque no dejan comentarios les gusta leer mi historia. Y antes de terminar les diré que hay un fic nuevo que se llama el tiempo olvidado, el titulo esta en ingles y en español, yo solo puse el titulo en español. Es un R27 y esta genial, se los recomiendo._

_Bueno, ahora si me despido._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a su autora Akira Amano

**Advertencias:** Este capitulo es el último capitulo de este fic. Capitulo un tanto largo y como anexo el epilogo se vuelve aún más largo. Contendrá exceso de azúcar entra las diferentes parejas ya hechas, sobre todo en el 1827. Este capitulo contiene drama y un poco de humor. Además, al final le anexe el resumen del próximo 1827 que subiré y también del 6927. Disfruten el ultimo capitulo de este fic!

**Summary.-** Herbívoros habían por montones a su alrededor, pero ese herbívoro era el único que podía tomar su atención y perturbarlo de esa forma.

* * *

**DIETRO IL CIELO**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitolo 17**_

**Suave y gentil hasta el final**

_**.**_

* * *

Chrome miro de forma dubitativa a Tsuna, se acercó un poco a su rostro y le toco las mejillas, le pico tratando de despertarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Se puso nerviosa, Mukuro le había dicho que tenían que avisarle a Tsuna sobre su nueva misión, pero no quería despertarlo. Se subió a la cama y se acostó sobre Tsuna, esperaba que su peso fuera suficiente para hacerlo despertar, pero no funciono, Tsuna no se movió, solo comenzó a respirar con un poco de dificultad. Comenzó a soplarle la cara, pero Tsuna parecía muy cansado, porque no despertaba.

-Jefe-.

Llamo con cautela y cuidando el tono de su voz, pero Tsuna continuo inmóvil.

-Jefe-.

Hablo un poco más fuerte. Pero Tsuna continúo totalmente dormido.

-Jefe-.

Alzo un poco más la voz, Tsuna se removió y la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura, apretando su rostro al pecho de la chica, Chrome se puso un poco nerviosa, pero no le tomo tanta importancia a la cercanía, después de todo era su jefe, y solo él y Mukuro podían tocarla a ese extremo. Chrome se quedo quieta después de todo, un abrazo de Tsuna era algo relajante, su calor y su aroma era como entrar a un cuarto relajante. Escucho la puerta abrirse y un bufido de molestia, elevo la cara y se encontró de frente con el enemigo de Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya y por lo visto no se veía nada feliz. De hecho, se veía bastante molesto.

Con lentitud, la chica se separo de Tsuna y salió de la cama, Tsuna se removió con incomodidad, buscando el calor que había perdido. Chrome miro fijamente a Hibari y le sonrió con nerviosismo. Hibari solo soltó un nuevo bufido, no iba a ocultar el hecho de que estaba molesto, él nunca ocultaba su antipatía.

-¿Tienes algún asunto con él?-.

Preguntó Hibari, dando un paso a la chica, Chrome retrocedió el paso y sonrió con algo similar a la angustia, sabía que Hibari era la pareja de Tsuna y también sabía que era posesivo y agresivo. Mala combinación para un novio para su jefe, es lo que pensaba pero nunca se lo diría a nadie.

-Mukuro-sama, su grupo y yo nos marcharemos de misión hoy mismo. Mukuro-sama me ha mandado a avisarle al Jefe sobre eso y que nos de su autorización-.

Hibari le mando una mirada severa, Chrome se alejo un poco más de Tsuna, sabía que había sido un poco imprudente haberse acostado sobre su jefe cuando su pareja rondaba cerca, pero eso era algo común en ella, ella trataba a su jefe como si fuera su hijo. Chrome sabía lo difícil que le resultaba a su jefe todo el asunto de la mafia y ahora que no tenía el apoyo de su madre se volvía más difícil para él, por eso Chrome había decidido darle ese cariño materno que Tsuna necesitaba, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, por su Cielo. Y realmente no esperaba que nadie la entendiera.

Hibari se acercó a Tsuna, coloco su mano sobre su mejilla y Tsuna comenzó a abrir los ojos, Hibari se separo y miro a Chrome. Chrome se sintió extraña, la mirada de Hibari era retadora, pero a la vez era cálida, nunca había visto ese tipo de expresión, rápidamente volteo a ver a su jefe y sonrió cuando lo vio frotarse los ojos, ya estaba despierto.

-¿Chrome?-.

Tsuna miro a su alrededor comenzando a salir de su aturdimientos, sabía que estaba en su cuarto, con la chica junto a su cama y Hibari cerca, podía sentirlo. Chrome le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

-Jefe-.

La mirada de Tsuna se desvió al otro presente y le sonrió.

-Hibari-san-.

Hibari no respondió nada, Tsuna continúo con su sonrisa pese a eso, tampoco era como si esperara que Hibari le contestara, volvió su mirada a Chrome.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde… ¿Esta hambriento, Jefe?-.

Tsuna sintió el hambre después de escuchar eso y asintió. Chrome sonrió y salió de la habitación, seguramente le traería comida. Hibari se acercó a él, le peino el cabello con los dedos y le acaricio la mejilla derecha, era tan tierno con él, se preguntaba a veces si Hibari se habría comportado así con todas esas chicas con las que había salido en el pasado, o con Dino, realmente si fue así no le molestaba tanto, no creía que les hubiera dicho que los amaba. Aunque no podía evitar sentir un picor al pensar que podría haber sido así de amable con muchas otras personas, quería sentirse único después de todo.

-Esa chica ha dicho que se va de misión con Rokudo Mukuro-.

Tsuna observo la ventana al sentir que alguien lo miraba, pero no vio a nadie. Volvió la vista a Hibari y le sonrió.

-Oh, eso es bueno, que Mukuro y Chrome salgan después de lo que paso es mejor para ellos. ¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo a una misión?-.

Hibari sonrió de lado.

-Lo siento. Pero el bebe ya me ha dado una misión. Estaré con ese hombre ridículo del pelo largo y Yamamoto Takeshi-.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, pero le pareció buena idea.

-¿Se puede saber que misión?-.

-La familia Shimon ha mandado una carta, acudiremos a su ayuda-.

Tsuna se alarmo ante eso, se sentó rápidamente y se paro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-.

Hibari lo tranquilizo colocando una mano sobre su pelo castaño.

-Tranquilo. Solo han atacado de una forma imprudente a una prisión en Bulgaria, salieron heridos y ellos necesitan asistencia para volver a Italia. Ellos ya están bien-.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro y se sentó de nuevo. Hibari se sentó a su lado, jugando con su suerte Tsuna recostó la cabeza en su hombro y Hibari lo rodeo, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Tener alguien a tu lado era realmente reconfortante, era todo lo que podía pensar Tsuna. Era su momento de tranquilidad y Tsuna se sentía mejor que nunca en su vida.

-Sobre lo de tener sexo…-.

Comenzó Hibari, pero Tsuna enrojeció hasta las orejas, se separo de Hibari y miro el suelo. Pero de nuevo se sintió observado, volteo hacia la ventana, esto ya era preocupante, no vio a nadie pero su súper intuición le decía que ahí había alguien. Se coloco de pie y encendió sus llamas dirigiéndose a la ventana, Hibari se dio cuenta que Tsuna también había sentido la presencia de alguien que los observaba. Hibari se levanto también y saco sus tonfas de quien sabe donde. Observo todos lados y detuvo su mirada detrás de un pilar, abrió la ventana y le dijo claramente a Tsuna que esperara y salió por la ventana dirigiéndose al pilar, aunque Tsuna no quería obedecerlo decidió hacerlo. Hibari se acerco al pilar y cuando vio de quien se trataba lo jalo de la camisa y saco al individuo de su escondite.

-Hi-Hibari-san… ahm… yo…-.

-Irie Shoichi-.

El pelirrojo sonrió con nerviosismo, volteo la mira hacia la ventana y observo a Tsuna y con los ojos le rogo por ayuda, Tsuna apago sus llamas de ultima voluntad y salió por la ventana.

-Irie-san. ¿Por qué estas aquí?-.

Shoichi se puso un poco nervioso, como decirles que la ultima llamada lo tenía nervioso, había jurado escuchar la voz de Byakuran antes que se cortara la llamada, pero le daba un poco de pena decirle a Tsuna que estaba preocupado por el albino y por eso había preparado su viaje a Italia, sin causar muchas sospechas a su familia.

-¿Irie-san?-.

Hibari sonrió de lado y coloco una tonfa debajo del mentón del pelirrojo y sonrió con algo similar al sadismo provocando que Irie temblara de miedo.

-Puedo interrogarlo yo si él no contesta a tus preguntas-.

Tsuna coloco una mano sobre la tonfa de Hibari y la bajo, Shoichi pudo respirar una vez la tonfa dejo de amenazarlo.

-Está bien, Irie-san es un amigo. ¿Qué pasa Irie-san?-.

Irie supuso que lo mejor era decir un poco de la verdad, que estaba preocupado por la llamada que había recibido hace ya varios días atrás.

-Pues, recibí una llamada tuya hace unos días… me preocupe un poco y decidí venir-.

Tsuna se puso un poco nervioso, recordaba que había utilizado a Shoichi para que Byakuran le contara sobre aquellas agujas. Se sintió apenado, pero no culpable, ese tipo de cosas solían ocurrir en su mundo, ocupar a los otros era algo común, cualquier mafioso lo hacía con tal de cuidar a su familia. Pero ahora que Shoichi estaba ahí no sabía que decirle, si la verdad o inventarle alguna excusa.

-Pues había una emergencia, pero pudimos arreglar el problema nosotros-.

Shoichi suspiro un poco, simulando alivio, pero ahora quería preguntar por cierto individuo, pero Tsuna se le adelanto y pregunto por su mejor amigo.

-¿Has visto a Spanner-san? Esta en alguna parte de la mansión junto con Gianini-.

-No, no lo he visto. Pero iré a verlo ahora, tengo curiosidad de ver que tal esta-.

Acepto, era verdad que le daba curiosidad saber que tal estaba su mejor amigo, llevaba unos meses que no lo veía. Pero aún deseaba preguntar por Byakuran, no lo había visto hace muchos años… bueno, realmente no se sentía capaz de medir el tiempo, era bastante confuso porque realmente él no lo había visto, pero su yo del futuro lo conocía totalmente. Realmente tenía curiosidad sobre Byakuran, deseaba ver como era ese chico en este tiempo.

Tsuna tuvo un presentimiento al ver las muecas del rostro de Irie.

-Tengo que ir a verlo hoy a las prisiones Vongola. ¿Quieres venir?-.

Irie sabía que Tsuna se refería a Byakuran, así que asintió, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios. Tsuna sonrió, sabía que entre Irie y Byakuran había una amistad profunda, probablemente esa amistad era más que eso, pero ahora no podía catalogarla bien, después de todo este Irie no conocía a Byakuran, en realidad solo podía confiar en las memorias del Irie de diez años en el futuro, aunque si lo recordaba ya era el Irie de dentro de cuatro años. Hibari se guardo las tonfas y miro por la ventana de la habitación de Tsuna, esa chica había regresado. Tomo la mano de Tsuna y lo guió a la habitación, Tsuna se despidió de Irie, pero le dijo que entrara por la puerta y que Gokudera lo recibiría.

Una vez en su habitación Tsuna tomo los alimentos que Chrome le daba. Se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a tomar el jugo. Chrome sabía que ya había perdido algo de tiempo y debía darle ya el mensaje de Mukuro a su Jefe.

-Jefe. Mukuro-sama y el grupo iremos a una misión de reconocimiento a Inglaterra-.

Tsuna dirigió su mirada a Chrome, poniendo atención en las palabras de la chica.

-¿Qué hay en Inglaterra?-.

-Viajaremos a Liverpool. Ha llegado un informe en el que dice que Adelpho de la familia Gesso se ha trasladado ahí. Si lo encontramos entonces pedimos permiso para eliminarlo-.

Hibari se tenso de inmediato. Tsuna estuvo apunto de soltar el vaso de jugo, Hibari lo tomo a tiempo mientras veía los ojos llenos de perturbación del castaño. Aún dolía, era todo lo que Tsuna sentía. Pero debía de ser fuerte, por toda su familia debía de tratar de olvidarlo, no podía seguir con ese trauma. Pero era complicado olvidarlo, en su cuerpo había una marca que probaba lo que había vivido… pero era un poco masoquista y a la vez no deseaba deshacerse de la marca, era también una prueba de su estupidez. Respiro hondo y sintió que el miedo se alejaba, se sintió de nuevo poderoso y miro a Chrome con más seguridad.

-Bien. ¿Le han dicho a Reborn?-.

-Reborn-san ya sabe sobre esto. Necesitamos que apruebe nuestra misión. Mukuro-sama quiere partir lo más pronto posible-.

La chica tomo un folder que Tsuna no había visto que se encontraba en la mesa de su pequeña sala y se lo dio. Tsuna encendió una llama en su anillo y coloco una ligera llama en la carta, aprobaba la eliminación de ese hombre. Chrome tomo los documentos y los guardo con cuidado en un sobre.

-¿Cuándo piensan marchar?-.

Chrome dudo en decirle, sabía que Tsuna podía oponerse, pero bueno se iba a enterar más temprano que tarde, así que mejor decírselo en ese momento.

-Partiremos ahora mismo. Mukuro-sama me espera-.

Tsuna pensó que era precipitado, pero esa era la forma de actuar de ese sujeto. Asintió pese a que no estaba muy conforme, Chrome le sonrió y se acercó. Tomo el rostro de Tsuna con ambas manos y le beso la mejilla.

-Nos veremos pronto-.

Chrome dio la vuelta y salió de la alcoba, Tsuna sonrió ante el beso, pero enseguida sintió una presencia oscura, le dio un escalofrió en la espalda y volteo para mirar a Hibari, trago saliva al ver que Hibari le dedicaba una mirada de desagrado.

-Es Chrome… Ella… es como mi madre… no me veas así-.

Se excuso, pero era la verdad, por alguna extraña razón esa chica se comportaba como si fuera su madre. Se mordió los labios con algo similar al nerviosismo y luego se acercó a Hibari, si no le creía tendría que hacer lo que sea para que Hibari lo entendiera. Pero Hibari coloco una mano en su mejilla y de la forma más sería que pudo le dijo.

-Quiero saber todo de ti. Cuéntame todo lo que yo no se-.

Tsuna trago saliva. Asintió, aunque no muy convencido, habían cosas que desearía que nadie más que Reborn se enterara, pero era mejor ser sincero con Hibari, después de todo también quería que Hibari le contara todo de él. Un rugido proveniente del estomago del castaño provoco que Tsuna enrojeciera en vergüenza y Hibari sonriera de lado.

-Primero come, no has comido nada desde el desayuno de ayer. Debes cargar energías-.

Tsuna acepto eso mientras tomaba el tenedor de la bandeja, el olor de pasta y queso le abrió el apetito, incluso le comenzó a doler el estomago, estaba realmente hambriento.

.

* * *

.

Chrome salió con el sobre entre las manos, una vez fuera de la mansión se acerco hasta Mukuro que descansaba la espalda en un árbol. Mukuro la miro y le quito el folder de las manos, una vez vio la llama del cielo en la hoja se separo del árbol, hizo aparecer su tridente y Chrome le dio el anillo Vongola, anillo que de ahora en adelante debería portar Mukuro, quisiera o no.

-El Jefe se veía mucho mejor… Ha aceptado comer queso…-.

Mukuro sonrió de lado, sabía que Tsuna no comía queso a menos que estuviera de buen humor o que algo bueno hubiera pasado, extraña costumbre del castaño que realmente no comprendía. Coloco una mano en el hombro de Nagi y la acercó a él.

-Eso es bueno Nagi, al parecer… todo irá mejor de ahora en adelante-.

Aseguro, sabía que desde hace tiempo Nagi se sentía intranquila y todo era debido a que Tsuna siempre estaba haciendo cosas que él no quería, Nagi sentía pesar cuando veía la mirada vacía de Tsuna, era frustrante para ella verlo y no poder hacer nada por él. Y a Mukuro le molestaba un poco que Nagi estuviera intranquila.

-Mukuro-sama… ¿Tú amor por el Jefe ha cambiado?-.

Mukuro soltó una risita y acaricio la cabeza de Chrome, no entendía porque tanto alboroto por eso, no era algo nuevo el hecho de que él no podía apreciar a un mafioso, aunque ese mafioso fuera Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Nagi, mi amor por él jamás cambiara. Tsunayoshi sabe que yo no puedo amarlo, solo nos une el lazo del entendimiento, no hay nada más que eso-.

Pero Chrome no sentía que fuera de esa forma, había visto a Mukuro preocupado por Tsuna muchas veces, como cuando antes de viajar a Italia Mukuro había protegido a Tsuna de la indiferencia de Hibari o que se preocupaba por su estado mental y a veces también por el físico. Chrome sabía que Mukuro sentía aprecio por su jefe. Tal vez Mukuro no podía aceptarlo. Sonrió, si era así entonces se sentía feliz. Después de todo en el mundo no existía nadie como su Jefe, Tsuna era el único capaz de liberar la paz de las personas y hacerlas sentir en armonía, sabía que incluso Mukuro había sido tocado por esa armonía. No por nada trabajaba para Vongola y lo hacía por si mismo, nadie le obligaba a hacerlo.

-Mi linda Nagi, ¿te conformas si te digo que he comenzado a sentir cosas que ya había olvidado?-.

El comentario provoco confusión en Nagi quien miro a Mukuro de inmediato, mostrando toda su confusión en sus ojos.

-¿Mukuro-sama?-.

Mukuro le sonrió con picardía y le susurro algo que provoco que Chrome se sonrojara de pies a cabeza. Sentía que le salía humo por la cabeza.

-Mu-Mukuro-sama…-.

Mukuro sonrió, le acarició el cabello que comenzaba a crecerle y le dijo algo a Chrome que provoco que la chica sintiera que su corazón bombardeaba más sangre de la requerida.

-Sabes, Nagi, el cabello largo se te ve precioso… ¿Por qué no te lo dejas largo?-.

Nagi lo miro con asombro, siempre había pensado que Mukuro prefería el cabello corto, además, a ella le traía malos recuerdos el cabello largo, pero ahora que Mukuro se lo había pedido sentía que podía dejarlo crecer.

-Mukuro-chan, te habéis tardo un montón. Estaba muy~ aburrida-.

Chrome volteo al frente y se sintió un poco intimidada con la presencia de aquella chica. Le hablaba de forma demasiado casual a Mukuro, además que era en extremo melosa y sin contar que todo el tiempo le pedía a Mukuro objetos, la chica estaba obsesionada por los objetos materiales. M.M se acercó a Mukuro y se colgó de su brazo, Chrome se escondió detrás de Mukuro.

-Lo lamento, pero Tsunayoshi estaba un poco meloso en la mañana-.

Dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa mientras sentía que M.M se acercaba más a él, sin molestarse por la interrupción continúo caminando. Pero M.M de repente se irrito y miro a Nagi como si fuera una enemiga.

-Seguro esta chica te ha hecho perder el tiempo. Mukuro-chan, tú solo me necesitas a mí-.

Dijo M.M viendo mal a Nagi, pero Chrome no dijo nada, tampoco Mukuro dijo algo para callar a M.M, realmente a él no le importaba las opiniones de los demás.

-Tú, tonta, deja en paz a Mukuro-sama-.

-Tranquilo Ken, no vale la pena-.

El rubio y la castaña comenzaron a discutir entre quien era más tonto. Chikusa solo se coloco aún lado de Chrome dejando a la chica entre él y Mukuro y comenzó a caminar a la par con ellos olvidándose de los dos bocazas que discutían atrás. Mukuro coloco una mano sobre Nagi, nadie se vio alterado por eso, no era como si fuera nuevo ver a Mukuro tan cercano a la chica peliazul.

-Volveremos en un par de meses, si todo sale bien pasaremos a Paris-.

Dijo con simpleza, Chrome supo que no le hablaba a ella, casi siempre que se dirigía a ella le decía Nagi. Chikusa miro a su líder y asintió.

-Mukuro-sama. He pensado que a lo mejor deberíamos ponerle una correa a Ken, y un bozal a M.M-.

Mukuro soltó una risita.

-No suena muy mal, pero no es posible-.

Chikusa sabía que diría algo así, así que asintió, aunque se sintió decepcionado, al menos esperaba que le permitiera poner una correa a Ken, después de todo no era diferente a un perro.

-Chikusa, continúa monitoreando los movimientos de Adelpho Gesso. No deseo viajar en vano-.

Chikusa asintió, en el hombro le colgaba una bolsa en donde cargaba una portátil con la cual se encargaría de seguir los movimientos de Adelpho Gesso. Pronto M.M y Ken se les unieron, M.M se coloco entre Chrome y Mukuro y volvió a colgarse en el brazo del peliazul. Ken se coloco del otro lado de Mukuro. M.M miro mal a Chrome y le dijo con arrogancia.

-Es mejor que no estorbes, niñita, o te hare explotar el cerebro-.

Chrome asintió ante eso, Mukuro no dijo nada, como decía, eso realmente no le molestaba, sabía que para Nagi las palabras no eran algo que le afectaran, claro, si avanzaban a la violencia indiscutiblemente intervendría, no permitiría que nadie dañara a la chica que le había ayudado tanto tiempo mientras él estaba encerrado en Vendicare.

A la chica que pensaba tomar como su complemento.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera estudio la ubicación en la que se encontraban los Shimon, por lo que veía no estaban en un mal sitio, estaban cerca de una base Vongola, así que ese sito era impenetrable para muchas familias. Si salían ahora mismo estarían en Bulgaria para las diez u once de la noche. Trasladar a los Shimon sin causar sospechas sería lo difícil, pero a la misión irían Hibari y Squalo, seguro algo se les ocurriría. Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando un par de brazos lo rodearon, soltó el cigarro que tenía en la boca y este cayó al suelo, molesto volteo el rostro, pero la cercanía con el otro le hizo sonrojar.

-Yo, Gokudera-.

El peliplata trato de alejarlo.

-Déjame, estoy trabajando en tu estúpida misión-.

-¿De verdad? Perdona-.

Pero no lo soltó, Gokudera comenzó a enojarse más.

-¡Que me sueltes!-.

-Pero no quiero… Digo, Tsuna ya esta con Hibari, ¿no puedo decir que tú eres mío?-.

Gokudera se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero comenzó a gritar y lanzar maldiciones.

-¡Que demonios! ¿Quién es tuyo? ¡Suéltame idiota!-.

Yamamoto soltó una carcajada mientras lo soltaba, se veía tan lindo que le dio pena soltarlo, pero tampoco quería hacerlo enojar, mucho. Gokudera aplasto al cigarro que aún permanecía encendido en el suelo y luego lo recogió guardándolo en la cajetilla que tenía en la bolsa de sus pantaloncillos, después de todo era el ultimo cigarrillo y sabía que a su querido Decimo no le gustaba mantener sucia la mansión. Miro por la ventana del tercer piso donde estaba y vio en la lejanía una cabellera azulada junto con varios chicos más, miro a Yamamoto.

-Creo que Mukuro va de misión. No se ha donde-.

Gokudera asintió, luego se lo preguntaría al Decimo. Termino por cerrar la laptop en la que trabajaba y se levanto de la silla estirándose. Miro a Yamamoto de reojo y se dio cuenta que este le miraba de forma profunda.

-Hey, ¿crees que sería bueno habar con Tsuna… sobre lo nuestro?-.

Gokudera se exalto y lo miro como si fuera un idiota, pero se vio sorprendido por la mirada que le dirigía Yamamoto, era sería, como nunca lo había visto. Se puso nervioso y desvió la mirada.

-Pero… el Decimo…-.

-Gokudera, realmente pienso que es lo mejor. Tsuna estaría más agradecido que tú y yo se lo digerimos personalmente a que se entere por alguien más-.

El de ojos verdes bajo la cabeza y miro a la nada, no sabía que decir ante eso, pero la parecía muy lógico, sentía que era mejor decirle al Decimo lo que pasaba, después de todo no le gustaba tener secretos con el Decimo, su Decimo sabía todo, incluso sobre sus viajes a Japón. Gokudera miro el suelo, sin saber que hacer. Yamamoto supo que no sería sencillo, así que simplemente suspiro, no quería obligar a Gokudera a nada.

-Tienes razón. Es mejor decírselo-.

Yamamoto pareció sorprendido, pero sonrió, Gokudera lo miro mal.

-Pero ya sabes, el Decimo es primero que nada y que nadie para mi-.

Yamamto soltó una carcajada, consciente que el amor que Gokudera le profesaba a él y a Tsuna era totalmente diferente, pero muy profundo. Coloco una mano en las mejillas que Gokudera y le beso la punta de la nariz provocando que el peliplata enrojeciera y alejándose con dinamita en mano comenzó a temblar de ira y probablemente vergüenza.

-¡Tú…!-.

Se veía muy enojado. Yamamoto soltó una nueva risita mientras salía de la habitación siendo perseguido por su novio.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Tsuna llevaba media hora hablando sobre sus primeras misiones y lo impresionado que había estado cuando Reborn había comenzado a crecer alguien llamo a su puerta. Hibari se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Sus ojos se volvieron afilados y miro a la chica con hostilidad, llevaba tiempo de no verla.

-Quiero ver a Tsuna-san-.

Hablo Haru, Hibari se hizo aún lado, aunque realmente no se esperaba que ella continuara por aquí. Haru camino a paso soñador hasta Tsuna.

-Haru, ¿Qué tal?-.

-Tsuna-san, ¿por qué Chrome-chan se ha marchado?-.

Tsuna la miro detenidamente, luego miro de reojo a Hibari, este se encontraba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta, con los ojos cerrados ignorando la conversación, supuso entonces que no importaba contarle a Haru lo que pasaba.

-Chrome se ha marchado a una misión a Inglaterra, por eso se ha marchado-.

Haru pareció preocuparse y lo miro de forma nerviosa, como si no fuera consciente que Chrome compartía el cargo de guardián con Mukuro y que ese cargo llevaba consigo muchas responsabilidades peligrosas, probablemente no era consciente, pensó al final Tsuna.

-¿Es… peligroso…?-.

-No te preocupes, si algo llegara a pasar, yo sin duda acudiría a ayudarlos. Aunque dudo que haga falta, Chrome se ha ido con Mukuro, deposito toda mi confianza en él-.

Las palabras alertaron un poco a Hibari, pero no demostró emoción alguna. Haru en cambió seguía preocupada. Tsuna no sabía como decirle que Chrome hacía siempre ese tipo de misiones, incluso más peligrosas. Tsuna le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y se puso de pie, no, no tenía que decirles nada porque ellas no tenían que entender la realidad y realmente él no quería que ellas supieran algo, lo mejor era distraerlas, ya tenía suficiente con que ellas supieran que él era un líder mafioso.

-¿Dónde esta Kyoko-chan?-.

-Esta en la sala tomando té con Hana-san y su hermano-.

-Entonces alístense para salir, hoy las llevare a un tur por Italia-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Claro, y también las llevare de compras, ¿te parece?-.

Los ojos de Miura brillaron intensamente y asintió enérgicamente. Dijo un par de cosas que Tsuna no entendió y luego salió corriendo de la habitación. Tsuna soltó una risita, pero cuando volteo a ver a Hibari notó que este no estaba muy feliz. Le sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Ahm… Hibari-san…-.

-Nos marcharemos hoy en cuanto el ridículo de cabello largo este aquí-.

-Entiendo… ten cuidado entonces-.

-Y tú no seas tan condescendiente con ella-.

Tsuna asintió, se dirigió al baño decidió a tomar una ducha, antes de entrar volteo a mirar a Hibari y le sonrió con picardía.

-¿Entraras conmigo?-.

Como única respuesta Hibari se despego de la pared y salió de la habitación, Tsuna soltó una carcajada. Entro al baño y se quito la ropa depositándola en la canasta que se encontraba junto a la puerta. Observo la bañera y por primera vez después de un largo tiempo decidió ocupar la regadera, llevaba tiempo sin utilizarla. Después de un corto baño de diez minutos salió con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, se dirigió a su armario y tomo un traje, ese traje era muy similar al que Primo solía ocupar, se coloco todo con cuidado y cuando se estaba poniendo la corbata alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación. Por la puerta entro un Lambo lloroso con un Reborn sardónico, no sabía si quería saber que había sucedido.

Lambo se hecho a llorar a sus brazos, por suerte Lambo ya no lloraba como antes, embarrándolo de mocos y lágrimas, ahora podría decirse que se trataba de un llanto normal. Tsuna le palmeo la espalda y miro de forma molesta a Reborn. El hombre solo bajo el sombrero haciendo sombra en su rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-.

La pregunta que tenía que hacer y no deseaba hacer. Lambo lo miro a los ojos y dijo con simpleza.

-Ha matado a mi Gyuudon-.

Dijo entre gemidos y lloriqueos. Tsuna miro a Reborn con una interrogativa en toda la cara, realmente no sabía que decir sobre eso, ¿el toro de Lambo no se llamaba así?

-No lo he matado, solo lo he dejado inconsciente, vaca estúpida-.

Oh bueno, eso era algo bueno, pensó Tsuna. Reborn sonrió con sorna y se encamino a la puerta. De la nada entro una chica pequeña, Tsuna se sorprendió cuando la reconoció como I-pin, era una niña pequeña y traía el cabello corto trenzado. La niña llevaba algo en las manos y sin que nadie lo esperara se lo arrojo a Lambo con furia. Lambo que ya estaba lejos de Tsuna no se movió y el objeto impacto en su cabeza, una nube rosa se forma… ¿Eso que había lanzado I-pin podría haber sido una munición de la bazooka de los diez años?

-¡No me molestes! ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Sawada-san!-.

Grito la niña y salió corriendo, obviamente antes le hizo una reverencia a Tsuna. Tsuna supuso que Lambo había sacado su personalidad infantil molestando a la niña. Suspiro. Cuando la nube de polvo se despejo un Lambo de veintiún años apareció.

Tsuna se sonrojo y Reborn alzo una ceja ante la escena. Un Lambo adulto con la ropa mal puesta y un sonrojo total se mostro ante ellos, el chico tenía los pantalones mal puestos, la camisa desabrochada y varios 'moretones' en el cuello, Tsuna realmente no quería saber que había pasado ahí, realmente no quería. Lambo pareció confundido al principio, luego miro a todos lados y al final su mirada se centro en la de Reborn, asustado se levanto con prisa y volteo para mirar a Tsuna, lo tomo de los hombros y Tsuna notó que ese Lambo era realmente alto.

-¡No dejes que ese pervertido se acerque a mi yo joven!-.

Grito alterado sacudiendo de forma violenta a Tsuna, el castaña no entendió muy bien lo que Lambo le dijo, pero al escuchar pervertido lo miro con detenimiento.

-¿De que hablas, Lambo?-.

-¡Ese pervertido solo va a corromperme! ¡Salva a mi yo joven de ese hombre!-.

Dijo y segundos después señalo a Reborn con el dedo mientras lloriqueaba quien sabe que cosas. Pero a Tsuna no le pareció que hablara de enserio, de hecho le pareció que Lambo quería que hiciera exactamente todo lo contrarió. Lambo dio la vuelta encarando a Reborn.

-¡No toques a mi yo joven pedófilo pervertido!-.

Reborn alzo una ceja, miro al chico de forma expectante, luego de unos segundos Lambo desapareció. En su lugar un Lambo joven con las mejillas rosadas y el cuerpo hecho gelatina apareció. El niño miro a todos lados y una vez se dio cuenta había regresado a su época miro a Tsuna, pero notó otra presencia y salió llorando no sin antes gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡No te acerque a mi, pervertido!-.

Tsuna supo, que no quería saber nada más, ya había entendido un poco –mucho- las cosas, y sabía más o menos –lo sabía todo- de que iban las cosas. Reborn en su lugar se quito el sombrero, se peino los cabellos hacia atrás y dio la vuelta, Tsuna presintió algo malo y corrió a detenerlo.

-¿A dónde vas?-.

Reborn lo miro por sobre el hombro y la sonrisa que le dirigió le dio escalofríos.

-Quien sabe. Tal vez deba seguir con el destino-.

Sin más se soltó de la fuerte mano de Tsuna y salió de la alcoba cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Tsuna pensó en salir a detenerlo, pero realmente no le apetecía mucho, aunque si lo pensaba bien, probablemente estaba dejando a Lambo caer en la trampa del lobo. Detuvo sus pensamientos y una idea bizarra apareció en su mente. Y si… ¿Lambo se volvía el amor de Reborn? Trago saliva por el pensamiento egoísta, pero realmente quería ver feliz a Reborn y sabía de sobra que él no podía corresponder los sentimientos del sicario… pero tal vez Lambo si… Era egoísta, lo reconocía. Pero a lo mejor eso podía pasar.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba hacia su cuarto, la puerta se abrió y supuso que no se trataba de nadie que lo hubiera visitado antes, después de todo, todo el mundo siempre llamaba a la puerta antes de entrar. La cara sonriente de cierta chica le hizo a él mismo sonreír.

-Kyoko-chan-.

La chica sonrió de una forma tan cálida que Tsuna no pudo evitar recordar que hace más o menos seis años la amaba, como no amarla, Kyoko era dulce como la mermelada y linda como los árboles de sakura… pero ahora Hibari era quien tenía su corazón. Se termino de colocarse la corbata y se acercó a Kyoko, Kyoko entro a la habitación y admiro el gran espacio frente a ella, la habitación de Tsuna era enorme, con una gran cama, una pequeña sala, una pantalla plana gigantesca y otras dos puertas, sin contar las grandes puertas de su armario, supo que era su armario ya que aún estaba abierto. Tsuna le tomo la mano y le beso el dorso como todo un caballero que era –que había sido obligado a ser-.

Kyoko se sonrojo por eso, pero sin embargo el pensamiento que realmente ocupaba su mente ahora era saber como estaba Tsuna, le preocupaba su salud mental como física.

-Tsuna-kun, ha pasado tanto tiempo-.

-Sí, me alegro de verte Kyoko-chan… Te has vuelto muy guapa-.

Kyoko soltó una risita.

-Sin duda también tú te has vuelto muy apuesto. Tsuna-kun habéis crecido un montón-.

-Gracias-.

Tsuna entonces recordó que a él no le gustaba su altura, le hubiese gustado ser más alto, al menos con Gokudera, pero no, sus genes no daban para más que los ciento sesenta y tantos centímetros que media. Rápidamente invito a Kyoko a sentarse en la salita, Kyoko lo hizo, sentados frente a frente. Kyoko le sonrió con calma y le dijo algo que lo dejo un poco perturbado.

-Quiero hablar de nuestros sentimientos, Tsuna-kun-.

Nervioso se removió en su sitio. Kyoko pareció darse cuenta y sonrió con más calma, garantizándole que lo que iban a hablar era para bien de los dos, Tsuna entendió a la perfección aunque la chica no le dijo nada.

-Entiendo-.

Dijo al final, se puso firme. Kyoko admiro el largo del cabello de Tsuna y que ahora lucía más despeinado y mucho más claro, ese cabello parecía casi rubio, además que los ojos de Tsuna eran tan dorados que le sorprendía. No quiso preguntar por eso, sabía que existían cosas que no debía de saber.

-¿Cómo te sientes… después de tu batalla con Kyouya-kun?-.

La pregunta lo tomo con la guardia baja, esperaba que le dijera otra cosa, no que le preguntara algo que incluso él ya había olvidado. Se sincero cuanto pudo y comenzó a analizar sus sentimientos, de hecho, la batalla la había sentado de maravilla, sentía que después de eso todo iba a estar bien, todo estaría mucho mejor.

-Me siento bien de haber terminado con ese asunto ya… Me siento realmente bien-.

Kyoko sonrió, sabía que a veces, aunque ella aún no lo aceptara, había batallas que debían de librarse con los puños. Como esa batalla entre ellos dos, parecía que solo podrían conectarse de forma correcta después de eso.

-Entiendo… Tsuna-kun… ¿Kyouya-kun y tú salen?-.

-Sí-.

Contesto al instante, su corazón estaba abierto para Kyoko en ese momento. Kyoko sintió algo cálido, así que Tsuna era feliz y ella también, eso le hizo increíblemente feliz.

-Pero… Kyoko-chan… Quiero que sepas que, tú me gustas mucho y yo…-.

-Voy a casarme-.

Dijo Kyoko provocando que Tsuna cerrara la boca al instante. La revelación desconcertó a Tsuna, pero no por ello sintió algo malo, no, se sintió contento de saber que Kyoko era feliz. Se mordió los labios, de repente sintió que quería llorar, se sentía contento y Dios, esto era demasiado. Pronto se dio cuenta que quien lloraba por los dos era la propia Kyoko.

-Entiendo… Lo acepto-.

Como si las palabras fueran las indicadas Kyoko paro de llorar y en su lugar forma una sonrisa.

-Quiero que sepas que tome en cuenta tus sentimientos. Tsuna-kun, acepte tus sentimientos de amor hacia mi, y ahora acepto que tú y yo somos felices-.

-Te quiero, Kyoko-chan-.

-Yo igualmente te quiero, Tsuna-kun-.

El peso de una roca sobre su corazón desapareció de repente liberando a Tsuna y Kyoko se sintió igual, la chica se levanto y se acercó a Tsuna, deposito en su mano algo similar aún sobre y le sonrió.

-Me gustaría que asistieras a mi boda. Estere feliz que tú y Kyouya-kun asistan… Si tú no puedes asistir ahí, me tendré que casar en Italia por ti-.

Tsuna soltó una carcajada y se coloco de pie. Coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Kyoko y la despeino con ganas provocando un mohín en la chica, pronto ambos rieron fuertemente, Kyoko con algo de timidez y Tsuna con mucha felicidad. Quien sabe, probablemente desde el principio Tsuna sintió que todo terminaría de esa forma.

Detrás de la puerta, Hibari sonrió de lado, era hora de irse y ya había escuchado todo lo que tenía que escuchar.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna las había llevado de paseo por Venecia, y luego las había llevado a las boutiques que Luna le había hablado tiempo atrás, también a algunas pastelerías y sin pensarlo mucho también a comprar recuerdos y joyería, muy cara joyería porque le parecía precioso ver a las chicas con lindas joyas, probablemente se trataba de algún fetiche suyo, no por nada le había regalado el collar de la amatista a Hibari, de hecho no se avergonzaba de decir que esa joya se le veía preciosa a Hibari, se veía más atractivo y hacía resaltar su belleza.

Después de descansar y ver a las chicas sonreír mientras se ponían aretes o abrigos para enseñárselos a los chicos, Tsuna decidió escabullirse en busca de Irie. Lo encontró junto a los otros mecánicos charlando de quien sabe que cosas, Tsuna nunca entendía de qué hablaban. Irie se despidió de todos diciéndoles que después de salir con Tsuna volvería a casa a Japón, Spanner le sonrió diciéndole que sin duda pronto se verían, Shoichi asintió ante la promesa. Tsuna lo guío hacía el jardín trasero de la mansión y se dio cuenta que ya había un auto preparado para ellos y el auto era conducido por un hombre que no podía reconocer. Casi se le cayó la quijada cuando Tsuna le dijo que se trataba de Reborn, el arcobaleno más fuerte y el sicario más temido de la familia Vongola. Había cosas que Shoichi podía recordar, la fama de ese hombre era una de esas cosas.

El viaje fue un tanto silencio, exceptuando las veces en las Reborn le preguntaba a Tsuna ciertas cosas, como que misión le asignaría ahora a Byakuran o como había estado la anterior. Irie miraba el panorama nocturno con algo de nerviosismo, eran como las once de la noche y además sería la primera vez que vería a Byakuran en persona, pero Irie sentía que lo conocía desde siempre.

Pero había algo que lo ponía realmente nervioso. Entre las memorias de su yo del futuro existían unas que quemaban su interior y le obligaban a darse cuenta que entre Byakuran y él nunca había existido amistad, siempre había existido una tensión sexual tan descomunal que Byakuran nunca se había forzado en disfrazarla, Byakuran siempre le había mostrado lo mucho que quería hacerle… cosas, pero su yo del futuro siempre se había suprimido con el pensamiento de que tenía que resistirse o no podría cambiar el futuro. Pero ahora… ¿ahora que lo retenía? Nada, no existía nada que lo retuviera.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Irie?-.

La voz grave lo exalto, miro al frente encontrándose con la mirada del ex arcobaleno del sol por el espejo retrovisor. No supo que responderle, pero por la mirada de Tsunayoshi supo que tenía que responder algo.

-Claro… solo que… es la primera vez que lo veo-.

Confeso un poco tímido. Reborn sonrió, ese tono era el mismo que utilizaba Tsuna años atrás cuando hablaban sobre Hibari, oh, pobre Irie, ya estaba enganchado de amor por un hombre peligroso, bueno, que se le podía hacer, los idiotas se enamoraban de los cabrones. Tsuna pensó que a lo mejor no debería llevar a Irie a su propia trampa, como veía las cosas, probablemente el propio chico estaba dudando, volteo el rostro para poderlo mirar mejor.

-¿Seguro quieres ir, Irie-san?-.

Irie miro a Tsuna, su confusión se transmitió a Tsuna y Tsuna cerró la boca, no, lo mejor era dejarlo ir, si Irie estaba confundido era porque realmente deseaba ver a Byakuran… pero no tenía coraje para enfrentar su razón. Lo mejor era no confundirlo más.

-Vale, mejor vayamos más a prisa-.

Reborn acelero un poco mirando de reojo a Tsuna, bueno, al menos Tsuna ya había dejado que las cosas tomaran su propio ritmo, de cierta forma Reborn lo agradecía, Tsuna no podía estar metiéndose en la vida de los demás siempre. Cuando llegaron a la base central de la CEDEF, que aunque no fueran miembros oficiales se habían encargado de construir una prisión especial para Byakuran, Tsuna fue quien bajo primero, activo sus llamas en un segundo y se adentro a la CEDEF. Basil fue quien lo recibió, su presencia ese día siempre era esperada, aunque su padre pocas veces lo recibía. Tsuna camino con Irie siguiéndole el paso muy cerca. Se detuvieron en una celda de la prisión subterránea de la CEDEF. La celda, que era similar a una capsula flotante, fue abierta con las llamas del cielo del anillo de Tsuna, se quedaron en la entrada, Tsuna volteo a mirar a Reborn y a Irie.

-Espera aquí, Irie-san, cuando te lo indique entraras-.

Irie asintió, Tsuna y Reborn entraron a la celda. Byakuran miraba a la nada con aire pensativo, poco a poco notó que ya no estaba solo, volteo para mirar a Tsuna y le sonrió.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, tenerte aquí de nuevo me llena de placer-.

Su sarcasmo mal disimulado provoco que Reborn frunciera el ceño, odiaba a ese hombre y detestaba que Tsuna lo visitara, pero Tsuna había dicho, _si no lo hago él enloquecerá_, a Reborn le daba igual si ese cabrón enloquecía o no, se lo tenía bien merecido. Tsuna sonrió, porque realmente el sarcasmo no le lastimaba, no como la indiferencia.

-Hoy te he traído una sorpresa, así que se cariñoso conmigo, Byakuran-.

El alvino se puso de pie y Reborn saco su arma apuntándole en la cabeza, justo en medio de las cejas, estaba dispuesto a disparar si ese loco avanzaba más, no iba a permitir que se acercara a Tsunayoshi.

-Estamos agresivos, ¿eh?-.

Reborn no dijo nada, Tsuna coloco una mano en la de Reborn y bajo el arma con lentitud y Reborn se dio cuenta de lo rígido que había estado, bajo lentamente la mano pero no perdió detalle de los movimientos de Byakuran, ese loco ya había intentado lastimar a Tsuna en incontables ocasiones durante sus visitas. Tsuna volvió a sonreír a Byakuran.

-Realmente no voy a dejarlo entrar si te pones agresivo y sarcástico, Byakuran. Por cierto, la misión anterior fue más que excelente. Aunque preferiría que cuando te reportes no me arrojes lápices a la cara, apenas y pude quitarme el rasguño-.

Reborn frunció el ceño cuando escucho eso, así que el bastardo le había arrojado algo al rostro, Reborn se encargaría de partirle el cráneo en dos y luego haber si continuaba con su mal comportamiento. Byakuran sonrió pese a que sentía que el ex arcobaleno le perforaba la cabeza con la mirada, era valiente al enfrentarse a ese hombre aún sabiendo que no tenía llamas ni armas para defenderse.

-¿Y quien es mi regalo? ¿No me digas que me habéis traído a una prostituta? No, no, a mi no me gusta jugar con esas… personas. En todo caso mejor entrégate tú, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Harto de toda esa estupidez Reborn intento ahora si dispararle pero no era consciente que Tsuna le tomaba la mano desde hace rato, evitando que matara a Byakuran.

-Vale, mejor cortamos el rollo y te lo muestro. ¡Adelante!-.

Los ojos de Byakuran cambiaron en el instante en que un pelirrojo con un aura nerviosa hizo presencia en el interior de la celda. Cuando Irie entro la celda se cerró de una forma brusca. Pero eso no le importo ni al alvino ni al pelirrojo, solo se miraban con asombro y nada más.

La mirada de Irie era pura confusión, no sabía si debía de sentirse aterrorizado por ver a ese asesino o sentirse contento al conocer a la persona que llenaba la mayoría de sus recuerdos de su yo del futuro, para ser sinceros este Byakuran era bastante diferente al otro, este Byakuran era un poco más bajo, se veía más jovial y aún no tenía ese rostro juguetón y malicioso del Byakuran que Irie recordaba. Sonrió un poco nervioso.

Byakuran por otro lado si sabía como sentirse y era impresionado, jamás, aclaraba, jamás había pensado que conocería a Irie, no pensó que tendría tanta maldita suerte para conocerlo, ahora lo que no sabía era si tenía que besar a Tsunayoshi y agradecerle por eso o irse por lo sano y agradecérselo en el interior, no fuera a pasar que el arcobaleno realmente lo matara por tocar al Decimo Vongola.

Tsuna sonrió de lado, una fuerte conexión pudo ver entre esos dos, era como si el hilo rojo siempre hubiera estado uniéndolos, pero ahora se hacía visible para todos. Byakuran dio un paso, pero el regalo tenía límites, y el límite que Tsuna había impuesto era que no habría un solo contacto. Byakuran no podría tocar a Irie y dudaba que Irie quisiera tocar a Byakuran, pero por si las dudas se coloco a un lado de Irie y freno el andar de Byakuran.

-Alto a tu alegría. Este regalo tiene condiciones, nada de contacto, aquí lo tienes y habla con él lo que quieras, pero no te acerques más o nos vamos-.

Y aunque la restricción le provoco furia Byakuran no paro su felicidad, dio un paso hacia atrás y alzo las manos como si se declara inocente.

-Bien, aquí me quedare… Es un gusto conocerte en persona, Shou-chan-.

Le cosquilleo la boca cuando pronuncio ese nombre, en cambio Irie se sonrojo como si le hubieran manoseado o algo similar, bajo la cabeza y asintió con vergüenza, Tsuna le coloco una mano en el hombro y le susurro tan bajito que a Irie le costo escucharlo bien.

-Si él se porta bien hoy, te dejare verle de nuevo… puede que para la próxima deje que se te acerque-.

Irie enrojeció aún más y se separo de Tsuna lo suficiente como para no sentir el calor de su aliento en la oreja. Byakuran seguía maravillado con Irie, era más interesante en persona que en sus recuerdos. Irie alzo el rostro por fin y lo miro con tantos sentimientos contradictorios que Byakuran rió con ganas.

-No me mires así, puedo incumplir la condición de Tsunayoshi-kun y ese hitman me matara-.

Irie bajo de nuevo el rostro y susurro un lo siento, Byakuran volvió a reír.

-Tsunayoshi-kun… por favor sácalo de aquí… me estoy agarrando a los últimos hilos de mi autocontrol… y déjame decirte que es el autocontrol más patético que he tenido-.

Tsuna asintió y rodeo a Irie de los hombros, pero cuando menos se lo espero Reborn, Tsuna arrojo a Irie en dirección de Byakuran. Ninguno de los tres reacciono rápido. De pronto Byakuran se vio en el suelo con el pelirrojo sobre él, Tsuna rió con ganas. Realmente no iba a permitir que Byakuran tocara a Irie, pero mirarlo tan desesperado por sentir el calor del pelirrojo le había hecho ser el mismo niño noble de hace años, dejarlos estar juntos en ese momento era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos. Bueno, era parte de su idiotez que había despertado hace poco.

-Vámonos, Reborn-.

El hombre estaba molesto por todo lo acontecido pero salió no muy seguro de que todo lo que sucedía realmente estaba bien, afuera de la celda de Byakuran Tsuna soltó un suspiro pesado y dramático.

-Me siento tan idiota… pero bueno, lo hago por Irie, no por Byakuran-.

Mintió con descaro sabiendo que Reborn no le estaba creyendo nada. Reborn metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y miro a Tsuna con desprecio.

-Estas siendo un imbécil al recompensar a ese bastardo enfermo… espero que te mate con un puñal por la espalda… bien que te lo mereces, Dame-Tsuna-.

-Vamos Reborn, estoy siendo un poco presumido por poder hacer este tipo de cosas, déjame sentirme grande al menos hoy-.

-Claro que no, eres un Dame y eso no va a cambiar-.

Tsuna soltó una carcajada y volteo para mirar a Reborn.

-Si yo no hiciera eso entonces… ¿No me volvería otra persona?-.

Reborn no pudo argumentar nada contra eso, solo soltó un sonoro suspiro, ya estaba cansado de todo ese día.

-Has lo que quieras-.

Dijo finalmente. Tsuna sonrió.

-Perdón, Reborn. Pero hay cosas que solo yo puedo hacer para hacer felices a las personas… No es que me sienta superior, pero me hace sentir mejor el verlos felices-.

Reborn no dijo nada. Sabía que detrás de ese cielo hostil todavía existía ese niño de corazón puro que conoció en Namimori, ese niño alegre que daba todo por ver felices a las personas, incluso a las que habían intentado asesinarlo, como Mukuro o los propios Varia.

-Le diré a Basil que pase por Irie en una hora-.

Anunció Tsuna desapareciendo de su campo de visión, Reborn se quedo quieto en donde se encontraba y miro a la nada, totalmente distraído y con la guardia baja. Bien, lo mejor era dejar marchar las cosas tal y como estaban, sabía que si las cosas seguían así Tsuna lograría lo que quería, volver a Vongola en el grupo vigilante que Primo deseaba. Aún le quedaba un largo camino. Un largo, largo camino.

-Detrás del cielo… solo hay amor… es tan asqueroso solo pensarlo-.

Murmuro un poco malhumorado. En la vuelta del pasillo Tsuna sonrió, así que eso era lo que pensaba Reborn, le pareció gracioso, pero en cierta forma correcto.

.

* * *

.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que había pensado, con todos en Italia y los nuevos planes de volver a Namimori para construir esa base futurista que recordaba todos estaban bastante ocupados, sobre todo Tsuna y el propio Gokudera, que eran quienes se encargaban de forma directa de todo el papeleo y chequeo de las actividades en esa construcción. Que ahora venía recordando… no tenía un traje para la boda de Kyko que ya se avecinaba, si que estaba ocupado, bueno, tal vez le pediría a Haru le que le ayudara a escoger la ropa, extrañamente a Haru le fascinaba la idea de hacerle compras, aunque no estaba seguro de querer eso.

Tsuna solía pensar en como le estaría yendo a Luna, llevaba semanas sin saber de ella y sabía que por ahora se estaba metiendo con Varia y haciendo misiones con ellos, le preocupaba que la dañaran, pero tenía confianza en su capacidad de defenderse. Por cierto, recordó que tenía que acudir a su entrenamiento semanal con Xanxus el día siguiente.

Ahora que miro de reojo a Gokudera recordó la noticia que le habían dado hace dos meses y que aún lo tenía un poco impactado, bueno, no podía imaginarse que Gokudera y Yamamoto terminarían juntos, no cuando se la pasaban peleando por toda la mansión.

Un papel llamo su atención, el reporte de una misión que acaba de entregarle esa chica de los Shimon, Adelheid, esa chica le parecía demasiado sería, pero de cierta forma le recordaba a Hibari… de hecho esa chica y Hibari no se llevaban bien, ambos tenían un aura que pedía ser el dominante, ninguno cedía su puesto, ni siquiera se miraban cuando pasaban uno a lado del otro. Enma le había dicho que Adelheid no odiaba a Hibari… solo que chocaban por su personalidad similar, Tsuna estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Otra carta de Chrome le provoco una sonrisa, todos estaban bien, pero se encontraban en busca de Adelpho, había desaparecido de Inglaterra y le habían perdido el rastro en España, al parecer se estaba movilizando a América, eso era preocupante porque ahí habían muchos aliados independientes, que aunque eran aliados de Vongola le iban más a la mitad que dominaba los altos miembros de Vongola que la mitad que le pertenecía a Tsuna. Pero por las cartas de Chrome todo parecía ir bien, un nuevo recordatorio, llamar a Chrome y evitar hablar con Mukuro, ese siempre le hacía bromas sobre lo del embarazo y Tsuna ya no lo soportaba.

Sonrió de lado, al menos ahora podía visitar Japón, de hecho hace una semana había viajado a Japón, había visitado a su madre, quien ahora se encontraba viviendo con I-pin y Fong, que rara vez estaba en casa, pero ahí vivía, aunque su visita se supone que solo era para ver los planos de la base que Irie había hecho junto con Gianini y Spanner, esta base iba a ser un tanto diferente a la que recordaba, iba a tener el doble de seguridad y más entrada ocultas, además que esos científicos se emocionaban mucho y le agregaban más y más cosas. Recordar en Irie le hizo recordar a Byakuran, al alvino ahora era más tranquilo, menos agresivo y más juguetón, al parecer se estaba llevando muy bien con Irie, Tsuna estaba considerando seriamente en poner a prueba a Byakuran para ponerlo en libertad, pero no era nada seguro, Reborn le había dicho que tenía que ser cuidadoso, no fuera a pasar que el poder de Byakuran despertara de nuevo o encontrara los anillos Mare.

Hablando de Reborn, se lamentaba un poco por Lambo, quien era constantemente acosado por Reborn, quien lo molestaba demasiado, el pobre Lambo estaba casi todo el día escondido en la oficina de Tsuna, claro, hasta que llegaba Hibari, Gokudera o Fuuta y lo sacaban de ahí, Hibari le decía que si no salía lo iba a morder hasta la muerte y Gokudera lo sacaba porque le resultaba molesto que ese llorón estuviera todo el día con su querido Decimo y Fuuta se estaba encargando del entrenamiento de Lambo por eso solía buscarlo. La cosa era que de una forma u otra Reborn encontraba al pequeño y lo fastidiaba, Lambo se quejaba muy seguido de él y escuchar el grito de 'pervertido' o 'pedófilo' de la boca de Lambo ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

Ese día Tsuna y Gokudera se estaban concentrando en el papeleo. Durante su papeleo Tsuna se dio cuenta que tenía más trabajo de lo que recordaba haber tenido jamás. Con los Shimon descansando en las habitaciones del tercer piso y con la mayoría de sus guardianes en la mansión Tsuna se sintió 'completo', Gokudera le dijo que tenía que ir a avisar de algo a Reborn, realmente no le estaba prestando atención. Continúo mirando documentos y en algún momento notó que ya no estaba solo, Hibari entro a paso lento y con una sonrisa le dijo algo bastante extraño.

-He decidido tener hijos-.

Bueno, no era extraño, pero Tsuna sentía que el tic y la espuma volvían. No estaba seguro, pero creía haber escuchado que Hibari le había dicho que quería hijos… tal vez había escuchado mal. Hibari no se detuvo pese a que Tsuna parecía estar apunto de colapsar.

-Quiero dos, no me importa que sean niños o niñas, pero quiero dos-.

Oh, hasta le pedía dos… bastante amable el pedido. Tsuna estaba llegando a su límite y a Hibari no parecía importarle porque continuaba con su amable y bien explicada conversación unilateral.

-Quiero al primero dentro de un año y al segundo máximo dentro de tres años… no suelo ser paciente, así que trabaja bien-.

¡Incluso le exigía trabajar bien!

-Por cierto, tenemos que casarnos-.

Vale, la cosa se ponía más enferma según avanzaba el tiempo, Tsuna se sentía en cualquier lado menos en el que realmente estaba, su mente 'inútil' le permitió hacerse el ignorante y fingir que realmente no le estaban hablando a él, había que felicitar a su mente que deseaba que conservara un poco de salud mental. Pero la mirada severa de Hibari le obligo a decir algo, cualquier cosa.

-Pero… nosotros… Todavía no sabemos como tener hi…-.

-No debe ser diferente a como los tiene una mujer… ¿Probamos?-.

¿Le estaba sugiriendo con una sonrisa pervertida tener relaciones sexuales? Tsuna tembló un poco y luego un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, oh, casi sintió gozo, casi. Estaba aún perturbado por el pedido.

-No-… nosotros… ¿Estas hablando enserio?-.

Preguntó finalmente. Hibari camino hacía Tsuna. Llevaban saliendo medio año y en ese tiempo Hibari se había dado cuenta que realmente quería tener hijos, y los quería con Tsuna, obviamente. Pero por temor a quedar embarazado el castaño no le dejaba tocarlo más de la cuenta, Hibari había llegado al límite, era ilegal que le prohibiera tener sexo si llevaban saliendo ya medio año.

-No bromeo-.

Dijo. Tsuna ladeo la cabeza.

-Pues… yo creo que…-.

-¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo?-.

-No… yo… no se trata de eso… pero… yo solo tengo veintiuno y…-.

-No seas promiscuo y pienses que por tener veintiuno puedes andar de puto por ahí-.

-¡No hablaba de eso!-.

Como si fuera a engañar a Hibari, eso jamás.

-¿Entonces?-.

Razonar con Hibari no era una tarea sencilla, Tsuna tenía que hacerle señas, carteles y hablarle bien claro para razonar con él y eso a veces ni funcionaba.

-Creo que es pronto-.

-No es pronto-.

-Pero…-.

-Los quiero-.

No, no se iba a dejar convencer.

-Hibari-san… sabes que estamos comenzando con el proyecto de la base Vongola en Namimori, realmente **no** tenemos tiempo-.

-Lo tenemos-.

-No me estas entendiendo-.

-Te entiendo a la perfección-.

No, no le entendía nada, realmente no le entendía nada. Tsuna no podía tener hijos, bueno, si podía, pero no ahora, realmente no estaba seguro de si quería ser _madre_ siendo un chico, el solo pensarlo le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Simplemente te asusta ser madre-.

Oh, justo en el clavo.

-Si lo sabes entonces no de…-.

-Pero los quiero-.

No, iban a comenzar una pelea, otra vez, pensó resignado el castaño. Se había dado cuenta que Hibari quería muchas cosas que para el castaño no eran buenas ni saludables, por eso solían discutir mucho, Hibari salía victorioso la mayoría de las veces, debía agregar, por eso no quería comenzar una discusión.

-Hibari-san, yo también los quiero… pero no entiendes… tú no lo traerás contigo-.

-Estaré a tu lado, no te dejare solo ni un segundo… te protegeré-.

-Lo agradezco, pero soy el **Jefe** y es porque se supone que **yo** los protejo-.

-Eres mi amante sobre todo-.

-Hibari-san-.

-Me amas-.

-Si, te amo, pero…-.

-Yo también te amo-.

-L-lo sé… pero…-.

-También me deseas-.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero…-.

-Yo te deseo… demasiado-.

-Hi-Hibari-san… pero nosot…-.

-Al menos dame uno… ¿Por favor?-.

Oh no, estaba usando su última carta, Tsuna lo sabía, Hibari nunca pedía nada por favor, no a menos que realmente lo deseara, lo deseara mucho como para rebajarse a pedirlo. Tsuna sabía que iba a ceder si continuaban con la discusión.

-Hiba…-.

-¿Te lo pido por favor? ¿No me escucharas aunque sea yo quien te lo pide?-.

Jugaba sucio, por Dios que lo hacía.

-Hi…-.

-¿No lo harás? ¿Realmente me ignoraras?-.

Jugaba sucio, estaba jugando con su amor y su amable corazón… tenía que resistir un poco más, Hibari ya había jugado todas sus cartas, solo tenía que resistir un poc…

-Te lo pido… Por mi felicidad-.

Mierda, ya había perdido.

-D-de acuerdo…-.

Si, ya estaba perdido y bien jodido.

Hibari sonrió, pese a que había tenido que rogar realmente no le importaba, él realmente quería tener hijos, con Tsuna. Rodeo el escritorio hasta que se coloco frente a Tsuna, lo tomo en forma nupcial y le beso la nariz.

-¿Y cuando nos casaremos?-.

Che… Hibari presionaba demasiado.

**::**

* * *

**::**

_**Epilogo**_

.

Si, ese momento era una extraña combinación de una novela romántica, una telenovela y una comedia estúpida.

Por un lado Iemitsu se encontraba en una esquina, diciendo algo así de: 'Vongola ha matado la hombría de mi hijo', '¿por qué él tiene que ser la madre y no el otro?', lamentable situación para el hombre, pero la verdad era la verdad, aunque fuera tan retorcida.

Por el otro lado Nana brincaba, era como si no fuera consciente que su hij**o** iba a ser_ madre_, era como si tampoco le importara no haber sido invitada a la boda oculta que su hijo y su adorable novi**o **habían planeado, cualquiera que la viera diría que Nana Sawada tenía un problema y era que dejaba al aire las cosas importantes.

La mansión Vongola era un caos, se veía peor que la mansión Varia, cuando Xanxus estaba de malas. Muchos de los hombres de Tsuna habían entrado en histeria por la noticia –el embarazo de su líder, ¿bizarro no?- que rápidamente se había propagado gracias al guardián de la Tormenta, y todo eso sucedía mientras Gokudera aventaba bombas diestra y siniestra por todos lados tratando de encontrar a Hibari, sin saber que Hibari estaba con su novio y su familia contándoles la noticia, de que iban a ser padres y por lo tanto, los padres de Tsuna iban a ser abuelos.

Tsuna estaba tenso, muy tenso, tan tenso que Hibari creyó que se rompería una extremidad si lo movía. Le toco el hombro con amabilidad y Tsuna soltó un respingo, luego le sonrió y volvió la atención a sus padres, no, a su padre.

-Ahm… Papá…-.

El hombre, que había perdido un par de pedazos de su corazón, se levanto de forma lastimera, se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo.

-Lo siento. Sabía que Vongola no era para ti, ahora me doy cuenta que realmente deberías de estar en casa… perdón… por mi ese… te ha hecho eso, y tal vez eso otro también… y…-.

Murmuraba tanto que Tsuna no supo que decía, Hibari sin embargo estaba al tanto de que ese hombre le estaba llamando pervertido y pedófilo, probablemente. Tsuna se levanto del sillón y se acercó a su feliz y cantarina madre.

-¿Mamá?-.

-¿Cuándo nacerá? ¿Va a ser niño? ¿Niña tal vez?-.

Preguntaba con tanta emoción que Tsuna no pudo evitar pensar que su madre realmente tenía un problema.

-No lo sabemos, Nana-san, Tsunayoshi solo cuenta con un mes y pocos días de embarazo-.

Que bochornoso era escuchar decir a Hibari la palabra_ embarazo _y _Tsunayoshi_ en la misma oración. Pero Tsuna decidió dejar el bochorno para luego y mirar al otro espectador, Reborn, quien también se enteraba apenas que Tsuna, que loco sonaba solo pensarlo, estaba embarazado. Reborn soltó una risita de burla.

-Bien, ahora que tengas suerte en los siguientes ocho meses, Hibari-.

De alguna forma Hibari y Reborn estaban de acuerdo que Tsuna sería un embarazado bipolar. Razones no habían, solo era un presentimiento.

La cosa no pudo ponerse mejor, pensó Tsuna de forma sarcástica. Cuando por la puerta entraron Mukuro y Chrome, con una satisfactoria misión completa. Adelpho Gesso ya no existía más. Pero eso no podía importarle menos a Tsuna, estaba más ansioso en sacarlos del cuarto para que aún no se enteraran de la novedad, que estaba embarazado.

Chrome miro a los padres de Tsuna, a Reborn y por ultimo a Hibari y se preguntó que pasaba ahí. Mukuro miro a Tsuna con una mirada tan penetrante que por primera vez en la vida Tsuna se sintió desnudo frente a Mukuro. Tsuna no podría saber que todo se debía al embarazo que lo volvía más sensible.

-Kufufufu~ Así que… ¿para cuando el encargo?-.

-Ocho meses-.

Dijo cortante Hibari, le ponía de mala leche tener a ese ilusionista cerca, lo odiaba después de todo y al parecer eso no iba a cambiar. Chrome no entendía nada, realmente no sabía que pasaba ahí. Sabía que su misión había durado ocho meses, habían pasado lejos de Italia por casi un año, no sabían que había pasado en ese tiempo, las cartas que recibía de Tsuna y sus llamadas eran cortas, Tsuna nunca contaba nada de su vida personal y se negaba a hablar con Mukuro, siempre hablaba con Chrome o con Chikusa.

-¿Mukuro?-.

Preguntó Chrome, y para nadie paso desapercibido el hecho de que Chrome había omitido abiertamente el _–sama_. Tsuna alzo la ceja expectante, pero las palabras de Mukuro le provocaron algo que hace un mes no tenía. El tic nervioso que ahora sabía seguía existiendo.

-Tsunayoshi-kun esta embarazado y su hijito es de Kyouya-kun-.

Chrome abrió la boca en una perfecta 'O', mientras miraba a Tsuna que tenía el rostro sonrojado. Tsuna bajo la cabeza, vale, todo esto se tornaba molesto y aún escuchaba las bombas de Gokudera destruyendo su mansión, le iba a costar caro reparar todo el hermoso decorado que Hana se había encargado de hacer junto con Kyoko y Haru. Por cierto, Hana contaba con tres meses de casada y un mes de embarazo, igual que Tsuna… ugh, seguía siendo bochornoso incluso pensar la palabra 'embarazo'.

-¿No crees que ya estamos nosotros también a tiempo, mí querida Nagi?-.

Ahora le toco a Tsuna poner la boca en una perfecta 'O' y a Chrome bajar la cabeza totalmente sonrojada.

Hibari ya había llegado a su límite, estaba rodeado de herbívoros por todos lados y realmente a los únicos que soportaba eran a los padres de su amante –por obvias razones- y a su propio amante. Cargo a Tsuna de forma nupcial haciendo gritar de felicidad a Nana y provocando un sonrojo en Chrome y Tsuna.

-Nos vamos-.

Anunció como si eso no fuera algo obvio. Camino a la salida y volteo a mirar a todos de reojo y dijo las palabras que terminaron con la poca cordura de Tsuna.

-Mi novio, esta cansado, después de todo, esta embarazado-.

Eso no era verdad, bueno, la parte en la que estaba cansado. No, pelear no valía la pena, para nada, aunque la palabra embarazado le causo arder en vergüenza.

Tsuna se encogió en los brazos de Hibari y sintió como era llevado a su primera habitación, habitación que por obvias razones compartía ahora con Hibari. Cuando llegaron Hibari lo coloco en la cama, le coloco las mantas sobre el cuerpo y le beso la boca, despacio, muy despacio, tanto que Tsuna tembló, los besos suaves de Hibari eran realmente asfixiantes, se sentían muy bien, estaba por demás decir que Hibari sabía besar muy bien.

-Duerme, eso te debe haber agotado-.

-Un poco-.

Acepto. Lentamente cerro los ojos, y pensar que al abrirlos lo primero que vería sería a Hibari se sintió en plenitud.

Lo último que escucho de Hibari le dejo una sonrisa antes de caer en la inconsciencia por el sueño.

-Te amo… Tsunayoshi… también a nuestro hijo… a nuestra familia-.

Tsuna sabía una cosa. Oculto en el fondo de él, escondido detrás del cielo había una cosa, el sentir de saberse lleno, lo tenía todo, sus colegas, sus amigos, sus no tan amigos, su familia, incluso su Vongola y lo más importante, su Hibari y ahora también su hijo.

La verdad era que detrás del cielo solo había plenitud y paz, probablemente amor también, como lo había dicho Reborn esa vez.

…

Bueno, si su bebe era niño o niña… era algo que solo se sabría con el tiempo. Y este no era el momento para decirlo, pese a que él ya lo sabía.

Mejor dejarlo como sorpresa.

**::**

* * *

**.**

**~FIN~**

'**Detrás del cielo'**

**.**

**::**

* * *

_Y se termino este fic… Pero no lloren mis queridos lectores, a continuación les dejo la reseña del fic 1827 que subiré muy pronto._

Inconsciente de su edad, Tsuna piensa que el chico que esta frente a él es la persona más hermosa que habría podido conocer y sin poderlo evitar su primer amor surge, un amor a primera vista. Lejos de ser algo bueno se da cuenta que ha cometido un error. El problema básico era la edad, lo segundo era su hermano y lo tercero era… era un invento para alejarse de ese chico. Pero ni su terquedad ni la edad podrían romper el hilo invisible que los unía. Aunque ese niño tuviera once y él estuviera a punto de cumplir los diecisiete.

_Ahora les dejo el resumen del primer 6927 que subiré también muy pronto._

Corrompido desde el interior a la edad de ocho años, Mukuro es comprado por un rico. Obligado o eso pensaba, a servir a ese hombre, frente a él se presenta un niño, la nobleza de su mirada y su sonrisa pura provoco que él sintiera por primera vez debilidad. Mukuro se entera que a partir de ese momento sería la pertenencia de ese niño. Lejos de enojarse o indignarse Mukuro se siente satisfecho. Hasta que se da cuenta que ese niño de puro corazón esta envuelto entre la suciedad de la humanidad, la mafia. Su único objetivo será sacarlo de ese mundo, aunque ese niño ya no lo vea como su amigo.

_Puede que no parezcan interesantes, pero les prometo que las historias son buenas, ya saben, leerlas no les cuesta nada. Por cierto, paseen a leer el R27 que he subido también, de eso no pongo resumen, solo espero que les guste porque a mi, la verdad, me divierte escribir y leer las tres historias._

_Sin más que decirles me despido, espero que el final no sea decepcionante, decidí que ustedes se imaginarán quien era el prometido y futuro esposo de Kyoko y no me maten por no poner lemmon… ¡De verdad que Yunmoon lamenta no haber puesto lemmon! Pero las próximas historias… solo les digo que estarán en rating M._

_Me despido._

_Shao~ Shao~_


End file.
